


The Desired

by Hufflepuff_Romantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Caribbean Island, Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Confessions of love, Deep Conversations, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco living as a muggle, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fine Dining, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Gay Character, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hate to Love, Holiday, Holiday Fling, Honeymoon, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Island Resort, Late Night Conversations, Left at the Altar, Lesbian Character, M/M, Masturbation, Medium Burn, Muggle film references, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Picnic, Posh food, Post-Canon, Post-War, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Quidditch World Cup, Romance, Romantic setting, Romantic trips, Roses, Sea, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stargazing, Sunsets, Swimming Pools, Tattooed Draco Malfoy, Tattoos, Waterfall, Weddings, Whirlwind Romance, all the feels, boat trips, cocktails, dog walks, holiday romance, mentions of past bullying, running away from problems, sand, solo honeymoon, sun - Freeform, tropical island, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 102,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Romantic/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Romantic
Summary: Harry is all set to go on the first holiday he’s ever planned, his honeymoon, to the beautiful French Caribbean of La Désirade. A stunning tiny island that is literally called The Desired, how perfect is that for newlyweds to enjoy romantic time together after their wedding?The only problem is that the wedding never happened…Harry decides to go anyway. He’s already paid for it and right now escaping the country seems like a very good idea! Two weeks of beaches, swimming, cocktails, sunsets, boat trips, massages… Definitely sounds better than sorting out the mess that is his life after Ginny left him at the altar.Except that when he gets there he has to try and explain to the receptionist that he knows he still has to pay for the Honeymoon suite but he’d really rather not sleep in it. Surely there is a spare standard room he could stay in instead?She is not very helpful at all so he asks to speak to the hotel manager.The last person he expects to step out from the office and try to recover his holiday in paradise is Draco bloody Malfoy.
Relationships: (past), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 148
Kudos: 269





	1. Day 1 of the ‘honeymoon’

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paradise Lost (& Found)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721881) by [JJK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJK/pseuds/JJK). 



> This fun little (or probably not so little!) fic is set seven, going on eight years after the war.  
> It is canon-compliant with all the events of the HP books except the epilogue and ignores the events of the cursed child.  
> It's mostly just rough notes and ideas at this moment so I don’t know 100% how it's going to turn out. I will update tags as I go.
> 
> It is a take on the classic trope where one person gets left at the altar on their wedding day but decides to go on their honeymoon alone and ends up finding love there.  
> I read a brilliant fic like this in the Marvel fan fiction work called Paradise Lost (& Found) by JJK.  
> It's a Stucky story and it's absolutely full of feels! So many cute funny moments, romance, the right amount of angst etc.
> 
> I just really wanted to recreate some of that magic for our favourite little Harry Potter pairing. ;)  
> Not sure if it’s been done before or if anyone actually wants it but I’m having fun with the idea anyway!
> 
> I am estimating it to be around 20 chapter based on what I've planned out but I have now idea how long those chapters will be. I will likely get carried away...  
> I also have no idea how often it will be updated and am making no promises other than it will be finished at some point!  
> I am working on two more serious stories but this is just an idea that I had and was excited about so had to get something down! Thought I'd post it anyway just to get a feel for whether anyone actually wanted to read it as it is a bit different!  
> I'm essentially just using it as a bit of a fun escape from my other writing every now and then!  
> Lastly I just wanted to say that I do actually like Ginny Weasley from the books. In my other stories I have stayed away from any ‘Ginny bashing’ and am not always a fan of it but for this story to work I kind of had to have some and I decided to just go all out and have fun with it. Although that being said she’s not really a horrible person in this, she just had unrealistic expectations of Harry and their relationship. Harry being Harry just went along with what he thought would make her happy as he's hopelessly and adorably clueless. They just weren’t a good match but I won’t say too much here.
> 
> I always try and be sensitive with my tags and my warnings of course. Harry and Draco do both have issues, insecurities and things from the past which still haunt them slightly. These will come up in their conversations but I’m not sure in how much detail yet.  
> Overall though this is meant as a light hearted romance story.
> 
> *** trigger warning for the first chapter: Harry flippantly mentions throwing himself into the sea. This isn’t meant as an actual suicidal thought but I thought I should mention it.

This was a good idea right? 

Yes, Harry told himself as he arrived at the airport, it was a good idea. He needed to get away, he needed to escape. Staying would mean dealing with all the wedding guests, the conversations that probably needed to be had, the wedding gifts that needed to be returned and the general mess that was his life now. Not to mention dealing with the press… that would be the worst thing of all.

Sure, maybe he was being a coward. Maybe he was running away but he’d paid for this holiday, hell he’d paid for the whole bloody wedding, and it didn’t look like he was getting any of the money back so he may as well enjoy  _ some _ of what he’d paid for. He’s never been on holiday before in his life and he  _ knew _ he deserved one whatever low opinion he had of himself sometimes. 

He worked bloody hard in his career which he’d started right after the war and took a lot of hours away from him. Then, when he came home, he felt like his relationship was another job that required much more effort that it probably should have done. Not having to do  _ anything _ for two whole weeks sounded heavenly right now frankly. Even the prospect of being alone for that time sounded nice. He never had time to himself, maybe now he could finally read those books that he’s started so many times over the years but never been able to finish. 

That’s why he’d made this decision on a bit of a whim this morning. He had the time off work anyway. It was the first solid block of time off he’d had in ages as the job was more than a job really, it was an exhausting 24/7 lifestyle. His boss had banned him from working so his choices were to hide away at Grimmauld Place for two weeks with a crate of firewhiskey or go on the honeymoon he’d planned alone. 

Two weeks of sun, sea and sand where he didn’t have to face anyone sounded pretty good. Drinking cocktails on the beach, going on boat cruises, experiencing a new culture, trying new foods, going on hikes, having massages… yes that sounded like a very good idea indeed.

Except it really wasn’t a good idea. 

Harry realised this as soon as he was at the front of the queue watching the couple in front of him check in to the flight who were so obviously on  _ their _ honeymoon. Even if it hadn’t been clear from the way they were acting they were making sure to tell anyone who so much as glanced in their direction. Their sickening happiness was making him really irritated. Did that make him a bad person? Probably.

The worst thing was that he couldn’t seem to escape the newlywed couple. They were  _ everywhere _ . He saw them again laughing their way through security. They got through just fine, obviously, and the massive beefy security man didn’t look scary at all when he was congratulating them with a smile. As soon as it was Harry’s turn though the man gave him such a fierce scowl that it made Harry feel incredibly guilty for some unknown crime that he didn’t  _ think _ he’d committed. Then, typically, it was  _ Harry’s _ bag that ended up being thoroughly searched in a private room and  _ Harry _ that had to suffer through a patting down from yet another burly security man.

Of course, the honeymooning couple had access to the luxury lounge at the airport too and clearly had no issues with public displays of affection. It annoyed Harry so much that he ended up abandoning the comfort of the lounge and sitting on the hard plastic seats in the incredibly busy and noisy departure area which was for some reason also a shopping centre seemingly. It was at this point where he wondered again why he thought travelling the muggle way was a good idea. 

He thought having an entirely muggle honeymoon would be a unique way to escape and do something different. He’d never been on a plane and it would be an experience right? Especially travelling first class. As he finally boarded the plane, he thought it did look nice in first class. The seats looked so comfortable and probably reclined all the way back meaning Harry might get some much needed sleep. He hadn’t exactly had a peaceful night sleep last night after Ginny had run out of their wedding leaving him confused and heartbroken. Except Mr & Mrs  _ ‘we’re-so-perfectly-happy-and-we-want-everyone-to-know-about-it’ _ were in first class too in the two seats right in front of Harry where he’d be forced to watch them canoodling for the duration of the thirteen hour flight to Guadeloupe. 

Nope, he couldn’t do it. 

The conversation with the flight attendant had been far more frustrating than Harry anticipated. She seemed very confused as to why he wanted to give up his luxury seat but when he kept suggesting there must be some couple on the plane that would appreciate a free upgrade to first class she finally accepted that he could swap. How bad could economy class be?

It turned out it could be very bad when you were in the row between an arguing couple with a screaming baby, who had been too cheap to get seats together and were constantly passing said screaming baby over Harry’s head, insisting the other partner take a turn in trying to comfort it. Needless to say he didn’t sleep a wink on the flight.

He saw the newlywed couple again a couple of times as they all got off the plane. They were standing next to him at baggage reclaim looking every bit as fresh and vibrant as they had before the flight. Then they were there when he was waiting outside at the water taxi port by the airport talking excitedly about all the amazing things they were going to do together this week. 

He was too grumpy to even take in his surroundings and the heat of the sun was already bothering him. Why on earth did he come? If this couple were going to the same small island resort as him he would definitely throw himself in the sea.

Fortunately though, when he spotted the small boat with the hotel’s logo on that would take him to the small neighbouring island La Désirade, the couple did not get on. In fact, he was the only one that got on board which wasn’t entirely surprising. He’d deliberately booked one of the smallest resorts in the Guadeloupe area. The driver of the boat had clearly been expecting a couple on their honeymoon and looked down at the piece of paper in his hand a few times and back at him before asking where Mrs Potter was in a native French Caribbean accent. 

At this point Harry had been asked this question by several members of airport staff so he just gave a very rude response of “Mrs Potter doesn’t bloody exist so can we just go?”

Thankfully the boat driver didn’t question it further and even though it was Harry’s first time visiting another country, he spent the entire boat ride sitting on the seat with his head in hands just grateful for twenty minutes of peace and quiet. The driver stayed silent as he carried Harry’s luggage off the boat and escorted him to the hotel reception. 

Feeling ever so slightly better after a short reprieve Harry allowed himself to look around slightly on the short walk from the beach boardwalk to the main building of this remote island holiday resort. It was every bit as beautiful as he’d seen in the pictures. The sea was the bluest blue Harry had ever seen, the white sands glistened in the low late afternoon sun and there were  _ actual _ palm trees which he’d never seen in the flesh before. For a brief moment he thought for the first time since he left the UK this morning that maybe this break away was a good thing after all.

That was until he saw the receptionist though. She was expecting him of course with an irritatingly bright smile because he was bang on time for the champagne arrival the hotel had promised him. He was probably the most important customer to check in that day and she looked eager to impress. He’d booked the absolute top tier package after all with all the extras and he knew there was only one honeymoon suite. 

The romantic display on the silver tray with two fancy flutes and a single red rose immediately made him feel bitter. This was probably going to happen everywhere he went for the next fourteen days. Alcohol was definitely welcome though and he’d paid for it so he was drinking it. That would probably be the theme for this ‘holiday’. 

The pretty blonde receptionist welcomed him by name in an annoyingly upbeat American accent and a dashing smile. It was only after a few minutes when she started looking behind him, clearly expecting someone else, that her smile started to slip.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Harry sighed after gulping down half a glass of champagne wishing it was something stronger. “My  _ fiancé _ decided she didn’t want to marry me after all and walked out the morning of our wedding yesterday.” (Merlin, was it really only yesterday…?) 

“I was told this trip was non refundable so I figured I may as well come and try to enjoy a holiday. So, yes I’m on my own. No, there is no Mrs Potter. Please cancel anything from my booking that _ is  _ refundable, anything else then I’ll guess I’ll decide if I actually participate in it or not. Also, I’d really like it if I can just get moved to a standard room, I’ll still pay for the honeymoon suite if I have to. I just don’t want to sleep in it.” 

Harry just got it all out the way in one flat, monotone voice. When he’d finished speaking the receptionist was just staring at him slightly open mouthed. Clearly she hadn’t been anticipating this. She probably greeted happy couples in love all the time and didn’t know how to respond to a tired, grumpy, scruffy looking man all on his own. He was really starting to sweat now too, having not taken off the jumper he was wearing on the plane which probably made him look even worse.

It was February and it had been cold when he’d left the UK that morning but this was peak season in the Caribbean and even though it was five pm local time, it was still the hottest weather Harry had ever experienced. Fortunately his bags had already been packed before the wedding but he’d not really thought his travelling outfit through having been in his pyjamas until about half an hour before he was due to leave for the airport. When he finally made up his mind to go, he just hurried into some old jeans, trainers and a baggy hoodie that were comfortable and nearby. It wasn’t as if he had anyone to impress on his pathetic solo trip. He didn’t blame the receptionist for staring at him really, he probably looked ridiculous.

“You’re- you’re on your own?” The receptionist asked, shocked and wide eyed.

“Yes. Clearly.” Harry retorted sharply gesturing to the empty space next to him at the desk.

“And- and you  _ don’t _ want the honeymoon suite?” Was the next completely unnecessary question.

“No. Obviously not.” He responded knowing he sounded rude but not really caring at this point.

“Right.” She said blinking rapidly now taking it all in. 

Then her surprised and confused expression changed to a far worse look of pity which Harry hated. It made him want to apparate away on the spot but being arrested for breaking the International Statute of Secrecy was unlikely to improve his situation. 

She seemed to snap back into her professional receptionist mode under his glare as her eyes turned back towards the computer and she started clicking away furiously. Harry could see the panicked look on her face that she was trying to cover though. Now he looked at her properly she seemed really young, definitely no older than twenty and she looked suddenly very nervous. She was also glancing around to the side of the desk every now and then as if hoping some other staff member would come and rescue her. Clearly she didn’t want to deal with this problem anymore than Harry did.

“Well, the thing is Mr. Potter,-” (Giving Harry another moment to contemplate how unfamiliar his name seemed in an American accent) “-is that, erm, well the resort is fully booked for the next two weeks and I really have no leeway to move anything around. This is peak season and two of the busiest weeks of the year.” She explained nervously, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

He groaned inwardly although he wasn’t surprised. How many other hundreds of couples had their wedding on bloody Valentines Day and then whisked themselves off to the south for some ‘winter sun’? How many articles had he read on his laptop when he’d planned this holiday about February being the  _ ‘perfect time’ _ to visit the Caribbean? 

“Surely there is another couple staying in the hotel that would love to be upgraded and I can just take their room?” He asked tiredly.

“Well, erm, I’m not sure it really works that way. I- er, it, it’s not really my call to make.” She fidgeted nervously, her earlier professional demeanour vanishing completely under the pressure. She sighed and looked to her left again where Harry imagined there was a staff office located out of sight. “To be honest it’s my first week here and I’m not even supposed to be on the desk by myself yet.”

Harry groaned out loud that time, he couldn’t help it and he didn’t even feel guilty for showing his frustration. Typical that he would be landed with the new staff member who didn’t know what she was doing. He didn’t want to be  _ that _ customer but he had paid an obscene amount of money for this hotel and clearly they were expecting him, why would they station someone on the front desk who wasn’t trained enough to run it alone?

“Well then can I speak to your manager?” He asked impatiently.

“Er, well, he erm, he said he didn’t want to be disturbed-”

“Now look here-” Harry interrupted fiercely, his temper starting to get the better of him. He didn’t even finish what he was about to say though when she quickly held her hand up and spoke again rather hurriedly.

“I’ll get him, I’ll get him!” Her panic was even more evident now.

She disappeared into the gap in the wall but not far enough that it stopped Harry from overhearing what she said.

“Boss, erm, got a bit of a situation.” Harry heard her say to what he assumed was the manager. 

His eyes wandered over to a board on the wall which had a fancy board with sliding gold plaques listing the staff team of that day. The space under ‘Duty Manager’ was conspicuously absent though. Whoever this manager was, he clearly wasn’t doing a good job if he couldn’t be bothered to even put his name on the board let alone supervise his trainees. Maybe Harry could complain and get some money back after all.

“What is it Madison?” He heard a faint male voice. “I thought I told you not to bother me unless it was an emergency?” The accent was clearly British but it was quieter than the receptionists American voice and Harry could only just make it out.

“Yes you made that quite clear but I’m not trained for this so what am I supposed to do?” She bit back fiercely, clearly she was annoyed with her boss’s lack of management too. “I have a customer who wants to swap rooms.”

“Not possible. We’re fully booked as you’re well aware. It’s a nightmare to fit in all the guests as it is and we can’t go swapping rooms around now.” Harry heard him reply. His voice was quite posh and a bit obnoxious.

“Well I did tell him that but he’s clearly annoyed and asked to speak to the manager.” She replied. “It’s not the man you said you were avoiding anyway.”

“How do you know?” Came the reply that was a bit louder from the man this time. His drawling tone seemed oddly familiar.

“Well he’s handsome for one, a bit… tired looking and badly dressed but definitely still fit and he doesn’t have glasses. You said if I saw a ‘scrawny guy with ridiculously scruffy hair and stupid round glasses’ then I should warn you but this guy doesn’t fit that description at all. In fact his hair is rather neat.” She replied seeming a bit calmer now but still irritated with her boss. 

It was obvious as Harry accidentally eavesdropped on this conversation that the two colleagues didn’t get on. It was a bit of an odd exchange though and if Harry was more awake he’d be curious about this mystery man the manager was trying to avoid. As it was he was getting more impatient so he gave a rather loud cough as he waited behind the desk. Apparently his cough was heard as the two of them stopped talking perhaps aware now that they could be heard.

The man’s voice came again but it was very quiet again and barely distinguishable. “Fine, I’ll speak with him. Send him in here though as the other man and his  _ wife _ will be arriving at any moment.” 

Harry wasn’t sure if he imagined the disdain in the voice over the word wife because it’s what his own brain would do at that word or if it had really been there. Either way he didn’t have any time to contemplate it as the perky blonde lady arrived back at the desk full of smiles again now she could palm the problem customer that was Harry off onto someone else.

“The duty manager will see you now in the office Mr Potter.”

“Wait! Madison!” Came a rushed hiss from the hidden area Harry couldn’t quite see yet as he followed the receptionist behind the desk. “Did you say-”

“-Potter!... Fuck.” Said the man Harry was suddenly face to face with.

The two of them just stood there and stared at each other for several very uncomfortable moments. Unless Harry was way more tired than he thought and had started hallucinating then Harry  _ knew _ him. He had travelled halfway across the world to a remote muggle island resort and here standing in front of him was someone he knew. It was preposterous. 

He was slightly taller than Harry and definitely a bit leaner. His long hair was tied back in a neat man bun but it looked slightly more blonde than white now. He was dressed in casual but professional looking cream linen trousers and the hotel’s signature baby blue coloured short sleeved shirt boasting the logo of ‘Desire resort’. That shade actually brought out the slight sparkle of blue in the eyes that Harry remembered as a cold shade of grey. He wasn’t exactly tanned but his formerly pale skin definitely had a sun kissed glow about it and it was a couple of shades darker than it had been.

There were noticeable differences but the sharp pointed jawline was still the same, as was the stiff guarded way in which he was currently standing. Even without reading the name tag on his uniform Harry would recognise Draco Malfoy anywhere. 

* * *

Madison was just standing there like the idiot girl that she was looking back and forth blankly between the two men. “So, erm, this is Mr-”

“-Potter. Yes, I know. Thank you Madison.” Draco said slightly sarcastically. 

He knew he wasn’t treating her that great but it didn’t matter. He’d seen her type before, she’d be gone in a week and he’d been in a bad mood all day. The trouble was the exact situation that he’d been anxious about was now staring him directly in the face in the form of Harry bloody Potter.

Weirdly though Madison had been right about one thing, he didn’t exactly fit the description that Draco had given her. He didn’t have glasses but that only made his eyes all the more obvious and there was only one person he knew in the world with eyes that green. His signature jet black hair was noticeable too although Madison wasn’t wrong about how… neat it was. 

That was bizarre, a Harry Potter with short neatly trimmed hair was like a foreign concept to him. It didn’t flop into his eyes like it always had. In fact, it didn’t even cover his forehead anymore and now he was looking at Harry’s forehead there was something else very wrong with it. There was no lightning bolt scar… 

His left arm twitched oddly in a way that it hadn’t done in years. Maybe Harry’s scar had faded just like the mark that the Dark Lord had left on him. What was left of Voldemort’s ‘legacy’ now?

The only other familiar thing about Potter was the old, scruffy baggy clothes he was currently wearing. The jeans, trainers and hoodie look was in stark contrast to the Caribbean surrounds Draco was so familiar with now and Potter was looking very out of place. It was hard to tell with the ill fitting outfit but he actually wasn’t as scrawny as Draco remembered. He wasn’t exactly beefy but he bulked up slightly in a good way that was for sure.

Realising that Madison had returned to the front desk to do her job for once instead of just texting on her phone, Draco was forced to actually deal with Potter now.

“Follow me.” He said simply as he turned the way he came back to his desk. 

Well, it wasn’t really his desk to be honest it was just the desk behind reception that the duty manager tended to hog when it was their turn to run the place. Other times he would take his turn on the front desk, run around training staff, or work on one of the desks in the back office that guests never went in to deal with bookings, rotas and other admin.

“Sit.” He said sharply, pointing to one of the chairs on the other side of the fancy wooden desk as he took his behind the computer.

Potter seemed mute, probably still in shock, so he simply obeyed.

“Right, let’s just get this over with Potter.” Draco sighed. “Yes, I work here. Yes, it’s absolutely crazy that you chose this particular island, where I just so happen to be, to come on your honeymoon, out of the thousands of choices. Clearly the universe just hates us but you don’t need to freak about it.” He started to explain in a flat bored tone as if he wasn’t affected by it. He’d mentally rehearsed this speech just in case. 

“As soon as I recovered from the shock of seeing your name on the booking, I immediately booked the next two weeks off where I will spend in my private home actively avoiding you. Therefore you can holiday in peace and forget all about my presence. I tried to get today off too but there was no one senior enough to be duty manager. I was hoping to avoid this awkward interaction altogether by hiding in the office but clearly Madison is every bit as incompetent as I suspected, forcing me to deal with you. I was even sitting here hoping that your arrival would be delayed, my shift finishes at half five and then it would be the next duty manager’s problem. Planes are late all the time but no, yours just happens to be perfectly punctual, so here we are.” He finished with a dramatic flair and looked across the desk at Potter waiting for a reaction.

But the reaction he was waiting for was severely delayed and when it came it was very unexpected. He expected anger. He thought Potter would shout at the injustice of it all or have a go at Draco for simply being here when the circumstances were hardly under his control. He didn’t expect laughter.

Potter sat there stunned, looking exhausted and sweaty, like he’d just run a marathon that he’d been thoroughly unprepared for. Then he started laughing. Although it wasn’t happy laughter, it was more of a haunting chuckle of despair. The sort of laughter you did because if you didn’t laugh then you would just break down and cry instead.

“This is just so ridiculous. So absolutely bloody typical.” Potter finally said through his cackle of sorrow that didn’t seem like it was stopping anytime soon. 

“Oh my God!” He cried out clutching his sides slightly after his weird manic laughter started to subside. “Argh Christ... Yes, Malfoy you’re right, the universe really does hate us, or at least me anyway. It’s actually hilarious that after having to explain to staff all day why I’m on my own, I finally make it here and now the hotel manager who I have to convince to _ please _ not put me in the fucking honeymoon suite is you. I mean it’s actually you! Draco bloody Malfoy. Oh Jesus this is classic.”

Draco just watched as Potter had some sort of mini breakdown in front of him, trying to make sense of the little nuggets of information he was getting. He figured that the couple must have checked into the room but there was something wrong with it so Potter had come down on his own to sort it out. It never crossed his mind that the redheaded witch whose name Draco had seen on the booking form was actually not even on the island. In his experience there was only one reason why someone came on their honeymoon alone...

Potter gradually stopped laughing as it faded into something that sounded suspiciously like crying as he buried his head in his hands. Draco didn’t cope well with crying no matter  _ who _ it was but he really didn’t think he could deal with his ex-schoolboy nemesis crying in his office. 

Thankfully though when Potter did pull his hands away and lift his head back up to look at Draco, there were no tears there. He still looked like an absolutely miserable wreck though and had just been sort of dry-crying.

“Maybe I’ll wake up tomorrow and it will actually be my wedding day and I’ll realise that the last forty eight hours I’ve experienced were all just a nightmare.” Potter said with a crackly voice and fake amusement. 

Draco realised this was the time where he was supposed to say  _ something _ but what the bloody hell could he say? 

“I- I’m s-sorry.” He stammered out very uncharacteristically.

“You’re sorry?” Harry quipped, raising an eyebrow. This time he actually did look a little amused. “Please Malfoy, you hate me, this will probably make your whole fucking year. You’ll probably laugh for ages about the fact I turned up on my honeymoon alone after being left at the altar.” He said bitterly.

So that definitely had happened then, Draco thought to himself. Although Potter was wrong about that. Sure, maybe if Draco had heard it on the grapevine he might have taken a moment to contemplate Potter’s misfortune with a slight twisted smile. But when Potter was sitting in front of him clearly in this state, it was actually really hard to see the funny side of it. Draco would never describe himself as kind but he wasn’t cruel either and he felt a slight pang in his chest at the sight of the broken man in front of him.

“What is it that you want me to try and do for you Potter?” He said professionally, with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Potter went to open his mouth and then closed it again with a sigh. “You know what? Just forget it, it's fine.” He said standing up abruptly. 

“The suite has a bed and a minibar. That’s all I need right now.” He said flatly before just walking out of the open door back into the front reception area from where he came.

After he left Draco just sat there completely blindsided. Part of him felt like he should go after him and make sure he was OK but that was preposterous… wasn’t it? 

He was really torn. What little heart he did have locked away inside was telling him that Potter needed someone right now and by some sick seal of fate Draco was the only person here that knew him. There was something twisting in Draco’s gut saying that Potter shouldn’t be alone tonight. He finished work in ten minutes, he could go and join him. They could both drink and complain about how much the universe hated them together…

But that was crazy right? That’s what they would do if they were friends, or even old acquaintances that weren’t too bothered about each other either way. As it happens, they were not, nor would they ever be friends. They’d never even had a proper civil conversation, Potter hated him. Would he really be making the man’s life any better if he knocked on the door of his suite? 

No. Potter had quite clearly had a rough couple of days to put it mildly. Draco was the last person he would want to see. No doubt he wanted to drown his sorrows in all the pathetically tiny bottles of spirits the mini bar had to offer and he would want to do it alone. Draco didn’t blame him for that and he would leave the poor man in peace. 

For the next five minutes he sat there staring at a blank computer screen before doing exactly what he had planned all along. He walked back to his private little beach hut where he lived alone and started his holiday trying to ignore the fact that he would be sharing this tiny island with Potter for the next fourteen days.

He’d had months to get used to the idea that Potter would be here but it wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to just wallow in self-pity for two weeks trying to ignore the fact that Potter was blissfully happy with his new wife and his perfect fucking life. He hadn’t been expecting to sit here feeling sorry for Potter and he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that new feeling. 

Being jealous, bitter and annoyed at Potter and the she-Weasel was something he could have coped with. It wouldn’t have been fun but it would have been a familiar feeling and that would have been comfortable in it’s own way. 

Sitting on his little bit of decking, watching the sun start to set over the sea, he felt unsettled knowing that Potter was nearby but miserable. He wondered what, if anything, he could or  _ should  _ do about it. Now suddenly he wasn’t quite sure how these next two weeks would pan out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far, I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
> You can ask me anything over on Tumblr too: www.tumblr.com/blog/hufflepuffromantic  
> <3
> 
> For any of you wondering, La Désirade is a real island!


	2. Day 2 of the holiday from hell (...supposedly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original story notes I wrote that this fic takes place five years after the war but I changed my mind and wanted them to be slightly older. I kept imaging them around 25 and that just fits better for a few reasons, so this is actually nearly 8 years after the war.  
> The final battle at Hogwarts was May 1998 and this story is set in February 2006, just so you know. :)
> 
> This is a much longer chapter! I really have no idea how long this fic will be, I planned on it being a lot shorter than my other one but yeah... we'll see! I'm already getting carried away! I'm estimating 20 chapters are roughly 10,000 a chapter but that could be way out. Just wanted to let you know what you were getting into in case you don't like long fics.

Draco had fully intended to stay away from the hotel today. He’d planned to stay at home for the entirety of these two weeks and focus on his writing, something that he’d been doing as a hobby for a few years now. In preparation for this he had made sure he had everything he needed in his beach cabin and wouldn’t need to leave… or so he thought.

The trouble was he’d been so out of sorts when he’d left work last night that he’d forgotten his laptop behind reception. He often took it into work so he could use it on his lunch break but he’d never left it there before. Frustratingly there was no way he could cope in his tiny beach hut without his laptop for two whole weeks.

He didn’t want to see Potter. He’d been debating it all night but he’d decided it was best to just stick to the plan and avoid him. It was pretty sad that his wedding didn’t go ahead as planned but Potter had chosen to come here anyway so no doubt he wanted to be alone. It wasn’t up to Draco to cheer him up, the idea of that was absurd. 

Yes, avoiding the hotel would be for the best until Potter left the island… but he really did need to get his laptop so he would make one last trip. It was pretty early, no doubt Potter would still be sleeping off his hangover so now would be the best time for Draco to pop into work and get it. 

Sighing, he pulled on the hotel uniform of cream linen trousers and a blue short sleeved shirt. This would hopefully allow him to blend in and slip between reception unnoticed. He’d be in and out, quick as a flash.

When he walked into the reception area he was relieved to find it completely empty. There was no one in the office either and sure enough, Draco’s laptop bag was still behind the desk propped up against the wall. He was just opening it to double check the laptop and the charger were inside when he heard voices at reception.

“I’d like to cancel the champagne breakfasts for the honeymoon suite.” Came a tired and frustrated voice that he knew well.

“Er, désolé Monsieur, but ze breakfasts of champagne are part of ze package platinum zat you booked. Zey are non-refundable.” Came another familiar voice of Tibault who Draco knew was on shift this morning as he was in charge of the rotas.

He sighed inwardly. Of course Potter had been woken up early by the room service champagne breakfast that was part of his package. Draco could have anticipated that if he’d thought about it. Feeling sorry for Potter was strange in Draco’s old world but he wasn’t that person anymore, he had a whole new life here and as a fellow human he couldn’t help sympathise with the man.

“I’m not asking for any money back. I’ll still pay for them, I just don’t want them.” Potter tried to explain to the french receptionist in an exhausted fashion.

“Pardonnez-moi Monsieur but I do not understand. Was zere something wrong with ze service zis morning?” Tibault asked him back professionally.

The other man sighed so loudly that Draco could hear it from here and then he heard a soft thud that sounded like him banging his head on the desk. Before Draco could overthink it or change his mind he stepped out to the front desk. It wouldn’t be the first time he worked a bit on his day off, in fact that was quite common.

“It’s OK, Tibault, I can handle this.” Draco said, walking round behind the front desk.

Tibault looked surprised to see him but smiled. “Oh. Salut Capitaine!”

Draco smiled too. Tibault was from a sailing village in the South of France and always called him Captain.

“You sure? I can manage zis, it is your day off today, n’est-ce pas?” He said in his thick French accent.

Potter had raised his head from the desk and was watching the exchange curiously but silently. 

“Yeah, it is but this guest is…” Draco glanced over at Potter who was blinking rapidly at him like he wasn’t sure if he was real still. “...an old acquaintance of mine.” He settled on after a slightly awkward pause. “I’ll handle this but for the rest of his time here just do as he says OK?”

“OK” Tibault said in acceptance with a little navy-like salute. He went to walk off but then turned back to Draco last minute. “But, er, maybe enjoy your ‘oliday after zis, oui? It is ze first time I ‘ave seen you book ‘oliday and you deserve it.”

“Sure, Tibault. I will try, I promise.” Draco smiled at him assuredly before he walked off. Then he turned his attention to the computer behind the desk and started clicking and typing away not bothering to greet Potter properly.

“So you really do work here then? It’s really you?” Potter asked in fake amusement as he leaned on the desk.

“Yes and Yes.” Draco said flatly, not looking up. “We established this yesterday Potter, do keep up.”

“I thought it might have just been a bad dream.” Potter laughed feebly.

Draco glanced at him before he could stop himself, curiosity winning out. Potter looked even worse than yesterday. He had dark circles under his eyes and was rubbing his temple with a frown.

“Hungover?” Draco asked instinctively even though he had told himself he wouldn’t exchange in conversation with Potter.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” Potter moaned. “Couldn’t even lie in with a bloody army of waiters arriving at the crack of down with champagne, salmon, eggs and Merlin knows what else. And why does everything have to be served with fucking _roses_?” He said as if the flowers disgusted him.

“Yes well that’s the platinum honeymoon package for you. Romance is the general idea.” Draco replied casually with a lazy flick of the wrist. “But I’ve cancelled it for the rest of your time here and I’ve put a note on the system to say that any cancellations you request are to be approved no questions asked even though they can’t be refunded. I’ll add ‘no roses’ to the note too for you. Shame to waste them.”

Potter sighed. “Well… cheers Malfoy for… not being a prick about this I guess, and erm, sorting that out.”

“Just doing my job Potter.” Draco replied simply with no hint of emotion.

“Except it’s your day off.” Potter pointed out.

Draco shrugged. “Had to get my laptop.” He said, leaning down to pick it up and then walking around the desk to the main reception area. 

Potter was simply staring at him holding the laptop bag as if he found the whole idea of Draco even owning such a thing preposterous. Draco ignored him and started to make his way out of the main hotel doors thinking he’d leave Potter to it now. Potter though pushed himself off the desk and made to step forward too but then wobbled a bit and clutched his head.

“Argh.” He cried out, making Draco stop in his tracks. “Don’t suppose you have any hangover potions do you?”

“Potter!” Draco hissed. “You can’t say stuff like that here.”

“What there aren’t any mug-”

Just then the elevator in the reception area chimed and the doors started to open. Draco had already reacted though dragging Potter through the open doorway onto the white stone path outside. Potter was protesting loudly but following along away. Draco let him go once they were outside and there were no guests around. It was still early and the pool and beach area wasn’t open yet.

“Christ Malfoy.” Potter said rubbing his arm where Draco had been holding. “I’m not an idiot. I checked there was no one around first. That was a bit of an overreaction.”

“It’s not an overreaction when you threaten everything I’ve built up here.” Draco muttered in frustration. “No one here knows anything about my life… before. No one here knows anything about… _that world_ at all. I will not have you coming here and ruining anything.” looking around him once more he all but whispered the next part through gritted teeth. “Why did you even book a muggle honeymoon?”

“Just… relax OK? I’m not going to _ruin_ anything.” Potter hissed back at him. “Besides, maybe the idea of getting away from… _that world_ appealed to someone other than you. Not that you ever think of anyone but yourself.”

“Oh yes that’s right. I’m incredibly selfish, I forgot.” Draco said sarcastically. “That’s why I just helped you out for no reason, on my day off.”

“Well, you- you…” Harry started to say but clearly had no witty comeback from him.

“I what?” Draco asked sharply. “You don’t know me OK? You knew a version of me in another lifetime in very different circumstances… but I’m not that person anymore, so don’t presume to know anything about me.”

Potter was quiet for a moment and in the silence Draco’s annoyance subsided. He wondered if he had gone too far. To be honest he was rarely short and snappy these days but Potter’s presence just bought it out of him. Weirdly enough he was actually wondering if he should apologise but then Potter surprised him.

“Yeah, that’s fair actually, sorry.” He shrugged. “You don’t know anything about me either really. No one does, they just think they do.”

Draco looked at Potter again in that moment and he had a feeling that the dark circles under his eyes were more than just a rough couple of days. He seemed so broken when he said that no one really knew him and it was true really, Draco didn’t know him. He hadn’t followed anything that was going on in the wizarding world, other than his occasional emails with Blaise but they never talked about Potter. He had no idea what Potter did now and any assumptions Draco had made about his life now could be completely wrong.

What had Potter meant about needing to get away from the wizarding world? Was there something he was escaping when he booked this honeymoon, even before his fiancé had left him at the altar?

He sighed out loud. He would probably regret this but…

“Come with me.” He said to a rather dejected looking Potter.

Potter looked like he was going to question it but Draco was already walking away and Potter didn’t hesitate that long before following him like a lost puppy.

Draco led him around the white stone path and around the pool area at the back of the hotel just in front of the beach. He got to the main pool bar and gestured to one of the shiny white bar stools. 

“Sit.” He said simply to Potter.

Potter looked confused but too tired to argue so he did as he was told. Draco opened the door, using the key fob that he always had on his key chain, even on his day off, and went behind the bar. 

“Is this where you tell me to cure my hangover by carrying on drinking? Because I’m OK with that.” Potter chuckled as he lent down onto the bar top. 

“No.” Draco replied, putting his laptop on the floor and starting to gather what he needed. “My friend has the best hangover cure. I’m making it for you.”

“Oh.” Came the simple response. “Well it can’t make me any worse.”

Draco cast some sneaky looks at Potter as he threw everything he needed into the blender and turned it on. The man was at least blending in a bit more today in shorts and a t-shirt but they didn’t exactly go together. He looked like he just pulled the first top and bottoms he could find out of his suitcase and then chucked on some flip flops. He could see now though that Potter had definitely put some muscle on his once scrawny bones. He wasn’t exactly hench or anything, he was still short and lean but his body was no doubt very toned. 

He did look really odd with hair that short, shaved pretty close to his scalp at the sides and only a little longer on top. Draco wondered what had sparked that particular choice, maybe he was just sick of taming his hair? Whatever the reason Draco didn’t like it. The short hair, the lack of scar and glasses were still throwing Draco off slightly. Sometimes he had to remind himself that this was Potter.

Potter sat at the bar with his head in his heads until Draco presented a green looking drink in front of him. To his surprise Potter took one look at it but didn’t give any reaction at all before taking it and drinking the whole thing.

When he finished it he smacked his lips and put the empty glass back on the bar top. “That was pretty good actually. I’m impressed. Coconut water, spinach and… some kind of fruit. Banana?” He guessed.

“Papaya.” Draco corrected. “Mixed in with ginger kombucha. You drank it remarkably well. Some people turn their nose up at it.”

“I’m used to smoothies and shakes, that’s actually the most familiar thing about the last few days.” He snorted. “The kitchen is stocked with bloody coconut water.”

“Oh. You never struck me as particularly health conscious.” Draco said with a raised eyebrow. Who _was_ this man and what had he done with Potter?

“Have to be don’t I?” Potter asked as if it was obvious but Before Draco could dwell on it Potter stood up and looked like he was leaving. “Well anyway, thanks for that. It did help a bit but I think I need some more sleep. Besides, you don’t want to be spending your day off here with me, I’m sure you have plans.”

For some stupid reason he wanted to say that he didn’t have any plans and that Potter could stay. He had no idea where that thought came from. Probably just because he was undeniably curious about this new version of Potter. Still, the man did look exhausted and probably could do with some more sleep. Plus, Draco knew the actual bar staff would be arriving in a bit to start setting up for the day and the pool area would soon fill up.

“Erm, yeah sure. You should go back to bed.” He agreed.

Harry snorted incredulously. “Not going back to bed. I hate that room. Figured I’d just sleep by the pool all day. That’s what… well… a lazy pool day was on the itinerary for today anyway.”

“You hate the room that much?” Draco asked. “I know it’s a bit _‘couply’_ but if you look past that I’m sure you can have a nice time in there. The bed must be comfortable at least.” He didn’t know, he’d never slept it in but most guests would kill for that room.

“There’s bloody _hearts_ everywhere.” Potter said, turning his nose up. And there’s like, two of everything… It's just such a typical honeymoon suite. Reminds me of what this should be. If I was in a standard room I think I could just treat it more as a holiday.”

Draco sighed inwardly. He actually could understand that. He absolutely hated messing with the bookings and told all his staff never to swap guest rooms unless they absolutely had to. But maybe there was something he could do about Potter’s situation… 

It would be a bit of a pain if he was honest, but for some reason he felt like he should try. Potter was miserable and Draco just felt like if he could do something to improve his two weeks here then it was the least he could do. He did save the world after all even if he is a bit of an annoying git.

“I’m not making any promises, but I’ll take another look at the rooms for you. We do have one that’s empty but it’s because it needs repairs. I might be able to get the maintenance crew in tomorrow.” Draco said non-committedly.

“You don’t have to do that. It’s not your problem to sort out and it’s your holiday.” Potter sighed.

“Nothing better to do.” Draco shrugged and he became aware that his tone was slightly bitter. Merlin, why had he just admitted to Potter that part of him would rather be working than sit at home alone. That was just great.

Potter looked at him a bit quizzically as if trying to work him out for a few moments which made Draco slightly uneasy. “OK then, well if you can then great but don’t worry too much if you can’t... And, erm… I-.” Potter took a deep breath and seemed to be considering his next words carefully. 

“I plan on drinking myself half to death again tonight. If you have no better plans then you could join me, you know… if you want. Better than being alone.” Potter shrugged as if it was no big deal but somehow it seemed like it might be. “I’ll even let you ask anything you want.” He added with a little more confidence and a slight smile.

“You’ll let me ask anything I want?” Draco repeated with a sceptical look.

“Come on Malfoy… I know you must be curious. I still know a _little_ bit about you after all.” Potter teased. “You really going to pass up an opportunity to get me drunk and ask all the things you’re dying to know so you can be smug about how shit my life turned out to be?”

Draco felt a small tug in the corner of his own thin lips. He was actually a little curious… OK, very curious. Maybe _one_ evening to get Potter drunk and learn all his secrets could be fun. He pretended to take longer to think about it as he cleared up behind the bar.

“Alright.” He frightened indifference.

“Cool.” Potter said, suddenly seeming brighter all of a sudden. “I’ll meet you back here at eight?”

“Oh no.” Draco said quickly. “I don’t drink at work even on my day off. If you want drinks with me then we have to go where I want to go.”

If anything that seemed to make Potter smile more. “Great, take me to your local then I guess.”

“Meet me at the water taxi port outside the front of the hotel. Eight o’clock, don’t be late.” Draco declared in a slight bossy tone as he finished putting away what he’d used and came round the front of the bar again.

Potter simply nodded as he gave a big yawn and a stretch. “See you then.” He said casually as he began to walk away.

“Oh and Potter?” Draco called after him slightly. “Try to look half decent, people actually know me here.”

Potter just rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘bloody Malfoys’ as he walked away.

For the rest of the day Draco wondered if going out with Potter tonight was a good idea. He didn't like how quickly he’d become short tempered around the man when that rarely happened to him these days. Yes, he sometimes got stressed at work and yes he occasionally spoke more harshly then he should to a colleague but it was only because he ran a tight ship at work and liked everything to be perfect. 

Mostly though he thought he was quite a chilled out person now, at least he was outside of work. Island life had been good for him, everyone here was just so laid back and the pace of life was slow, it was hard not to be relaxed. He decided that if he really was going to take Potter to his ‘local’, as the man had put it, then he was going to show Potter how he really was now. He never had to put on a mask for anyone these days and pretend to be someone he’s not so he sure as hell wasn't going to start doing it now just because Potter had turned up.

So he decided he’d give Potter what he wanted.

One night. 

Just one night, a few drinks, a few questions answered to satisfy each other's curiosity… and then he really would leave Potter alone for the rest of his trip.

* * *

He had imagined this day so many times over the past six months since he’d booked this honeymoon. Every time he’d had a bad day, every time the stress had been too much, he’d look at photos of the hotel pool complex and he’d imagine spending all day lying there relaxing in the sun. 

Of course in his imagination Ginny would be lying on the sun-lounger next to him and they would both be in post-wedding bliss but since when did reality ever live up to imagination? Truthfully though it did still feel relaxing. There was a small voice in the back of his head that argued it might even be more relaxing without Ginny's presence. Was that a bad thing to think? 

It’s not that he didn’t like Ginny, he loved her of course he did, he _still_ did despite… everything. But she could be a hard person to be around. She was quite particular about things which made her a little controlling sometimes… OK, a lot of the time. 

The cynical part of his brain was telling him that if she was here she’d be moaning that it was too hot or that she was bored. She wasn’t very good at sitting still for long. Harry had planned lots of activities for the rest of the honeymoon to keep them busy but he thought it would be nice for the first day to do nothing for once. He never had the opportunity to do nothing and he really thought that some rest and relaxation would be welcome for them both after all the pre-wedding stress. 

However it had crossed his mind that Ginny might not have been happy with this when he organised the itinerary. He’d pushed it out of his mind though and told himself that it would be OK just like he always did. He’d been telling himself that it would be OK for two years… Clearly he’d been wrong.

The thought that he had been wrong had plagued him last night as he drank his way through the minibar of his stupid honeymoon suite. Right now though it was really hard to care about that. It was really hard to care about anything as he relaxed into the comfort of the sun-lounger, felt the rays of sun all across his skin and listened to the sound of the waves lapping up onto the shore. 

For the first time since he had arrived he felt glad he came. This is exactly what he needed. He could actually be selfish today for the first time in his life as there was no one else here to please. There was also no one bossing him around either. He had no schedule, no one telling him what to do, what to eat, where to be.

Occasionally, when he got too hot or just felt like moving, he would get up and go into the pool for a swim or just a lazy float. Then he would dry off again in the sun. He read his book for a bit, a book that he’d got for Christmas two years ago and read the first chapter about five times but never been able to progress beyond that. Mostly though he just laid there with his eyes closed and his mind blank. 

Time slipped away as he allowed himself to unwind and suddenly he remembered that he wasn’t completely without commitments. There was somewhere he needed to be later. He must have been completely and utterly mad to invite Draco sodding Malfoy out for drinks but there weren’t exactly a lot of people to choose from for drinking buddies around here and he had meant what he said, it was better than drinking alone. 

The truly mad thing though was that Malfoy had said yes. That was just weird. If the guy really did live here then surely he had a life outside work, hobbies to do in his spare time and friends to hang out with. Harry could see in his desperation why _he_ would want to go and get drunk with his old rival but why would Malfoy want to spend any time with him?

Still, if there was one thing that Harry did know was that in their fucked up relationship they had always felt drawn to one another. Harry had always been intrigued about Malfoy, he’d always wanted to know more… where he was, what he was up to and what his motivations were. He’d always told himself it was because he was the enemy and it was wise to keep your enemies close but really he’d always known it was more than that. He’d never put a label on that feeling he just knew there was _something_ … 

The other thing he was certain of was that it had never been one-sided. He knew Malfoy had watched him just as much as. He knew that Malfoy had always been just as curious about Harry as Harry was about him. Yes that had been a long time ago and yes they had probably both changed a lot. But they were still the same people and that curiosity was still there on both sides, Harry was sure of it. 

He wanted to know what had brought Malfoy here halfway across the world to work and live in this muggle resort. No doubt he was escaping his old life and Harry didn’t blame him for that but he wanted to know how it had changed Malfoy exactly. 

Was his hair and skin just darker now or were there more changes under the surface? Was he more relaxed, more carefree now that he could be whoever he wanted to be here? What was his favourite food? Did he like to read? What was his place like? How did he usually spend his time off? Harry had no many questions all of a sudden and he felt that familiar old obsession driving him towards the blonde.

As he drifted away with his thoughts, the loud rumbling of his stomach brought him back to the present moment. He’s been having coconut water and the odd snack for the poolside bar all day but he hadn’t really eaten anything properly having thrown away the stupidly romantic champagne breakfast that had disturbed his hungover lie in this morning. 

He knew from his extensive research of this island that the hotel complex took up most of it and was definitely the main reason for coming here. He hadn’t really explored yet at all but he wasn’t sure what other eating options there would be here without having to go to one of the neighbouring islands. The hotel complex itself was quite large and was made up of one main building plus a few other smaller, some less permanent, structures. 

The main hotel restaurant was inside just past the reception and was where most people, who didn’t book the bloody platinum honeymoon package, had breakfast. Then there was the beach bar on a decked area between the pool complex and the private hotel beach which was slightly bigger than the pool bar and served hot food rather than just snacks. Lastly there was a smaller restaurant further down from the main hotel building on a smaller more sheltered beach that was made up of lots of individual beach huts that you could book out for romantic private dinners. He’d booked one of those for later on in the week of course but he would have to see if he actually went.

For now any food would do and he didn’t particularly want to go back to the room to change so he headed to the beach bar where guests were allowed to sit in their swimming attire. He did pull the t-shirt he had with him over his torso though as he could feel the skin in his back burning a bit too much to be pleasant.

After a very British meal of burgers and chips, (he would make sure to try some proper local food at some point) he did go back to his suite to get ready for drinks later. Bloody Malfoy had told him to look decent after all. A weird feeling settled into his stomach as he pulled various outfits out of his suitcase. He realised that he did actually _want_ to look good. He had that sort of nervousness that you get before a date when you think too much about what the other person will read into your outfit.

This was stupid for a whole variety of reasons. Firstly because Harry had never actually been on a proper first date in his life (unless you counted the disastrous trip to Madam Puddifoot's with Cho during fifth year- which Harry didn’t). Most importantly though, this was _not_ a date under any circumstances. 

The idea was so laughable that Harry couldn’t believe it had even entered his mind. He was hardly in the position to date anyone when he was still recovering from the shock of being left at the fucking altar two days ago. Even if he was, this was _Draco Malfoy_ who he would never hate in a million years because… well because he was Draco Malfoy.

After banging his head on the wall softly a grand total of five times just to rid himself of his stupidity, he got dressed in a pair of olive green linen shorts and a crisp white shirt which he rolled up at the sleeves and left the first two buttons undone. He tucked the shirt into the shorts and paired the outfit with a brown leather belt. He slipped on his brown Toms canvas shoes and headed out the door. 

He was a little early but he didn’t want to hang around in his suite any longer than necessary so he figured he’d just get a quick drink at the hotel bar to calm his nerves before meeting Malfoy. Even though he had no idea why he was nervous.

This meant that he was pretty much bang on time as he walked over to the water taxi area where he had first been brought onto the island yesterday. He looked around for Malfoy expecting him to be stood stiffly waiting for him on the boardwalk wearing some kind of formal get up but he couldn’t see anyone like that.

“Oi Potter, over here.” Called a familiar voice on his left.

Turning to face the boats on the water, he saw something he did not expect. He saw a very relaxed looking Malfoy standing with one foot on the pier and another on a small wooden speedboat. His posture wasn’t stiff at all and his clothes weren’t anything like he thought they would be. He’d only seen him in his hotel uniform so far, all neat and formal looking but this guy looked completely different.

He was wearing white cropped jeans that were ripped at the knees and rolled mid way up his calf muscles with a thin white scoop neck t-shirt tucked into them. The neckline was definitely low enough to show off his long slender neck and the top of his smooth slightly golden chest. Casually thrown over the top there was a navy short sleeved shirt with a simple white brocade pattern on it just waving slightly in the breeze. The outfit was finished off with bright white casual pumps.

Harry was temporarily thrown by the fact that Malfoy looked _good_ . He had always been objectively handsome, even Harry had acknowledged that somewhere in his brain. His symmetrical face, smooth skin and exquisite bone structure were well remarked on at school and everyone knew the Malfoys were attractive people with good genes despite their faults… but Harry hadn’t expected Malfoy to look so _fit_ after seven years of not seeing him.

“Are you just going to stand there Potter or are you going to get on?” Malfoy’s slight snarky tone cut through Harry’s thoughts and he suddenly panicked thinking he must have been staring like an idiot.

“Right, yes, sorry.” He said somewhat awkwardly and slightly flushed. 

He was supposed to be recovering from a broken heart. He was not supposed to ogling men, especially if said man was Malfoy. Get it together Harry.

Malfoy was looking at him in a slightly amused fashion with the corner of his mouth slightly upturned. Harry couldn’t see his eyes though as they were hidden behind a pair of stylish black sunglasses. It was quite blinding out here with the sun reflecting off the water so Harry produced his own pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. It had nothing to do with the fact that he might be able to stare at Malfoy less obviously if the man couldn’t see his eyes…

“Whose boat is this?” Harry asked as he stepped forward to where Malfoy was and had a proper look at the small but stylish wooden boat. It was relatively simple, nothing too flashy but it was nice and well looked after. The dark brown wood was very shiny and there was something quite old-fashioned and masculine about it with its slight black accents but the sleek design and the dark glass windscreen also made it look trendy.

“It’s mine.” Malfoy said as if that was obvious.

“You have your own boat?” Harry asked, impressed.

“Well, yes... but that’s hardly special. Everyone out here has their own boat otherwise you constantly have to rely on water taxis and they’re expensive. They put the prices up for the tourists.” Malfoy explained.

That made sense, Harry supposed, it was just really strange to think of Malfoy having a life here in the Caribbean.

He placed a tentative foot on the back of the open boat but here was nothing to hold onto and it was a bit wobbly as he stepped down. Instinctively Malfoy reached out to grip his elbow and Harry leaned on his shoulder without even thinking. After Malfoy had helped him down and onto the back of the boat on the small flat ledge they both stood there awkwardly for a moment not quite letting go of each other.

After a moment Malfoy cleared his throat quickly letting go and gesturing to the single small bench seat behind the steering wheel. “It’s a little cramped with two but it’s not far to go.”

“You driving?” Harry asked with a slight frown. 

“Unless you have a local boat license?” Malfoy quipped with a slightly raised eyebrow that Harry could just see over the top of his sunglasses.

“Erm, no course not. I just meant… well, I thought we were going out drinking?” Harry’s speech was still a bit broken and awkward. 

He thought he’d got better at that having to do so many speeches at charity events and press interviews but there was just something about Malfoy and this unfamiliar situation that was making him nervous. 

“Oh right, yeah.” Malfoy said casually now understanding Harry’s meaning. “I don’t usually drink a lot to be honest. Figured I’d just have a couple and drive us back but don’t worry, you can go all out. I’ll make sure to get your pathetic arse back to your suite.”

Malfoy didn’t seem phased by any of this and was acting annoyingly cool, calm and collected. Malfoy had always been composed but Harry always thought it was somewhat fake before, a mask that was easy to crack. Now Malfoy just seemed really laid-back in a self-assured way without being arrogant. 

He realised that Malfoy had made a humorous comment that Harry was supposed to react to but hadn’t as he was now staring at Malfoy… _again_.

“Right, yeah.” He said quickly with a slight fake chuckle. “Erm, cheers.”

Jesus, he was such an idiot. Why was he being so _weird_?

“Anyway, are we actually going to go anytime soon?” Malfoy replied, clearly finding Harry’s awkwardness amusing.

“Yeah let’s go.” Harry responded quickly thinking he very much needed a drink.

He placed his hand on the back of the seat and climbed over effortlessly sitting on the white padded bench seat, shifting to the side so that there was room behind the steering wheel for Malfoy. 

He watched as Malfoy crouched down to untie the rope securing the rear of the boat to the pontoon. As he did so he chatted over his shoulder to Harry.

“I have to say Potter, I'm impressed, your outfit tonight is much more stylish.”

Harry flushed slightly at the compliment, not because it was Malfoy obviously, just because it was always nice to receive a compliment. 

“Yeah well I wasn’t exactly looking at what I threw on this morning.” He shrugged as Malfoy stood back up with the rope in his hands. “Not that I can take any credit for my clothes. Sam buys most of my clothes.”

Malfoy draped the rope over the front of his seat and then slid onto the bench gracefully besides Harry. He was right, it was a little cramped. Harry felt the heat rise in the back of his neck as Malfoy’s thigh pressed close to his.

“And Sam is?” Malfoy questioned pressing a key into the ignition and turning it.

“My personal assistant.” Harry said back over the noise of the engine kicking in, slightly embarrassed about his word vomit bringing that up.

He could have sworn he saw Malfoy roll his eyes even behind his sunglasses but the man didn’t say anything, he just put his foot on the pedal sharply and they sped off into the open ocean.

The ride was slightly noisy with the sound of the engine and the waves so thankfully there wasn’t much need to talk. Harry was quite happy to take a proper look around at the scenery he’d missed on his journey in yesterday, it was breathtaking. 

He did steal a couple of glances at Malfoy though as he drove the boat. He was clearly in his element with a small easy smile on his face. He had one hand on the wheel and the other lazily draped on the side of the boat getting a bit wet from the splashes of the ocean but he clearly didn’t care. 

It was easy to forget that this man was Malfoy. He just looked so… casual and happy. Nothing like the guarded Malfoy Harry had known at school or even seen in the office yesterday. The whole look was a good one on him and driving the boat suited him. Harry hated himself for thinking it but hell, there was no other word for it… it was sexy.

The resemblance was clearly there in the jawline and the shape of his nose but that was about it at the moment as Harry glanced again to the side. Malfoy’s darker blonde hair was tied back in a man bun again but it was much more loose today with soft little strands blowing all around his face from the wind as they cut through the sea at speed. 

Malfoy was right, the journey wasn’t long, maybe slightly quicker than the journey yesterday but it was hard to tell. Harry was pretty sure they were back on the main island of Guadeloupe as it had been the right direction and it looked like the largest island around but it wasn’t the bit by the airport he’d seen yesterday.

Harry watched as Malfoy easily manoeuvred the boat alongside a short pontoon just behind another boat. He cut the engine and jumped out quickly and gracefully with a rope already in his hands. Then he competently tied the rope onto a wooden post as if he’d done it a thousand times, well, he probably had Harry guessed. 

After that he actually held out his hand to Harry to help him climb off the boat. Harry stared at his hand for a moment, not moving. Then Malfoy actually had the audacity to raise his sunglasses onto the top of his head and give Harry a challenging look as if daring him to take his hand.

Weirdly that made Harry smile. He had no idea why, probably just the ridiculousness of the whole situation, but smile he did as he took Malfoy’s hand and accepted his help off the boat.

Harry looked around but couldn’t immediately see a bar, only a bright yellow house raised up on the beach in front of them on stilts. It wasn’t particularly big or fancy but it was really pretty with white wooden window frames and white wooden steps leading up to the white front door that contrasted nicely with the yellow panelling. The area of the beach they were on was tiny and quite secluded with trees all the way around the house blocking anything else from view. 

“This is my friends house.” Malfoy explained. “They always let me moor here when I come onto the main island and Mattie owns the only bar I ever go to. It’s only a ten minute walk down the road just through those trees.”

“Sure.” Harry agreed happily looking around. “It’s a nice place.”

“Yeah it’s beautiful now.” Malfoy said fondly and when Harry was just about to question the use of the word ‘now’ he explained further. “When this place came on the market two years ago they snapped it up because of the location but it was a bit of a dump. They got it cheap though for that reason and did it up. I helped do most of the painting on my days off.”

Malfoy was already walking so Harry stepped into pace besides him. “That was nice of you.” He commented politely. 

It was still strange to think of Malfoy doing anything nice for anyone let alone manual labour. Harry would have thought he’d do everything with a wand but maybe he really was living life as a muggle now. That was just odd.

“Least I could do.” Draco shrugged. “They’re good friends.”

Harry didn’t say anything further on that point. They’d come through the thin line of trees now onto a road with a small collection of houses on. As they walked down the road it opened up more and Harry could see a larger beach at the bottom of it. The area started getting slightly more urban with more houses, a small collection of shops and a cafe.

Then they came to the most colourful bar Harry had ever seen. It was only small and quite shabby in some ways but the rustic charm made it look endearing rather than scruffy. It was essentially a modest wooden hut with a straw roof and it was painted every colour under the sun, all in pastel shades. There was no pattern or reason to the arrangements of colours; there were just random little segments of pink, turquoise, orange, yellow and green. Some patches were nailed on top of other bits where it obviously had been quickly repaired and some of the paint was flaking off in places. 

Over one side of the hut there was a rather unstable looking wood and straw awning that provided a sheltered space to sit but on the other side there was just a collection of bar tables and stools out in the open. All the tables and chairs were a complete mismatch of colours and style as if they had just been added to over the years from whatever source they could find. 

They were coming in from the back of the bar but Harry could see as they got closer that on the other side of it just slightly further on down the hill was a small covered deck area all done in the same style (or lack thereof) and colours that overlooked the beach.

There seemed to be quite a few people sitting on little stools near the bar or under the covered section next to it but the main deck so far was empty. It definitely looked like the sort of places the locals came. It probably wouldn’t be advertised on any of the tourist websites but Harry could already tell it was a bit of a hidden gem. He decided that he very much liked the look of it. It was homely and unassuming. 

Malfoy confidently walked towards it like he belonged and even waved to a few people sitting by the bar. He rested one arm casually on the bar top and Harry came to stand next to him just as a young beautiful African-Caribbean woman squealed loudly at the sight of him and leaned over the bar to throw her arms around him. 

“Drake.” She said as she pulled back. She rolled the ‘r’ sound slightly in a faint french accent but her English seemed even more fluent than the other locals Harry had come across. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight. You said you were going into hiding for two weeks.”

“Yeah well, change of plan.” Malfoy said not in the least bit bothered by the information this woman had revealed. “I bumped into… an old acquaintance and he very much needs to get drunk so I brought him here.” He said gesturing towards Harry.

Then the woman turned towards him having seemingly just noticed him and looked him up and down unashamedly. “Oh.” Was all she said with a slight mischievous look in her eye.

“Potter meet Mattie. Mattie - Potter.” Malfoy said, lazily waving his hand between them. 

She frowned back at Harry having heard his name. “Potter?” She questioned.

“Harry.” He offered instead.

That seemed to explain matters to her as she chuckled and shook her head slightly. “You English with your strange ways of saying family names. Harry is much better…. Well welcome.” She said with a warm smile. 

“Thanks.” Harry replied looking at her properly.

She looked a bit older than them, definitely around her late twenties at the youngest and definitely looked like the sort of person that would own this sort of shabby chic tiki beach bar. 

Her black tight curly hair was piled up high on top of her head poking out the top of a thick colourful scarf she had tied around her head in a ridiculously large bow. Her plain black t-shirt showed off her curves and was tucked into a bright floor length skirt that was a completely different pattern to the one on her head scarf. The two fabrics really shouldn’t go together but somehow she made them work. 

Facially she was really pretty with large dark eyes, super long lashes and thick meticulously shaped dark eyebrows. Her skin was flawless with very minimal makeup; Harry might have even said she wasn’t wearing any but he wasn’t sure. Certainly she had natural beauty regardless. She had large gold disks hanging from her earlobes that swung as she moved her head.

“So what do you guys want anyway? First one’s on the house.” She said with a wide excited smile.

“Mats you don’t need to do that-” Malfoy started arguing but she cut across him firmly.

“Nonsense. It’s the first time you’ve ever brought anyone to my bar Drake and he’s really fit at that.” Then she gasped dramatically. “Oooh is this a date? Please tell me it’s a date. Ahh! I have to text Bex-”

“Calm down will you? It’s not a date.”Malfoy said back to her in a very ‘no-nonsense tone. He didn’t seem annoyed or even surprised that she had suggested it though. It was more along the lines of ‘just don’t go there please’. 

Harry was thinking that over curiously though. It was odd to him that she had jumped to that conclusion immediately. Did that mean that Malfoy was gay? Not that it mattered of course, it was just… interesting.

The woman, Mattie apparently, had got a blue Nokia phone out of her pocket but put it away at Malfoy’s words. “Hmm, well I’m getting you both a drink to celebrate regardless.” She said stubbornly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes but smiled at her before turning to Harry. “Well, what will it be, Potter?”

“Erm, I dunno… beer?” He said awkwardly. 

Malfoy chuckled slightly at that. “Did you hear that Mats? He wants a _beer_.” He said, giving her a bit of a look as if they were sharing a private joke. “Just make me whatever, you know what I like..” He said dismissively and started to walk away towards the small raised decked area to find a seat.

Harry followed him to a wooden corner table that had the best view of the beach beyond and sat down opposite Malfoy on a pink wooden chair with a colourful orange and white cushioned seat.

“So Drake?” Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Before I came here I was travelling across the states, Draco is an unusual name and I got fed up with the comments when I was introducing myself. Drake is quite common there so… just kind of stuck.” Malfoy explained nonchalantly. 

Admittedly Harry hadn’t asked him anything particularly personal but he was still surprised at how free Malfoy was being so free with his information.

“Fair enough, it does make sense.” Harry said honestly. “It’s just strange that’s all. This whole thing is surreal, you’re just so… different. You don’t even look the same.”

“In what ways do I look different Potter?” Malfoy questioned with a smirk, leaning back in his chair.

“Erm, well I dunno, you’re…” _hotter,_ supplied Harry’s brain before he blurted out “blonder.”

“Oh this?” Malfoy said, gesturing to his hair. “It’s dyed. My friend Bex did it for me when my skin stopped burning red and actually started tanning instead. She said ‘the golden beach look’ suited me better so I just kept it up.” 

“Yeah it does suit you,” Harry found himself saying before he realised it and then suddenly stiffen up slightly mortified.

The corner of Malfoy’s mouth twitched slightly up and he eyed Harry with interest as if trying to work him out.

“Wish I could say the same about your hair Potter. I once thought that anything would be an improvement on that unruly mop but at least it had character. This ‘number 2 on the top and short back and sides look’ is just boring.” Malfoy teased him, although there was no hint of real malice in it like there once would have been which was interesting.

Harry turned up his nose as he couldn’t help but agree with the man. “Yeah, it’s more _aerodynamic_ apparently, as if that really matters.” He scoffed. “I don’t get a say in it really but the whole thing is ridiculous because it grows back so quickly that I have to get it cut twice a week.”

Malfoy gave him a puzzled expression and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again as Mattie came into view carrying their drinks. The first thing Harry noticed though was that there was no beer insight. Instead she put two hollowed out pineapples down on the table with some sort of thick pale yellow cocktail in. There was a straw sticking out each one as well as some bright tropical looking flowers adoring them both.

“If you don’t like this then I’ll get you a beer for free sweetie but just try it.” Mattie said to Harry with a wink.

“Mats you better have made mine half strength. I’ve got to drive the boat back later.” Draco half warned, half whined.

“You're on holiday babe, you need to relax more. Just crash at ours and drive back tomorrow.” Mattie said back to him with a smile. She squeezed his shoulder affectionately before walking off again.

It was obvious the way these two interacted that they were close and it was fascinating to watch. Mattie seemed like such a kind, free-spirited person and completely different to Malfoy’s old Slytherin gang.

“Mattie -or Mats?- is nice and you guys seem close.” Harry commented as he watched her practically bounce away to greet some more customers who had just arrived.

Draco was watching her with a soft sort of smile too before he turned back to Harry. “Yeah she’s great. Her name’s Mathilde but she just goes by Mattie or Mats. She makes the best cocktails, this is her signature pineapple, rum and ginger smoothie. It’s got about four shots of rum in it so if you were serious about drinking yourself to death then you can have mine too.”

“I’m not drinking alone, come on Malfoy get drunk with me. Pleeeeease.” Harry begged in a very uncharacteristic way and not entirely sure why he felt the need to.

Suddenly though Malfoy smiled and Harry felt a strange sense of achievement for being the one that made him smile.

“What about my promise to get you back to your suite in one piece?” He questioned, clearly slightly amused.

“I’ll be fine.” Harry said dismissively. “You crash at your mates and I’ll get a water taxi back. No big deal if I don’t make it back to the suite anyway I think I’d rather sleep on the beach.”

Malfoy looked like he was considering this for a moment before he half shrugged and leaned forward to take a sip from the straw of the pineapple drink.

“Yes.” Harry said victoriously. “Cheers to getting drunk and finding out what Draco sodding Malfoy is doing on this island the other side of the world” He said, picking up his own pineapple and raising it in the air before lowering it to take a large sip of his own.

His eyes went wide as he swallowed the slushy pineapple drink down. It was sweet at first but then there was a kick of fiery ginger and a whopping great burn of rum in the back of his throat.

“Told you.” Malfoy said laughing slightly.

“Yeah, wow.” Harry agreed. “I should probably warn you that I never drink so my tolerance is pretty low.”

“You don’t drink?” Malfoy asked sceptically.

“No, not really allowed to.” Harry said flatly as if it was no big deal. Really though he didn’t particularly want to talk about his own life. “So how many of those do I have to get you to drink before you tell me your story?” 

“My story?” Malfoy repeated, slightly bemused. 

“Yeah… last I heard you and your parents moved to France you know, after...” Harry trailed off, remembering Malfoys warning this morning that no one here knew anything about his life before “You said you were travelling in the states… why? And then what brought you here of all places? How long have you lived here? Are you really the manager of the hotel?”

“God no, don’t be ridiculous.” Malfoy scoffed. “I’m _a_ manager, not _the_ manager. Head of reception and administration to be precise.” He said simply picking up his pineapple this time to take a sip and only answering the last of Harry’s questions.

“Oh. But yesterday you were duty manager?” Harry questioned taking some more of the drink. 

Malfoy then put his pineapple back down again to explain fully. “Yes, all the heads of the different sections complete managerial and emergency protocols training. We take turns to be duty manager and whoever is DM is technically responsible for the overall running of the hotel for that day. They respond to emergencies and make the final call on anything that crops up but the GM, the general manager, is usually still around if shit really does hit the fan. Then there is the owner above him but he’s not around as much.” 

“Oh, I see. Still, that’s impressive though for your age.” Harry pointed out kindly.

“Oh please, the Ministry’s Golden Boy must be Head Auror by now.” Malfoy retorted quickly in a low voice.

Harry was taken aback by that opening and shutting his mouth a few times frowning at Malfoy. “You- You mean you.. You don’t know?” He stuttered out eventually.

It was Malfoy’s turn to frown at Harry this time. “Know what? I don’t know anything, Potter. I left that life behind and I can hardly get the Daily Prophet out here can I?”

“No… I guess not.” Harry said, slowly coming to a realisation. “Wow, it’s so refreshing to be with someone who doesn’t know. Who doesn’t treat me like some celebrity… I just-” He cut himself off and another long sip of his drink followed by a deep breath.

“You just what?” Draco prompted with his head cocked to the side.

“Well, that was part of the appeal… coming here.” He said speaking slowly and thoughtfully. “You said you left that life behind and I… well I can’t, not completely but I can for two weeks. I want to, just for now. I don’t want to be _famous_ Harry Potter, I just want to be Harry.”

Malfoy gave Harry a long hard look and didn’t reply immediately. Harry was half worried he’d see a look of pity there in those bluey-grey eyes but there was none. When Malfoy did finally speak his face settled into a soft understanding look that Harry didn’t recognise.

“OK then, that’s fair. I can give you that, _Harry_.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, er, right, well, erm thanks.” Harry said slightly surprised but also… pleased. “So what, I have to call you Drake now?” He said with a smile, feeling more at ease.

“If you want.” Malfoy shrugged.

“Nah, too weird.” Harry chuckled.

Malfoy smiled for a moment before looking into Harry’s eyes meaningfully. “Draco then.” He said quietly.

Harry paused looking back at him before he broke out into a soft smile too. “Yeah… alright. Draco.” He said decisively.

“Well cheers to two weeks of leaving Potter and Malfoy behind and being on holiday.” Mal- _Draco_ said happily, raising his pineapple in the air.

“Cheers to that.” Harry agreed, lifting his drink up to.

“You only answered one of my questions.” Harry pointed out as they’d both taken another long slurp from their straws. “I want the whole story of how you came to be here.”

“Fine!” Draco said rolling his eyes but smiling at the same time.

With that he launched into what he’d been up to for the last seven years. Harry learned that he had moved to France with his parents and lived there for nearly a year but it was boring as hell and he needed to escape. He’d told his parents he wanted to travel and see the world for a bit which surprisingly they hadn’t objected to, even when he explained his plan involved seeing how muggles really lived.

Draco had then spent months meticulously planning a route around America listing everywhere that he would stop, where he would eat and where he would sleep. He drew up a very precise budget, got a muggle bank account with a credit card and transferred the exact sum of money he’d needed from Gringotts. Once everything was planned to the last detail he set off promising to write to his parents every month and be back in a year...

Only it just hadn’t worked out like that.

Draco had quickly learnt how sheltered he’d been growing up in the pure-blood culture of the wizarding world only. The adventure he’d planned for himself took him into a whole new world that no amount of planning could have prepared him for. He learnt that life had a way of throwing curve-balls at you and quickly his exacting itinerary had started to unravel. At first it had stressed him out when public transport had been late, or the restaurant he’d been planning on going to was actually closed, but he quickly learnt to adapt. After a while he’d thrown out the itinerary all together and just started going wherever he felt like, enjoying the freedom of not having a plan.

About six months into his all American backpacking experience he’d met a fellow travelling Brit called Rebecca (known as Bex) at a youth hostel. The two of them just clicked and started exploring everywhere together. Then she said she was planning on making her way down through Florida and then out to the Caribbean and Draco threw caution to the wind and went with her. They stopped off at a few different places and picked up little local jobs here and there as Bex needed the money. Draco didn’t really as he’d learnt to be much more frugal with Bex than he’d originally planned to be but he just did what she did.

Eventually they made their way to Guadeloupe and decided to stay for longer as they really liked it. Draco could already speak French fluently which helped and they soon found themselves jobs at the luxury Desire hotel Resort. Draco had started as a hotel porter just carrying people’s luggage. He had a good work ethic though and was promoted to chief concierge in no time and after that he started doing a couple of shifts a week in reception and just worked his way up from there.

Bex had started out as a waitress in the hotel and they had both met Mattie who worked as a bartender there. The three of them just became inseparable. That was over five years ago and they basically still were.

Harry found it fascinating to listen to Draco talk and to hear the changes he’d made in his life which had led him to today. As he listened he drank his cocktail and settled into a complete state of contentment. At some point Mattie had come to top up their pineapples with extra mix she just happened to have in the blender apparently.

After that Draco had been a bit more animated in his stories recounting some of the early disasters and humiliations he’d had in his new life. He told Harry about the first time he’d used a launderette to wash his clothes in America just to see what it was like but it had been a total disaster. There were lots of similar stories like that where he’d done something muggle for the first time.

Then he told Harry about the time when he was carrying a really posh couple's suitcase from the lift to their room when it has burst open and loads of kinky sex toys had come flying out of it all over the floor in front of them and some other guests.

That was when someone, Harry couldn’t remember who, had suggested that why do shots and the rest of the night was a bit hazy.

As far as he could remember though, Harry never once spoke about his life back home. He didn’t talk about Ginny or the wedding. Hogwarts wasn’t mentioned or anyone that they used to both know. They didn’t touch on the war or even magic at all really given that they were in a muggle bar. Draco didn't even question where his scar had gone... although Harry had noticed that Draco's left forearm was noticeably absent of any Dark Mark so maybe that wasn't a mystery to him.

Overall the whole evening was nice and refreshing, a true escape. 

It was only at the end of the night where Harry had a brief sober thought… Draco hadn’t even asked him about any of it. He must be curious, he had to be but he’d done what Harry had asked and given him a night to leave his life behind and just be Harry. 

Why had he done that? 

Harry had tempted him out to drinks with a chance to find out about his secrets and laugh at his miserable life but Draco hadn’t once tried to do that. No left at the altar jokes, no nosy questions, no insensitive comments… Draco had simply entertained Harry with stories of his own adventures and for one night Harry had almost lived vicariously through him.

The weirdest thing of all was that it had been fun. Harry couldn’t remember laughing so much in one night and feeling so completely relaxed before.

In fact, he’d go as far as to say that it was one of the best nights in life and the truly messed up part about that was that he wasn’t even exaggerating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, we see a whole new side of Draco here! I'm having fun with it but hopefully you don't see him as OCC as you can see how he's changed over the years.  
> I also know that he relaxes quite quickly around Harry and maybe that is a surprise but hopefully I explained it when I talked about him not wanting to have a mask on for anyone now. I also think it helps that they both look so different now they keep almost forgetting how they know each other and are essentially just starting over.
> 
> I'm curious as to whether anyone has guessed what Harry's job is? Few hints here, one more obvious one...  
> Let me know your thoughts, feelings and predictions please!  
> I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Also I do have a Pinterest page dedicated to this story where you see what inspired me visually in terms of locations, props and outfits plus get a little more insight as to what the characters look like.  
> I'll be adding to it as I go so if you're interested in that then you can find it here: www.pinterest.co.uk/hufflepuffromantic/the-desired-drarry-fic/


	3. Day 3 of trying to salvage this wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco both wake up somewhere unexpected on Tuesday morning and then the day doesn't quite turn out the way either of them planned.  
> Featuring a meaningful conversation and a waterfall hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've not had the best week and I really loved being able to escape to the Caribbean with Harry and Draco on this little adventure, I hope you do too!
> 
> There is a chat here about sexuality with mild homophobic attitude being discussed (it's more just a lack of understanding about bisexuality on the character's behalf rather than actual malice but it has done some damage to Harry). I really hope I've done it in a sensitive way, constructive criticism is always welcome.

When Draco woke up on Tuesday morning his head was pounding. He was vaguely aware that the mattress he was lying on was not his own, it was harder for one thing and there was a definitive lump digging into his lower back. When he managed to open his eyes slightly the room was moving around him. 

He couldn’t focus on the details but the familiar sight of the three bright green walls with the feature wall of palm tree wallpaper behind the bed was enough to tell him that he was indeed in Mattie and Bex’s spare bedroom. The loud green and pink clashing colour scheme with the palm tree and flamingo accessories were making him dizzy so he rolled over and buried his head in his pillow once again.

A little while later he slowly became aware that there was another body in the slightly small double bed. The mattress dipped a bit beside him and there was a heat radiating from whoever was lying there. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d shamelessly brought a drunken hook up from Mattie’s bar over to their place but it hadn’t happened for a while. 

In the early days when the excitement of Mattie leaving the hotel and opening up her own bar was at its peak, him and Bex got drunk there a lot enjoying the freedom of having somewhere to drink that didn’t remind them of work. However, in the last two years since his promotion to a senior management level, Draco had grown up a lot and hardly ever got drunk. There must have been something about last night that had pushed him to do it…

That was when he’d remembered the company he’d had at the bar the previous evening.

His eyes opened wide in surprise but he willed himself to not shoot straight up out of bed. Instead he just slowly rotated his head to the side to really check out who was snoring ever so lightly beside him. There was no mistaking the jet black hair on the pillow besides him.

If it was anyone else lying besides him then he would assume they’d had sex last night even if he didn’t remember it but this was Harry Potter so at least he didn’t have to worry about that. The man was as straight as an arrow. Besides, it looked like they’d both collapsed into bed fully dressed still.

Potter looked peaceful lying there besides him and Draco wondered how much sleep he’d really gotten in the last few days. Not wanting to wake him, he silently crept out of bed determined to hunt Mattie down and get a hangover cure.

Walking out into the main open plan area of Bex and Mattie’s living space there was no one to be seen. Then Draco looked out of one of the large windows that overlooked the sea to see Mattie by their boat that was moored just in front of Draco’s. She was giving Bex a goodbye kiss as she went to work. Mattie walked back up the beach barefoot still in her pyjama shorts and t-shirt, her hair all wrapped up in a colourful silk sleep scarf. She climbed up the steps to the front door of their house and smiled at Draco through the glass before she stepped in. 

Their house was all on one level really with the living space and bedrooms raised up on stilts and accessible up one flight of steps. Houses raised up on stilts were common around here as it helped protect them when the tide came in, especially during the rainy season. 

“You’re up already I see. I know you’re usually a morning person but with the amount you drank I thought you’d sleep in a bit.” She said smiling at him.

He frowned at her. “Well it’s your fault I was drinking in the first place. You got me drunk.” He said accusingly.

“Guilty.” She smiled, seeming not in the least bit sorry. “It’s nice to see you relax with an old friend. We don’t really know much about your life before here but you guys… well it seems like there is some history there?”

Draco snorted. “Yeah there’s… _ history _ I suppose. You could say that.” 

“So is he an ex? Or someone you fooled around with as a teenager?” She prompted, leading the way across the room and to the modest kitchen area.

Well that just made Draco laugh out loud. “God no Mats, you have it so wrong.” He said with a slightly dramatic flair but keeping his voice down as he passed the closed bedroom door that Harry was still behind. 

He came to perch on one of the bamboo bar stools by the wooden kitchen island as Mattie poured some of her famous hangover smoothie into a glass for him from a jug she had ready in the fridge.

“Well whatever your history he’s definitely into you.” She pointed out with a slight raised eyebrow. “He couldn’t keep his eyes off you last night.”

“He’s really not.” Draco insisted. “He’s straight for one thing, very _ very _ straight. It’s just… it’s really not like that Mattie OK? He was probably just staring at me because I look quite different than I used to.”

“Because you dye your hair now?” She asked curiously.

“Yeah…” Draco said slowly, sipping on his smoothie and popping the painkillers Mats had put out for him for his headache. It gave him the chance to think about how much to say and how to explain it. He’d opened up to Bex a little more about his past but he wasn’t sure how much Mattie knew.

“Partly that I suppose.” He started. “Physically my hair and my skin is darker and my clothes are different but it’s more than that. I… I’m a different person now, more relaxed, less… guarded. Potter’s a curious person, well he’s bloody nosy quite honestly, so it’s natural that he’d look and want to work me out but it’s  _ nothing  _ like you were thinking.”

Mattie was looking at him sceptically for a moment drinking a cup of coffee that she’d clearly made before Bex went to work. Bex was obsessed with coffee and couldn’t cope without one in the mornings. Slowly but surely she’d introduced it to Mattie too but it wasn’t something Draco usually liked unless it was sweet, syrupy and not really like coffee at all. He was a tea man through and through.

“Well I don’t know him as well as you do obviously but I still don’t think he’s as straight as you say he is. You two were definitely flirting towards the end of last night.” She said casually leaning back against the light wooden kitchen cupboards with the bamboo worktop. 

Draco pushed those absurd thoughts aside and downed the rest of his smoothie silently wanting this discussion to be over. “Can I use your shower? I feel disgusting.”

“Sure go ahead, you know where everything is. They’ll be clean towels in the linen cupboard and you can borrow one of my t-shirts if you want. Just rake around but I have some baggy ones in there somewhere.” She said vaguely, gesturing to the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend.

Draco felt much better after he’d showered. He did indeed find a plain black baggy t-shirt of Mattie’s to put on with his white cropped jeans from last night. It was a little short in the torso and a little tight across the shoulders but not too bad. She was quite curvy and he was pretty slim so even though it was a woman’s top it didn’t seem to matter. He didn’t have a fresh pair of boxers but it wouldn’t hurt to go commando until he got home.

When he’d finished freshening up Mattie had already made a start on breakfast so he bravely went to wake up Potter. He should probably drive him back anyway and he didn’t want to spend all day here. He knocked before he went in and thankfully heard a groggy voice call for him to enter. When he walked in Potter was just sitting up in the bed and looking a little worse for wear but it was still better than he’d looked the previous morning. He was glancing around the room slightly confused though and frowned at Draco when he came in. 

“Where am I?” Was the first thing he said.

“Mattie and Bex’s place.” Draco said casually. “Guessing we were out too late for the water taxis or something but I honestly can’t really remember. Either way it seems we both ended up here.”

“Oh.” Was all the other man said, still rubbing his eyes slightly. “So where did you sleep?”

Draco felt himself flush slightly but tried very hard to act like it was no big deal. “Erm, here with you. I woke up a little while ago to cure my hangover and have a shower.”

Potter’s eyes went comically wide as he looked to the slightly rumbled pillow in bed next to him. “You… you slept  _ here _ , like... in bed with me? ...all night?” He stuttered out awkwardly.

“Looked that way to me.” Draco shrugged. “But don’t worry your straight little head about it, we were both fully clothed. I’m sure you’ve crashed in bed with Weasley or whatever so don’t make it a big deal. Come on, breakfast is ready.”

Potter was still blinking rapidly trying to process it all and Draco had to bite back a laugh when the other man pulled back the covers to check he was indeed fully clothed letting out a little sigh of relief. Now that Draco looked at him properly his hair was definitely longer on the top at least with more thickness throughout and a slight tousled look to it coming ever so slightly down across the top of his forehead. His stubble beard had also grown in a bit and the overall look suited him much better. Mattie had been right about one thing… he was fit.

“You weren’t joking were you?” Draco said looking at him unashamedly. 

“About?” Potter croaked out, his voice still sounding a little hoarse. 

“Your hair, it really does grow quick.” Draco replied with amusement.

“Oh yeah, it just has a mind of its own. This one time when I was a kid, my aunt cut it really short and it grew back again overnight.” Potter spoke as if he was trying to tell a funny anecdote but Draco had noticed a slight unpleasant twitch in his face when he mentioned his Aunt. 

“She was furious.” He carried on. “She punished me for it, obviously, but I didn’t know why it had happened. I didn’t know then, you know about…  _ anything,  _ I just thought strange things happened to me… My hair doesn’t do that quite as dramatically anymore, it just grows super fast which is why it’s ridiculous they keep cutting it but whatever.”

Draco was frowning now, trying to take all those bits of information in. What was it that Potter hadn't known, he couldn’t possibly be talking about magic in general, and why had his Aunt punished him for that? What sort of thing constituted as punishment too? 

Also, it seemed to Draco that whenever Potter talked about any aspect of his life now, it was as if someone else was in control of it. What on earth did the man do? He didn’t seem to have much of a say in his appearance at all, or his diet. Was he some sort of model that the Ministry just controlled? Like a poster boy? That was a horrible thought. 

But then what was that he’d said about his short hair being more aerodynamic? A professional quidditch player seemed like the best bet. He certainly had a seeker’s build and even Draco had to admit there was talent there from a young age, but the teams didn’t control their players' lives that much did they? Maybe the world of quidditch changed a lot since Draco had last been in that world.

He realised that he’d been lost in his thoughts for a while. Harry had apparently done a wandless freshening charm on himself (which was impressive in itself) and was now standing in front of Draco expectantly as Draco was still blocking the door.

Without another word Draco turned round and walked back into the living area and he sensed Potter following him. Mattie was just carrying some things through from the kitchen area, (which took up half of their one reception room as Mattie was a very keen cook) through to their small outside balcony area overlooking the sea. Draco immediately grabbed some things too and carried them outside to the bistro table but Potter was walking slowly and looking around the place with curiosity.

“Morning Harry.” Mattie said warmly to him as he walked through. “I hope you slept well.”

“Oh right, erm yeah I did thanks.” Potter replied with his usual sense of awkwardness. “So sorry for crashing here last night, I don’t really remember much to be honest but thanks for having me and I’m sorry if it left your housemate without her bedroom for a night or whatever.”

That made Draco stop in his tracks and he turned round to assess the situation properly still holding the fruit platter that Mattie had made up. Mattie didn’t look offended, she was a hard person to upset, but she did look amused with a slight quirk of the eyebrow. 

“Bex slept in our bedroom with me like she always does.” Mattie replied looking directly at Potter.

Potter opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, his eyes going slightly wide in recognition. It was funny to see him flustered like this, as long as he didn’t actually turn out to be homophobic because  _ that  _ Draco couldn’t stand for.

“Oh.” Was all that Potter said in the end clearly not able to come up with anything more to say.

“I would have thought being friends with Drake you’d be more comfortable around gay people.” Mattie said, clearly still finding the situation amusing. 

Draco sighed inwardly at that but he couldn’t be mad at her, not when he had told her so little about his life before and to be honest he really couldn’t care either way if Potter knew now. “I told you Mats, we’re not friends, we just went to school together and I wasn’t out then.”

She turned towards him suddenly, clearly slightly worried that she’d outed him without his permission but he held his hand up to stop her apology. Everyone here knew he was gay and it had just never been a big deal. He was so open and accepted now it was hard to think of anyone who didn’t know and he could see how Mattie wouldn’t have thought much of saying it.

“You’re…” Potter started saying looking at Draco but not finishing his sentence. Then he turned to Mattie with much the same expression. “And you’re… too.”

Christ he couldn’t even seem to say the word and suddenly a burst of anger bubbled up inside of Draco.

“Yes Potter we’re both gay, get over it. Don’t worry we won’t infect you.” He snapped and carried the fruit platter out to the bistro table outside sitting down promptly on one of the blue plastic chairs. 

“Well actually I’m bisexual.” Mattie corrected him as he followed him out with the drinks tray.

Draco and Mattie sat down next to each other on the balcony. Mattie poured herself another cup of coffee and Draco helped himself to a cup of tea. They both piled some fruit on their plates and Mattie had also got out some pastries to go with them. After a couple of moments to recover from his apparent shock Potter came out to join them. Mattie was acting like nothing was wrong simply asking Potter if he preferred tea or coffee and Harry eagerly accepted some coffee. He thanked her for the breakfast and it was all very polite even though there was still some awkwardness in the air.

For his part Draco didn’t talk; he just let the small talk between Potter and Mattie carry on, Mattie was a social butterfly and could always find something to talk to someone about. Potter was being exceptionally nice to her but he seemed quiet too and quite reflective. Straight after breakfast Draco was just eager to get back home. He’d given Potter his one night and it had been fun but he didn’t owe him anything else and maybe it would be best if the one night was all it was if the git was going to be all judgemental suddenly. 

They said their goodbyes to Mattie and Potter seemed to hug her a little longer than necessary. When he pulled back he looked like he really wanted to say more to Mattie but he stopped himself. All he said in the end was thank you but he seemed to be thanking her for more than just breakfast and a place to crash. 

Potter then he followed Draco out to the boat. Draco fully intended to just ignore Potter and drop him off by the hotel like he’d agreed, at least the noise of the boat meant they wouldn’t have to talk. Except that once he’d put one foot on his boat Potter was calling out to him.

“Draco wait.”

He turned around on the small pontoon to look at Potter. “What?” He said sharply.

“I-” Potter sighed. “I know I didn’t handle that particularly well but I’m not a homophobic jerk.”

“Could have fooled me.” Came Draco’s dry retort.

“Alright that’s fair, I deserved that.” Potter accepted nodding his head slightly. “But I’m really not, I promise. It would be pretty hypocritical of me really…” He trailed off quickly looking past Draco and out onto the ocean.

Wait… What did that mean, thought Draco.

Potter sighed again and he simply walked forward to the edge of the boardwalk and sat himself down. After a moment’s hesitation he took his shoes and socks off and then dangled his feet over the side into the water below. He seemed to be in a very thoughtful state and was enjoying looking out on the scenery and listening to the sounds of the water lapping up onto the shore.

Draco didn’t really have much choice, unless he wanted to just get in the boat himself and abandon Potter here. Really if he was honest he didn’t think Potter was the type to be homophobic, there must be something more there and maybe the man wanted to talk. Maybe he needed to. Resigning himself to it he walked over, took his own shoes off and sat next to Potter dangling his own feet into the cool water.

“It just took me by surprise that’s all.” Potter started speaking in a quiet voice that was slightly shaky as he looked straight ahead. “It doesn’t seem to be very… common, you know, back home. Basically everyone I know is straight, as far as I know anyway, but I’ve always known that I’m not really…”

OK, well this  _ was _ interesting. Draco didn’t speak, he didn’t think he needed to, it seemed like Potter just needed to get something off his chest and Draco just listened.

“It was around fourth year I guess, when suddenly all the guys seemed to start talking about girls, I suppose the Yule Ball kicked it all off. I  _ was _ thinking about girls too but I just started noticing people in general really, people who I found attractive I mean. I remember thinking how handsome Cedric was and there were a few other guys that I started paying attention to but I also did find Cho really pretty. All the guys were just talking about girls so I guess I just went along with that when they started asking me as. It wasn’t really a conscious decision, I wasn’t trying to hide anything I just didn’t really think about it too much.” Potter paused and looked down at his feet slightly moving them back and forth in the water as if it was calming.

“It was only years later, after the war, that I heard the term bisexual. When I did it just clicked with me. I knew straight away that’s what I was, what I identified as and I  _ wanted _ to identify as bisexual. I wasn’t ashamed by it at that moment, it just made sense to me and I was actually weirdly excited about it, like I just found out something about myself that I hadn’t understood before. To me, it didn’t change anything, it was just another step to being completely myself and learning who I was as a man… but erm, well Ginny didn’t see it like that.”

Suddenly Draco understood the issue a little more. He was listening eagerly thinking it was nice to hear Potter saying how excited he was about his self-discovery, knowing himself that although some people didn’t need a label for their sexuality, which was fine, others found comfort in it. Potter seemed like one of those but then he had clearly been denied the opportunity to identify himself how he wanted to.

“What did she say?” Draco asked gently.

“Well… it  _ might _ have been my fault. I’m not always very good with words but the discussion just didn’t go the way I’d planned.” Potted said with a sense of sadness in his voice. 

“I just thought that I’d found something out about myself and I wanted to share it with her. I shared everything with her, we’d been together for a few years by this point and it was solid. I thought it was the right thing to do but like I said, it didn’t change anything for me. I was just letting her know but just because I was- I  _ am _ \- bisexual didn’t mean that I didn’t love her or find her attractive because I did. She thought I was breaking up with her or something though. She thought if I was telling her that it meant that I wanted to go off and explore with men or whatever but that’s not what I was saying. I think she was suddenly worried that I’d found a man I fancied or I was going to cheat on her with a man, which wasn’t the case at all.”

Draco was frowning at Potter’s confession. He hated people who judged or didn’t accept people’s sexuality and he knew that bisexual people in particular unfortunately still faced a lot of misunderstanding. It made him a bit sad but mostly it just made him angry. 

“So what happened after that?” Draco prompted after Potter was quiet for a few minutes.

“Well, not much really.” Potter shrugged. “I had to assure Ginny that I did want to be with her still and only her and that it didn’t change anything. She said if nothing was changing then she didn’t understand why I needed to say anything at all. She said she wished I’d never told her and asked me not to bring it up again… so I didn’t. I’ve- er, I’ve never told anyone else and I haven’t really thought about it in a while but I still can’t help notice when I find guys attractive. I suppose just hearing you and Mattie be so open about it hit a nerve in a way I didn’t expect it to.”

“OK…” Draco said slowly, wanting to find the right words and offer some comfort to Potter. He did understand Potter’s reaction a lot more now and definitely couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed at him now. Really he wanted to shout and scream about how bloody unfair Potter’s ex-fiancé had been but he didn’t think that would help at the moment either. 

“Well thank you for telling me that, it means a lot and I completely understand your reaction and your feelings. I’m sorry I judged you too quickly and thought you were being homophobic and… and I’m sorry that  _ she  _ made you feel like your sexuality wasn’t valid or important. That was unfair of her Potter. Anyone should have the right to identify however they like and if the person they are with truly loves them then they should accept that.” He finished confidently. 

He hadn’t looked at Potter, the moment was too serious for that and eye contact would have just been too much, but it was strangely nice to have a deep conversation like this staring out into the blue sea. 

“I’m really holding myself back from saying more about  _ her  _ to be honest, out of respect for you as I suppose you probably still love her, but I have to tell you that you deserve better than that. I think you’re better off without her quite frankly.” Draco said, not quite able to keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

Potter was quiet for a few moments and Draco cautiously turned towards him so he could try and gauge if he crossed the line or not. After a while though he noticed Potter nodding slowly.

“Yeah… maybe.” He said not sounding entirely convinced. “She’s not a bad person. I don’t think she meant to be judgemental, she just didn’t understand and felt threatened by it I guess. But for a few reasons I don’t think it was ever meant to work. It’s not been working for a while and naively I thought maybe once we were married it would fix that, I thought we both just needed to get away for a bit and rekindle something that was there years ago… but yeah probably not the best reason to get married.” He said with a feeble laugh.

“No, probably not.” Draco agreed, not really wanting to say anything further on the matter. If Potter wanted to talk about it more then he would but really it wasn’t any of Draco’s business and if the conversation carried on he might spill out exactly what he thought of the weaslette. Personally he thought Potter was being far too kind about her and far too harsh on himself.

“So you ready to get back?” He asked sensing that the conversation was over and ready to put the misunderstanding behind them.

Potter groaned. “If we have to.”

Draco smirked at him. “You not in any hurry to get back to your romantic suite?” He teased slightly.

“No, you know how much I hate that bloody room.” Potter grumbled.

“I did have another look at the rooms for you.” Draco said seriously as Potter turned to look at him. 

“This Saturday we have a couple coming who got married at the resort five years ago. They come back every year for their anniversary but they were quite late in booking this year and we’re exceptionally busy. They wanted the honeymoon suite but I had to tell them it was already booked so they are just in one of the standard rooms as all the deluxe ones were booked too. So anyway that was the obvious choice and an easy swap which means you only have to cope in your room until Saturday and then for the rest of your stay you can have the room that was assigned to them. They will be really happy with the free upgrade. I’ll schmooze them and say it’s a reward for their loyalty, probably get me a massive tip.”

“Oh great, yeah that would be really good. I’d much rather a couple like that benefit from the room. Thank you. Suppose the sofa will do until then.” Potter said with another feeble laugh that didn’t really sound like he was joking. 

“You really slept on the sofa?” Draco frowned.

Potter shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed as if regretting bringing it up. “I know it’s weird, I don’t really understand it either, it’s just a bed… but I just can’t bring myself to sleep in it. It’s just so massive and being in it by myself I think would just remind me of how alone I am. I’ve never slept in a double bed alone as Ginny and I moved in together straight after the final battle. I, er, actually slept really well last night. I know the alcohol probably helped but, er, without being weird I guess just having someone next to be in bed felt kind of familiar.”

There was something in that statement that made Draco’s heart break a little. He supposed it must be an adjustment if Potter was used to sharing a bed with someone for years. 

“The room I told you about that’s free but needs maintenance, it’s a twin room so if you really wanted I could give you the key and you can try a single bed.  _ Might _ be more comfortable than the sofa.” Draco said kindly. “The thing is, the air conditioning is broken so it will be bloody hot in there and not very pleasant. Your choice.” He shrugged.

“Oh, erm, thanks, yeah I might try it if that’s OK.” Potter said looking grateful. “Don’t suppose you’ll let me just cast a ‘reparo’ on it.” He added with a bit of a grin.

“No. I absolutely won’t.” Draco said looking at him sternly but then he smiled slightly. “I can’t tell you how tempting it is sometimes though. The maintenance crew are the bane of my life. It’s basically a couple of local guys and I do love the locals here but they are all just so relaxed and laid back that sometimes it takes ages for anything to happen. Family life is important here and people tend to take two hour lunch breaks and what not. Also we’re so remote here that they don’t always have the right parts and it can take ages to get them in from abroad.”

“So you really never do any magic?” Potter asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I do at home. Did you not hear my disastrous story about the launderette? That’s why I wanted to settle in my own place, now I can spell my clothes clean to my heart's content.” He said with a cheeky smile. “But my wand stays at home, I can’t risk taking it anywhere with me and it would be pretty hard to explain how things in the hotel just magically repaired themselves.”

“Yeah guess it would.” Potter agreed. “Right well, does this room have a working shower?”

“Yes.” Draco replied.

“Then let’s go, I’m still in last night's clothes that I slept in and it’s getting hot enough for me to sweat already.” Potter said looking down and plucking his shirt away from his skin slightly.

“Lovely. Thanks for sharing.” Draco said sarcastically, already standing up as he was feeling keen to get back himself now. He shook his feet a little one by one to get them slightly drier and then put his shoes back on.

Potter laughed, properly this time, and promptly did the same. 

The boat ride back was nice and Draco felt something had shifted here in how comfortable the two of them felt in each other’s company. Knowing that Potter had shared something big about himself that he’d only told one other person (with a negative result) was significant for him. Maybe over the short time that Potter was here Draco could help him slightly. Maybe they could have more conversations. Maybe it wouldn’t just be a one night thing after all.

When they got back to the hotel, Draco walked with Harry in comfortable silence to the reception area and once again slipped behind the desk on his day off. Tibault was there again and gave him a bit of a look but didn’t say anything. Draco got the key to the twin room with the broken air con and handed it over to Potter.

“You can keep the other room key until you check out of it properly on Saturday, that way you have the choice. I hope between the two rooms you can get some comfortable sleep.” Draco said sincerely.

“Thanks, I hope so too.” Potter replied. 

He walked to the door that led to the rooms and Draco half followed him for no reason whatsoever. Potter hesitated by the door and turned to Draco and Draco waited there slightly awkwardly. It was odd, really Draco should just say bye to him and then go home, why wasn’t he? 

He _ did _ want to go home, get changed and have a few hours to himself but for some reason he also found himself wanting more of Potter’s company. He had the strange realisation that he wanted to set something else up with Potter just to guarantee that they would see each other again at some point. Did he invite him for drinks again? Or maybe dinner? But then those things very much sounded like a date and he didn’t want Potter to get the wrong idea. Just because the man also happened to like men didn’t mean that anything was going to happen there, Mattie was still wrong on that front.

“So, erm, what’s on your itinerary today?” Was what he found himself saying instead.

Potter’s eyes actually lit up a bit at that. “Oh I am actually pretty excited about this afternoon. I’ve got a hike planned up that paradise waterfall place on the main island.”

“La Cascade Paradis?” Draco supplied.

“Yeah that’s the one, it looks amazing.” Potter said enthusiastically. “Plus it’s not _ that _ romantic, I mean, it probably is but also it’s just a hike I can go on alone I guess. I like physical pursuits and I’m just really eager to see more of the country. I’ve never done anything like this before and while I’m here I do want to see everything I can, that’s why I came really. I know I haven’t shown it very well so far but if I honestly just wanted to get drunk every night then I could have done that back at home.”

“Yeah you definitely should see the islands while you’re here. That waterfall in particular is supposed to be really nice. I'm sure you’ll like it.” Draco said feeling weirdly jealous for some reason.

“Supposed to be nice?” Potter questioned. “You not been?”

“Erm, no actually.” Draco shrugged. “When I first came here it was literally all about work. Bex needed as many shifts as possible and I didn’t have any other friends so I worked as much as I could too thinking the money would be helpful for me as well so I wouldn’t have to ask my father to send more. When we weren’t working we were so tired that we mostly just drank and chilled out on the beach. After a while I became more like a local and my life here just evolved to do things that the locals did, so I suppose I missed out on all the tourist stuff. I know all the hidden gems and what real island life is like but all the things in the tourist brochures…. Well most of those I’ve never done.”

Potter was giving him a bit of a curious look and seemed to be thinking something over before he eventually spoke. “Well erm, do you… do you maybe want to come with me?”

“On the hike?” Draco asked, a bit surprised. 

“Yeah, I mean like I said, I feel OK about going alone but some company might be nice and surprisingly your company isn’t the worst.” He said with a bit of a cheeky smile that made Draco smile too. “I mean it’s no big deal if you don’t want to-”

“No I do.” Draco said quickly. Probably a bit too quickly and he tried to recover his enthusiasm slightly. “I just mean I’ve always wanted to go but I don’t have time off that often and if you’re going anyway it just seems like a good opportunity to see the waterfall that’s all.”

“OK. erm, well cool, guess that’s settled then.” Potter said with a slightly shy smile.

“Yeah guess so.” Draco replied slightly awkwardly.

Potter seemed to sense the slight awkwardness too as he scratched his head. “I booked a water taxi already for one o’clock.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you then on the pontoon then.” Draco said feeling a sense of excitement settling in the pit of his stomach at the fact that he did have another thing booked in with Potter. 

Not a date obviously, just… some more time together. He didn’t have anything else to do and truthfully it would be nice to spend his time off actually doing something rather than hiding out at home. Plus the waterfall really did look good, all the tourists raved about it. 

That was what he was excited about… the waterfall. Not the fact that he’d be seeing Potter again.

* * *

  
  


At ten to one Harry found himself eagerly waiting for Draco on the pontoon by where the water taxi would soon be pulling up. It was weird how excited he felt about seeing him again and going on a bit of an adventure with him. It had already been a crazy day. I mean, he woke up in a stranger's bed which he’d apparently shared with Malfoy... that in itself was mental. 

Not that he remembered it to be fair. One thing was for sure and that was the fact that Harry would not be drinking tonight. He was certain he’d indulge a bit more later on in the week but he meant what he said to Draco, he wanted to actually see the islands and enjoy his time here, not just spend his holiday permanently drunk. Besides he felt weirdly energised at the moment and was actually looking forward to a bit more of a healthy afternoon. A good hike was just what he needed.

The leaflet he had said the hike wasn’t that tough. Apparently you could stick to the main path which you only needed sturdy trainers for, but there were a few other routes that people could go on if they wanted a bit more of a challenge that would require proper walking boots. Him and Ginny were both physically active of course, so he was prepared for the challenge with his hiking shoes, beige/brown cargo shorts and black tank top. 

Draco was early as well and Harry smiled when he saw him walking towards him. He was wearing proper hiking shoes too so hopefully he was up for the toughest challenge. He must be pretty physically fit himself after all, he certainly looked it and if there was one thing Harry was sure hadn’t changed about him and Draco it would be their competitive nature and the way they would both rise to a challenge.

He looked much more casual than last night but he still looked just as good in slightly baggy olive green tapered jogger shorts that came in just below the knee and had an unusual red and black patterned section by the oversized side zip pockets. He paired it with a simple thing white and navy striped round neck t-shirt. Draco seemed to prefer the slightly baggy clothing look but it suited his slender frame. 

Harry wasn’t the most up to date person when it came to slang terminology but he knew what a twink was and Draco definitely fit the bill. Harry would be lying if he said that didn’t do something to him… something which he definitely should  _ not  _ be thinking about.

Draco did seem pretty fashionable but the appeal was more than that. He just seemed so comfortable in his own skin, as if he liked the way he looked and he didn’t care what anyone else thought. It should have been arrogant but it wasn’t really because his face was soft and his attitude was more chilled out than cocky. 

It was sexy is what it was and that definitely wasn’t the first time that adjective had popped into Harry’s head when he looked at Draco.

“Hey.” Draco said as he came to stand in front of him with a shy smile.

“Hi.” Harry replied simply feeling like a bit of an idiot for some reason but not finding anything else to say.

For a second as he looked at Draco he could have sworn he saw his eyes wander slightly hungrily over Harry’s bare arms and down his torso where his slightly tight black tank top was clinging to his hot skin. 

He definitely didn’t have crazy big muscles or anything but Harry knew he was toned and strong. He’d worked hard on getting his body to these exacting standards after all and even though it was annoying sometimes to be ogled on the modelling jobs that he didn’t even want to do in the first place, the exercise side of things was something he actually enjoyed. 

It would be nice sometimes not to constantly be weighed and examined to make sure he fit the build his coach desperately wanted him to have, but most of the time he liked having this body. This was one of those times.

“What’s in the backpack?” Draco asked after a moment looking slightly further on than Harry’s shoulders to his back.

“Oh, well I’d already organised with the hotel to provide us with some food and drinks for the hike so I thought I might as well take them.” Harry said with a shrug. “There are no roses and no chocolate covered strawberries or anything though don’t worry, I did check.” He finished with a smile.

“What?! No chocolate covered strawberries? Well in that case I’m not coming.” Draco pouted playfully, folding his arms across his chest. 

Harry laughed and felt himself relax instantly. He had realised how funny Draco actually was. He supposed he’d always had a dry wit but when Harry had been on the receiving end of his taunts for all those years it hadn't seemed as amusing. Last night though, even though he didn’t remember everything, he did remember laughing the most he had in ages. Plus Draco seemed kinder now and he wasn’t using humour to bring people down.

“I’m sure I can get you some chocolate covered strawberries at some point during my stay. They’re bound to be included in one of the extravagant things I’ve booked.” Harry said with a broad smile.

“I’m holding you to that promise now Potter.” The corner of Draco’s mouth turned upwards slightly as he stood there, arms folded.

“What happened to Harry?” He prompted feeling sure he hadn’t imagined them agreeing in first names last night.

“I was drunk then, feels weird sober. You’ll always be Potter to me.” Draco shrugged and then looked to the left distracted by the arrival of the water taxi.

They got in with ease and the driver knew where he was taking them. The journey was slightly longer than the one they’d taken last night going to Guadeloupe as the waterfall was the other side of the main island. They got off the boat onto another pontoon but this one led straight up some steps into a raised green rocky landscape without a sandy beach in sight. There were some big signs up to mark it as one of the starts for the waterfall routes with a large map and some information written in both French and English.

Draco was looking at the large map but Harry produced a smaller fold out one from the pocket of his cargo shorts and looked at that.

“So did you have a particular route you wanted to do?” Draco asked as he started to trace one of the red lines on the board with his finger.

“Well to be honest I kind of wanted to do the most difficult one but we don’t have to.” Harry replied casually.

Draco turned round to him and raised an eyebrow. “What, you think I can’t handle it Potter?”

“No, I didn’t say that-”

“Well then, come on let’s go. Hardest route and I bet I can still beat you to the top.” Draco challenged.

Yes it was true that he did look a bit different now but that tone and that expression was definitely the Malfoy that Harry remembered. It wasn’t a bad thing either, obviously he hadn’t exactly  _ liked  _ the old version of him but weirdly Harry was actually pleased to see that he hadn’t completely changed.

“You’re on Malfoy.” Harry grinned.

The hike was actually pretty hard, harder than Harry thought it would be. He was probably a bit cocky in thinking it wouldn’t really be a challenge for him but he wasn’t used to doing lengthy physical activity in this heat, that was Draco’s advantage. The other guy didn’t have the muscles in his legs that Harry had but he was clearly still active and was much more used to this climate. To his shame it was Harry who had to stop for breath more often and Harry who was drinking most of the bottled water in his backpack. 

Draco was obviously trying to stay slightly ahead at every opportunity but he never got too far away from Harry and they weren’t so engrossed in their competition that they forgot to look around them and enjoy it. Some parts where the trees were the thickest there wasn’t a whole lot to see other than the narrow bumpy path in front of them but these areas did offer some much needed cooler shade. Other times the path would open up as they climbed and they would get some magnificent views of the island or out to the open ocean. 

It was beautiful and Harry was so pleased that he’d decided to come on this adventure rather than stay at home. The other advantage of doing the hardest route was that there seemed to be far fewer people around. The main path up that was smooth and had the most gentle incline probably had more tourists on it but on this route Harry and Draco hardly saw a soul. 

As they walked further and further through the tropical jungle and climbed higher they started to hear the sound of the waterfall before they could see it. The air also got more humid from the spray and they did have to slow down and concentrate a little on their footing as some of the rocks were a bit wet and slippery. 

When they rounded the next corner they could suddenly see the waterfall for the first time and it took Harry’s breath away. The pictures on the leaflet did not do it justice in terms of the scale, it was a lot bigger than Harry expected. The blue water was cascading beautifully from a rocky ledge a little higher from them over several layers of rocks and straight into a little lagoon below them. The sun was shining on the water creating all sorts of pretty light reflections from the waterfall and the smooth grey rock beside it. Either side of the rocks was the bright green of the tropical jungle. 

Harry had been struck by the colours in the photos he’d seen but if he was honest he had thought they’d been edited slightly to make it seem more beautiful, in actual fact that opposite was true. Seeing it all in person Harry was blown away by the amazing colours he could see.

“Draco this is…” He said breathlessly as they stood on a little rocky ledge that had a wooden rail to hold onto where you could admire the view. He hadn’t found the right adjective to use but it didn’t matter, Draco seemed to understand him regardless.

“Yeah I know, it really is.” He replied, sounding every bit as astonished as Harry was. 

Harry suddenly remembered something and reached round into his backpack to pull out a muggle disposable camera that he’d brought last week in preparation but hadn’t used yet. Draco smiled when he saw it but didn’t say anything as Harry looked through the little square viewpoint and started clicking away.

“Come on then, get in and I’ll take one of you.” Harry said to Draco without thinking.

“Don’t be daft Potter, you don’t want one with me in it.” Draco scowled slightly.

“I do.” Harry insisted.

“No.” Draco said in a slightly sulky tone.

“Pleeeeeease.” Harry whines shamelessly.

“No. You’ll regret it when you get the film developed and suddenly I’m in your holiday snaps. The view looks just fine on it’s own.” Draco said stubbornly.

Harry hesitated slightly wondering how far to push it and how honest to be but in the end he went for it. “This is the first _ good  _ adventure that I’ve ever really had and by some weird twist of fate you’re here sharing it with me. I… I want to remember _ all _ of this exactly how it happened, so just humour me and get in the picture.”

Draco’s eyebrows raised slightly in surprise and he looked a bit taken aback. He opened his mouth again like he was going to argue but then frowned and closed it. 

“Fine.” He said eventually, sounding annoyed but Harry could see he was biting back a tiny smile.

Draco stood on the edge of the rocky ledge with his back to the waterfall and holding onto the wooden safety rail. His long golden hair was piled effortlessly onto the top of his head in a loose top knot. Harry hadn’t actually seen his hair down yet but he noticed how the up do made Draco’s smooth slender neck seem even longer. 

His sunglasses were tucked into the front of his t-shirt and the weight of them was pulling the already low scoop neck down further to really show off his defined collarbones. Harry had never thought of collarbones as a desirable feature before but suddenly he’d do anything to place little licks and kisses there. 

Christ, what the hell was happening here. Harry thought to himself as he felt his face flush hot. It was understandable, he told himself. He’d been left at the altar and he was probably burying those feelings of heartbreak a little and looking for some sort of rebound or something. 

Also, added to that the fact that he’d said out loud for only the second time in his life that he was bisexual, it had brought forward all these other suppressed feelings that he’d never actually been with a man and, no matter what he’d said to Ginny, there was a part of him that had always wanted to. 

“Are you actually going to take this damn picture Potter or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?” Draco’s sharp voice came through and interrupted his thoughts.

Shit, had he been staring?...

“Right, yes, sorry.” Harry stuttered, not quite able to recover himself as smoothly as he would have liked. 

He snapped a couple of pictures quickly and then put the camera back into his bag. He took a few moments to rummage around his bag half burying his head in there just to give himself an excuse to look away and pull himself together.

“Coconut water?” He asked pulling out an unopened bottle of it and holding it out to Draco whilst taking another one out for himself. 

“Sure, thanks.” Draco accepted the drink from Harry but was still giving him a bit of a suspicious look and Harry knew he’d been caught checking him out. 

Draco was distracted by the bottle in his hand though feeling it first and then opening it to take a sip. “It’s still really cold.” He commented with a slight confused expression. “You got an ice pack in there?” He asked looking back at Harry with another suspicious look.

“Nope.” Harry said happily, popping the ‘p’ sound for emphasis. “Must be magic.” He said with a wink.

Draco laughed at that and shook his head fondly. He took a few large sips of the refreshing drink and then rolled the closed cold bottle around on his neck slightly to cool himself down. All Harry could think about was how he was suddenly jealous of that bottle…

Then, quick as a flash, Draco chucked the bottle back to Harry. Harry caught it effortlessly even though he’d been a bit distracted by something else.

“Still got those seekers instincts I see.” Draco muttered.

Harry looked at him and snorted slightly. Merlin, the man really didn’t know anything about the wizarding world anymore did he? 

“Obviously.” Was the only thing Harry said as he put the bottles back in his bag before zipping it up and putting it back on his back. “Come on, we’re not at the top yet and now I’ve had a decent rest I reckon I’m going to beat you.”

“Not a chance.” Draco said, already tearing off up the path.

Annoyingly Draco did actually beat him, maybe his longer legs were the real advantage here. When they reached the main viewing platform at the top though, Harry suddenly didn’t care about the ‘race’ as he was too busy looking at the incredible panoramic view of the island they had from up here. 

They were on a rocky plateau of the river that the waterfall fell from. They couldn’t see the waterfall now as they were above it but they could see the edge of the water where it started to tumble down and the sound of it was even louder. The water was flowing fast past them and it would be pretty dangerous to get too close but the ledge was quite large and there was an open grassy patch above the height of the jungle below where a few other people were sitting for a break. 

There was a small area where no one else was sitting which Harry gestured to feeling pretty hungry now. Draco caught his meaning and went to claim it as Harry followed, already taking the bag off his back and starting to unzip it. He passed Draco a picnic blanket wordlessly and the other man took it, spreading it out on the ground. Draco got down first and sighed happily as he lay on his back for a bit. Harry pulled out the takeaway boxes the hotel had given him and set them on the blanket next to his bag. He also took his camera in his hand as he wanted to take some more photos from up here before he sat down.

“Let me take one of you.” Draco offered after Harry had snapped away a few times.

“Sure, cheers.” Harry replied casually tossing the camera to Draco who caught it mid way through sitting up. 

Draco stood up too to get a better angle and for once Harry didn’t actually mind posing. It wasn’t for any vain reason, it was just because he wanted proof for himself that he’d actually been on holiday and visited another country for the first time. It felt like a big deal for him.

A couple of photos had been taken when one of the other tourists, also British it seemed, approached them and asked if they wanted her to take one of them together.

“Oh no-” Draco started saying quickly to the woman but Harry cut him off.

“Yes please that would be great.” He said assertively.

Draco whirled round to look at him quickly in surprise. “Potter what-”

“Just pass her the camera and come and stand here.” Harry said firmly, interrupting him again.

Draco hesitated whilst the woman stood there awkwardly glancing between them with a confused look that slightly revealed how much she regretted asking. In the end though Draco sighed and did what he told which made Harry grin all the more.

Having their photo taken together was slightly awkward truth to be told but Harry was just going with it having already committed now. Draco positioned himself next to Harry, close enough for the photo but definitely not close enough to actually touch him and he very quickly stepped away as soon as the woman lowered the camera. Harry thanked her and took the camera from her whilst Draco avoided his eye and started opening the boxes of food they had.

There were a few different things to have and it all looked delicious. There were some really tasty little flying fish sandwiches, some dried tuber crisps (which were similar to sweet potato) as well as some sweetcorn fritters and some banana fritters that were somehow still crispy.

“This is good.” Harry commented as he ate happily.

“Yeah it’s alright.” Draco said casually. “The hotel does good food and a decent mix of western cuisine but also using local ingredients. If you want real authentic Caribbean food though, you have to go to the little independent places in town run by locals. Wait til you try bokit, I know the best bokit food cart.”

“You’ll have to take me.” The words were out of Harry’s mouth before he even had a chance to think about them. “I mean if you have a chance or whatever. I don’t want to get in your way or hijack your time off too much. I know you booked it to avoid me.”

“Well, yes I did.” Draco considered out loud with a slight cock of his head. “But that was because I thought you’d be sickeningly happy with the Weasley girl and would hex me on sight if you saw me. Now though…” He trailed off seemingly unsure what to say.

“Now I’m depressingly alone and miserable and you feel sorry for me, so want to make it up to me by showing me all the places the tourist brochure doesn't feature, so that maybe I can actually make some good memories for once?” Harry prompted in a joking tone not really sure if he was joking or not.

“I mean… maybe, if you want me to that is.” Draco shrugged, keeping his voice casual and non-committal. 

“Wait, you serious?” Harry asked, suddenly interested. “You actually want to?”

“Well you  _ are  _ quite miserable and pathetic, it’s hard not to feel sorry for you.” Draco said in a flat voice but with a hint of a smile.

“Gee thanks.” Harry said with a sarcastic eye roll.

Draco suddenly looked a little more serious thought as he sat up straighter and cleared his throat. “I, erm, I am genuinely sorry, you know, for what happened to you but for what it’s worth I think it’s amazing that you still came out here by yourself. I’ve, erm, I have seen it happen before… there was a guy once who turned up on his honeymoon alone and he spent two weeks in his honeymoon suite getting drunk, occasionally venturing out the pool. It was really sad to see. Don’t get me wrong, I’m sure he was in a tough place, but I just couldn’t help wondering why he bothered coming. These islands are incredible, there is so much to see and he came all this way and didn’t see any of it. It’s like you said earlier, you could have stayed at home and done that.”

Draco paused to take a swig of his coconut water and considered his next words before he spoke again.

“I guess I just feel like if you really have never been away before then you should try and experience as much as you can while you’re here. Also, it just so happens that you know someone who lives here and might be able to show you around a little more. I know we’re not _ friends  _ but we’re not who we once were either and out here it’s just so much easier to forget about all that crap. If I’m honest I’m actually enjoying your company much more than I thought I would so yeah… I guess if you did want a bit of a tour guide or whatever while you’re here then I could provide that…”

He let his sentence trail off again and then seemed to suddenly become aware of what he said. There was a brief flicker of panic that ran through his eyes and then he rushed out his next sentence in feigned indifference.

“Only if you wanted though; if you don’t it’s no big deal I’m happy to chill out at home-”

“I think that sounds great.” Harry said quickly.

“You do?” Draco asked him curiously.

“Yeah, like you said, I do genuinely want to see as much as I can while I’m here and I was actually really hoping to see more of the authentic island life rather than just the tourist stuff. I’d be stupid to turn down the offer of a guide.” Harry said honestly. “Plus your company isn’t as awful as I would have expected either so there’s that.” He teased with a grin.

He was faced with a matching grin that suited Draco’s relaxed features. “All right then.”

“And maybe, if you wanted then, erm, well you can come with me on some of the tourist shit that I’ve booked. If you’re free or whatever.” Harry said in what he hoped was a casual voice. 

“Just because you said you haven’t really had a chance to see some of it and it just seems silly to waste the money when I’ve already booked for two on all the activities… I mean, you know, you can look at my itinerary and just see if there’s anything that takes your fancy I guess. You don’t have to do everything with me obviously but just yeah… like I said it’s already paid for and it can be my way of saying thank you for the tour guide stuff.”

There was a moment where Draco just stared at him incredulously and didn’t speak. Harry wondered then if he’d taken things too far, of course the man wouldn’t want to spend every day with him doing all the stupid stuuf he’d planned for him and Ginny. 

Then Draco broke out into another grin that was even broader than the first. “Are you asking me to go on your honeymoon with you Potter?” 

“No!” Harry said quickly, flushing slightly. “Not the romantic stuff or anything just maybe some of the activities like this hike… argh, just… forget I said anything.”

Harry then started packing up the empty food containers into his backpack just for something to do feeling like an absolute idiot. Then a soft hand with long delicate fingers came to rest itself ever so gently on top of Harry’s right one to still it.

“Potter-  _ Harry _ ,” Draco corrected himself and it was the use of his first name that made Harry look up. “I’d like to come with you on whatever you have planned. I know it was booked with a different purpose in mind but if you booked it then it obviously means you want to do it on some level. You shouldn’t have to miss out on any of the experiences you paid for because of  _ her.  _ Besides, I really never do anything with time off and it’s a bit pathetic really. Maybe we both need to live a little.”

“Really?” Harry asked wide eyed and just a little stunned. “You actually want to come with me… on all of it?”

“Why not?” Draco shrugged. “It will be an adventure and maybe it will inspire me for my next book. Oh I write in my spare time by the way. See? So much more to find out about me!” 

“Wow… I guess there is.” Harry said, still recovering from  _ that _ revelation. “So we’re really going to do this? For the rest of the two weeks? I take you on the tourist stuff and you show me all the hidden gems?”

“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Draco said sincerely but then his face broke into one of those cheeky grins that Harry was slowly coming to really like. “But you better tell them to bring back the roses and I want those chocolate covered strawberries. If we’re doing this then I’m going to enjoy it. It might be the only honeymoon I ever have.”

“Alright then.” Harry said laughing and choosing to take the last bit as a joke hoping there wasn’t anything else to read into there. “Hell, might be the only honeymoon I ever have too.” He added, still laughing slightly.

“Well we better make it a good one then.” Draco said cheerfully. “Anyway, get your lazy arse back up, that’s enough of a rest now. I want to go down the waterfall path so we can actually see it up close. We can even take a swim in the lagoon below if you don’t mind getting wet.”

“I don’t mind.” Harry said happily. “I even brought a little something that can get us dry again very quickly.” He said looking around quickly and then flashed Draco a quick glimpse of the holly wand he’d tucked away in his backpack.

“Oh you are so going to get me in trouble Potter.” Draco said, chuckling slightly and shaking his head in exasperation.

“What’s a holiday adventure without a little trouble?” Harry quipped back and because he couldn’t resist he added “Scared Malfoy?”

The corner of Draco’s thin pink lips twitched up in a smirk and there was a little sparkle in his silvery-grey eyes. 

“You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think. Comments motivate and inspire me and if anyone wants a proper chat to discuss plot points etc then you can find me on Tumblr.
> 
> Also for story visuals please check out my Pinterest page: www.pinterest.co.uk/hufflepuffromantic/the-desired-drarry-fic/  
> I made Bex and Mattie's house on the sims (yes I'm that sad!) so that's on there as well as some inspiration photos.   
> Also the waterfall is a real place in Guadeloupe and I've got photos of that as well as the outfits that the boys were wearing.


	4. Day 4 of making the most of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes for an early morning walk and comes across something unexpected.  
> Harry and Draco also have their first day of romantic tourist attractions during the day but Draco plans something more authentic for the evening. At least his won't be romantic... right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little note to say that all people of any weight, size and colour are beautiful! <3  
> Hope that comes across in my writing even with the little affectionate jokes and slight mentions about weight and race.

It was hot. That was literally the only thought going through Harry’s sweaty head. It was hot, hot, hot. 

Why had he moved all of his stuff out of the luxuriously cool and comfortable honeymoon suite to come and be in this hell hole again? Because he had issues and couldn’t bring himself to sleep on that damn big soft bed underneath the canopy of love hearts that’s why. I mean he’d always known it really but now he was beginning to think there was something seriously wrong with him. It was only a bed for Merlin’s sake but for some reason he just couldn’t do it. 

Yesterday had been a really good day actually, all things considered. When he was out and about _ doing _ things he was OK. Actually, when he was in Draco’s company he was OK. It was easy to forget then what this was. He could just think of it as a holiday that he booked alone and just happened to run into an old…  _ friend _ , because they were friends now.

It was the other times when he found it hard. The times like now when he was alone and trying to sleep but Ginny wasn’t beside him. It wasn’t really that he missed  _ her _ … he probably should miss her a lot more than he does. There should probably be a great big gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be because she shattered it into a million pieces. But there wasn’t. Not really.

Strangely enough he felt OK but being single again. As long as he didn’t think about what life would look like when he got back home and as long as he could get some damn sleep without thinking she should be lying next to him.

It was understandable, wasn’t it? He’d slept in bed next to her pretty much every night for the past seven years. They’d hardly ever had a night apart even if sometimes they didn’t see each other that much during the day. The days were often busy and hectic and spent apart, the nights were the constant thing that they had. 

Sleeping in a single bed again felt like another step backwards in his life too. What twenty-five year old man slept in a single bed? He felt like he was back at school, or crashing in Ron’s old room at the Burrow. He knew Draco had done his best and was actually trying to be kind. That in itself is crazy but it’s true, the new Draco  _ is _ kind.

Draco hadn't been wrong though… this room is not pleasant. Three times in the night he’d stood in front of the broken air conditioning unit with his wand and had to control his urge to fix it magically. He was tempted to just fix it and then break it again before he left the room but then he wondered if he could break it in exactly the same way it was broken before... doubtful. 

At the end of the day, Draco had told him not to and was trusting him with the key to this room, so he didn’t. Each time he put his wand back away and just had another cold shower before lying back on top of the bed completely naked. 

When he couldn’t stand it anymore and it was  _ just about _ an acceptable time to be awake, he got up and went for a walk on the beach which actually turned out to be wonderful. He walked round the coastline in no particular direction with no particular distance in mind and marvelled as the sun started to come up.

He found a nice rock on the sand to sit on and watch the sunrise, regretting not bringing his camera. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen with all the yellow, orange, red and pink colours reflecting off the water. It was so peaceful and suddenly Harry managed to forget everything that was bothering him again. He wasn’t thinking about Ginny and he wasn’t even thinking about quidditch for once in his life. It was nice. 

After the sunrise he wasn’t quite ready to go back so he just carried on walking around the seafront. Some parts were wide open sandy beaches and other times the coastline came in land to little patches of palm trees, coconut trees and bushes. Sometimes it was flat with a clear path and in other places it got a bit higher and there were rocks to clamber over.

He was walking through one particular patch of thicker trees, where there was no clear route to take, when he came out to a little clearing and another white sandy beach, only this time there was a little rickety sign up saying ‘Private’. 

There didn’t seem to anyone around though. He looked for another path or another obvious direction to go in but there wasn’t one. The patch of beach was only small and ahead he could see a clear path that would get him back on track for his coastline walk. He’d walked a fair distance and the island was only tiny. He would bet that the hotel was just through the next patch of trees and that path would take him there. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to just cross this private beach quickly before anyone saw him.

Making his mind up that it would be fine, he pushed on through the bushes and onto the beach. After about ten steps though he heard a voice.

“Looks like you still wander into places you don’t belong, Potter. No doubt you saw the sign but you always think that the rules don’t apply to you, don’t you?”

Turning around he saw a tiny white wooden bungalow nestled into where the sand met the grass and almost hiding amongst some more trees. Out the front of the house was a little covered decked area that wrapped around the hut and sat on a cushioned bench seat overlooking the beach was Draco. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry said instinctively as his feet started walking in his direction automatically.

He was getting closer and he could see Draco’s amused smirk from here. “I live here Potter. The real question is what are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“You live here? Is this your house?” Harry asked looking around.

“Yes.” Draco replied as if it was obvious. “I know it’s not much. Hardly what you would think of for the Malfoy heir right? But I don’t need a lot of space and it’s a great location.”

Before Harry had a chance to respond, a big golden dog came running out of the open doors of Draco’s beach hut and bounded right up to Harry almost knocking him over.

“Oh hey there.” Harry said bending down to greet the dog. 

The dog was very enthusiastic in it’s greeting and it was hard for Harry to stay crouched in the sand without being pushed backwards.

“Biscuit” Draco called out in a perfect french accent so it sounded more like ‘bis-qui’. 

The dog seemed obedient and happily went back to Draco to lay down on the decking next to him. He petted it on the head fondly and then looked back up at Harry.

“You have a dog?” Harry asked as he started walking closer again.

“He’s not mine.” Draco explained. “He’s JP’s dog. Jean-Paul, he’s just been prompted to night manager at the hotel but he was worried about Biscuit being by himself at night. Before his brother used to look after him during the day while JP was at work. He works as a night security guard on the main docks in Guadeloupe so it worked out well. JP was reluctant about taking his promotion because of his dog but he deserves it and the pay is a lot better for him so I offered to have Biscuit on the nights he works.”

“That’s nice of you.” Harry pointed out, now standing still and leaning on the railings of Draco’s bungalow. 

Draco just shrugged. “It’s pretty easy. He’s already had dinner and a long walk before he comes to me so mostly we both just sleep. He just likes the company and so do I quite honestly. I’m up early anyway so I let him out, give him his breakfast and a walk along the beach before JP comes to get him.”

“Well JP and Biscuit are lucky to have a friend like you.” Harry says kindly thinking how nice it was to see another glimpse into Draco’s life here. 

“JP deserves this break. His family have had it a bit tough and he needs the money. It’s nice to see the locals get the higher paid jobs in the hospitality industry here too. Mostly it’s people like me who come from the UK, France or the States that get the higher paid jobs and the locals get all the lower paid ones that no one else wants. It’s not really fair. I’m in charge of the training for the new staff in my department but I don’t get a say in who actually gets hired which pisses me off. The owner is American and mostly it’s people like Madison who get a job really easily because her uncle is the owner's golf partner or some bullshit. She doesn’t need the money but she’s just out here for some ‘life experience’ and for something to put on her CV. She’s crap at the job because she doesn’t care and she’ll be gone in a couple of months. Happens all the time.”

That explains why Draco was reluctant to give her the training, Harry supposed. He could understand that situation a lot more now. At first he thought Draco was just being a selfish shit manager but he could see now how passionate he was about his job

“Then you get young local guys like JP, who have an amazing work ethic and are just so grateful to have any job at all, working their arses off for half of what Madison is getting when all she does is play snake on her phone behind the desk.” Draco said a bit bitterly. 

“Whenever I see promise in one of the local employees I always work hard to train them and give them a bit of a leg up as they don’t get chances as often. JP was my best protége. He started as a porter when he was just sixteen and he only got that job because his mother is on the housekeeping team. I had to fight to get him behind reception because the owner is a racist prick so seems to just put the good looking white people on the front desk but I had a few cards to play so I managed to get my own way eventually. JP was amazing at it just like I knew he would be and the guests love him. After a while he became a team leader which he was just overjoyed at because he never expected it. When the night manager position became available a month ago I put him forward for it because I knew he wouldn’t do it himself. He aced it and he’s now the youngest night manager we’ve ever had and the only the second African-Caribbean person on the senior management team.” Draco finished with an obvious sense of pride.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Well done.” Harry said, impressed and happy to see this side of Draco.

“I didn’t do anything really, it was all him, he just needed a little push.” Draco said reaching down and rubbing Biscuit behind the ear. 

“So what are you doing here anyway? Did you really miss me that much that you could wait until ten?” Draco asked after a short pause in conversation. He was looking at Harry with an amused expression again and a slightly suggestive eyebrow.

They had agreed to meet at ten at the beach bar of the hotel so they could discuss the plan for the day.

“Sorry.” Harry responded, feeling a bit guilty. “I’m not stalking you or anything I swear. I just went for an early morning beach walk and just kept walking around the coastline until I found myself here.”

“It’s alright, happens all the time despite the sign.” Draco said with a shrug, clearly not really that bothered. “Did you enjoy your walk?”

“Yeah it was amazing. I watched the sunrise on the beach and… well, wow. I could get used to that. I can see why you like it here, it was just so… beautiful and peaceful.” Harry said sincerely.

Draco had a soft smile on his face and nodded slowly. “One of my favorite things to do in the world is to sit right here and watch the sun rise over the water. It’s the best way to start the day. Sunsets are just as beautiful.”

“Well, seeing as you’re already here, do you want some breakfast?” Draco asked, rising up out of the chair of the small bistro table he had out here.

“Oh no, don’t worry. I don’t want to get in your way.” Harry said quickly.

“It’s no big deal, I was just about to get some fruit and yogurt for myself with a bit of granola. If you want a bowl too you’re welcome to have some but I won’t be offended if you want to grab yourself something at the hotel and just meet me later again.” Draco said as he hovered in his doorway and reached round for a bowl of dog biscuits putting it on the floor for the golden Labrador.

Biscuit got up happily and started eating his breakfast. It was nice here, there was that sense of calm again and it provided a nice escape. Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t want to stay. 

“Sounds great if you really don’t mind.” He answered.

“Sure, come in if you like. Have a nosy I know you want to.” Draco scoffed slightly and smiled.

Harry didn’t deny it and smiled back at him. He wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to see more about Draco’s life on the island given that he was invited to look around. He walked through the open white slatted wooden doors into Draco’s home. The space was split up a little with half walls and different floor levels but it was really just one modest rectangular room.

The interior walls were just the same as the outside showing the bare wooden structure that was painted off-white but peeling in places adding to its rustic charm. All the furniture was wooden too, a mixture of mid to dark rich browns. The soft furnishings were sparse but also done in earthy tones of brown, oranges and reds. It was a nice place, cosy and minimal but still had character and was very homely. It was reasonably neat without being meticulously so and still looked lived in. There weren’t really any personal touches around though.

The entrance was in the middle and to the right of it was a tiny little kitchen area with a basic oven, microwave, fridge, sink and a couple of floor cupboards. There was a little gap when you could step up a couple of steps onto a raised platform where there was a four poster double bed with a large but actually quite pretty white mosquito net hanging from the ceiling and spread around it. On one side of the bed there was a small round table with a lamp and an old alarm clock on. 

There was a little half wall to the left of the bed just behind a chest of drawers where a small bathroom area was hiding. There was a freestanding bath, a toilet and a single cupboard with a sink and a mirror above it.

Between the bed and the bathroom was another gap in the half wall where you could step down into the tiny ‘lounge’ area just next to the kitchen. It had a wooden two seater sofa with burnt orange cushion pads. The back of which was perpendicular to the fridge and it faced a small retro looking TV set and DVD player. Behind the TV was another half wall separating the utility area from the living space. In that was a washing machine that Harry suspected Draco never used, a rickety looking storage unit, a shoe cupboard and a dog beg with a few other dog paraphernalia lying around.

There was just about enough space for a small wooden desk on the right wall of the bedroom area. On it was Draco’s laptop, some notebooks and pens, a small desk lamp and one framed photo of Draco and his parents. It looked like it was taken around fourth year and was the only indication that this was the home of Draco Malfoy.

Harry watched as a teenage Draco, looking exactly how Harry remembered, stood there and smiled at his Mother as she walked into the frame. Narcissa gave Draco a very brief affectionate look just before she placed her hand on the back of a regal looking chair and faced where the camera would be. Lucius then walked into the frame from the other side. He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and squeezed Draco’s shoulder lightly before taking his position in the chair. The three Malfoys posed in a formal looking way and the photo became still for a couple of seconds, before they all visibly relaxed slightly and then all walked back out of the frame leaving it empty.

Draco was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye whilst preparing the fruit on the one section of empty worktop space in the kitchen and seemed to be reading Harry’s mind. 

“That was taken in the Easter holidays during fourth year. It was the last time I remember being happy as a family. By the time I got home from school that summer everything had changed.” He said in a slightly sad tone.

“Yeah, I guess it would have done. Sorry.” Harry said thoughtfully. He knew all too well that Voldemort had set up his headquarters at Malfoy Manor once his body had been restored. It must have been pretty awful for Draco to live there. 

“Forget about it.” Draco called out. “Breakfast is ready.”

Harry paused for a moment with a couple more thoughts going round in his head before he pushed them away. Draco had moved on, he’d moved on. He didn’t think either of them wanted to think about the war. This was an escape for both of them and Harry just wanted to have a good time while he was here.

He followed Draco back out to the decked area outside and turned right out the door to sit with him at the small wooden table. There were two chairs and Draco had placed a rustic wooden bowl of fruit, yoghurt, granola and a little drizzle of honey on each place setting. He popped back inside to grab two glasses of orange juice and two spoons and then sat down himself opposite Harry.

“This looks great, thanks. A lot of fruit around here huh?” He asked happily.

“Yeah fruit is definitely a staple but it all tastes so much fresher and sweeter out here than it does in the UK. There will probably be some things you haven’t tried too.” Draco pointed to a yellow star shaped fruit that was very pretty. “That’s carambola, also known as star fruit for obvious reasons, then there is pomme surette which is kind of similar to a plum I suppose but sweeter.”

“It’s all really tasty, you’re right.” Harry said tucking in happily. “The mangoes are definitely nicer here than back home.”

They sat and ate breakfast in comfortable silence, looking out onto the sea and just enjoying the early morning beach surroundings. As they were finishing off their breakfast, a young, big beefy African-Caribbean man in the same hotel uniform that Draco wore, came down the path Harry had spotted earlier than he presumed headed in the direction of the hotel. 

Biscuit immediately jumped up and ran towards him and the man bent down to say hello very enthusiastically. The man, who by this point Harry assumed to be the aforementioned Jean-Paul, stood up and walked towards the beach house confidently. He paused slightly though when he saw Harry sitting at the table.

“Oh sorry boss, didn’t realise you had company.” He said in the french accent Harry kept hearing. All the locals spoke such good English though. “I would have found someone else to watch the dog if I’d known.”

Harry suddenly realised that it probably looked like he spent the night here and he blushed slightly at the thought even though the night before he technically  _ had _ spent the night with Draco.

Draco just waved it off happily without really clarifying matters. 

“It’s all good man. I like having him, you know that.” He said ruffling the top of Biscuit’s head affectionately. “How many times have I told you not to call me boss though? I’m not your boss anymore, technically you’re on the same level as me now.”

“Yeah, I’m never going to get used to that.” JP said chuckling. Then he came up to Harry and stuck his hand out politely. “Hey dude, nice to meet you. I’m JP.” 

Harry stood up to be more polite and shook his hand. “Harry. Nice to meet you too and congratulations on the promotion, Draco was just telling me.”

“Well I wouldn’t have got it without him. Bet he didn’t tell you that he brought me my first and only suit for the interview and gave up all his free evenings that week to prep me for it.” JP said, looking at Draco fondly and clapped him on the shoulder.

“No he didn’t mention that.” Harry said intrigued and also turned to look at Draco again.

“Yeah don’t let him fool you. He acts like a cold hearted bastard sometimes but he’s actually a real big softie with a heart of gold. Stick with him and he’ll treat you well.” He said giving Harry a wink.

Harry opened his mouth to say that the guy had clearly got the wrong impression of them but Draco spoke first.

“This is not a date.” Draco said gesturing between himself and Harry. “But you’re still ruining my bad boy image so you need to leave now.”

“Oh right.” JP said looking back and forth between Harry and Draco slightly sceptically. He paused for a moment before probably deciding it was none of his business and shrugged it off.

“You still good with Biscuit for the rest of the week?” He asked Draco who nodded. “You don’t need to have him Saturday though as I’ve got the night off as well as my usual Sunday and Monday.”

“Ooooh you got Saturday night plans?” Draco said to him a bit suggestively and JP actually blushed.

“Yeah I finally followed your advice and asked Clementine out.” He said in a bit of a shy quieter voice. 

“Excellent.” Draco said enthusiastically, giving JP a big manly embrace. “Told you she’d say yes. I’ll expect details Tuesday night when you drop Biscuit off then.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. If we end up getting married Maman will probably bake you another three dozen breadfruit cakes.” JP said with a grin and an eye roll. 

“Great. The last lot were really tasty even if I had to swim a little more to work them off.” Draco said, patting his stomach a bit.

“Yeah because you really need to, you skinny white boy.” JP said affectionately poking Draco in the ribs a little playfully. “Maman is still determined to feed you up. This is what a healthy Caribbean boy looks like.” He said patting his own rounder stomach.

JP turned to Harry now with a bit of context for him. “My mother worships him for everything he’s done for me. I’m her youngest but I got the highest paid job in my family now thanks to this dude, so he’s a bit of a hero to us.” 

“Shut up man.” Draco mumbled to JP seeming a little embarrassed but still said it with affection. “You’re talking to an actual hero over there so what I’ve done hardly compares.” He said under his breath a little.

“I’m no hero.” Harry said honestly to Draco in front of a slightly confused looking JP. 

“Sure you’re not.” Draco said with a mix of sarcasm and slight bitterness or jealousy maybe. 

“What did he do?” JP said looking between them.

“It’s a long story but he did save my life once.” Draco said as if it was no big deal but JP was suddenly looking impressed.

The look of worship on JP’s face made Harry slightly uncomfortable. “Yeah well you saved mine too.”

“Woah, sounds like you guys have gone through some stuff.” JP chuckled slightly.

“Yeah you could say that.” Harry and Draco said at exactly the same time and then looked at each other and laughed slightly.

“Is he into dudes?” JP asked Draco as a joke, or at least Harry thought it was a joke. “Because if he is then maybe you could take your own advice for once and make this into a date.”

“I don’t _ date _ JP, we’ve been over this. Weren’t you leaving?” Draco said, trying to push him off the decking area playfully.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going man. I need some sleep.” JP clapped Draco’s shoulder to say goodbye and then shook Harry’s hand once more before he left with Biscuit happily at his heels.

Harry sat there finishing off his orange juice and processed all the information about Draco that he’d just learnt. Of course he could see that he’d changed and was no longer the bully that he might have once been but it was nice to hear about him helping the lives of others and certainly Jean-Paul seemed to think a lot of him. He never thought he’d hear anyone say Draco Malfoy had a heart of gold.

He wondered if on some level though Draco was still a little guarded. It was that comment about him not dating that made him think that. Why did he not date? It was strange because clearly Draco did have a life here but then he has also admitted to being a workaholic who doesn’t really go out in his time off. Plus he  _ said  _ he only had two friends even though JP seemed like a friend to Harry but maybe Draco didn’t think so.

It was when Draco started clearly up the dishes that Harry snapped out of his thoughts. “Here let me help.” 

He said quickly standing up and taking the empty glasses from the table and following Draco into the kitchen. “Do you have a dishwasher or something?” 

“No but I do have this.” Draco said with a smirk pulling a familiar looking Hawthorn wand out of the kitchen drawer.

“You keep it in your kitchen drawer?” Harry asked surprised and a little amused,

“Yeah well the kitchen is the only time I ever use it really or on my clothes.” Draco said shrugging. “At the end of the day living as a muggle really doesn’t bother me too much now but at my core I am still a wizard. Our magic is meant to be used and if we try to lock away completely then it can bottle up and explode, I’m assuming you know that.”

Harry nodded and the sad story of Dumbledore’s sister came into his mind as Draco continued. “When I first went travelling in the states I booked into magical hotels or went to wizarding bars occasionally but after I meant Bex and we went everywhere together it became a bit harder. Now this is the right balance for me. I use magic here at home and it does help with all the domestic stuff cos I’m not brilliant at that to be honest; too many years relying on house elves. But I leave my wand here because it's safer and I don’t need it anywhere else.”

“Makes sense I guess. I hardly use mine nowadays to be honest.” Harry said, shrugging.

“Because you can do wandless magic?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

For a minute Harry was confused but then it clicked. “Oh you talking about the freshening charm I did yesterday morning? I can do that wandless, comes in handy when I’m sweating all the time in training or on the pitch I guess. There are a couple more that I can do wandlessly but honestly really not many. Mostly I just meant that I don’t use magic that much. Cooking relaxes me and I actually prefer to do it the muggle way when I get the chance but mostly we get a lot of the food we need prepared for us. We have someone to do everything. Comes with the job and having money I guess.”

Then suddenly he heard what he said and groaned out loud. “I didn’t mean that to come across that way. God I hate the way my life sounds when I hear it being said out loud. I think I’m actually realising that I just hate my life full stop.”

Draco was just looking at him curiously. “So change it.” He said simply. “I mean, you can do anything you want in life, you do know that right?”

Harry laughed out loud at that. “It’s not that simple, I have a shitload of contracts that I have to fulfil with the county team, the national team, the training academy, broom companies, sportswear companies, bloody protein bar companies… Argh… We’ll see what happens when I get back I suppose but I just don’t want to think about it now.”

Draco looked like he wanted to say something but he held it back. In the end when he did speak it was his usual casual ‘happy-go-lucky kind of attitude. “That’s fair. So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Oh err, well yeah, I was going to talk to you about that later, erm…” Harry stuttered suddenly, feeling a bit awkward again. 

Draco was now casually leaning against the kitchen counter and sporting a bit of a mischievous grin. “Oooh now I really want to know what you planned for today if it’s got you flustered like that again. Come on, spit it out.”

“Couplesmassage.” Harry mumbled out quickly.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Draco said with a grin that was even wider now.

Harry sighed. “Couples massage.” He said clearly. “But you really don’t have to come with me to that, it’s fine.”

“You kidding? Free massage. I’m there.” Draco said happily. 

Harry just stared at him, slightly open mouthed. “Don’t you think it will be a bit awkward?” He said screwing up his nose slightly.

“Potter, you do realise that a couples massage is just two people getting massaged in the same room, we don’t actually have to touch each other and you can keep your trunks on. It’s no big deal.” Draco explained. “Plus they are really good there, all of them. I go occasionally when I can, Raphael is particularly good at getting the knots out in my shoulders. He’s a pretty decent shag too if you fancy a holiday fling while you’re here.”

“Malfoy!” Harry said, suddenly feeling even more flushed.

“Jesus, Potter you’re such a prude.” Draco teased him. “I usually have a rule where I don’t sleep with anyone from the hotel but he’s my one exception.”

“I am not a prude.” Harry argued back.

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Draco rolled his eyes. “So what time is that? And what’s next?”

“Massage is booked from 10:30-11:30 and then I have two tickets for a guided boat tour of all the local islands at 2.” Harry highlighted the plan from memory. “No specific lunch plans. I do have a table booked for dinner too but it’s only the standard indoor hotel restaurant so I’m not too bothered by it. Obviously I can eat alone there if you have plans or are sick of me by then but if you’re not then I thought you might have an alternative dinner idea in mind that might be a bit more authentic.”

“OK,” Draco said, thinking it all over. “So we go with your plan during the day with the tourist stuff and then I’ll take over this evening for a bit of a local authentic experience.”

“Great, yeah… that sounds good.” Harry said happily. 

He was hoping that Draco would say that. He was surprised at just how much time the other man seemed willing to spend with him but he wasn’t going to complain. It was strange how naturally they’d fallen into some sort of friendship over the past couple of days but he didn’t want to overthink it. For the first time in ages he was having fun and he wasn’t going to argue with that. 

* * *

Draco was on his way to meet Potter again outside the entrance to the spa building of the resort slightly further down the beach from the hotel. Their surprise early morning breakfast earlier had been interesting, both of them learning a little more about each other. Afterwards they’d parted ways for an hour or so to freshen up and get ready for the day. They were hardly going to spend every single minute of the day together after all.

Draco was really curious about Potter’s life, the guy obviously wasn’t happy with his life which was baffling to Draco. It was like Potter didn’t think he had a say, like he didn’t have a right to decide what his life would be like. The wizarding world owed Potter, in Draco’s opinion, not the other way around. Draco suspected the man was just too eager to please and had trouble saying no to people. 

Part of him wanted to ask more about the details. He’d pretty much worked out that Potter was a professional quidditch player but it was clearly more competitive and not as glamorous in the inside of the sport than Draco thought. There were some things going round in Draco’s hard that he half wanted to scream at Potter but it wasn’t his place.

Yes, they were on friendly terms here now on the island but it would be short lived. They weren’t friends in the real world. If Potter wanted an escape from his life for two weeks then Draco would give that to him.

“Hey.” Draco greeted Potter casually as he walked up to the spa entrance from the opposite side as him.

“Hi.” Came the happy reply.

“Ready for our couples massage babe?” Draco teased with a wink. He couldn’t help it, winding up Potter was just so fun.

“Merlin, let’s just get this over with.” Potter mumbled and rolled his eyes. 

Potter led the way into the building to the reception desk and spoke to a lady at the desk who Draco didn’t recognise. He did like coming down here for a massage every now and then but he hadn’t been for a while and staff turnover amongst the junior level jobs was high.

“Er, hi, erm I’ve got a booking for, er, well now under Harry Potter.” He said slightly awkwardly again and Draco suspected he was just avoiding saying the words ‘couples massage’.

“Of course Mr. Potter, that would be the couple's massage is that correct?” She said politely in an accent that sounded Spanish to Draco’s ears. 

“Er, yeah.” Potter said, stiffening up slightly.

Draco could understand why it was awkward for him, of course, he’d booked this with someone in mind who he intended to marry and now he was here with him. Whatever his opinion of the redheaded female, Draco did feel for Potter but his reaction to the potential awkwardness was humour and he suspected that Potter actually enjoyed it more than he let on. In his opinion it would only be awkward if they let it be so.

“Yes we’re here on our honeymoon.” Draco said stepping forward and looping his arm through Potters. 

Hell, she didn’t know him and she would probably leave and go to uni or whatever in six months time. If she didn’t and Draco had to come clean with her in the future then so be it, it would be a funny story.

Potter’s face was flushing red in a rather embarrassed way and he was tugging the collar of his short sleeved shirt slightly but he kept quiet and didn’t move Draco’s arm. To her credit, the receptionist didn’t react, she just smiled at them and offered her congratulations before leading them into the biggest treatment room at the end of the corridor.

“Feel free to remove all your clothes or you can keep shorts, swimming trunks or undergarments on if you would feel more comfortable.” She started explaining. “When you’re ready just face lie down on the massage beds underneath the towel. Raphael and Camille will be your massage therapists today. They will be in shortly for you.”

After she left Draco pointed to the red rose petals scattered all across the floor. “Look, it’s your favourite and all the candles are lit too, how romantic.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much.” Potter grumbled before starting to unbutton his short sleeved aqua blue Hawaiian shirt with black and white leaf pattern on it. 

The guy wasn’t great at flirting from what Draco could see but clearly he wasn’t that bothered about undressing in front of him. Draco got the impression he did a bit of modelling so maybe that was why. He started undoing his belt slowly keeping his eyes firmly on Harry’s torso as more and more of it was revealed. Yes, this was  _ Potter _ but Draco was still a gay man who appreciated a six pack on anyone and Potter certainly had one. 

“Nice trousers by the way.” Potter mumbled in Draco’s direction as he took his shirt off completely and hung it on the back of a chair in the corner. 

“Thanks.” Draco grinned as he placed his belt on another chair finally turning away from Potter to take his own white polo top off. These trousers were a favourite of his. They were pink with very dark green palm leaves on, almost matching the colour scheme of Mattie and Bex’s spare bedroom come to think of it.

He took those off too as well as his white polo top and was just left in a pair of small tight green swimming shorts and as he turned back to face Potter. The man was standing frozen in his longer black swimming trunks, that he’d already been wearing with his shirt, staring at him. 

“Your- your tattoos.” He stumbled out wide eyed.

“Oh yeah. This was my first proper one.” Draco grinned turning back round to show him the tattoo that was inked across his upper back. “Do you like it?” He asked looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s… nice.” Potter said, sounding slightly breathless and when Draco turned round again he noticed those green eyes trailing up and down his body slightly before quickly looking away.

“I was a bit crap at astronomy but, is that, er, is it your constellation?” Potter asked, scratching his head slightly as he slipped his shoes off and slid them under the chair.

“Yeah it is, that’s Draco.” He said with a smile. “I say first proper one as my first one I got when I was drunk with Bex in the states but you can’t see that one at the moment.” He said in slightly a flirtatious tone.

He had a few more that Potter could see in his current state of undress but the other man seemed a bit embarrassed to look at him again so he wouldn’t say anymore about them unless he asked. Although when Potter had finished getting undressed completely he did turn back round and stare at him again. He couldn’t seem to help himself. Draco had seen that look before, he knew he was attractive and it was a bit of ego-boost that Potter seemed to agree. 

Now he knew that Potter did like men as well as women than maybe there had been more truth in what Mattie had said. Clearly the man isn’t quite comfortable with his sexuality though given that the first experience he had of telling someone was a negative one. Stupid Weaselette telling him to never mention his own sexuality again, who says that? It made Draco angry. 

If he could help Potter accept himself a little more while he was here then he would, and if that involves the guy staring at Draco hungrily then Draco could get used to that. Maybe if he was lucky he’d even get a snog out of it. He was still a selfish man after all and Potter was good looking now that his stupid buzzcut had grown out a bit and his stubble was in place.

Just then Raphael came into the room shortly followed by Camille. “Good morning, congratulations Mr and Mr Potter. Are you ready for your couples- Oh… Drake?! It’s you….”

He had started talking to Potter but then he had seen Draco standing there with a grin on his face. Potter was looking even more awkward now and it was hilarious.

“Hey man, long story but you know I’m not one to turn down a free massage.” Draco replied.

To his credit Raphael was ever the professional and even though he’d been initially surprised he took it in his stride without asking any further questions. He directed them both to lie down in his relaxing spa voice. Raphael went over to massage Harry whereas Draco got Camille. He wouldn’t have minded either way but he couldn’t help wonder what Harry thought about that. Had he ever had a man’s hands on him before? 

After a few minutes though Draco’s thoughts were all washed away from his mind as he sunk into the relaxing bliss. He really did love massages and every time he came he promised himself he’d treat himself to one more often but then just never did. He knew he was making little moans of satisfaction out loud but quite honestly he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Potter though was suspiciously quiet throughout the hour long full body massage. 

At the end of the hour, when Raphael and Camille left them so they could get redressed, Draco curiously looked over to Potter. He was now lying on his back with the towel draped over his shorts bunched up a little suspiciously. The man looked more relaxed than Draco had ever seen him with his eyes closed and a soft expression on his face. He seemed reluctant to even get up.

“That good huh?” Draco asked him softly. It was supposed to sound like a tease but he just couldn’t bring himself to say it in the way he’d meant to.

Draco’s eyes were drawn to Potter’s chest that was now glistening with the massage oil and making his muscles look even more defined. 

Suddenly though, Potter seemed to be aware that he was being spoken to and then his eyes opened wide in apparent horror. “Erm, yeah it was, er, it was alright.”

He brought his hand over the towel to rearrange it a bit and then quickly brought his knee up trying to make it look natural. Ohhh, though Draco, he really  _ did _ enjoy the massage.

“You, er, you go ahead. I, erm, I just need a minute and then I’ll be right out. Just er, don’t want to get up too quickly... erm, head rush you know?” He said red faced and not meeting Draco’s eye.

Draco had three choices here. He could go along with Potter’s excuse and pretend not to know he was aware of his predicament. He could tease him about it or he could try and make him feel less embarrassed. For a moment he debated between the first two but in the end, weirdly enough, he ended up taking the third option.

“Look, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He said sincerely. “Happens all the time, it’s happened to me before. Hell, you heard the noises I was making, it was bloody relaxing and it does feel good. Honestly, dainty female hands don’t really do it for me, if I’d had a Raphael I would have had exactly the same reaction I guarantee you. Just, don’t worry about it OK?”

When he’d finished Potter was looking at him like he couldn’t understand why Draco was being nice and not laughing at him but he  _ did _ look slightly less embarrassed. He looked serious for a second and opened his mouth to say something but then he didn’t. He breathed out a visible sigh of relief and then just smiled.

“I erm, I have had massages before but they’re more like sports massages you know? Physio and stuff. A lot of it is done with wand work and magical ointments too and it can be bloody uncomfortable. I’ve never had a massage as… sensual and relaxing as that before.” Potter confessed.

“Just got to think about Blast ended skrewts for a second then I’ll be OK.” He added with an amused shake of his head.

“Yeah that will do it.” Draco agreed and just like that any awkward tension was diffused and Draco knew he’d made the right decision on how to handle it; after all, they were both men, they understood.

After the massage they spent an hour and a half just relaxing on the beach but under the shade of a parasol due to the midday heat. Potter had his dorky little backpack with him again and produced a book from it that Draco had actually already read so they talked about that for a bit. Draco didn’t give away any of the plot of course, he hated spoilers, but the universe that Phillip Pullman had created in the His Dark Materials trilogy provided some interesting discussion. 

They both had a quick dip in the sea, though separately whilst the other saved their spot on the beach. They also got some drinks at the beach bar and snacked on some fried plantain and generally speaking it was a very pleasant lunchtime before they packed up and headed to the port for the guided boat tour.

The boat was packed full of tourists so Draco roped Potter in to play his favourite people watching sport. They hardly listened to the information the guide was offering on the speakers, they were too busy whispering to each other and laughing at the back of the boat like naughty school boys. Draco would point out a couple or a family and Potter had to guess where they were from and why they were here. 

Draco had seen so many tourists come and go over the years that he was pretty good at this game now. Then they moved on to selecting couples who were talking to each other and pretending to mimic their conversation. Draco would pretend to be the woman and would speak in a squeaky voice to Potter imagining what she would be saying and then Potter would reply as the man.

They did look around at the scenery too though and Potter took lots of photos of the islands. Draco of course had seen it all before as when he first got his boat he’d spent hours just driving around exploring but then the boat had become less of a hobby and simply a means of transport now so in fairness it had been a while and it was nice to be reminded of how beautiful it was. 

Mostly though he was just enjoying watching the wonder on Potter’s face. Strangely he felt like if Potter was enjoying himself then that made Draco happy. He didn’t know where that feeling came from but he couldn’t be bothered to overthink things, he was too chilled out for that now. He’d been a worrier in the past, an overthinker, but that wasn’t who he was now… most of the time anyway. 

He offered to take a few more photos of Potter with the view in the background and if he spent a little _ too _ long ogling Potter with the viewfinder under the excuse of getting the perfect shot then who was there to judge him?

The boat cruise took two and a half hours so it wasn’t quite evening time when they got back. They agreed to go back to their separate rooms, or home in Draco’s case, and meet back up again later. Now that Potter knew where he lived, and the quick path to get there from the hotel, Draco thought he may as well tell him to come back here later so they could take his boat from his rather than Draco driving it round to the hotel mooring point. 

In the two hours that Draco had to himself back at home, he decided he might as well treat himself to a leisurely wank. It wasn’t that unusual, he had needs after all. The man in his imagination didn’t have a solid shape at first, he was just a generic hot guy but towards the end he started to look more and more like Potter. If anyone asked him what he shouted when he came he would have made up a false answer but in that moment it felt so right to call out Harry’s name.

Was it weird to then go and take Potter out for dinner when he’d just made himself come thinking of him…? Probably. Especially as it wasn’t a date. That was a curious thought though… going on a date with Potter.

It was weird how well he seemed to get on with Harry. Whatever he said to him the guy had slowly become Harry in his mind, not just Potter. Probably because Draco actually  _ liked _ him. He was so easy to wind up and was funny when he got flustered but then he definitely had a sense of humour too and would join in with Draco’s jokes and little games. Conversation with them was pretty easy too. Granted they were avoiding the topics that weren’t that pleasant for either of them but just chatting about the everyday stuff was nice. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if the guy wasn’t  _ Harry Potter _ , if he wasn’t only here for two weeks and he hadn’t literally just been dumped by his girlfriend of eight years or so then Draco probably would ask him out on a date… but those were a lot of ‘ifs’ and the reality was a date just wasn’t an option. Even if Draco  _ did _ date... which he didn’t.

When he saw Potter walk through the trees and onto Draco’s private beach though, he almost wished it was a date. There was no denying the man looked good. He was wearing a white polo top similar to the one Draco had been wearing earlier but Harry’s seemed to be two sizes too small for him and was stretched across his pecs and biceps showing off all the muscles he had. It was tucked into grey cropped checkered trousers with a black belt and he finished the outfit off with a pair of white pumps.

“You look good.” He found himself saying as Potter walked over the sand, sunglasses propped on top of his head.

“I thought I’d show you that you’re not the only one with fancy trousers.” Potter joked.

“P-leeease.” Draco said dramatically. “My trouser collection will definitely rival yours if those are the most outrageous ones you have.”

Potter laughed and Draco’s stomach did a weird little flip. He used to hear him laugh occasionally in the corridors at school and sometimes wished he’d been the one that caused it and now years later he was.

“Well that is a nice shirt. I’m not sure if I could get away with orange.” Potter’s eyes trailed down the line of top buttons that Draco had deliberately left undone on his shirt.

“It’s not  _ orange _ , it’s really more of a bronze colour.” Draco argued.

It was also oversized so with the buttons left undone halfway down his torso it hung loosely on his slender shoulders and anyone close to him could effectively see his whole slightly golden smooth chest, especially if he leant forwards. He had a couple of thin gold necklaces hanging down at different lengths though to draw the eye too. The bottom of it was loosely tucked into a very tight pair of white jeans that showed off the little curve of his bum and his long thin legs. He was pleased with the look.

“So you ready to go?” Draco asked, gesturing towards the boat.

“Sure.” Potter said following his gaze.

He didn’t actually have a proper mooring pontoon here, his boat was just dragged up onto the sand. They walked down to it and Draco pushed it forwards just enough so that most of it was in the water but the back was still in the sand. It was made easier by Potter helping once he saw what Draco was doing but the boat was quite light and Draco had done this hundreds of times. 

Draco was currently bare foot and he just chucked his sandals into the front seat and gestured for Potter to climb in. The guy looked a little confused but followed Draco’s non-verbal instructions. After Potter was settled, Draco continued to push the boat into the water not caring in the least that the bottom of his cropped jeans were now wet, they would dry out quickly enough in this sun. 

Once the boat was floating completely in the shallow sea, Draco effortlessly climbed up on the back, not really needing the hand that Potter stuck out to help him on but taking it anyway. Then he reached forward to slip his brown leather sandals on before sliding into his seat behind the wheel. Like last time, there was only just enough space on the seat for both of them and he felt the heat radiate from Harry’s thick muscular thigh pressed up against his. Suddenly he found himself wondering what it would be like to be between those thighs…

“Are you actually going to turn the engine on or are we just going to float there?” Potter asked, cutting through his thoughts.

“Right, yes, sorry.” Draco said snapping out of it and making a start on their journey back to the main island.

He didn’t moor up at Mattie and Bex’s this time, instead he drove the boat round to the opposite side of the island and pulled up as far as he could onto a deserted and slightly shabby part of the beach that was pretty far from all the main tourist areas.

Draco cut the engine, took off his sandals and jumped out of the boat into the sea again. Potter offered to help but Draco made a joke about not wanting Potter to get his ‘fancy trousers’ wet. Also, there might have been a  _ tiny _ part of Draco wanted to show off that even though he didn’t have Potter’s muscles he still had the strength to grab the rope and pull the boat onto the shore. Potter didn’t take his eyes off him the whole time he was showing off his strength so Draco was satisfied it had the desired effect.

“Do you want these?” Potter asked, holding up Draco’s sandals.

“Nah, you can just leave them there.” Draco called back. “We’re not leaving the beach and I’m used to going barefoot a lot anyway.”

“Oh, OK.” Potter said curiously looking around as he got out of the boat and onto the shore.

Draco couldn’t blame him for being curious, there was nothing here to see and they certainly didn’t have any food with them on the boat.

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back.” Draco said with a mischievous smile and turned away leaving a rather bewildered Potter standing there.

Draco was as quick as he could be even though Maman Martin was showering him with kisses and not letting him escape her hugs. He hadn’t expected to have to carry quite this much back and maybe it would have been helpful to have Potter’s help after all but he knew if he’d brought the other man here then they never would have been able to escape. So he struggled back slightly with a bread basket hanging off one elbow and a tray in that hand, two plates balanced on his other arm with the picnic blanket tucked into his left armpit. 

When he got back Potter was indeed just standing exactly where Draco had left him but he quickly rushed forward to help taking the tray from Draco’s right hand.

“Where did all this come from?” He asked with his eyes wide open in wonder.

“JP’s house is just through those trees in a small rural community. You said you wanted authentic food and it doesn’t get much more authentic than his mum’s cooking. She feeds most of the community here and I knew she would be overjoyed if I asked for her help. I called her to set this up just after breakfast this morning when you left.” Draco explained setting the plates down on the flat area on the back of his boat and then spreading the picnic blanket out on the sand next to it. 

Then he set the dishes out in the middle of the blanket and arranged various spoons and forks into them that he’d stashed in his back pocket. He finished off by putting the bread basket down too and motioned for Potter to sit down.

“This looks incredible. I can’t believe you… you organised this- for, for me.” Potter, no-  _ Harry _ , said with soft green sparkling eyes on the set up and a small shy smile creeping onto his face.

Suddenly Draco was a little hot under the collar as he realised this did look exactly like a date. Was it too much? Would it have been better or worse if he’d just taken Harry to a restaurant? He didn’t  _ mean _ to be romantic, it's just that this really was the most authentic food he could think of… but now looking at the little picnic set up on the sand of this deserted beach he suddenly became aware that he’d never done anything like this for anyone before and it did look a little romantic… shit.

“It’s no big deal.” He shrugged in what he hoped was a casual way and turned back to the boat.

He lifted up on the compartments on the back of the boat and reached in to grab a couple of bottles that he’d charmed to stay cold and twisted off the caps. He passed a beer to Harry who accepted it happily and he nestled on the picnic blanket himself with a peach iced tea.

“So, what have we got then?” Harry asked, looking at the dishes.

“Green mango salad, probably with a massive chilli kick if I know Maman so hope that’s OK.” Draco said with a smile pointing the dish out before moving on to the others. “Rice and beans obviously, and that is conch creole with some homemade bread to dip into it. Plus breadfruit cake with coconut cream for dessert.”

“Wow.” Harry said looking at it all still and taking it in. “What exactly is a conch… creole?”

“It’s kind of like a tomato based stew, with sea snails in, lots of garlic too I expect.” Draco explained waiting for Harry’s reaction.

“I’m sorry… did you just say sea snails?” Harry asked, looking slightly worried.

“You wanted authentic food Potter, don’t back out on me now.” Draco teased.

“Erm, no. No I won’t.” Harry said slightly unconvincingly. “I’ll try it.”

Draco watched as Harry tore off a bit of bread and ducked it into the stew. He ate that and seemed to like it and then he stabbed a fork into one the chunks of snail meat and tentatively brought it to his mouth. He didn’t really react at first, he just chewed it for a bit and seemed to be making up his mind. Draco watched Potter’s Adam's apple, under that stubble that was growing nicely, as the man swallowed and he tried very hard not to turn that image dirty in his mind. 

“Well?” He prompted when Harry had finished.

“Er, yeah.” He said nodding slowly. “Texture is a little strange but not unpleasantly so and the flavour of the stew itself is really good.”

“Good.” Draco said with a smile before he tucked into the food himself.

They didn’t have any plates but they didn’t need them, they just ate off the bigger dishes with their own forks or spoons occasionally reaching across one another for another chunk of bread. It wasn’t awkward at all, it was very chilled and conversation flowed easily sometimes and other times the silence was just as comfortable.

It was nice. Draco was once again enjoying himself much more than he thought he would. He never really did stuff like this. If he went out at all after work it would usually be just to hang out with Bex and Mattie at the bar whilst Mattie worked. Sometimes he would see others they knew there and the group would be a bit bigger and occasionally he would meet up with JP there too but that was about it. The only other ‘pass time’ that he enjoyed would be something he’d wait to show Harry later on in the week if he was up for it.

Mostly Draco was sharing more stories of his adventures in America, as Harry seemed to like those, and they even talked about what muggle films or books they had enjoyed over the years even, though Harry admitted he didn’t have a lot of time for them. 

Occasionally though something magical would be brought up, even if it was just a word and Draco found that it was actually nice to be able to casually talk about that world he’d had to hide away for so long. Really, he was so used to it that it wasn’t that hard now to pretend he wasn’t a wizard but with Harry here he was suddenly reminded how nice it was to be able to talk completely freely and not worry about something accidentally slipping out. He hadn't even realised he’d been still holding onto that fear.

Between them they had actually managed to eat all the main food even though there had been an impressive amount and both decided on a break before dessert. Draco told Harry to help himself to more beer from the boat as he’d deliberately bought enough even though he never touched the stuff himself.

As Harry sunk back down into the sand with a fresh bottle he sighed and rubbed his flat stomach happily. “Coach would be so cross at me if he’d just seen how much I’ve eaten. Might have to go for a run along the beach later to work it off.”

Draco frowned at him slightly. “Why? You’re hardly _ fat  _ Potter and you’re on holiday.”

Harry took another swig from his beer and sighed again but it was the contented sigh from before. “I have to work quite hard at maintaining the perfect weight and muscular figure. I need to have the muscles in my thighs to pull off the moves I do on the broom but the management team don't like it if my chest or arms get too big. I had a whole team of people specifically design menu plans and exercises plans for me and I usually get weighed and measured every week. They’ll weigh me as soon as I'm back I expect and if I’m over I’ll have to listen to another one of coach’s lectures.”

“Does it really matter that much? I’m assuming we’re talking about Quidditch here, that  _ is  _ what you do right? Is the game really that strict on a professional level?” Draco asked genuinely intrigued but not quite knowing if Harry actually wanted to talk about it.

Harry laughed slightly but there was some sadness in it. “Yeah we’re talking about Quidditch. I’m a seeker for the Montrose Magpies, signed with them about a year after the war and have been with them ever since.”

“But you seem to hate it and it seems like you have very little control over your life.” Draco pointed out delicately.

“I don’t  _ hate _ it…” Harry said slowly but he didn’t sound convinced. “When I’m actually up in the air it’s the same incredible feeling that I’ve always had. There’s nothing else like it, it’s like a drug and the feeling of catching the snitch makes all the other crap worth it every time. Plus I’m the captain and when we actually play a match I don’t have anyone telling me what to do. No sideline coaches during the game and my team respects me. They listen to me when I go against the coach's advice which he hates but it gets results. I’m good at what I do and I enjoy the strategy side of things too. I love the actual matches...”

This was the first time Draco had seen Harry talk about his life with that soft sort of dreamy smile and he could understand that. He did know what that was like of course. He hadn’t thought about that feeling in years but Harry was right in a way, it was like a drug. That thrill you get when you’re flying and the freedom of being able to control your own broom and soar through the air wherever you want to go… yeah, if he was _ really _ honest with himself he did miss that. 

“But all the other crap… it seems intense.” Draco prompted cautiously.

“Yeah, it can be.” Harry admitted. “I actually wanted to sign with the Caerphilly Catapults at first. I just really liked their manager and the whole team just seemed really nice and laid back. They’re a much smaller club without the budget of some of the others and for some reason that just appealed, more focus on the actual sport I guess. Plus Ginny had already been taken on as a reserve for the Holyhead Harpies who are also based in Wales so I thought it would be good. I imagined us getting a nice cottage in Wales close to the two clubs…”

“Let me guess, she persuaded you to sign with the biggest, most successful team who could pay you the most.” Draco said, rolling his eyes and completely unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He was growing to dislike Potter’s ex-fiancé more and more every day.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. “Well yes... but it wasn’t quite like that. She just said if I really did want to be the best then I had to play for the best team and I did kind of want to be the best, as selfish as that sounds. She also said that although I didn’t necessarily need the money I could use it to do a lot of good and that persuaded me. We could have lived comfortably on less but I had this vision of using the game to help struggling young witches and wizards I guess. I also wanted to bring more equality to the sport and yeah… I guess I thought those things would be easier to do if I had more money which has proven to be true I guess.”

“I erm, I founded an academy and it’s got lots of different branches.” Harry carried on after a short break to drink more of his beer and Draco listened happily. 

“Primarily it does help spot future talent for the sport and gives teenagers proper training in a way that Hogwarts doesn’t if they really do want to turn professional. It’s given Hogwarts the opportunity to have more teams too of different levels so that more kids get to play at school if they want to, not only the seven best of each house. But we also run a kind of holiday club for three weeks every summer where we do lots of sports, not just quidditch, but also muggle games like football. It gives the teenagers who need it something to look forward to in the summer and a bit of a break from their challenging home environments… I wish I’d had something like that during my summers.” He said quietly looking out onto the sea.

“That does sound good and very philanthropic of you.” Draco said kindly. 

He was seeing yet another side of Harry. Of course he’d always know that he was a good man really. He’d refused to acknowledge it all those years when he’d been trying to hate him but no one saved the world if they weren’t kind, loving and good. 

“Yeah, I love my time there. I wish I could do more of that but I have a lot of other commitments too so I can’t always.” Harry said sadly. 

“It started slowly with just the odd modelling job for the club as a team because some company were giving us new equipment and just wanted a couple of shots to promote it whatever but it just grew and grew until it kind of spiralled out of control. Now I have solo modelling shoots for everything and a whole list of sponsorships. I told myself at the beginning that it was good because the more money I got for the club, the more money I could funnel into the charity side of things but honestly I think the club has just got greedy now.”

“They have more money than they could ever need as do I and the stupid thing is I have nothing to spend it on because I get everything for free! The club pays the salary of my personal assistant, my private healer, even my bloody house elf, all of them. All of my clothes both on and off the pitch get given to me as well as my equipment… it’s insane.” He finished with a laugh that sounded like he had to laugh about it because if he didn’t laugh he’d cry.

“It sounds to me like you need to grow a bit of a backbone and tell them what you want and what you don’t.” Draco said giving it to him straight. “If you really are their star player and win them matches then they won’t want to lose you, you have the power here not them. You tell them what you want and if they don’t give it to you then you walk. Go and play for the Catapults like you wanted or just focus on the academy full time.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Harry said almost dreamily. 

“You need to learn to say no and put yourself first too.” Draco added seeing as his first pit of advice was well received. “Do they really monitor your meals and weigh you that much? And the whole aerodynamic hair cut thing... it just seems a bit much.”

Harry let out another long sigh. “They want me to be the fastest seeker in the world ever. I was really close to breaking the record at the last world cup. I didn’t even realise, I wasn’t trying to but when they saw how close I got all the managers and coaches or whatever just got really excited so they want me to break the record this time. That’s when all of the controlling weight stuff and the hair cut really happened. Before then we did have to have it monitored on occasion and seekers aren’t supposed to be too heavy so my diet, my fitness, my weight… it was all something I had to be aware of like any players but it wasn’t quite to this extreme. The other players don’t have as many restrictions as I do.”

“They’ve changed all of our uniforms too and no more cloaks, no more heavy leather… they’re changing the future of the sport. But all of that is under wraps. They don’t want it getting out to the other countries before the world cup in case they do the same. England are going to come out with a whole new look this year and surprise everyone.” Harry said as if the prospect didn’t excite him at all.

“The world cup is this year?” Draco asked, having completely lost track of the sport.

“Yep.” Harry said casually. “Hosted in France.”

“Did you win last time?” Draco questioned, suddenly really interested.

“Nah.” Harry replied, although he didn’t seem upset about it. “We got to the finals though which was amazing in itself, best result England have had for decades. It was hosted in Ireland so I suppose technically I have visited another country but I only saw the pitch and the players quarters.”

Draco leaned forward slightly completely captured by Harry’s life and the sport he himself used to love. “So who were you playing?”

“Brazil.” Harry replied simply. “Hell of a team but we were pretty evenly matched to be honest. The goals were really close the whole way and it was pretty obvious it was just going to come down to who caught the snitch. I saw it first and I was completely flat on my broom and going the fastest I ever have in my life. That’s when I nearly broke the record. Unfortunately the seeker who held it at the time, and still does, was theirs.”

He said with a smile and a hint of awe. “Paula Martinez, a 4ft 10inch bullet who weighs a lot less than I do. She flew past me effortlessly and got their first. There was literally nothing I could have done better, she was just faster than me, simple as that. I wasn’t bitter about it, she deserved the victory. Really wicked girl and nice team. I liked them a lot. I liked  _ her _ a lot, truth be told.”

“Oh dear. Can’t imagine Miss Weasley liked that.” Draco said with his eyebrows raised. 

“No she definitely didn’t.” Harry said with a chuckle. “Nothing happened though. I just lent her my broom after the match to see if she could go even faster as she didn’t have the latest model and we just hung out a bit and talked, that was all. I’m not a cheater.” He said very seriously. 

“Ginny was just always a bit… possessive I suppose but I don’t really blame her. I, er, I do get a lot of attention just for who I am.” Harry said, awkwardly flushing a little again.

“Yeah I’m sure you do.” Draco said in what he hoped was a casual tone. “But you’re also the most loyal, trustworthy person I’ve ever known and if she loved you then she should have trusted you. I think you’re too nice about her, you always defend her.”

Harry was looking at him curiously and then he broke out into a grin.

“What?” Draco asked defensively.

“You just complimented me.” Harry said with a smug satisfied look.

“Yeah, well, only to make you feel better after you ranted about how shit your life is. Don’t get used to it.” Draco muttered. “You ready for dessert now?” He asked as a distraction.

“Hell yeah. I want that cake! Coach can suck my dick.” Harry said, reaching for his abandoned spoon and bringing the cake plate closer to them both.

“Oh can he now?” Draco said suggestively. “And tell me would that be your first homosexual experience?”

Harry froze as his spoon sunk into one of the cake slices. “I didn’t mean- It’s just an  _ expression _ Malfoy.” He said slightly flustered again.

“I’m just teasing you Potter. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Draco said, taking a spoonful of the cake with some of the coconut cream for himself.

They ate their dessert in silence but somehow it wasn’t quite as comfortable as before. There seemed to be some tension there and Harry seemed deep in thought. Several times Draco thought he was going to say something but then he obviously thought better of it and didn’t. 

Draco wondered what was on his mind but he’d always been good at reading people and somehow he thought he could guess. It was risky, but he decided to go for the direct approach. It had worked so far, Harry had always struck him as a straight talking sort of bloke.

He stood up and got another bottle from the boat, having noticed Harry’s was now empty again, twisted the cap off and passed it to him.

“Have you ever done anything with a man?” Draco asked in a very measured and controlled voice. He used just the right sort of gentle, casual, non-judgemental tone.

Harry froze again slightly as he reached out to take the bottle from Draco but then forced himself to relax slightly. 

“Have you got anything stronger?” He chuckled, diffusing some of the tension that he obviously felt but took the bottle from Draco anyway.

“No sorry.” Draco said smiling as he sat back down next to Harry, just a little closer than he had before.

Harry took a sip or two of the beer and then just responded with a simple “No.”

“Have you ever wanted to?” Draco asked, making the effort to keep his voice in just the right tone as before.

Harry sighed again and frowned slightly as if really thinking about it. “I mean it’s not like I haven’t  _ ever _ thought about it but I’ve honestly always been happy with Ginny…  _ sexually  _ I mean. We had issues but that was never one of them so it wasn’t as if I thought it was missing from my life, if that makes sense?”

Draco nodded in encouragement to show that it did but he felt like Harry had more to say and didn’t want to interrupt his flow. He was leaning so much more about him tonight and he just wanted to learn more. 

“Like…” Harry started again as if still looking for a way to explain it. “I know that I’m bisexual because I can look at a guy and think ‘woah he’s fit’ in the same way as I would with a woman and I can tell you I’ve appreciated a few sights in the locker room showers… the guys aren’t particularly private…” He said flushing slightly and swallowing thickly. 

He had to take a deep breath before he carried on but to Draco he had his answer. He knew that Harry would have never cheated on Ginny but his reaction now, added to the reaction he’d had at the massage and the way Draco had seen Harry look at him… yeah the man definitely did want to explore things with another man even if he wasn’t ready to admit that to himself.

“But I honestly never felt the urge to act on those feelings. I do - _ did…?  _ love Ginny and I never wanted anything but her.” He sighed again and looked down into the sand. Suddenly he seemed really sad, it was the first time Draco had ever seen him  _ look _ heartbroken.

Draco reached out and squeezed Harry’s shoulder instinctively. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you or make you think about the sad things.”

“No it’s OK.” Harry said, shaking his head slightly and looking up. He didn’t seem bothered by having Draco’s hand on his shoulder so Draco left it there.

“Most of the time, honestly, I feel relieved that the wedding didn’t go ahead and I know it sounds awful but having a break from Ginny these past couple of days has been nice.” Harry said with a slightly guilty expression.

“I’m really glad I came, I’m enjoying myself for the first time in ages. But I miss her at night, just her presence in the bed next to me. I always liked that. Last night I even thought that I was looking forward to going home and back to my bed with her and then I remembered that I won’t be. I’ll be going back to a different house which is cold and empty and I’ll have to sleep alone there too. I won’t ever get to kiss her again, to roll over in bed and wrap my arm around her, to cuddle on the sofa with her…”

“It will be OK, Harry. You’ll find someone else. You’re young, you don’t have to be alone forever.” Draco said in what he hoped would be a comforting voice and his hand absentmindedly rubbed small circles over the back of Harry’s shoulder.

Harry turned to look at him then and gave him a soft smile. “Yeah… thanks.” He said quietly without sounding too convinced. 

Draco had one single thought in his head and he kept trying to push it aside telling himself it was preposterous but then suddenly he ended up blurting it out anyway. “You should come back to mine and sleep with me.”

“I’m sorry?!” Harry said, staring at Draco with those surprised and slightly scared wide green eyes.

“Shit.” Draco muttered, pulling his hand away from Harry’s shoulder. He hadn’t meant to say that. He sighed, pulling himself together and looked at Harry determinedly. 

“You should stay with me, in my bed. Only to sleep don’t worry, I’m not going to come on to you but we both slept well the other night -granted there was alcohol involved but still… You’re not sleeping anyway, you’ve had three different beds since you came here why not just try a fourth just to see?” 

When Harry didn’t immediately say no to the idea, Draco carried on even though he had no idea why he was trying to convince Potter to sleep in his bed.

“It’s bigger and more comfortable than the one we slept in the other day. I have working air conditioning, I definitely don’t have any hearts or roses anywhere and just having someone next to you at night might help. If it doesn’t then you can walk back to either one of your hotel rooms. You’d hardly be trapped there all night.”

“You’re inviting me back to yours… to sleep in your bed… with you?” Harry questioned, speaking very slowly and still very much trying to process the idea.

“Yes.” Draco said simply, sticking with his gut and fighting the urge to take it back and say he was only joking.

Harry was silent for a few more moments so Draco let him think. He turned back towards the sea and watched as the sun set into the rippling water and listened to the waves lapping up onto the shore.

He could see Harry out of the corner of his eye looking out onto the sunset too. After a few more minutes went past Draco heard a small but more confident voice speak next to him.

“OK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more information about Harry and Draco here and are they really going to be sharing a bed?!
> 
> As always please let me know what you think and check out my Pinterest boards for more visuals from this chapter, including Draco's home.  
> For any Death in Paradise fans, I basically picture Draco's beach house as the one the chief British Detective guy has in that!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/hufflepuffromantic/the-desired-drarry-fic/


	5. Day 5 of… a holiday with an old enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of food, lots of conversations and a fund kayak adventure.  
> Oh and some flirting... did I mention the flirting?!  
> With a hint of domestic life for our boys ;) <3

Draco was the first to wake up of course. He was usually up with the sun but he suspected that Potter was not naturally an early bird. Although maybe it wasn’t fair to judge him based on one morning. The man had been making an effort to cover it up but Draco had seen how exhausted he was so it was good to let him sleep in. 

It had been that after all that had given him the mad idea to let Potter share his bed. Looking at him now though he couldn’t bring himself to call him Potter, not when he was given just a rare insight into the man. This guy was just all Harry.

He was happily dozing with one leg half out of the bed and one arm now thrown over Draco’s pillow where his head had once been. There was a slight pool of drool on Harry’s own pillow by his open mouth and he was snoring slightly. It wasn’t a bad snore though, it wasn’t loud or annoying, it was soft, just a little reminder to Draco that there was someone here sharing his space.

Mostly he was just really pleased to see the evidence for himself of Harry having a solid night's sleep and strangely enough, it hadn’t been as awkward as he thought it might be. Privacy had been something you had to get over quite quick when you were sharing hostel rooms with a load of strangers who were also backpacking across America. He’d shared a few beds with people he barely knew after all and was no stranger to a one night stand so it didn’t really bother him. 

True, when he hooked up with people here he typically went to their hotel room or took them back to Mattie and Bex’s on the excuse that it was closer and he was occasionally too drunk to drive the boat back to his. It was a bit strange to have someone here, in his space but it was actually quite nice. At least he didn’t have to worry about this guy coming into his home and discovering that he was a wizard.

When they’d first got back to Draco’s last night they’d had a few more drinks. Draco indulged in a rare aged rum on the rocks and Harry had quite enjoyed it too even though it wasn’t his usual tipple. A little while later JP had stopped by to drop off Biscuit for the night and he curled up happily by Harry’s feet as he seemed to have taken a liking to him.

The evening was nice, they’d sat on the front porch and hadn’t talked about anything else serious. Harry had shared a lot about his job and his life stresses on the beach and Draco really appreciated him opening up to him. He’d given him some advice, it was up to Harry if he took it on board or not when he got back home. The only other thing Draco could do was ensure the man had a good time while he was here. 

He didn’t really know why he cared. Maybe there was some part of him that was still holding onto the fact that Harry had spoken out at their trials and returned Draco’s wand to him and Draco had never properly thanked him for it. The Malfoys collectively had written a formal letter of thanks to him but this was something that Draco could do personally for Harry. He could give him something that no one else could for these two weeks and strangely that really meant a lot to him.

Things had gotten a little awkward last night when it was time to go to bed but Draco had time to himself to get ready for bed when Harry had nipped back to his hotel room to grab his suitcase. After he was ready Draco deliberately sat outside in his silk gown scribbling in his notebook for a bit to give Harry as much space as he needed to get ready for bed himself. There wasn’t a lot of privacy in Draco’s little beach hut after all, the bathroom didn’t even have a door, it was tucked behind a half height wall.

After enough time had passed Draco peaked through to see Harry perched on the bed reading wearing dark red boxer shorts that had Zabini stamped all around the waistband and a black sleeveless tank top. Draco had gleefully pointed out the boxer shorts and Harry had rolled his eyes. Draco knew Blaise was a fashion designer now with his own label but he had no idea Potter was apparently his poster boy with a modelling contract with Blaise’s company. 

It was a good vision though, the boxer shorts hugged tightly to his muscular thighs and they left _ very little _ to the imagination in all areas. Draco might have to thank Blaise for that image now burned into his brain when he next emailed him. 

Draco had pulled off his own silk kimono shamelessly to reveal the matching silk patterned sleep shorts. The material was black with gold Chinese dragons on. Bex had bought him this set as she was one of the few who knew his real name was Draco and meant dragon. Harry had of course teased him for his ‘posh’ silk gown and shorts but Draco loved his kimono collection and told Harry he hadn’t seen anything yet with a wink. The man had blushed slightly at Draco’s wink and Draco noticed the way his eyes had trailed over his naked torso.

Harry had fumbled and stuttered a bit nervously saying he wasn’t sure which side of the bed was Draco’s and whether he should get in or not but Draco tried his best to put him at ease with his humour. One of his best traits he thought and it seemed to do the trick.

They both climbed in and got comfortable as Draco switched off the bedside lamp and he thought that might be the awkward part but it seemed as soon as Harry’s head hit the pillow he was out. It was quite nice that Harry clearly felt comfortable enough to go straight to sleep here in Draco’s world. It took Draco a little longer and he woke up a couple of times in the night but overall it was a good night.

In the present moment Draco was typing away on his laptop outside on the terrace with Biscuit enjoying his breakfast by his feet. Draco had already taken him for his early morning walk, having left a note for Harry in case he woke up in Draco’s absence which he clearly hadn’t. Draco was happily sipping on some tea but he wanted to wait until Harry was awake for breakfast. 

JP came to collect Biscuit and was definitely trying to peak in through Draco’s doors to see if Harry was still here but you could only see the top of the bedframe from the outdoor terrace. Draco made himself another cup of tea and was happily sketching in his notebook and scribbling more ideas for his next story and then did some more typing for the first chapter of his new story. He also did end up sending a quick email to Blaise. He trusted him that he wouldn’t give the details of Harry being here to anyone else.

He was just getting hungry and was debating whether to go ahead and have breakfast without Harry anyway when he heard the man stirring inside. He stayed where he was giving Harry the space to get up and use the bathroom in peace but was already planning what to put together for him when he eventually made his way outside. 

“Morning.” Came Harry’s voice from the doorway a little while later.

When Draco turned round he saw Harry in sportswear. A pair of black lycra leggings with ‘Flint & Thomas’ written in white down the side, underneath some looser black shorts and a tight black long sleeve sports top with black trainers. 

“Morning.” Draco replied. “Active day today after your lazy lie in?”

“Er, yeah, sorry about that I guess I just really needed the sleep.” Harry said, looking a bit guilty.

“It’s all good.” Draco replied with a smile. “I’m glad you got the rest you needed.”

“Yeah, thanks so much for letting me crash here. It was definitely the best sleep I’ve had in days.” Harry said, sounding genuinely grateful and looking much fresher today. “Erm, did er, did you sleep? I didn’t do anything embarrassing like spoon you or snore did I?”

“Only a little.” Draco teased with a bigger smile.

Harry looked mortified. “Shit, sorry, er which one?”

“Both actually.” Draco said laughing. “Once I woke up in the night and your arm was around me but it was kind of nice so I just left it there and you do snore but it’s not horrendous, it was kind of cute actually.”

Harry looked even more mortified now. His eyes were wide and his cheeks pink. “God that’s embarrassing. I’m so sorry. I can go back to the hotel tonight.”

“Relax Potter. I said it was alright. I definitely still slept and you can go back to the hotel if you want but you’re quite welcome to stay here, it doesn’t bother me.” Draco said reassuringly.

Harry looked like he was thinking this over for a minute and his hand ran over his slightly thicker stubble beard now. “OK, well as long as I didn’t disturb your sleep.” Then he frowned slightly. “Did you say my snoring was  _ cute _ ?” He said screwing his nose up slightly.

“Yeah, it was.” Draco said unashamedly and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

Harry frowned some more and opened and closed his mouth a bit as if he didn’t quite know how to reply to that. Then he just looked around as if wanting to distract himself.

“Where’s Biscuit?” He asked.

“JP came to pick him up over an hour ago. I told you, you had a lie in.” Draco pointed out.

“Oh right yeah, sorry.” Harry said, looking a bit embarrassed again. He looked at Draco, then flushed again and looked away. “Do you ever wear a top?” He mumbled.

Draco grinned. He knew that Harry found him attractive, that much was obvious but he honestly wasn’t deliberately trying to show his body off. He wasn’t topless on purpose, he really was just being himself and wearing what he’d normally wear, he just happened to be very comfortable in his own skin. 

Besides he hadn’t wanted to disturb Harry too much this morning so he’d just had a quick wash and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and his favourite joggers. A lightweight black pair with clouds of multicoloured smoke all over them going down ombre style from yellow, to green, blue, purple and then finishing at pink at the bottom. He wasn’t lying to Harry when he’d said he had a whole array of loud patterned trousers, and tops too for that matter.

“This is my home Potter, I’m just being myself and I’m comfortable like this.” He said casually. “Besides, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but it’s hot here.”

“That’s fair enough of course, sorry, wear what you like I- er, Merlin.” Harry stuttered out awkwardly glancing at Draco’s torso again and then looking away.

Draco smiled to himself. “I’ll go grab a top and then I’ll make us some brunch. You like avocado on toast?”

“Er yeah, it’s one of my favourites actually.” Harry replied happily.

“Good, mine too. There’s juice in the fridge or you can make yourself a coffee, whatever you want.” He said gesturing to the kitchen area.

Harry proceeded to make himself a coffee whilst Draco walked through the bedroom area and slipped on a plain black t-shirt which was more fitted than his loose joggers and tucked into them to show off his slim waist. He followed Harry’s lead and put on a pair of black trainers on too. He gathered whatever they were doing today, it would be active. 

Harry called to him to ask if he wanted anything else to drink and he asked for an orange juice as he walked into the kitchen area himself to get started on the food. When it was ready they took it outside again to the bistro table.

“So something physical planned for today?” Draco asked as they tucked into their mashed avocado, chilli and lime on sourdough toast.

“Yeah, I kind of planned the trip so that there were alternating relaxing and active days. I wanted to get the right balance you know?” Harry explained with half a mouthful of his breakfast still. His table manners were something to be desired.

“We, erm- well Ginny and I, we’re pretty active people. I wanted to have time to relax and do nothing as that’s so rare in my life but she doesn’t ever sit still and she gets bored easily so that was in the back of my mind too when I organised the activities. Guess it’s not something I have to worry about now.” He said with a slight self-deprecating chuckle. “Guess she got bored of me too.”

“Well you already know my opinion, you’re better off without her. Luckily for you I’m very good at physical pursuits  _ and _ relaxing.” Draco said with a mock tone of arrogance but he was eager to do whatever Harry had planned.

“That is lucky for me.” Harry said in a slightly odd tone. It was quieter than Draco thought it would be and he didn’t seem to be joking. Then he flushed again slightly and broke eye contact with Draco. That was interesting.

“So, erm, I’ve booked a kayak this afternoon, for four hours so figured there would be a lot of paddling. The plan was to see some places on the boat tour yesterday that we could go back to today on our own and properly explore but erm... well I didn’t really pay attention on the boat tour because of  _ you. _ ” Harry said looking back at Draco with a slightly accusing expression and tone. There was a little hint of a smile there underneath though.

“Well I’m sorry for distracting you Potter.” Draco said with a cheeky wink.

Harry flushed again and looked back at his plate with a determined expression. It really was too easy to wind him up. Flirting was fun and all Draco was really intending was just to make Harry relax and smile. Flirting was just what Draco did, he flirted with everyone; it was just part of his cheeky, carefree attitude which made up his new and improved personality. He’d always had charm though to be fair, that was Malfoy trait so it wasn’t particularly new. 

Plus if his flirting helped Harry come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to men too and there was nothing wrong with that then Draco would consider that a benefit. He was beginning to wonder though what would happen if he kept it up. He had no intention of really coming on to Harry but if something did happen while he was here then that could be interesting.

Harry coughed slightly and then focused the conversation back to the plan for the day. “It’s one of those transparent kayaks so you can see the fish and corals and stuff below, hopefully anyway. We can pack some food and stuff and just explore, see where it takes us.”

“Sounds great.” Draco said honestly. “Any dinner plans?”

“Yes actually.” Harry piped up eagerly in response. “I booked a table at a restaurant on the nearby Marie Galante island called La Playa. I’ve probably butchered those pronunciations sorry.”

“No you did alright.” Draco lied. “That’s a good restaurant, I’ve been there. Not recently to be fair but lots of tourists still go there from the hotel as I book their water taxis for them all the time so I’m guessing it’s still good.”

“It’s the best rated restaurant around on TripAdvisor.” Harry confirmed seeming pleased that Draco approved of his plan.

“So guess you’ve got the internet at home then to look all this up and book a muggle honeymoon?” Draco asked, genuinely interested. He knew that Blaise only bought a laptop originally because it was the easiest way he could communicate with Draco but he wasn’t sure how many other wizarding households had access to the internet now.

“Yeah the internet is just so helpful. Lots more wizarding families are using muggle technology now though. Not the older more traditional families I guess but our generation are for sure. You remember Seamus from our year?”

“The Irish one who was always blowing stuff up?” Draco asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Harry laughed. “Yeah him. He has a bit of a knack for taking things apart and then rebuilding them I suppose but he turned his attention to technology after Hogwarts. He was brought up around muggle stuff too and he helped found a company who sell adapted muggle technology to wizards. They have a shop in Diagon Alley now and it’s really popular. They can even come into your home and put the internet in for you.”

“I had wondered if there was something like that. Definitely a market for it so he did well to go into that business.” Draco said honestly.

“Yeah, you’ll never guess who his business partner is.” Harry said with a twisted smile.

Draco frowned at the way Harry said it as it was obviously someone he knew and then something clicked in his brain. “Blaise said he got his laptop from Theo.”

“Yeah, Nott and Seamus in business together, who would have thought it?” Harry said amused. “Nott is actually surprisingly clever and has a good business brain. Most of the money for the start up came from Parkinson though. You probably know that Nott and Parkinson are engaged. I’ve actually got an invite to the wedding, how ridiculous is that? Well… it was addressed to me and Ginny so I dunno now but gather it’s a massive wedding with half the wizarding world in attendance.”

That did surprise Draco. He’d lost touch with everyone except Blaise and had no idea what they were all doing now. “I didn’t know any of that.” He said honestly. “Blaise and I, we don’t really talk about anyone else or… my old life I guess. We just email about our work and our love life mostly. It’s strange to think about Theo and Finnigan getting along.”

Harry just shrugged. “The war and school rivalries were a long time ago. It did take a year or two for things to settle and it was hard for a lot of people at the beginning but we all healed and we all moved on. I still don’t really know Nott to be fair. His father and I had a few run-ins but he is still rotting in Azkaban so that’s that. We all know not to punish a son for his father's crimes.”

They’d both finished eating now and the atmosphere was suddenly a bit more serious. Draco was taking in Harry’s words and not even sure if he could believe them but was interested in them nonetheless. 

“I mean we’re not friends exactly but no one hates anyone, we’re all perfectly civil at gatherings. I meet up with the old Gryffindor gang on occasion but we’re all busy. It's hard to find a date that suits everyone. Mostly I just see them around at social occasions or what not; the usual crowd is always there, including Nott, Parkinson and Zabini. His clothes get sent to me and I wear them but I don’t interact with him personally much.”

Draco looked at Harry again as something else he thought earlier came back into his mind. “And your sportswear… the logo Thomas & Flint… is that… as in Marcus Flint and… the other Gryffindor guy that was always with Finnigan?”

“Yep. Marcus and Dean have their own sportswear company, another unlikely pairing but it works. I see them more to be fair as they’re often at the club. They’re the ones in charge for all the new team uniforms for the world cup, big commission. They’ve done a lot of work into aerodynamic clothing and stuff and their sportswear have a lot of charms built in. I do a lot of testing for them and I have to workout in them and get photographed wearing them as part of my contract.” Harry explained.

“And you get on with Marcus?” Draco asked sceptically.

Harry laughed a little. “He can still be a bit of a prick but he’s a lot nicer than he used to be. Again, I wouldn’t say we’re friends, it’s more of a professional relationship but he’s alright.”

“Things really do sound like they’ve changed.” Draco said quietly, turning to the sea and thinking about things back in the UK for the first time in a very long time. 

If he ever did think about if he would always picture Potter and his Gryffindor friends ruling the world with all the old Slytherin gang hiding away somewhere, no longer accepted. Although he wasn’t sure why he thought that as he knew Blaise was successful and popular. He hadn’t been the son of a Death Eater though… or a Death Eater himself, Draco thought bitterly.

He could feel Harry’s curious eyes on him but he didn’t want to know what he was thinking and he didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He stood up quickly and started to clear the plates. Harry helped him and then a few minutes later they were standing slightly awkwardly in the small but tidy kitchen area. 

“So you wanna take some food with us?” Draco asked, feeling a bit off suddenly but not really sure why.

“Er, yeah but we can stop by a shop or something. I don’t want to take your food.” Harry said, still giving Draco a curious look as if he knew something was going on in Draco’s head and wanted to know what it was. 

“It’s all good, I got some extra bits in on Saturday as I thought I’d be eating here more on my time off but so far I haven’t really. Had to put charms on a lot of things to keep them fresh, pretty useful.” Draco said with a small smile and starting to feel more like himself again.

He pointed to a fruit bowl on the counter and then the cupboard below it. “We can take some fruit and then there are some crisps and cereal bars in that cupboard. There’s bread and cheese and stuff too if you want to make sandwiches. Just grab what you want, I’ll get the drinks.”

Harry got his backpack and started loading it up as Draco passed him some bottles of coconut water and iced tea from the fridge. “Are you going to be my big strong man and carry all this for me?” He said flirtatiously, wanting to get back to their relaxed banter.

It obviously did the trick as Harry did his usual blush and laugh combination. “I mean, yeah I’ll carry it all but it’s not that impressive when there’s a feather-light charm on the bag.”

“Yeah you’re right, that’s not impressive.” Draco teased. “What’s the point in having those muscles if you’re not going to use them?”

“Oh I’ll use them plenty when I’m doing all the work in the kayak later and you’re just lazily lying there looking good.” Harry retorted not seeming to realise what he had said.

“You think I look good?” Draco asked with a massive grin.

“What? No! That’s not… I- well…” Harry stuttered out, his face turning as red as the boxers he was wearing in bed last night.

“Good to know Potter.” Draco said, smiling and walking off to the direction of the kayak hire the hotel had, leaving Potter standing there like a blushing awkward fool. “Do lock up when you’re done blushing won’t you?” He called over his shoulder.

* * *

  
  


Harry soon caught up with Draco after casting a locking charm on his hut and tucking his wand away in a concealed section of his backpack. It had been an interesting morning already. 

Firstly he’d woken up feeling the best he’d felt in… God knows how long… ages. Definitely the best sleep he’d had since the disastrous wedding that never happened but even before then. He never woke up feeling this energised. The stress of the wedding had been getting to both of them and Harry had just put the tense mornings and exhausting days down to that but looking back on it now he thought they both knew that this wasn’t what they wanted deep down which had been mentally exhausting.

Waking up here on the island this morning with the fresh ocean air made him feel like a new man. He loved the air here, it made him feel renewed and revitalised. Plus Draco’s bed was damn comfy. Harry knew he had money but he seemed to only spend it on the things that really mattered. His mattress and sheets definitely seemed to qualify though. His place just had a really chilled out vibe to it that it was just hard not to be completely relaxed there. 

They seemed to be able to talk about anything and everything too. Usually Harry hated talking about his life and the parts of his job that he didn’t enjoy so much. He’d never really opened up about the less glamorous side of quidditch that he actually found really frustrating and controlling but talking to Draco had been easy and actually quite cathartic. 

Draco seemed so happy here and had a good life. Mostly there was no sign of the old Malfoy mask but there had been a bit of an awkward moment this morning where Harry thought he saw some walls go up behind Draco’s eyes. Harry was talking about Draco’s old friends so maybe there were some complicated feelings there that Harry didn't understand. Maybe during his time here Draco would open up to him too. Harry still had so many questions.

Now wasn’t the time for that though, now was the time to enjoy the activities. These were the ones that Harry actually wanted to do, the active experiences that he’d never had a chance to do before and they weren’t particularly romantic so he felt comfortable doing them with Draco. 

When they got to the small wooden shack further down the hotel beach from the pool, Raphael was there again dishing out kayaks and other equipment that guests had hired. He definitely gave Draco an approving look up and down and warm welcome with a hug that lasted a little too long. Harry felt weird witnessing it and there was something about the way Raphael’s hand sprawled on the small of Draco’s back that made Harry turn sour. 

That was a weird reaction. Suddenly he felt all hot, bothered, irritated and slightly sick and he had no idea why but when Raphael moved to greet him Harry scowled at him and moved past him to the kayak without a word. Raphael was going over the safety points and pointing out the lifejackets but Harry waved him off dismissively. 

“Yeah man, it’s all good. We’ll be fine.” He snapped slightly. “We’ll return the kayak by four.” Then he pulled the handle of the small two seater transparent boat towards the water.

Draco hung back and shared a few words with Raphael and then ran back towards the beach to Harry.

“What was that about Potter?” Draco asked him, although he seemed more amused than annoyed.

“Nothing.” Harry grumbled. “Just didn’t need all the safety stuff.”

“Because you’re invincible right?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just shrugged. He knew he wasn’t invincible but having a wand in case of emergency did help. He also knew he was being a bit of a dick but he was just confused as he didn’t really know why Raphael made him feel annoyed.

“Have you really slept with him?” He surprised himself asking that question out of nowhere.

Draco seemed surprised too as he looked at Harry slightly open mouthed for a second and then his mouth formed into a tight lipped grin and there was a bit of a sparkle in his eyes.

“Why Potter, anyone would think you were jealous.” He said after a few moments.

Harry felt himself flush visible. No, that definitely couldn’t be it. “I’m not  _ jealous _ .” He said quickly. Then he sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on but I’m being a prat. Let’s just enjoy the kayaking.”

Draco’s smile only grew which Harry still didn’t understand but it did make him feel better. 

He smiled back at Draco then. “So you want front or back?”

“Oh definitely the back.” Draco said with a cheeky, almost flirtatious smile that Harry had seen a lot. 

“So I won’t be able to tell if you’re lying back doing nothing and letting me do all the work?” Harry asked, definitely feeling better. The banter with Draco was entertaining. They’d always had that back and forth interaction after all, only once it had been malicious and now it was fun.

“Yes exactly.” Draco agreed, climbing firmly into the back of the boat placing his paddle lazily across his lap. “And I get to appreciate your muscular arms at work.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. It  _ should _ be weird when Draco flirted with him like that but somehow it put him at ease. It was just Draco being himself and it made Harry want to be himself too. From what he had seen Draco flirted with everyone, ever the charmer. He knew it didn’t mean anything but he didn’t mind being on the receiving end of it.

He let Draco sit there like a spoilt prince while he dragged the boat out into the water a bit more and then climbed into the front. He turned round to see Draco over his shoulder, he was sitting there and determinedly not touching his paddle. Harry rolled his eyes and used his to get them out into the open ocean. 

“Which way do you want to go? Left or right?” Harry asked looking back over his shoulder again.

“Neither.” Draco said and Harry watched him pick up his paddle properly now and he looked like he was going to help after all. “Go straight ahead. See that spec of land? There’s two tiny islands there Terre-de-Bas and Terre-de-Haut, that literally means low land and high land. They’re barely habited but the geography is really interesting. Lots of caves to explore and some rocks to climb.”

“Yeah that sounds awesome. Glad I have your expert advice.” Harry said happily, turning back round and steaming straight ahead.

“Well I didn’t tell you anything you wouldn’t have known already if you’d listened on the boat tour yesterday.” Draco replied.

“We’ve been over this. It was your fault I didn’t listen.” Harry called back over his shoulder.

They focused on paddling for a little while, they were riding the kayak over the waves and it was a little challenging in parts but they were definitely up for it and both of them were physically strong. Even though Draco was pretty slender, his shoulders were the most muscular part of him so there was some power there. 

After a while though they were out into the open ocean and the water was much more even so they could paddle at a more leisurely pace. It was cool to be in a transparent kayak and it was amazing to see through the clear water underneath them to see the brightly coloured fish swimming around. 

“I’m still amazed by this place and these activities. I’ve just never done anything like this before.” Harry said quietly half to himself.

“What about your muggle family though?” Draco asked in a slightly cautious tone. “Did you never go on holiday with them when you were a kid or do any fun day trips with them in the summer?”

Harry laughed at the prospect of doing anything resembling kayaking with the Durselys.

“No.” He said simply not able to take the bitter note out of his voice. “I went to the zoo one time because they had no one else to watch me but usually I was never allowed to do anything fun.”

“You weren’t allowed to do anything fun?” Draco questioned quietly as they paddled towards the land they could see.

“No.” Harry repeated not elaborating. “I don’t want to talk about them, not now. I don’t want them to ruin this day.”

He could feel Draco’s hesitation behind him without even seeing his face but after a few moments Draco just agreed. “OK.” 

They were coming up to the Terre-de-Haut island and it definitely lived up to its name with high rocky cliffs. Up ahead there was a big natural archway in the rockface that Harry definitely wanted to kayak through but not before he took a photo of it. He put the paddle in the boat and reached round behind him for his backpack to get his camera. Draco put his paddle down in the boat too and they both just relaxed and floated there for a few moments enjoying the landscape and the warmth of the sun. 

Harry took a couple of photos of the rock face with the natural arch. It was stunning with the calm bright blue water and the grey and browns of the jagged raw rock face but then it had been smoothed out in places by the water over the years. There was also the bright green of the plants on top of the rocks against the bright blue sky beyond, the colours of the landscape here was something Harry still couldn’t get over. 

Draco watched him happily take photos and there was no need to talk really. They were just appreciating the moment. Harry looked around carefully before sneaking his wand out of his backpack. He noticed Draco sit up then and tense slightly also looking around them but he relaxed when the first thing Harry did was cast a couple of protective enchantments around them to make them invisible to muggles anyway.

“You don’t need to look so impressed.” Harry said when he caught Draco’s face. “We spent months making ourselves invisible to muggles and anyone else camping out in forests and what not. I know my protective enchantments.”

“Right, sure. Guess you would have done, sorry.” Draco said slightly awkwardly but then he relaxed a bit with a curious smile. “Well why do we need them now?”

“Oh, no biggie.” Harry said. “Just wanted to do this without anyone seeing.”

Then he hovered the camera out into the air in front of them and with a flick of his wand it took a photo of them both in the boat with the landscape behind them.

Draco shook his head in amusements again. “That’s not actually a muggle camera is it?”

“It was.” Harry said with a mischievous smile. “Until Seamus adapted it for me. The photos will still be like muggle ones but it’s got a simple charm that means I can take photos from a distance like this.”

“Right well take another one because I wasn’t ready for that one.” Draco said before turning the camera properly and posing.

Harry smiled at him and then faced the camera himself again and took a couple of proper ones that he hoped would be good. He then put the camera back in the bag, took the protective charms down and tucked his wand back in his bag. He took one of the chilled bottles of ice tea out, took a few sips and then leaned back round to pass it to Draco without thinking. 

He paused slightly. “Oh, er, sorry, unless you want your own?”

Draco took the open bottle from him though and took a few sips of his own before passing it back. “I have no problems sharing iced tea with men I’ve had in my bed.” He said slightly suggestively.

Harry blushed again and let that comment slide. “Come on, I want to go through that arch and see what’s beyond it.”

“Alright Captain, let’s go.” Draco said back happily, picking up his paddle once more. “You know we really should have got separate kayaks and then we could have raced each other.”

Harry snorted. “I would win hands down.”

“Hmm, maybe we’ll see.” Draco replied. 

“Well I’ve got plenty of other activities booked. I’m sure we’ll have the chance to release our competitive side.” Harry called over his shoulder again as he pushed on towards the arch. 

They slowed down as they passed through it and Harry reached out to touch the rocks. As they came through the arch Harry gasped audibly as he saw what was round the corner. The cliffs were impressive but down the bottom where the rocks came into the sea there was a gap in the cliff face where Harry could spot what looked like a tiny secluded beach inside a cave. 

Without even needing to communicate, they both steered the kayak in that direction desperate to explore. The gap was small but they could still manoeuvre the boat through the rocks inside it and then it opened up into a mostly dark cave but there was a patch of a sandy beach that was illuminated by a gap in the rocks up above like a natural sky light.

“Wow.” Harry said looking around.

“Yeah.” Draco agreed.

“Have you ever been here or explored caves like this?” Harry asked.

He turned round slightly to see Draco was just as impressed at his surroundings as Harry was and he was shaking his head. “No, not like this. I have been kayaking but not for years and we just went around the coastline of the main island. I have seen some caves on my travels I guess but not this one and never really took the time to appreciate them.”

Draco reached his hand out of the boat too to touch the walls of the cave as Harry pushed them forward slightly to the beach area. He could see the sea floor through the kayak and all the tiny fish swimming around. 

“There’s a big series of caves in the main island that you can explore on foot.” Draco commented.

Harry nodded. “Yeah I know, I’ve booked that for Friday. As well as some actual rock climbing there too.”

“Awesome.” Draco said with a big smile sounding genuinely excited. “I’ve always wanted to go rock climbing. I did it indoors in America once but never in a natural environment.”

“Well looks like we’re going to have lots of adventures together then.” Harry said climbing out of the boat onto the small beach and pulled the kayak up into the sand. 

“Looking forward to it.” Draco said, taking the hand that Harry held out to him and climbing out of the boat himself. 

They spent a while on that little secluded beach in the cave, laughing and joking with each other. They took more photos together, had a quick snack and a drink then got back in the kayak to carry on exploring. 

They varied their pace in the kayak, sometimes pushing themselves to go faster and other times just taking it easy and mostly just floating. They seemed to have good control of the boat through and got in sync easily with the movements of their paddles. 

Further on they found a lot more caves, some smaller than others, some lagoons hidden in the rocks and some more secluded beaches. There didn’t seem to be another person around anywhere. They found a few spots to ditch the kayak and walk over some of the rocky bits on foot and they took plenty more little breaks for snacks, drinks and photos.

It was an amazing afternoon. They chatted easily not focusing on anything from their past or anything back in the UK, just highlighting what they could see around them and where else they wanted to go. It was an afternoon that Harry would remember for the rest of his life and he had a feeling that Draco would too. It was still strange but he just didn’t feel like he was here with this old school rival Malfoy. 

It felt like he was here with Draco who he’d known since he was eleven but never _ really  _ knew until now and everything he saw, he liked. He felt like if he met Draco now knowing nothing about him then they would probably be best friends right away, but then maybe it was because they did know each other and what they’d been through that they could be friends. 

When he shared this with Draco as they sunbathed on some rocks, Draco smiled and said he knew exactly what Harry meant. It was hot and in an impulsive moment Harry stood up, stripped his top off, his outer black shorts, his socks and his trainers and dived into the water below in his tight black lycra leggings. 

A few moments later Draco dived in the water too wearing nothing but his boxers. They swam and splashed around for a bit, just messing around before Draco jumped onto Harry’s back and pushed him down into the water. Harry was surprised and spluttered rather inelegantly but Draco found it hilarious as he relaxed his grip and allowed Harry back up to the surface. 

His arms were still hanging loosely around his neck though and Harry could feel Draco’s wet bare chest pressed up against his back. Even under the water, having that skin on skin contact with Draco stirred something up in Harry that he didn’t quite recognise and suddenly the cool water lost its effect as he felt hot and flustered all over again.

He went with it though pushing his odd thoughts aside, spinning around quickly and dunking Draco under the water by pushing down on his shoulders. Draco was clearly expecting it though and had the chance to take a deep breath first. Turned out he was a natural in the water too, which made sense really, and he pushed himself down too and swam between Harry’s legs popping up out of the water gracefully behind him.

Then there was a really weird moment where Draco was happily treading water just in front of Harry and they were closer than Harry realised. There was part of him that wanted to feel Draco’s skin against his again but he didn’t know why or have an excuse to make it happen. He wanted to grab Draco’s waist and haul him closer. He wanted Draco to wrap his long golden legs around his waist so Harry could hold him there. 

Why was he thinking about that? Merlin, what was wrong with him? He had been single for five days. He’d literally just come out of an eight year relationship that he hadn’t even had closure for yet here he was thinking inappropriate things for Draco sodding Malfoy who he’d only just started up a tenuous friendship with after being enemies for years… That was wrong, surely? 

The trouble was he didn’t  _ feel  _ heartbroken… and the fact of the matter was that he _ was _ single. Plus he was a bisexual man with eyes and Draco was hot, like really really hot. So it wasn’t wrong… was it? 

Just harmless flirting and passing thoughts. It wasn’t like he was going to act on them.

  
  


They got the kayak back to the rental shed just before four and this time it was another guy that Harry didn’t recognise who took it in for them. _ Was _ he jealous that Draco had Raphael had slept together? Had that been what that feeling was this morning? And  _ if  _ he was jealous then was he jealous of Draco or jealous of Raphael? They were both hot to be fair.

It was strange not going back to his hotel room after the activity but he was in no hurry to go back to either of the rooms he hated. Instead he went back to Draco’s where all of his stuff was now. Was that strange?… yes. Did he mind it?… no.

They had time before dinner and Harry was still in his activewear. He’d given his arms a bit of a workout with the paddle but it was his thighs that his coaches liked him to work on the most. He had exercises that he was still supposed to be doing on honeymoon. No doubt if Ginny was here she would be reminding him but Harry had been neglecting them. Deep down though he did want to win the world cup, that would be amazing and he knew if he didn’t keep up with his exercises he’d struggle with the strict schedule when he got back. 

So it was that thought process that had him doing all sorts of lunges, squats, jumps and stretches on Draco’s little private beach area. He definitely didn’t care if Draco watched as he was used to being watched by a whole team of people when he trained but he wasn’t doing it to show off in front of him or anything. Despite that, it was interesting to see how Draco sat on his decking with his notebook the whole time but only seemed to actually look down at it when Harry happened to look up. Harry could feel Draco’s eyes on him again every time he looked away. 

As he walked back up the beach towards Draco’s place Draco chucked him a very welcome bottle of chilled mineral water. Then Harry groaned remembering that Draco didn’t have a shower but Draco assured him if he wanted a bath then he would stay out here and give him some privacy. Harry had never thought himself as a bath person but when Draco told him to help himself to the bath salts he had by the bath he was intrigued by them. 

He had all sorts of little glass jars with coloured salts in and different botanicals. Then he had a larger wooden bowl and scoop with plain epsom salts in. Harry chose some citrus smelling ones and put them in with a scoop of the plain salts and some muscle relaxing shower gel that he had which he assumed could be used in the bath too. The results seemed good and as he sunk into the tub it felt heavenly. It was then that he realised that Draco’s bath was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Sneaky bugger… he definitely was still appreciating some of the advantages of being a wizard no matter what he might say.

It seemed a little cooler today and he knew their restaurant table would be outside so Harry opted for light beige chinos and a navy shirt which he rolled the sleeves up of slightly and left the top button undone. When he went back outside to find Draco, the other guy definitely wasn’t shy about checking him out.

“Looking good Potter.” He said with his usual cheeky smile. Harry was still getting used to the fact that Draco smiled but it was a good look on him. “How was your bath?”

“It was amazing actually.” Harry admitted with a chuckle.

“See, told you.” Draco winked at him.

“You’ve magically altered it, you hypocrite. You’re not living as a muggle at all.” Harry teased.

“I never said I was living as a muggle.” Draco argued. “I just said that you couldn’t do magic or mention anything about magic around the hotel and in public. This is my sanctuary and the one place where I can be a hundred percent myself.”

Harry was struck by that sentence as he realised that Draco really was letting him into his world. “Do you never bring guys back here then?” He asked.

Draco shook his head. “Nah, most of my hook ups are tourists on the main island so I always go back to their hotel room. If I need somewhere else then Mattie and Bex don’t care about me bringing guys back to theirs. That bed we slept in the other night has seen some action but this one hasn’t.” He said gesturing inside to the bedroom area.

“Hmm, fair enough.” Harry said mildly interested but he didn’t want Draco to think he was perving too much into his sex love. He honestly didn’t care and wouldn’t judge Draco for anything, he was just intrigued. 

Draco was giving him that curious look again as if he was trying to work out what was going on in his head again but he didn’t ask anything further. Instead he just got up and said it was his turn to get ready. Before he went to the bedroom area though, he went to the fridge and opened a bottle of beer for Harry passing it out to him. It was an oddly thoughtful gesture. 

Harry didn’t even know why Draco had beer in his fridge given that he didn’t like it. Had he really just got it in for Harry? He probably picked some up yesterday when he’d been planning their dinner and drinks on the beach but then he seemed to have bought quite a lot. Had he been expecting Harry to come back to his for more drinks at some point? If so, what did that mean? It was a complete turn around from the fact that Draco had deliberately booked this time off to avoid Harry. Funny what a difference a few days can make. 

Draco had left his notebook and pencils out here on the table and it was now resting inches away from Harry’s hand. Had he been writing? Was he planning a new story? Or had he been sketching? Harry really wanted to know. He really wanted to get that further insight into Draco’s private life, he found himself wanting to know everything about him. He could take a peek, it was tempting but then he realised that it was oddly trusting for Draco to leave his notebook out here and Harry definitely did not want to break that trust.

When Draco came back out, he looked as good as he always did. He definitely seemed to like his own chest and was always showing it off. Harry hadn’t seen him wear anything that came up to the base of his neck like a normal t-shirt did but he definitely wasn’t complaining. There was something about that slightly golden but still pale smooth expanse of skin under Draco’s slender neck and pronounced collarbones. Harry remembered how that skin had felt flush against his back in the water earlier and it made him want to feel more. It made him want to run his fingers and his tongue all over-

“Potter?” Draco’s questioning voice cut through his thoughts.

“What sorry? Did you say something?” Harry asked quickly.

“I asked if you were ready to go?” Draco replied giving Harry a look that told him he knew exactly what had been going through his head a second earlier.

“Right, of course.” Harry said downing the rest of his beer and Draco took the empty bottle from him and put it in the kitchen before he locked his beach hut, actually using his keys this time and putting them in his jeans pocket.

Harry was surprised he could actually fit them into the pocket of his black jeans as they were super tight. They were probably the tightest pair of drainpipe jeans that Harry had ever seen. They definitely wouldn’t look good on him with his shorter thicker legs but on Draco they looked divine. 

Over the top he was wearing his standard loose fitting slightly baggy shirt with half the buttons undone. It was a white shirt with thick black pinstripes going down it and he was wearing a black cord strap necklace with a little silver star pendant hanging from it.

“Nice necklace.” Harry said sincerely.

Draco smiled as he reached to play with it slightly. “Thanks. Bex bought it for me at the market one time as she knows how much I like star gazing.”

“You do?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Draco nodded. “It’s one of my favourite hobbies actually. I have a telescope round the other side of the deck that I can bring out on a clear night. I like to sketch constellations in my notebook too, that’s where I got the idea for my back tattoo as well.”

“I like your tattoo.” Harry said as they walked to the water taxi area. 

Harry had already booked one so Draco agreed they may as well take it and it meant that Draco could relax and have a few drinks if he wanted to. 

“Only that one?” Draco asked with a slightly flirtatious look.

“I er, haven’t really had a good look at the others.” Harry said awkwardly. 

He had seen something poking out from underneath Draco’s boxers or trunks on his left thigh but it hardly seemed appropriate to look properly or ask to see it. He knew he had text tattooed on each foot too but it wasn’t in English so Harry didn’t know what they said.

“Maybe you will at some point.” Draco said casually and Harry didn’t really know how to respond to that so he didn’t.

The taxi boat was waiting for him so they got straight on and headed to the island that they had seen on the boat trip yesterday but Harry had yet to set foot on. It was a popular restaurant so it had its own pontoon outside which their driver moored up next to. Draco got out first and as always he put his hand out to help Harry and Harry took it even though he didn’t really need to. 

Holding onto Draco’s hand felt nice. His skin was so soft and his nails were immaculately manicured. Harry felt like his skin was a lot rougher and he knew he had little calluses on from constantly holding onto broom handles. He dropped his hand from Draco’s quickly, a bit embarrassed about his rough hands.

The restaurant looked nice. It still had that kind of island life shabby chic feel to it, it certainly wasn’t as fancy as some of the restaurants Harry had been to in London but he’d never quite felt at home in those anyway. This one he liked the look of. 

It had a white wooden fence around it with lots of blue writing advertising the restaurant. As they went in white and blue was obviously a theme. All the furniture was white but the tables were set with blue fabric place mats and there were lots of blue pictures of the sea hanging on the walls. 

Harry gave their name to the waitress and she escorted through the small restaurant out to the much bigger garden area outside. There was a large white wooden open sided structure with lots of tables nestled underneath it under hanging lanterns. There was lots of sea life paraphernalia such as fishing nets, shells and anchors around as decorations and it was very obviously a seafood restaurant.

As they neared the table Harry suddenly realised his mistake as he remembered the conversation he’d had with the lady when he’d booked this. There was one table that was slightly separate from the others in a more secluded part of the garden. It was white like the others with blue place mats and blue cushions on the chairs but unlike the others there was a thin glass vase in the middle of the table with a single red rose in and a little collection of candles around it. 

The table was next to a white wooden hut that looked like it could double as an outdoor bar if needed but currently there was just a cute little collection of candles all down the ledge of it and rose petals scattered around them. 

As they sat down the waitress offered them her heartfelt congratulations on their recent nuptials and out of nowhere another waiter came with a champagne bucket. He made an elaborate show of opening the champagne bottle near them with a massive sharp sword, bowed and then poured them each a glass leaving the bottle in the ice bucket next to them.

Once they were finally left alone Harry and Draco just looked at each other in a slight awkward silence. Well Harry thought it was awkward anyway but Draco actually had a habit of turning awkward moments around and making Harry laugh and relax more immediately.

“Well Potter, you certainly know how to treat a guy.” He said with a smile raising his glass. “To us and our happy marriage.”

“Oh piss off.” Harry said with no actual malice. He took his own glass and gave it a sip but refused to acknowledge Draco’s toast properly. “I was so excited when I booked all this. I kept telling everyone it would be our honeymoon. I’m such an idiot.” He said quietly, looking away.

“Hey,” Draco said in a softer voice lowering his tone and seeming more serious. “You’re not an idiot Harry. You’re a romantic and you care about things more than anyone else I know, never apologise for that. When you find someone who is deserving of it they will be very lucky and I hope he or she will make you truly happy.”

_ He or she.  _ He was still getting used to the idea of being openly bisexual even if it was only with one person but it was nice. Obviously Draco wouldn’t have a problem with it but it was still strange for someone to recognise so casually that his next relationship could be with a man or a woman. It felt like a big weight had been lifted off Harry’s shoulders and it was almost as if he could finally be himself properly now.

“Yeah… well thanks.” Harry mumbled out after he realised Draco was being nice and he had called him Harry… he deserved a response at least. 

“Well I can toast to that I guess.” He said, raising his glass again. He hesitated slightly but then added “You would make some guy very happy too you know, if you ever did want that I mean.”

Draco was giving him that curious look again, the one that Harry couldn’t read but after a while he just smiled slightly in a soft almost shy way. “Thanks.” He said simply before turning his attention to his menu.

Fortunately the menu was in English and in French but Harry still asked for Draco’s advice and recommendation. He did like fish and seafood, he pretty much liked anything truth be told, but he didn’t eat a lot of it and definitely didn’t know what everything was on the menu even when it was in English.

In the end Harry ordered the tuna tartare with ginger and sesame and Draco went for the scallop ceviche with chilli and lime. They carried on drinking the champagne as they waited for their starters and it was nice but Harry felt like there had been a shift in the atmosphere. Draco was being friendly and polite and charming as always but he seemed more… serious and Harry wasn’t used to it in a way. 

Last night had almost felt like a date but Harry had just thought it was just that he wasn’t used to having dinner one-on-one with guy mates, or anyone that wasn’t Ginny to be honest. Tonight though definitely felt like a date. Harry knew that it was just the romantic setting. The sun was just starting to set and there were candles, roses, champagne... He knew that what it was and he knew that Draco was only coming with him because Harry had already booked this and it was just what they agreed but he still couldn’t get the thought of his head.

“Are you OK?” Draco asked after a while. “You seem quiet tonight.”

“Yeah I’m alright.” Harry said because he felt like it was the right thing to say. He wasn’t really sure how he felt. It wasn’t a bad emotion, he wasn’t  _ not _ enjoying himself… quite the opposite but he just didn’t really know what he was feeling.

“Is it… the romantic setting?” Draco asked, looking slightly uncomfortable himself for the first time now. He took a sip of his champagne and sighed when Harry didn’t answer. “I know I haven't exactly been kind about Ginerva but you’re allowed to be sad you know? You’re allowed to miss her… and if you want to talk about it then you can.”

“The trouble is I don’t miss her really.” Harry chuckled slightly in an awkward way. “I mean I do in some ways… She is a nice girl you know even if she doesn’t seem to understand bisexuality.”

Draco scoffed and looked like he was trying very hard not to say something.

“That was wrong of her to say that to me, I do acknowledge that now and I feel like I should have talked to her more about that instead of just accepting what she said. I feel like I should have talked to her more about a lot of things. I haven’t been honest with her for ages about the things in life I don’t enjoy. I haven’t been honest with anyone to be honest including myself and it wasn’t fair to her or me.” He paused to take a sip of his champagne and Draco was just patiently listening.

“She knew though.” He continued. “That’s what she said to me the morning of the wedding. She said she knew I wasn’t happy, not really and she asked me if marrying her would genuinely make me happy. I didn’t know how to answer, I just froze. I really did think I wanted to marry her, I really did think I loved her and I would have gone through with it if she hadn’t called it off but really I should be thankful to her I guess.” He swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.

“She knew it wasn't the right thing to do and she had the guts to stand up and say something for both our sakes. I felt really horrible at that moment, I felt like I’d broken her heart but she just laughed when I didn’t answer. Then she said it was OK, she said she felt relieved. Apparently she’d been having doubts for months but I don’t think either one of us wanted to let anyone down. Everyone always wanted us to be together and there was so much pressure on us to get married.”

“Yeah, I can imagine that.” Draco said sympathetically.

“She also said that she doesn’t like the person she’s become around me. Apparently I bring out the worst in her. That was  _ great _ to hear.” He groaned and took a much bigger sip of his drink. Draco was scowling slightly but didn’t say anything. 

“She can-  _ could _ be quite controlling I guess but she always said it was because she had to be otherwise I wouldn’t be the best I could be… It was the only thing we ever really argued about but it could be quite bad sometimes. She is fiery and when she gets mad, she _ really _ gets mad. She said I needed to be pushed and I guess sometimes I agreed with her but...” He frowned slightly trying to articulate how he felt.

“I  _ want _ someone who pushes me, who challenges me, I like that fire but it’s a delicate balance I suppose. They need to know when to push me and when to support me and I felt like with Ginny it was always just push, push, push. We always had a competitive spirit with quidditch and at first it was fun. I don’t think I could be with someone who wasn’t competitive in a way but it got a lot worse a couple of years ago after she got a confirmed spot on the England team for this year’s world cup. She really wants to win and so do I of course but I still want to find a good work life balance and I felt like we didn’t have that. I felt like it was all about quidditch and it wasn’t good for our relationship really.” 

“It sounds like she pushed you a bit too much and didn’t really listen to what you wanted or give you time out to just relax and be yourself. She was focusing too much on the fact that you both want to win the world cup and not enough on your life together outside of quidditch.” Draco said carefully. “You said you love to fly and love the matches and I get that. You should have someone by your side who understands your love of flying and supports your career but that also encourages you to do things outside of quidditch and who will still love you even if you’re not ‘the best’.”

Harry was nodding slowly and left like another weight was lifted off him. “Yeah… I guess so. That sounds good. Thanks Draco, for listening.” He added after a pause.

“You’re welcome Harry.” Draco smiled.

Harry had noticed that he was ‘Potter’ when Draco was bantering and having fun with him but then when he was talking to him in a serious way he switched to ‘Harry’ but he didn’t mind. It made him smile.

Their starters came and it was nice to have something to focus on, even though the atmosphere wasn’t actually tense at all. It was calm and relaxed… comforting in a way. 

The food was good and Draco even let him try some of his scallop dish in return for one of Harry’s bits of toast with the tuna tartare on. It was probably quite a couply thing to do, to share food like that, but honestly Harry just wanted to try all the different food he could. He loved spice and the hint of chilli in the Caribbean food he’d tried so far was good. His tuna wasn’t spicy but the ginger did add a fiery kick.

The mains were just as tasty and they started laughing and joking a little more now the air was cleared. Draco had ordered a whole lobster with rum and jerk butter which apparently was a favourite of his. Harry tried it and had to admit it was good but he was also enjoying his fried tilapia fish with mango and chilli salsa. This sparked a whole conversation about their favourite foods, restaurant experiences and cooking.

Harry couldn’t resist the chocolate and ginger mousse for dessert. He admitted to Draco that although he didn’t indulge in deserts often when he did it was always something chocolatey unless treacle tart was on the menu. Draco confessed that he had a really sweet tooth and would be happy with anything but since living here had definitely been converted to fruit with his favourite being mango. It was no surprise then when he ordered the mango mousse. 

He couldn’t resist watching Draco as he spooned the mango mousse into his mouth. His lips were quite thin but they looked so soft and were a gorgeous soft pink colour. As he ate the mousse his tongue poked out between his lips every now and then to lick around the spoon making sure he got every last drop.

Draco then looked across and made eye contact with Harry and it was obvious that Harry had been caught staring yet again. He really needed to stop doing that. Draco was being amazing, he was listening to him, keeping him company, letting him stay with him because he was worried about his sleep. He really was being kind and all Harry could do was stare at him and think inappropriate thoughts. 

It was going to be a long holiday with Draco if he kept having thoughts like that… especially if he was sharing a bed with the man.

Dinner was really nice and they even stayed for a bit to enjoy a cocktail. On Draco’s recommendation Harry had a mojito and very much enjoyed it. Draco on the other hand ordered a ridiculous bright blue drink that came in a massively over the top glass with a bright pink flamingo stuck in it for some reason.

Apparently it was a blue lagoon, whatever that was but it was far too sweet for Harry when he tried it. He was happy to stick with his mojito. When Draco had finished his drink he stuck his tongue out and it was bright blue as well. He then kept sticking it out and running it over his bottom lip because he thought it was funny but all Harry could do was imagine tasting Draco’s lips with his own tongue.

It was crazy and stupid and it had been almost a decade since he’d had any thoughts like this about anyone. He was probably just sexually frustrated, maybe he needed to sneak off tomorrow and have a wank somewhere just to relieve the tension. That would probably help.

It was tempting to stay for another cocktail, the garden was beautiful and they had loved watching the sun set around them but they needed to get back to Draco’s as JP would be dropping Biscuit off soon. Harry found himself strangely looking forward to seeing the dog again, he actually loved dogs. 

JP was running late so just dropped him off and ran but he definitely clocked the fact that Harry was still ‘around’. After some cuddles with Biscuit and another drink on the decking they headed inside. Harry went to brush his teeth first but the sink could be seen from the bedroom area anyway so Draco decided he’d just come and brush his teeth alongside Harry. 

Afterwards though Harry realised that he really needed to pee and felt a bit weird going in front of Draco even though he used urinals alongside men all the time and often showered naked in front of his male teammates in the locker rooms. In the end he made a bit of a joke about it and Draco promised he wouldn’t look leaving Harry in the bathroom section as he went through to strip his clothes off for bed.

When Harry came back through Draco was tucked into bed already and even though it was still a little odd, Harry really wanted to climb in next to him. He took off his shirt and chinos and just got into bed in his boxers. Last night he’d kept a top on but Draco had seen him topless a few times now so it wasn’t really a big deal. Draco was no doubt wearing another pair of his ridiculous silk sleep shorts but Harry couldn’t tell.

It was less awkward the second night, somehow it just felt right in a strange way. Biscuit seemed reluctant to stay on his bed tonight though and jumped onto Draco’s making Harry laugh. Draco, though, was less than impressed and tried to send Biscuit back to his bed in the utility room. Harry begged Draco to let him stay and in the end they compromised by putting Biscuit's bed on the floor at the foot of Draco’s bed so he could be closer to them. 

The whole evening when they got back was oddly... domestic in the strangest but nicest way. They got settled into bed with Biscuit happily dozing near them, Draco smiled at him from the pillow and then reached to turn off the light.

“Goodnight Harry.” He said softly into the night air.

“Goodnight Draco.” Harry called back and then for good measure he added. “Goodnight Biscuit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The islands and the places are all real but it's all based off Google research and I have been inspired by images from other places too. Sorry If I'm not representing the Caribbean well, sadly I've never been there... just take it all with some creative license! ;)
> 
> As always I'd love to know what you think.  
> I have plenty of ideas but always open to more so if there's anything you want to see happen with these two whilst they are in the Caribbean then let me know!  
> I wonder who will make the first move and when?! ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> More photos of the landscape, geography, outfits, food and other story prompts can be found on my Pinterest page if you like visuals!  
> www.pinterest.co.uk/hufflepuffromantic/the-desired-drarry-fic/


	6. Day 6 of coping with sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sexual tension... enjoy! ;)
> 
> Oh and there is finally some smut in this chapter too but it might not be quite the kind you were hoping for...! Sorry! Not yet anyway.  
> Rating may change to explicit in later chapters, not really sure yet hos much detail I will put into those scenes but I am getting more confident with writing them. How much detail do you want?!
> 
> *Trigger warning for mentions of past hunger/child abuse. I have updated the main triggers to reflect this too. I wasn't sure how much of Harry's past I was going to get into initially.

Hmm, that was nice. 

Harry could feel the warmth of the early morning sun rise through the gaps in the wooden shutters. He could feel the comfort of the bed beneath him which was just the right firmness. His whole body felt relaxed and his mind was calm too. He wasn't thinking about anything and it was refreshing. 

The familiar presence of someone in bed with him was nice too. He had his arm around the body next to him and it felt good to hold them close. The solid flat planes of his body moulded really well to his own and _God that chest_ … the smooth muscular skin felt amazing beneath his hand and he just wanted to keep touching it. He wanted to carry on exploring this feeling that was on the one hand very familiar but on the other hand new and exciting. 

In this moment he just felt so good and so at peace. His hand wandered to the middle of that chest and he pressed down lightly bringing that upper body completely flush against his own. He could feel that strong back against his chest and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the thin delicate black lines on that lightly golden skin that he just wanted to trace with his tongue. He wanted to lean forward more and kiss all over those little stars. 

He was focusing more slowly now feeling more awake and when he looked at that tattoo again he could see the familiar constellation… Draco.

Oh fuck.

This is _Draco_ . He is _spooning_ Draco. Shit.

He froze. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to move, he needed to create some distance between them but he didn’t want to do it suddenly and make Draco aware of anything. Was the other man still asleep?

Draco was lying very still but slightly stiff now Harry was aware of it. His breathing was very even… almost too even. Was he really asleep or was he just pretending? Harry couldn’t tell. God he hoped he was asleep. If he was awake but pretending not to be though maybe they could just never _ever_ talk about this.

Very slowly he peeled his hand away from Draco’s chest and eased away from him, rolling over onto his back and creating that space between them. The whole time Draco didn’t even twitch.

His first feeling when he’d separated himself from Draco was relief. His second was a strange feeling of emptiness and loneliness. The reality was cuddling Draco had felt nice and he hadn’t wanted it to end. 

He was a physical person though and he likes affection, he was used to it and that was why. He probably thought Draco was Ginny in his sleep and spooned him accidentally, it was understandable. Nothing to be embarrassed about, nothing they needed to address.

After a few moments Draco started to stir next to him and Harry started stretching and yawning too as if he had just woken up. Draco slowly turned in the bed to face him and Harry could feel his face turning red. He tried very hard to just play it cool.

“Morning Potter.” Draco’s familiar tone came singing cheerfully into the room.

Harry groaned. “You’re far too happy in the mornings and why has it gone back to Potter again?!”

“Well, I can’t have you thinking I actually like you can I?” Draco joked.

Godric, he was such a prat, always had been and always will be but now when Harry called him a prat in his head, it was done with an exasperated fond sort of tone and no actual malice. Plus he did like Draco’s sense of humour, it always diffused any tension and made him feel at ease. Made him forget about the awkward spooning moment.

“You let me sleep in your bed but you don’t like me?” Harry asked.

Draco laughed but didn’t actually answer and then Biscuit decided that he wasn’t happy with his lack of affection so he jumped up onto Harry’s side of the bed and nuzzled into his face.

“Oh hey boy.” Harry cooed affectionately, rubbing Biscuit's ears. “I’m sorry, did we not say good morning to you? You’re such a handsome boy aren’t you? Are you going to go give Draco a morning kiss too?”

“Not a chance.” Draco said, quickly screwing up his nose slightly. “You’re far too soft on him, I told you he’s not allowed on the bed.”

“Aww now Draco’s all grumpy.” Harry said to Biscuit in a mocking tone.

Draco scowled and for a second he almost looked like the old Malfoy except for the fact that Harry knew he was putting it on. Sure enough, two seconds later the scowl broke and turned into a smile before Draco turned his face away and got up out of the bed. Harry had a flash of Draco’s ridiculous patterned silk shorts before he turned away too. He didn’t want to be caught staring at Draco... _again_. 

Biscuit came up the bed and curled up on top of it, half on top of Harry. Harry stroked him and focused his attention on him as Draco grabbed something from his drawers and went into the bathroom area first to start getting ready.

“Did you want to walk Biscuit with me this morning?” He called out from the partitioned area and Biscuit’s ears pricked up.

“Yeah sure, I’d like that.” Harry replied. “You want me to come with you anyway don’t you boy? Yeah, I’m your favourite cos I give you more affection than the grumpy Slytherin. You stick with me.” He said giving Biscuit lots of kisses and cuddles.

He could hear Draco’s soft chuckle from the bathroom but he didn’t say anything.

Harry pushed Biscuit off after a minute or two and slowly got out of bed himself, stretching as he did so and not caring by now that he was walking around in his boxers.

He was just deciding what to wear when Draco walked back in from the bathroom area in a pair of plain baby pink swim shorts with a black drawstring bow fastening them at the top and nothing else. All his skin on show was shining with some sort of lotion and it was very hard not to look at it.

“Going swimming?” Harry asked him, looking down at the floor and _not_ at Draco’s chest. 

“Yeah I thought I’d incorporate an early morning swim in with Biscuit’s walk if that’s OK with you?” Draco asked. “I haven’t been for a proper swim all week but it’s something I usually do and Biscuit loves the water too, but you can walk him on the beach if you don’t want to swim.”

“I could go for a swim.” Harry shrugged and then turned towards his suitcase again to find some swim shorts.

His suitcase was magical of course and the invention was amazing. He pulled the rail up out of the modest case and expanded it. Everything he had was hanging neatly on it with not a crease in sight. 

“Nice swimming trunks btw.” He called over his shoulder as he browsed the rail.

“Real men aren’t afraid to wear pink Potter.” Draco replied and Harry could hear the grin in his voice. “How many clothes did you bring with you? That rail is massive.”

“I didn’t pack my case.” Harry said casually. “Half of these clothes I’ve never even seen before. Guessing Sam organised for me to get some new stuff for the honeymoon. I mean, what the hell are these?” He asked, pulling out a pair of bright red swimming trunks with white hearts all over them.

“Oh you are definitely wearing those.” Draco said gleefully and when Harry looked up at him sceptically he could see the delight written all over Draco’s face.

“Piss off.” He said back. “I’m definitely _not_.”

“Ohh pleeease.” Draco begged giving Harry his best puppy dog eyes. “Wear them for me?”

Harry looked at Draco and his silver eyes were wide and sparkling, his smile was soft and charming and even though Harry _knew_ he was giving him that expression deliberately to get what he wanted, he still couldn’t find it in him to deny him. 

He was trying to find some sort of witty remark or joke in his head but they’d all vanished. “Bloody Malfoy charm.” He muttered under his breath but just loud enough that Draco probably heard. He picked up the stupid love heart swimming trunks and wandered into the bathroom area to put them on and brush his teeth.

Draco had a stupid big grin on his face and whistled happily as he went to unlock the front doors and let Biscuit out. Harry joined him a couple of minutes later as Biscuit was running around on the beach and Draco was looking out onto the sea. He loved looking at that expression on Draco’s face, he just seemed so content and so at peace. Harry was envious of that if he was honest, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt that peaceful. 

When Draco caught sight of Harry though his expression turned back into one of mischievous glee. “Looking good Potter.” He teased eyeing his chest and then trailing his eyes down to the stupid shorts.

“Race you to the sea Malfoy.” Harry called out as he tore off in the direction of the water.

Draco was shouting out behind him that Harry had cheated but Harry could already see him catching up with him in his peripheral vision. Biscuit shot past them both wagging his tail and was in the water first but Harry was next.

He ran into the sea laughing feeling happy and carefree for the first time in ages. Draco was there besides him in no time splashing him and then overtaking him to do deeper into the sea. Biscuit was happily swimming alongside him but Harry hung back a bit just enjoying standing waist deep in the sea. He was watching Draco swim over the gentle waves effortlessly and go further out into the ocean with confidence. It seemed like he was graceful in everything he did with perfect control over his limbs.

“You coming?” Draco called to him, as he paused in the deeper sea just treading water.

Harry smiled and dived head first into the waves, swimming out strongly to meet him. They swam for as long as they wanted to. Harry didn’t know how long they spent out in the sea but it didn’t matter. Time just felt irrelevant out here. They swam properly sometimes as a form of exercise, other times they stopped and were a bit playful splashing each other and diving under the water. Biscuit swum alongside them for the most part but they never got too deep for him and he would swim back easily to the beach to walk around there for a bit when he wanted.

It was hot already and the sun was reflecting off the water. His body was feeling cool but Harry could feel the skin on his face and shoulders getting hot. Then he noticed Draco looking at him.

“You’re looking a bit red there, Potter. Did you not put any suncream on?” Draco asked with a hint of concern.

“Erm, no.” He said sheepishly. “Kind of forgot I guess and it’s still early, I didn’t think it would be this hot yet. Been keeping out of the midday sun so far and I deliberately covered up yesterday when we were out on the water.”

“Well it’s been a bit cool so far actually for this time of year but it’s going to be much hotter for the next couple of days. You need to look after your skin. Come on, out.” Draco said in an authoritative sort of voice and was already heading back towards the shore.

Harry was used to people bossing him around but usually it was because they cared about the team outcome and winning matches, not because they actually cared about Harry’s personal welfare. Yes, it was only a small thing but even the act of Draco not wanting Harry’s skin to burn almost made it seem like he genuinely cared for Harry. I mean, obviously he didn’t want to get sunburnt either, he just wasn’t always great at taking care of himself.

He followed Draco back in, the sand sticking to their wet feet as they went but it didn’t seem to bother Draco when he trailed sand into the beach hut, not when he could just spell the floor clean again. Draco went into the house and then came out with a towel around his shoulders chucking another one to Harry. Harry caught it and started to towel himself down but when he rubbed his shoulders dry the skin there did feel a bit tender.

Draco gently put his hand over Harry’s to stop him and then took the towel from him. “Don’t rub it, you'll make it sore, just pat it like this.” He said softly.

Draco was standing behind him but probably closer than he needed to be. Harry left his hands drop and Draco carried on just gently patting his shoulders dry. He took a step forward and Harry could practically feel Draco’s breath on his skin making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

Then he felt the towel drop and Draco’s fingers trace lightly over his bare skin. It was electric and he felt his breath hitch. 

“Come with me.” Draco said quietly in a gentle tone that didn’t do anything to calm Harry’s nerves and growing arousal. “I’ve got some lotion that will help.”

Draco didn’t wait for Harry to answer but he very softly trailed his fingers down Harry’s bare arm and took his hand in his. Harry allowed Draco to lead him by the hand through the beach house and into the bathroom area. He stayed silent, he wasn’t sure if he could speak even if he wanted to. 

They ended up standing together in front of the bathroom sink and Draco let go of his hand to get something out of the cabinet. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Draco squeeze some cream into his hands from a bottle and then he proceeded to rub it into Harry’s shoulders.

It felt cool on his burning skin and immediately calmed him but it was Draco’s touch that Harry was really focusing on. It felt amazing and he was sure that Draco was going a bit above and beyond in his ‘duty of care’. 

He started massaging it into the back of Harry’s shoulders and neck rather than simply just rubbing the cream on normally. It felt even better than Raphael’s hands had the other day and Harry never wanted it to stop. He felt himself float away on a little cloud just enjoying the touch. 

At one point he realised that his eyes were closed and he might have even let out a little moan, he wasn’t sure. He quickly opened his eyes and cleared his throat but then it got ten times worse when he tuned back into his body and realised he was halfway to getting hard. 

Suddenly he stepped away. 

He took a couple of steps forward away from Draco’s hand and had his body and his face turned away from him when he spoke. “Thanks, that er, definitely helped and I’ll be sure to keep up with my suncream from now on.”

Draco seemed to hesitate slightly and Harry wondered whether he could feel the sexual tension in the room too or if it was just Harry making too much of a big deal out of a simple act of touch. 

“You’re welcome Harry.” Draco said in that quiet voice again with the soft tone that Harry didn’t quite understand… and the use of his first name felt significant somehow but Harry didn’t know why. 

“I’ll leave the bottle here and you can do your face too. Your nose and cheeks are looking a little red.” Draco said gently before he stepped forward one more time, placing his hand back on Harry’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze in some sort of… reassurance? Then Draco walked out of the bathroom and left him to it and Harry was left wondering what the hell that had been about.

*~*

When Harry returned Draco was happily making breakfast as if nothing unusual had happened. Maybe it was all just in Harry’s head. Biscuit was already tucking into his breakfast, Harry could see some eggs cooking in a pan and Draco seemed to be toasting something under the grill. He pointed to a mug of steaming liquid on the side.

“I made you a coffee as that seems like what you have every morning. Just black right?” He said happily.

“Er, yeah, great.” Harry replied. “Thanks so much for this, for all of this.” He said slightly awkwardly. 

Would Draco know what he meant by that? Harry desperately wanted to thank him for _everything._ Not just the bed, the lotion, the coffee... it was more than that. What he really wanted to say was ‘thank you for taking care of me’, but that seemed a bit… much. 

Maybe Draco did understand though as he seemed to pause quite significantly at Harry’s words and then he looked up and smiled at him. One of those soft, slightly shy and desperately genuine smiles. 

“It’s my pleasure.” He said and he spoke it with such sincerity that it made Harry believe him. 

Was it a pleasure for Draco to have Harry here? Harry sometimes felt like he was getting in the way. Like he was intruding into Draco’s life and being an idiot by not standing in his perfectly good hotel suite that he’d paid for but Draco really did seem to understand why Harry didn’t want to sleep there. In fact, Draco just seemed to understand _him_. Maybe Draco really did like having Harry here.

Draco picked up his mug of tea and took a sip before putting it down to check on the eggs. “Just some simple fried eggs on toast this morning. Hope that’s OK but you did say you ate anything.” Draco pointed out remembering their conversation from last night.

“Yeah that’s great, thanks.” Harry replied feeling calmer now he had some coffee in his hands and Draco was acting normal. “And yeah honestly I’m really not fussy about what I eat. I’ll take what I can get, that’s what happens when someone was used to living off scraps for so long I guess.” He said with a sad laugh.

Draco turned round to look at him properly again though and he had a slight frown on his face. “You mean… during the war? When you were on the run?”

That hadn’t actually been what Harry was referring to at all but he’d suddenly realised what he’d been close to saying and tried to cover it up. “Oh, er yeah, exactly, during the war that was all.” He said quickly.

Draco looked at him with an expression that said he didn’t believe Harry one bit. Somehow Draco had always been able to see through him, he’d been able to read him better than anyone. It was strange. Thankfully though he didn’t press the matter and turned back to serve up the now cooked breakfast.

They sat and had breakfast in a comfortable silence and as usual JP arrived to pick up Biscuit just as they had finished. Draco asked him how work was and if everything was going OK at the hotel but JP refused to talk to Draco about work when the man was on holiday. Draco sulked slightly but seemed kind of grateful for it anyway and JP went on his way.

“So, lazy day today?” Draco asked Harry after JP had gone.

“Yeah, nothing booked.” Harry confirmed. “I figured originally that we could have days here and there where we decided last minute what to do. Whether that’s lounge by the pool or maybe go check out the town… whatever. So I’m open to suggestions from you if there is something in particular you think I should do.”

Draco seemed to be considering this and in the silence Harry could hear Draco’s mobile phone ping again as it had a couple of times this morning. Come to think of it, it had been going off a lot last night too. Harry had heard it but he had never seen Draco answer it or look at it.

“Or you know, I’m happy to explore alone or just sit by the pool and read by myself if you want a day to yourself too. We don’t have to spend every day together and if you’re neglecting your friends or whatever then you can go see them.” He said, trying to be thoughtful.

Draco just shrugged. “I have nothing pressing and I told Bex I might not see her this week. No big deal.”

“OK, well if you’re sure.” Harry said, still slightly unconvinced but not wanting to press Draco about it. 

It wasn’t like he wanted time apart from Draco, weirdly he really, really didn’t. Except that maybe if he had some time alone he could have that wank that he seemed to desperately need just to relive some of the sexual tension he felt… But he wasn’t going to push Draco away and make some weird excuse for time alone if Draco was happy to be with him.

“So any ideas?” Harry prompted.

“Well Friday is market day in town over on the main island.” Draco said happily. “I usually go if I happen to have the day off. If not sometimes Mattie gets some stuff for me and drops it round. Shopping is always fun and we could do with some more food anyway. Some of the locals have little stalls selling things they’ve made. JP’s sister has one with jewellery, I’ve got some of her bracelets and necklaces actually.” 

“Sounds great. We can get some ingredients and I can make dinner for us tonight if you want?” Harry suggested. 

“Sure.” Draco said, raising one eyebrow and smiling slightly. “Given that I definitely won’t believe you can actually cook until I see it for myself, that actually sounds good. As long as you don’t give me food poisoning.”

“Well given that I cooked for my Aunt, Uncle and cousin for years and never gave them food poisoning, as much as I might have wanted to, I’d say you're safe.” Harry laughed slightly.

Draco though didn’t laugh. Instead he frowned at Harry. “Hang on, that’s how you know how to cook? Cos you cooked for your muggle family for years… but you must have been really young? Or was that like when you were older in the summer and stuff?”

Harry shifted slightly uncomfortably. “Erm, no it was before Hogwarts mostly. I, er, did a lot around the house I guess but it’s no big deal. I’m sure lots of kids had to do chores… except you of course.” He said with a fake sort of chuckle but he hoped he’d deflected enough for Draco not to ask anymore questions.

“Better put some actual clothes on then I guess, if we’re going to the market.” He said quickly, standing up and walking back into the bedroom area.

“Yeah, and put suncream on.” Draco called out to him as he walked away.

“Yes mum!” Harry called back.

*~*

  
  


Half an hour later they were both dressed and ready to go. Harry in a pair of beige shorts and a simple khaki round neck t-shirt and some brown leather flip flops. Draco was wearing something ridiculous as usual which he described as a ‘romper’ when Harry asked him but Harry still didn’t really know what that was. 

To him it looked like some sort of playsuit that babies wear but that didn’t mean that Draco didn’t look good in the all-in-one pale pink shorts and top combination. Harry had yet to see something that Draco didn’t look good in. He had no doubt that if he tried on that outfit he would look absolutely ridiculous in it, but Draco just made everything work and had decided out loud that it was _‘a baby pink kind of day’_. Whatever that meant. 

They took Draco’s boat as usual which meant that Harry got yet another kick out of watching Draco effortlessly handle the ropes and the boat in general and it also meant that he got to sit very close to Draco again with their thighs pressed together. Seriously he needed to find somewhere private to have a wank today otherwise he would not be held responsible for his actions when he found himself pouncing on an unsuspecting Draco later. 

God, what was wrong with him? Could Draco feel it too? Was he suffering just as much? No of course not… because Draco was beautiful and Harry was… well Harry. Plus Draco had confidence and some sort of peaceful serenity, neither of them Harry had right now. He just seemed so composed all the time, Harry felt like an awkward flustered mess around him most of the time.

The market was a welcome distraction though, it was fascinating. There was just so much going on and all of his senses were engaged. It was a real hub of activity and there was a lot to look at but it was more than that. 

It was the smells coming from the fruit stalls, the spice market and the little food carts that were cooking up local delicacies on the spot. It was the sounds coming from the vendors passionately selling their products in French, English and other languages that Harry didn’t even recognise sometimes. It was the vibrant bright colours of all the stalls designed to attract attention. It was in all the handcrafted items with different materials that you reach out and touch.

It was the spice stall that really attracted Harry though. It was hard not to be drawn in by the fragrant smells. Curry was one of his favourite things to eat and he had experimented a bit with cooking his own curries. He always had to tone down the spice though because Ginny wasn’t a fan but Ron and Hermione always loved it on the rare occasion that he would cook curry for them all.

He had made a fish curry before and it had been a hit so he thought that could be a good option for dinner tonight as there was a massive fresh fish stall too. In the past though he had cooked more Indian or Thai type curries and wasn’t that sure about Caribbean curry. The lady selling the spices was super helpful though and he spent quite a long time with her as she talked him through her favourite spice blend and how to cook them all off and make a paste. She even told him what else would be good in it and by the end of their chat he had a pretty good idea how to make a Caribbean fish curry.

He bought all the things he needed from her and told her to keep the change as she had been so helpful and then went off to buy the fish that she had recommended. After that he looped back to the stall he’d seen earlier that had a large selection of vegetables now he knew what he needed.

He’d lost track of Draco by this point but he found him at the second hand book stall chatting away to the old man who was running the stall in French with a pile of books in his hand. Some of them looked pretty old and tattered but that obviously didn’t seem to bother him. Come to think of it Harry had seen some old books on Draco’s desk but he hadn’t thought much of it.

“What did you buy?” He asked Draco curiously.

“A couple of Jules Verne classics and a translated version of Little Women.” He said as if those should mean something to Harry. “I’ve read it in English of course but not in French and thought it might be fun. That stall has some hidden gems if you look closely. I got a first edition of Treasure Island from there once.”

“Erm, cool.” Harry said because what else could he say? 

He knew Draco liked to read but the idea of him fawning over classic muggle literature was a little bewildering. Although Harry would be lying if he said it didn’t add to the whole mystery and appeal that was the modern Draco.

“Please tell me you’ve heard of Treasure Island?” Draco said, suddenly turning to Harry. “Robert Louis Stevenson?” He prompted when all Harry gave him was a blank expression.

“Erm no sorry.” Harry said feeling a bit stupid.

“But you grew up a muggle didn’t you? I mean surely you would have studied some of the classics at your primary school?” Draco asked.

Harry flushed again feeling a bit embarrassed but tried to shrug it off. “I mean, I remember reading a bit of Roald Dhal in class but Dudley always nicked or destroyed the books that I got sent home with so I couldn’t read them properly or do my homework. Didn’t really matter anyway cos the teachers didn’t really pay me much attention which suited me. Honestly school for me was just about survival.” He added with a laugh trying to make it more of a light hearted joke.

Draco was giving him that half concerned, half confused look again which made Harry feel uncomfortable and he wasn’t really sure what to do about it.

“That hardly seems fair.” Draco pointed out after a minute in a slightly tentative voice.

Harry just laughed a bit bitterly. “Yeah well, life isn’t fair.”

He felt a bit guilty when Draco gave him that look again but he really couldn’t get into this in the middle of a Caribbean market… or you know, ever.

“Look, my childhood was really shit OK? I don’t want to sound like a dick but it’s just not really something I ever talk about so do you think we could erm, well…” He trailed off awkwardly and then stopped altogether when he felt Draco’s hand on his shoulder squeezing it slightly.

“Sure, Harry.” He said gently. “I’m sorry, we don’t need to talk about it. Have you found everything you need for dinner?”

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and was grateful for the change in conversation. “I just need coconut milk but I haven’t seen any cans anywhere. Is there a bigger shop, like a supermarket or something?”

Harry thought it had been a perfectly reasonable question until Draco had just started laughing at him. He looked at him puzzled until Draco recovered from his laughter and explained himself.

“Oh I’m sorry Harry, I shouldn’t have laughed.” He said after a moment. “It’s just that there’s no such thing as canned coconut milk here. You just get a coconut and crack it open.”

Harry just stood there blinking for a moment. “Oh right… Yeah I guess you would.”

They walked around a little more and Harry was eyeing up a few things that might make good presents for people back at home but Draco assured him they could come back to the market next Thursday and he could shop for gifts then if he didn’t see anything else on his travels. 

They walked around a little more and explored the small town. Draco did end up taking him to the main shop. It was more like a corner shop than a supermarket but it had everything the locals needed. Harry was grateful for the undetectable extension charm he’d put on his backpack when they stocked up on beer and he even persuaded Draco to let him buy some wine for him. They did have to carry it out and then sneak around to the back of the shop to put it all into Harry’s backpack so as to not draw attention to how much they were putting in there though.

After that Draco kept his word and took him to what he considered the best bokit cart in Guadeloupe. Harry learnt that bokit was kind of like a fried bread sandwich filled with meat or fish and salad and usually some kind of vinegar dressing. Draco had a chicken one whereas Harry went for one with pork. It was damn tasty. They enjoyed them whilst sitting on the beach with a can of cold coca-cola each.

It was really nice, no tension, sexual or otherwise, no serious conversations about uncomfortable subjects, just lunch on the beach as friends. The only problem was that it was hot, very, very hot.

* * *

Even Draco had to admit that it was hot. It got like this often in peak season. It was so hot that even the locals who were used to it had to cool off. As it was too hot to be outside, everyone retreated inside to the comfort of air-conditioned buildings and everything just kind of shut down for the day. 

On afternoons like this Draco was more than happy to just sit at his desk with his laptop and write or just laze about on the sofa and watch a film with some ice-cream but he wasn't sure Harry would be OK with that. Hadn’t the man come to see the island? 

Harry seemed to be wondering what they should do too as he was standing around somewhat awkwardly in Draco’s beach hut after they had put everything they’d bought away. Then Draco caught him looking at his old retro TV unit.

“Erm, you can put a film on if you want.” He suggested casually.

Harry’s face lit up. It actually lit up, like a child who had just been told it was Christmas day. The man was ridiculous but Draco couldn’t stop the smile that came bursting out of him at Harry’s expression. 

“I mean… yeah, that would be good if, er, if that’s OK?” He replied with a shy grin. 

“Sure Harry.” Draco said, completely forgetting that he was _supposed_ to be calling him Potter. “I don’t actually have a satellite or anything for the TV, I just use the DVD player to watch films but I have a selection of them in that cupboard.”

“OK great.” Harry said enthusiastically before turning to the cupboard in the TV unit and opening it. “What do you want to watch?”

This was it. There had been something on Draco’s mind and this was really the only chance he was doing to get. Could he do it? _Should_ he do it?

“Erm, you go ahead and watch what you like. I actually need to pop to the hotel for something.” Draco said, trying to sound as casual and convincing as possible.

“Oh?” Harry questioned looking slightly suspicious.

“Yeah, I realised the maintenance on that room I gave you is scheduled for tomorrow but technically still have it booked out on the system and I need to return your key to behind the desk.” Draco lied.

“Oh right.” Harry said, sounding surprised and a little guilty but seemingly less suspicious. “I’m sorry, did you want me to come with you?”

“No!” Draco said a little too quickly. “Erm, I just meant it’s really hot you know, and your shoulders were already burning this morning. You stay here and chill out, I really won’t be long.”

“OK then, if you’re sure.” Harry shrugged. Then his expression turned to something else that Draco couldn’t quite read. He looked like he realised something but then flushed slightly. “Just, er, do what you need to do and erm, don’t rush, you know… I’ll be fine here with er, with the TV.”

Now who was the one acting suspicious? Draco thought to himself. He didn’t question it though as he needed to get out of here. He needed to do this if he was going to keep his sanity around Harry, even if it made him feel like a hormonal teenager sneaking around again.

*~*

So that was how he ended up having a very hot, very sweaty wank in the hotel room with the broken air conditioning. It wasn’t his fault, he told himself. He needed to do _something_ with all the sexual tension building up between him and Harry. 

He almost died when he woke up with Harry spooning him this morning. To feel the hardness of Harry’s muscular torso and washboard abs pressed up against his back, and then Harry’s rough calloused hand spread out across his stomach and then up to his chest, holding him there possessively. He hadn’t known whether to be disappointed or relieved that it was only their top halves pressed together. He couldn’t feel whether Harry had been hard or not but he knew he had been.

He’d been half hard all day since to be honest. He kept picturing what it would have been like if he had felt Harry’s erection pressing into him from behind. What he would have given to reach behind him and grip it to see just how hard, how thick and how long it was. 

Harry probably had a perfect cock and Merlin didn’t Draco want to find out. He wanted to feel the weight of it on his tongue. He wanted to feel it slide inside him, to feel Harry pound him into the mattress with all his strength and feel that perfect dick spill everything deep within him. The perfect dick to go with those incredible abs and those thick toned thighs. 

Draco thought they might even be his favourite part of Harry’s body, even though that might change if Draco ever did actually see Harry’s cock. His thighs though… what Draco wouldn’t give to be between those thighs. He wanted Harry to sit on his face so Draco could feel trapped between those muscular legs in the best possible way. He wanted to feast on Harry’s arse and struggle to breathe under Harry’s weight.

Oh God. Oh Merlin. Oh anything that was magical or holy. It was completely terrible, embarrassingly awful and yet still somehow the best wank of his life as he imagined all the things he would do to Harry if he could. 

His orgasm was definitely the best one he’d ever had on it’s own and he couldn’t believe how intense it was. How real what he was imagining felt as he cried Harry’s name when he spilled into his own hand.

Phew. 

Well he had definitely needed that and it should keep him satisfied… for now. It wasn’t as if he _hadn’t_ thought about trying anything with Harry and he thought about more as he was walking back to his beach hut. Technically they could. They were both single, both liked men and he was almost certain the physical attraction was mutual. 

He’d seen the way Harry looked at him and he suspected the man had a certain... _fondness_ for his chest. If he was honest he’d always enjoyed showing his chest off before but he _might_ be displaying it for Harry even more than was necessary. 

If the circumstances were different Draco would have definitely come onto him by now and he knew how to get the men he wanted. He could get Harry into bed easily and he did want it but… he just couldn’t bring himself to make the first move. 

The trouble was Harry wasn’t just _some guy_ . Draco had sort of… become friends with him. Even though the friendship wasn’t going to last any further than the nine days Harry had left on the island Draco felt some sort of weird responsibility to make sure he had a good time while he was here. Making sure Harry had a great holiday _could_ involve sex, Draco could definitely show him a good time then, but he was just worried he’d be taking advantage of him somehow. 

Harry was in a vulnerable state having just been left at the altar and ending an eight year relationship. Plus, even though he’d known he was bisexual for years, he’d never really told anyone after that stupid woman’s reaction so Draco was half worried that Harry still had some sort of internalised homophobia. He couldn’t really describe why he felt this way but he was just adamant that if him and Harry were going to have _that_ sort of fun then it had to come from Harry. Harry had to make the first move and it had to be his decision. 

He realised he’d been walking the long way back to his for no reason whatsoever other than he just needed to think and process things. Maybe he was giving himself more time to prepare to share his small intimate space with one of the hottest men he’d ever seen.

When he got closer to the beach house he smiled as he heard the TV and recognised what film Harry was watching. That song _‘I want the world, I want the whole world’_ was blaring out of the open french doors. Charlie and the Chocolate factory, a classic. He wondered why Harry had chosen that film in particular though.

He remembered the way Harry’s face had lit up when Draco had suggested for him to watch a film. Draco had been slowly discovering the joys of muggle films over the past few years and Bex had suggested a lot of them she loved as a child when Draco had told her he’d grown up without a TV. It was for that reason why a large collection of his DVD’s were children’s films. Well, he could blame Bex anyway.

He would have thought that Harry would have seen most of them though having grown up in a muggle house but now, after a few things that Harry had said, he thought that maybe Harry had never enjoyed the joys of these films as a child either. 

Draco peered round the doors slowly and stealthy hoping to catch a glimpse of that wondrous child-like expression on Harry’s face. The one he could picture as he thought he’d probably had a similar one when he’d watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for the first time. 

Only Harry wasn’t there. 

The film was playing on the TV but there was no one sitting on the sofa opposite it. He crept in slowly, curious as to where Harry was when suddenly his ears pricked up as he heard another sound completely. 

Oh.

He couldn’t see Harry, but he could hear him alright and there was no mistaking that sound.

Every teenage boy at Hogwarts had heard that sound from one of the neighbouring beds in the dormitory at some point when their roommates were trying but failing to be discreet. There was no doubt about it, Harry was getting himself off on Draco’s bed right this second. 

Draco stilled himself in the doorway. He _should_ walk away and give Harry privacy, he really should only his feet wouldn’t move. It was the moaning that kept him rooted to the spot. God, those sounds that Harry was making were sinful. Draco could feel himself getting hard all over again. Why on earth had he thought that one wank would solve his little ‘problem’ around Harry. 

Literally as soon as he’d come back home the sexual tension was through the roof again and now there was no way Draco would be able to look at Harry again without hearing those sounds in his head. What he wouldn’t give to be the one who was making Harry moan like that.

Then, just when Draco thought it couldn’t get any worse (or better, depending on your viewpoint), he heard something he knew he was never going to forget. He heard the sound of his name on Harry’s lips.

As the moaning reached a crescendo Harry cried out Draco’s name loudly as he obviously came. Draco could almost picture it. He really wanted to walk round the partition and see Harry spread across his bed all disheveled and sweaty in the most delicious way with the evidence of his activities all over his flat toned stomach. Merlin, he hoped that Harry had come all over himself. He wanted to go up there and lick it off him. 

He didn’t though. It took every ounce of effort he had to walk away quietly. After all, he did have to calm down himself now and get rid of his own erection. He looped around the trees out the back of his house a couple of times thinking of Blast-ended-Screwts, just as Harry had done the other day, and then walked back stepping loudly over the decking. 

“Harry, I’m back.” He called out casually just before he came round to the doors.

“Oh hey! Erm, two secs, I’m just peeing.” Harry called back from the bathroom area over the sounds of Charlie and the Chocolate factory still playing on the TV.

Draco smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. He needed wine. He’d just taken his first sip of the cold crisp white drink when Harry stepped down into the living room again only wearing his shorts. In Draco’s mind the lack of a top was only further evidence to confirm his fantasy of Harry coming all over his own stomach.

No, he really couldn’t think about that otherwise he’d end up getting worked up again. Instead he just turned back to the fridge for the sake of something to do. “Want a beer?” He asked.

“Sure, thanks.” Was Harry’s reply as he turned off the film and came into the kitchen area.

“You didn’t have to turn it off.” Draco said, passing Harry an open bottle.

“Oh, er, I haven’t really been watching it to be honest.” Harry said flushing slightly. 

“Oh?” Draco questioned, trying to suppress his grin. “What have you been doing then?”

“I, er, fell asleep for a bit.” Harry mumbled completely avoiding Draco’s eye as he sipped the beer.

“Fair enough.” Draco replied. “Glad that you’re… well rested.” He said with a slight smirk that he just couldn’t help.

Harry looked at him slightly wide eyed for a moment and there was a tiny bit of fear there that Draco might know what he’d been up to but then Draco saw him take a deep breath and shake off his thoughts. 

As much fun as it would be to torture him with it a little, Draco really didn’t want him to feel embarrassed about it so he didn’t make any more comments that might suggest he knew how Harry had been spending his time. After all, he’d been spending it in exactly the same way and wasn’t that a joke.

“So, what did you want to do now?” Draco asked, completely innocently. They couldn’t possibly continue to watch Charlie and the Chocolate factory. In fact, Draco was quite grateful that Harry had turned it off. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to watch it again without thinking of Harry wanking off to thoughts of Draco. No, that film was definitely ruined for him now.

*~*

They ended up actually watching a film together on the sofa after that. Harry had teased him a lot for his DVD collection and Draco couldn’t really blame him. It literally consisted of children’s films, romantic-comedies and period classics. 

“You have Pride and Prejudice for God’s sake.” Harry had exclaimed.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Draco had insisted. “Although I actually prefer Sense and Sensibility.” He had confessed.

Harry had insisted that he would not watch what he labelled as ‘chic flics’ or any of the period films which only left the children’s ones, although Harry actually seemed much more interested in those than he let on. His eyes lit up when he saw Toy Story as it was one he’d heard of but never seen and Draco warmly confirmed it was worth a watch. It was actually one of his favourites. 

So that was how they passed the late scorching hot afternoon on the sofa watching Toy story, drink alcohol and eating ice-cream. It had gone back to the fun friendly banter, thankfully. It was hardly the sort of film that fuelled sexual tension, which Draco was grateful for, even if Harry had never actually put his top back on. 

Halfway through, Draco decided he may as well make himself comfortable too as it was hot and his romper was quite fitted. There was a time and a place for fitted clothing but mostly Draco preferred his clothes baggy. You could still look sexy in baggy clothing and be comfortable, it was an artform that he thought he’d mastered. If Harry was comfortable going topless than Draco certainly was and it really was hot even with the air-conditioning. So he just slipped on a pair of white and black striped linen shorts with a comfortable drawstring waist and settled back down next to Harry.

After that Harry made good on his promise to cook dinner. Draco settled himself on the sofa with his notebook jotting down more points for his story and doing a couple of quick sketches but he leaned back on the arm of the sofa angling himself towards the kitchen so he could still see Harry. He told himself that it would be impolite to have his back to him but really he just wanted to subtly watch him work. 

He had a sexy sort of confidence when he moved in the kitchen, chopping various things and setting out all the pans he needed. Draco didn’t have a proper pestle and mortar to make the spice paste in as Harry said he would have done at home, but he improvised with a bowl and the end of a rolling pin, which for some reason Draco did have. Watching Harry flex those muscles and pound the lemongrass, the ginger and the garlic with the spices he’d cooked off in the pan, Draco was grateful again for Harry’s lack of top.

When the fish curry and rice was made, they sat out on the terrace to eat it as they always did with dinner. Draco had gotten them some more wine and beer, he was drinking much more than he normally drank this week but sod it, he was on holiday. The curry was amazing and Draco said so many times, full of sincere compliments which Harry seemed to appreciate. 

Draco made Harry promise him that he would do more cooking when he went home because it seemed to make him happy. He understood the importance of healthy eating for athletes of course but he hoped that Harry and his team would find some sort of compromise.

*~*

Having spent the afternoon indoors it was quite pleasurable now to sit outdoors as the air was much cooler. They ended up walking further down the beach and getting comfortable on the sand as they watched the sun set and the stars start to come out.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry said tentatively after a short period of easy, peaceful silence.

“Of course.” Draco answered instinctively. 

Once he would have been wary of that question as he struggled to be open and vulnerable with people but his relaxed attitude island life had given him made such things much easier now. Besides Harry had opened up to him a bit already and Draco found himself wanting to know more, wanting to ask more. It was only natural therefore that Harry was thinking the same of him in return. So far the deeper, more serious chats they’d shared had been eye-opening and beneficial for both of them.

“When did you- I mean… How- no, not _how_.” Harry stopped and started frowning somewhat as he did so.

“Spit it out Harry, it’s fine.” Draco reassured him. 

“Have you always known you were gay?” Harry asked him finally after taking a deep breath.

Ah, there it was, Draco thought to himself. He had wondered if Harry wanted to know more about that particular subject.

“Well, at risk of sounding terribly clichéd, I guess on some level I did always know, I just never admitted it to myself or anyone else because I was scared of people’s reactions.” Draco replied easily as it wasn’t a subject that pained him anymore. “I was never interested in girls at any rate, I simply entertained Pansy’s affections as it suited me but nothing actually happened between us. She made it out to be much more than it was.”

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, when did you, er, admit it to yourself?” Harry questioned still in a slightly tentative way but he seemed to gain confidence in asking with Draco’s easy reply.

Draco lay back in the sand to look straight up at the night sky before replying and after a moment he saw Harry do the same out of the corner of his eye.

“It was sort of during the war actually.” Draco started his tale softly. “I was forced to rethink everything I ever knew about myself, my family and what beliefs I’d been brought up with during that time. I did want it once you know, most of it anyway. I never wanted to be a Death Eater of course but I was naive, we all were. My father believed, or hoped that the Dark Lord was never coming back and even when he did we all hoped the war would be over before I was old enough to join. Luckily for me the Dark Lord made an exception and marked me a year early.” He said in a bitter tone.

“Other than that though, I wanted to be exactly like my father, it was what I was brought up to be and the only thing I knew. I wanted to be the aristocratic business man, heir to the Malfoy fortune and everything that went with it which I guess is why I repressed my sexuality. I knew I would be married off to some beautiful respectable pure-blood witch and we would have to produce an heir and I thought that’s what I wanted or I was trying to convince myself I suppose.”

Harry was lying quietly besides him and there was no eye contact between them but Draco could tell how intently he was listening; silent empathy was pouring out of him. 

“Anyway, I spent most of seventh year just trying to stay hidden from anyone and everything and in my solitude I was reexamining everything I ever knew about myself. So yeah, the answer to your question is I finally admitted it to myself that year but even then I was too scared to actually do anything about it or tell anyone, not with Death Eaters in the castle.” 

Harry had sat up as Draco finished and he could feel his eyes on him. Draco decided that he wanted to see Harry’s face as well so he sat up too and faced towards him.

“So, who was the first person you told?” Harry asked gently.

“My mother.” Draco replied simply and Harry seemed surprised by this. “You thought my parents didn’t know?” Draco asked, chuckling slightly at Harry’s reaction.

“I admit it had crossed my mind that you just reinvented a life for yourself here where you could be the real you and hadn’t told anyone from back home.” Harry confessed looking a tad guilty.

“I told her right after the battle actually.” Draco said fondly as he remembered the scene. “I hadn’t intended to but I guess I have you to thank for that in a way.”

“Me?” Harry questioned, surprised again but with this time with a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, it was when I’d scrambled to the top of that pile of stuff in the room of requirement, stranded but watching the flames rise, I just remember thinking at that point that I was going to die having not ever told anyone. I very nearly blurted it out to Goyle just so I had at least said it out loud to someone but then you came flying past and hauled me onto the back of your broom.” He said practically grinning at Harry by this point. 

Usually he was terrified of that memory but somehow talking about it to the guy who had rescued him from it just made him focus on the ‘being saved’ part rather than the ‘almost dying part’. 

“Oh, well you’re welcome then. As much as it would have been fun to witness you yelling to Goyle that you were gay on top of a burning pile of furniture.” Harry joked.

“Git.” Draco said, giving him a gentle kick in the leg.

Harry laughed at that but then turned serious again. “So your mother… did she take it well?”

“I think I could have told her anything at that point to be honest, she was just so relieved to see me alive.” Draco said happily. “I just came out and said it and she just hugged me and said that she didn’t care. She was just glad I was alive, that she loved me and that things were going to be different for us now.”

“And your father? “ Harry prompted delicately.

“Father wasn’t thrilled about it when we got the chance for a proper chat but he accepted it. My parents were pretty good actually during the time we had in France together. My relationship with both of them will always be a bit strained, particularly with my father. We’ve never been a family that’s been open and honest about our feelings but I know that they love me in their own way. I think they feel guilty about a lot of things and if I’m honest I’m still a bit resentful toward them for those same things I guess so it’s always going to get between us. However, they told me after the war that I could have any life I wanted to have and that they would always support me and my choices which they have kept to.”

“Do you miss them?” Was Harry’s next question.

“Yes, sometimes.” Draco surprised himself by admitting that. He kept telling himself that he didn’t miss them, that he didn’t miss anything or anyone from his old life… but was that the truth? 

“But they are happy now and so am I. Owls can’t really come this far, too much open water for them to travel with no rest and it would be a bit suspicious for me to get owls turning up anyway, but Mother still writes to Blaise and he emails me to let me know they’re OK. I pass little messages on to them through him sometimes too.”

“That’s nice of Blaise.” Harry commented with a soft smile.

“Yeah, he’s the best.” Draco agreed. “They send me a parcel twice a year too, for Christmas and my birthday that Mother organises with Blaise and he sends it to me through the muggle post.”

Harry looked like he was about to ask something else when they both heard what was coming. Draco turned around ready but Biscuit ran straight past him and into Harry knocking him back into the sand, lapping at his face and then nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck. Lucky Biscuit, Draco thought to himself.

He left the two new best friends to it whilst he got up and had a quick exchange with JP. Then he came to settle himself back on the sand next to Harry who was happily sat with Biscuit resting his head on Harry’s thigh. OK, now Draco really was jealous of a dog, that was just great.

Draco shuffled closer so he could stroke Biscuit's head in greeting, trying to pretend it was not just an excuse to get nearer to Harry. 

“You were going to ask me something else before.” Draco reminded Harry.

“Oh, er, never mind.” He said quietly as he looked down at Draco’s hand resting on top of Biscuit’s head close to but not touching Harry’s leg. “I’ve forgotten what it was.”

“OK.” Draco said back, not quite convinced. 

Harry seemed to be affected by Draco moving closer to him. He took a small chance by trailing his fingers down the side of Biscuit’s head, stopping to rub his ear slightly and then sliding his hand to rest it on Harry’s thigh just lightly.

“But you know you can ask me anything, right Harry?” Draco said quietly. 

Harry’s mouth hung open slightly as he looked down at the Draco’s hand resting on his thigh just next to Biscuit’s head. Just like that the sexual tension that was always just beneath the surface with them, even during kids films and serious conversions, was thick in the air once more. 

“Anything?” Harry croaked out with a slightly hoarse voice as he raised his glance to look Draco straight in the eye. 

“Anything.” Draco said suggestively, returning Harry’s gaze confidently and even being so bold as to squeeze his grip on Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s breath hitched and Draco saw the way those emerald eyes fell to his lips. He ran his tongue over his lower lip and watched as Harry’s eyes tracked the movement. A kiss wouldn’t have been the first thing on Draco’s mind. He was thinking about a blowjob or just a right good fuck if he could get it, but if Harry wanted a kiss then he wouldn’t exactly say no.

He stopped himself from leaning in though, still wanting Harry to make the first move, even if Draco had put his hand on his leg to drop a little hint. Was it his imagination or was Harry leaning in? It was slow and slightly hesitant but there was no doubt about it, Harry was definitely leaning in to kiss him now.

Draco started to lean in too over the top of Biscuit’s head, just enough to let Harry know it was OK but not enough to actually kiss him. Harry could still stop this if he didn’t want it.

Suddenly though, Biscuit leapt up and barked, the top of his head smacking into Draco’s chin as he did so causing Draco to instinctively draw back and cup his chin with the hand that had been on Harry’s leg.

“Ow.”

“You OK?” Harry said quickly on impulse but his eyes were wide as if he was still trying to process what just just happened. 

Or what had been about to happen anyway. Biscuit was now officially a cock block too, that was just so typical.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He muttered.

The moment was ruined though, whatever moment there had been anyway. Still, maybe there would be another one tomorrow. Or maybe there wouldn’t be and that would be fine too.

But if he woke up with Harry spooning him half naked again then Draco might not be able to just lie there and pretend to be asleep this time. The one wank he’d had was not enough to sustain him, if anything imagining Harry in that way just made him want the man more. 

Now he was armed with the knowledge that Harry definitely wanted him too… yeah there was no way he’d be able to keep spending time with him without cracking. He’d give Harry one more day and maybe drop a few more hints that it was OK and if Harry didn’t act on them then Draco would. 

After all, what did he have to lose? Him and Harry weren’t friends before this and they wouldn’t be after. Sex was just sex and if Harry didn’t want it then Draco could find it elsewhere and Harry could go back to the hotel if it made things awkward. 

Best case scenario Draco would get a week of hot sex and hopefully make Harry more comfortable with bisexuality. Worst case scenario Draco would lock himself away in his beach hut for a week and pretend Harry wasn’t on the island just like he’d been planning to do in the first place. 

After that realisation Draco felt a lot better about the whole situation and gave Biscuit a friendly rub behind the ear to apologise for being temporarily mad at him before suggesting to Harry that they call it a night.

Hopefully tomorrow would bring something even more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I really love you comments, thank you so much for the responses this far.  
> Keep them coming!
> 
> Someone asked for Draco to get jealous of Harry as some point and I love that idea! I did put him getting jealous of Biscuit into this chapter (hehe!) but I will definitely include this request into the next chapter as they will be going out then and it fits in better. (mild spoiler alert!)
> 
> Another request was for Harry to share more with Draco about his past with the Dursleys etc and for Draco to tell Harry the whole story of him leaving his parents and the wizarding world behind.  
> By this point I think I've addressed the Draco point mostly but there will still be little details thrown in here and there and we will absolutely explore how Draco really feels about his old life and his new life as that's a big plot point.  
> I wasn't sure how much detail to put in about Harry's past child abuse but my best reader/commentator asked for it so now it's got to be done ;) Again, little hints will come through here and there and Draco will start to build the picture but the real heart-to-heart emotional feelings and stuff will come in during the second week of the holiday so saving those conversations until then.
> 
> If there is anything that you want to see in terms of conversations, smut, activities or anything then I'm always open to ideas. I do have a fair few plans for this fic so I'm not making any promises, if I don't think they fit then I won;t include them but I always love to try and make you guys happy and enjoy the engagement! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! <3


	7. Day 7 of… what is this again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> I know it's been a while sorry, real life stuff just got in the way but this is a massive chapter to make up for it!  
> Seriously, it's huge!  
> Sorry to those who don't like long chapters but that seems to be the type of writer I am and I have had people saying long chapters are good so... I just can't help myself!  
> It's kind of two chapters in the one every time with the way this story is structured as you get half the day in one perspective and half a day in the other so if you need a break then that's when I would recommend you take it but I have given you lots of other points to take a break too.
> 
> Small warning, this chapter does talk about bullying behaviour and bullies at school so proceed with caution if that's something that might upset you but I hope I've addressed it sensitively. As always, constructive criticism is welcome if you don't think I have. It also briefly mentions internalised homophobia.
> 
> There is a sex scene at the end of this and the characters have been drinking, although not that heavily and I do definitely think consent on both sides is still clearly given.

The next day, as they got ready, Harry couldn’t stop singing the song from Toy Story. It was sort of cute even if Harry didn’t have the best voice in the world. Draco though, had an entirely different song in his head. 

He couldn’t stop replaying the moment he’d come home and the song from Charlie and the Chocolate factory had been playing whilst he’d been listening to Harry wank. Suddenly the lyrics ‘I don’t care how, I want it now’ had a whole new meaning.

The sexual tension was still there between them even though it had eased somewhat since their almost kiss. Harry seemed to be using Biscuit as a bit of a buffer between them, literally. No matter how many times Draco had said last night that the dog wasn’t allowed on the bed, he’d still woken up this morning with a fluffy golden retriever plastered to his back instead of a hot, half naked raven-haired man like he’d wanted.

Still, Draco had a plan. He was determined he’d be going to bed naked with Harry tonight, one way or another. He’d plant the idea in Harry’s head that it was perfectly reasonable for him to have a holiday fling while he was here, people did it all the time and see where that went. 

Knowing Harry, he probably had some noble reason for not acting on his obvious desire for Draco. Or maybe it was because his past experiences literally consisted of one serious relationship lasting almost a decade. Draco needs a way of telling him that it is acceptable for two consenting adults to just have a sexual fling without any need for a promise of commitment or anything. 

That was stage one of his very basic ‘plan’ anyway. Part two was pretty simple, flaunt himself even more and flirt like crazy until Harry simply couldn’t resist him. It was for this reason that he didn’t even bother going behind the bathroom partition wall to get dressed. He just whipped off his silk sleep shorts right there and then not caring if Harry saw, he actually kind of hoped that he did.

Harry was facing the desk getting his own clothes from his suitcase and Draco kept facing his dresser the whole time he got dressed but his arse was definitely on display if Harry happened to turn round. Harry was still happily singing along until he stopped dramatically. It was quite comical and went something like:

“You got a friend in me, You got a- oh.” 

Draco smiled to himself when Harry stopped singing and cleared his throat. Then there was a determined rustle of clothing.

“So active day today?” Draco called over his shoulder as he slipped on his completely tacky ‘suck me’ black boxers with bright red lollipops all over them. Subliminal messages work wonders, or not so subliminal in this case.

He thought Harry was answering his question but he was buried so far into his suitcase that he was just mumbling really.

“Potter, you can look now I have boxers on.” Draco said, still very much amused.

“Oh thank God.” Harry said, a bit more audibly now as he turned around still wearing the boxers he’d slept in. He practically choked though when he saw Draco’s boxers and went all red again. “Er, hmm, er, nice boxers.” He got out finally after a few strangled noises.

“Thanks.” Draco said with a big grin. “So you going to tell me what else I need to wear today?... Or I can just stay like this if you want?”

Harry subconsciously started nodding his head as his eyes were fixed on Draco but then he seemed to realise what he was doing and then shook his head and cleared his throat again. It really was fun making him this flustered. 

“Erm, it doesn't really matter what you wear because they give us wetsuits when we get there to change into.” Harry explained, getting more composed as he spoke. “I know I said rock climbing and that is part of it but it’s a whole trail of activities… erm, what do they call it…” Then he rummaged around in his backpack and got out a black folder. He pulled out some sheets of paper from inside it.

“Canyoning.” He said triumphantly. “That’s what it’s called. It consists of rock climbing, abseiling, swimming, scrambling and cliff jumping.”

“Oh right yeah. That looks fun, I’ve always wanted to try it.” Draco said happily.

“Yeah?” Harry questioned with a smirk. “A bit of a daredevil are you? Adrenaline junkie?”

Draco smiled but then thought about that for a moment more seriously. “I… I would never describe myself as brave, I certainly never used to be, but after the war I realised that surely the worst that was going to happen to me had already happened so life could only get better right? Plus I really didn’t think I was going to survive if I’m honest. It kind of gives you a new appetite for life which is why I went travelling, but then I kind of have settled here and I haven’t had any new exciting experiences for a few years now, so it’s good to do new things this week.”

Harry was smiling softly at him when he’d finished and for a moment no one said anything. Draco reflected that it probably wasn’t the best time to bring up something sensitive and serious when he was standing there in his ‘suck me’ boxers and nothing else but oh well.

“I think you’re brave.” Harry said quietly. “You’re a survivor.”

Draco smiled again and chewed his lip slightly. “That’s kind of what my tattoos are about.” He said looking down at his feet. “You haven’t asked so I’m guessing you know what they mean.”

“Er, no I don’t.” Harry said slightly awkwardly. “I don’t speak… whatever language that is. I wanted to ask but I wasn’t sure if I should. I thought it might be personal.”

Draco chuckled at that, Harry really was hopeless sometimes. “I told you that you can ask me anything.” He said as a gentle reminder. “It’s latin.”

Harry scoffed. “Yeah, like I speak latin, only posh boys speak latin.” He said rolling his eyes.

Draco just looked at him. “You know all of our spells come from latin?”

“Er, well, yeah… but I still don’t know what that means.” He said gesturing down to Draco’s feet.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his legs out in front of him, angling each foot as he spoke. “On the right is  _ ‘Improvidus, apto quod victum’ _ . It means improvise, adapt and overcome. The left reads  _ ‘Historia est vitae magistra’ _ . It means history is the tutor of life, kind of learn from your mistakes and the mistakes of our ancestors you know?”

Harry was smiling again and nodding fondly. “Yeah, I completely understand that. Makes sense and… well they do look good. Did they, er, did they hurt?”

“A little.” Draco shrugged. “But, erm, nothing compared to... well, when  _ He _ did  _ that _ .” He said as he gestured to his left forearm.

“It’s not there anymore.” Harry said, a little obviously, but then he supposed that hadn’t actually talked about it.

“No, it just kept getting fainter after the battle until you couldn’t see it anymore. It was really...  _ comforting  _ though to watch it, like a physical reminder that  _ He _ really is gone. I, er, used to have nightmares that he was still alive but then I’d look down at my arm when I woke up and I knew it wouldn’t be fading if he wasn’t really dead.” Draco said simply and Harry was nodding in silent understanding.

“I’m guessing the same happened with yours.” Draco added, pointing to Harry’s forehead.

“Oh yeah.” Harry said as he brought his hand up to rub the spot in his forehead where the famous scar once was. Draco had noticed that he still did that a lot even though it wasn’t there, this time though he did have to push back his hair slightly as it was growing rapidly.

Harry was leaning up against the wall whilst Draco was sitting on the bed still and they were quiet for a few moments cautiously glancing at each other. In the end Harry spoke up whilst running his hand through his hair where it was growing longer on top and messing it up slightly. 

“I can’t believe I managed to have a serious conversation with you whilst you’re still wearing those ridiculous boxers.” He chuckled.

“Right.” Draco said standing up. “We should get ready although I’m not borrowing some sweaty old wetsuit, I have my own. Not very easy to get into though. Any chance you fancy walking Biscuit for me? I’ll make coffee and breakfast when I’m done getting ready.”

“Sure.” Harry said happily although he didn’t actually move. Draco suspected he was waiting until he had some privacy to get dressed seeing as it involved him stripping out of his boxers from yesterday. Shame.

*~*

“Looking good Potter.” Draco said clearly checking him out and not caring who saw as Harry walked out of the changing rooms at the activity centre.

He meant it too. Seeing Harry in a very  _ very _ tight wetsuit left little to the imagination, there was a rather sizeable bulge in the front there and Draco let his eyes linger there for a fair while, enough to make Harry notice and blush anyway.

“It’s a bit tight.” He grumbled as he plucked it several times away from his crotch area. Not that it did any good. “I look ridiculous in it. My thighs are too chunky, you suit it a lot more.”

Draco smirked. He had noticed the way Harry looked at him in his wetsuit earlier when he’d come back from walking Biscuit. His bulge wasn’t as visible as Harry’s but it was there and he did think that his long slender legs looked good in the tight neoprene. 

“Harry, chunky thighs are  _ definitely  _ not a bad thing.” He said flirtatiously. 

Harry’s eyes went slightly wider and he opened his mouth a bit to reply but then the leader of their canyoning group called them over. Probably just as well, Draco had been flirting with him all morning, maybe he should give the poor guy a break.

*~*

The three hour canyoning experience was incredible. They were in a small group of six with two instructors, one at the front and one at the back and even though they were all beginners they all seemed to be at roughly the same fitness level and ability so no one held anyone up. 

Draco couldn’t decide if he wanted to be behind Harry so he could stare at his arse in that tight wetsuit or whether he wanted to be in front of him so he could flaunt his own for Harry to stare at. In the end it worked out well because he was behind Harry for the first hour and a half and then after they took a break for lunch they swapped so that Draco was at the front. 

Overall though they were genuinely both too focusing on the activity to do much flirting. They both said that the main abseil down the big waterfall was their favourite part although the rock climbing sections were fun too. 

Draco was happy that he’d been doing lots of swimming over the years so his shoulders and arms were stronger than they looked. He definitely didn’t want to be shown up by Harry and was thrilled when he’d got to the top of the section they did in pairs before Harry did. He also got a hang of the rope systems quicker that Harry did, who got confused a few times. Draco took a few opportunities to get right up close and wrap an arm around him to help him out.

Harry was definitely quicker than Draco at the abseiling though, just hurtling himself down the cliff face without a care in the world. It made Draco panic just a little but he would deny it if anyone asked. He almost wished he had his wand on him so he could do an emergency  _ arresto momentum _ spell to stop Harry becoming a bloody mess on the bottom of the rocks if needed… not that he was worried about Harry or anything.

Fortunately though the instructors were there to remind Harry to pull on the rope to slow himself down a bit. Then they just made a bit of a joke about Harry’s reckless bravery which made Harry grin at Draco and Draco roll his eyes. The instructors had no idea how spot on they were about that.

Harry had his camera and one instructor had offered to take some pictures of both of them at various stages of the trail so that was cool. They even got one of them standing side by side at the top of the waterfall and Draco bravely draped his arm around Harry’s shoulders pressing his side along his. Harry didn’t really seem to know what to do with his own hands but he did angle his body into Draco’s slightly. 

Draco definitely wanted a copy of that picture. The harness that Harry was wearing around his hips and thighs cupped around that  _ particular area  _ very nicely and made it even more prominent. When they’d finished posing for the picture one of the other tourists doing the activity smiled at them and told them they made a very good looking couple. Harry had blushed and blubbered slightly but Draco shut him up by just putting his arm around him again and saying thank you to the lady.

When they eventually got back to Draco’s beach house mid afternoon they were both exhausted but they both enthusiastically agreed it was one of the best things they’d ever done. Draco couldn’t believe that he was going to spend this week sitting around in his beach hut like usual when he could have been doing activities like this every time he’d taken time off. He really was grateful that Harry had come along and given him the push he’d needed to go out and do stuff like that.

Harry had taken a shower at the activity centre and had changed back into his shorts and t-shirt but Draco was still in his wetsuit. He told Harry he was going to have a long bath with some bubbles and epsom salts to relax his muscles and told him to just make himself at home.

He was relaxing in his bubble bath when he heard Harry grumbling the other side of the partition wall.

“What’s up Potter?” He called out.

“Oh. Er. I was just wondering if it was bad form to go and pee in the ocean. I really should have used the bathroom before you went in.” Came the reply.

“Just come in here, it’s cool.” Draco said casually.

“I can’t do that.” Harry squeaked in a hilariously high pitched voice.

“You went to the loo in front of me the other day and I’m sure you use the urinals in front of your teammates all the time.” Draco pointed out.

“Yeah, I know I did but you weren’t in the bath then.” Harry’s voice floated back into the bathroom section. 

“I thought you needed to pee?” Draco called out again after a short pause.

“I do.” Harry insisted. “I really really do.”

“Well just get in here then and stop over thinking everything, it’s all fine.” Draco said with a hint of amusement.

There was another slight pause but then Harry did come in and use the toilet. He didn’t glance Draco’s way at all and Draco didn’t peek at him… much. When Harry had finished and tucked himself back in, he did end up looking over at Draco, probably by accident or instinct, but Draco was completely covered up by the bubbles anyway. Harry seemed relieved about this (but hopefully slightly disappointed too) and actually smiled at the sight. 

Then he seemed to realise that he was just standing there smiling at the sight of Draco submerged in a bubble bath and appeared embarrassed by it. “Sorry, I’ll, er, leave you to it.” He stuttered.

“You can stay.” Draco said casually. “Just perch on the edge and we can chat.”

Harry seemed surprised at this and hesitated for a moment but then did in fact perch on the thick edge of the roll top bath and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco didn’t say anything though, he just smiled back at Harry and waited for him to start the conversation.

“Your phone has been going off again while you’re in here, are you sure Bex is not missing you?” Harry asked in the end.

“Oh she’s definitely missing me.” Draco laughed in a slightly cocky way. “She’s annoyed at me but she’ll get over it.” 

“Why is she annoyed at you?” Harry asked, his curiosity clearly peaked. His hand then drifted slowly into the water by Draco’s feet and he moved some of the bubbles around slowly.

“Because of you.” Draco replied casually.

Harry frowned at him. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, it’s my fault.” Draco said sinking down into the bath lower and resting his head on the back edge.

“OK then, what did you do?” Harry asked again, clearly not giving this up.

“I took you to Mattie’s, I shouldn’t have done that. And I got drunk, I _ definitely _ should not have done that. Now Mattie... knows things and she’s told Bex so obviously Bex wants to meet you and it’s all spiraling out of control.” Draco said, looking up at the ceiling and feeling slightly flat. He wasn’t really sure what he was saying and he definitely hadn’t really thought about this or processed it. He was just speaking his thoughts aloud, a dangerous thing to do.

“Erm, OK.” Harry started slowly, clearly he didn’t know what Draco was saying either.

“She’s just really excited about the idea of meeting someone I know… from  _ before _ , and she has  _ a lot _ of questions.” Draco carried on.

“I see.” Harry said in the same slow considered voice as before. “Did you not want Bex to meet me? Cos That’s fine I-”

“No, it’s not that. I doubt I’ll be able to keep you from her for the whole time now she knows we’re hanging out. She’s already threatening to come by tomorrow if I don’t bring you tonight.” Draco interrupted.

“What’s tonight?” Harry asked, taking his hand out of the water and setting it on the side of the tub.

“One of Bex’s weddings. It’s kind of a thing we do where I gatecrash the wedding, it’s surprisingly easy to wander in and make yourself at home and it’s a good way to pick up guys.” Draco said with a bit of a smile and then did sit himself up again slightly to look at Harry. 

The bubbles shifted slightly and he saw Harry flush, wondering if it could see a little more now but Draco didn’t care. Harry didn’t move anyway and they just carried on chatting as if one of them wasn’t naked right now.

Harry was looking confused though. “Bex’s weddings?”

“Yeah, she’s a wedding planner.” Draco explained. “Did I not tell you that?”

“No, I thought she worked as a waitress at the hotel with you?” Harry replied as he shifted off the side of the tub and sat himself down on the floor stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back against the partition wall.

It was a bit disappointing to have him move further away but Draco had to concede that it probably wasn’t that comfortable to perch on the edge for a long time. Harry’s poor arse… Draco would rub it better for him… No, not now. There was one thing having a bubble bath in front of him but it would be another thing if his erection started poking up through the bubbles.

Harry was looking at him weird and waiting for an answer to his question.

“Erm, no, she was when we first came here but she moved on years ago.” Draco supplied. “When she got serious with Mattie and decided to stay here long term she got a job as a wedding planner with a British company for couples who want to get married abroad. They have people who meet with the couple in the UK and then they have representatives all around the world that do the groundwork in the country of the wedding and run the actual event on the day.”

“Oh Ok, that’s pretty cool.” Harry said, impressed.

“Yeah it’s great and she loves it.” Draco said smiling. He did kind of miss Bex if he was honest, he didn’t usually go more than a couple of days without seeing her. “She works really hard over a lot of hours. This time of year is crazy for her and she has weddings almost every day so I joked years ago that if I wanted to see her I should crash a wedding and well… a new tradition was born.”

“And that’s how you pick up guys?” Harry repeated Draco’s earlier words with interest.

“Yeah, holiday flings are very popular.” Draco said purposefully looking Harry straight in the eye. “Lots of people come here and just want casual sex with a hot guy while they’re here. It’s fun you know? And they don’t have to worry about getting attached or needing to commit because both parties know it’s only temporary.”

“Right, yeah, makes sense.” Harry said slowly nodding along. “So, erm, are you going to go, to, er, this wedding tonight?”

“I wasn’t going to but we can if you want.” Draco said casually.

Harry looked at him like he was surprised and then confused and wasn’t sure what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and then looked at the wall.

“You don’t want to go, erm, without me?” Harry asked after a pause.

“Not especially.” Draco said carefully, looking at him for a reaction. “I figured either we’d both go or we’d just chill here again tonight, whatever you want.”

“Whatever _ I  _ want?” Harry questioned again with surprise and blinked rapidly a few times.

“Sure.” Draco shrugged again, shifting slightly in the water. He’d been in here a while now but it was still really comfortable, the bath was spelled to keep the water warm but it didn’t stop the bubbles from slowly disappearing.

“Well, erm do you want to go? I don’t want to cause any problems between you and Bex.” Harry said slightly awkwardly.

Draco sighed slightly. “It’s not that I don’t want her to meet you, please don’t think that. It’s just the idea of my old life and my new life mixing. Bex will ask you all about what I was like at school and well…”

“You’ll think I’ll tell her that you were a dick at school.” Harry finished for him.

Draco shook his head. “No, it’s not that really. I  _ was _ a dick at school and I’ve even told her that. I told her that I was a bully anyway but I’m not really sure she believed me, maybe if you told her then she would.” Draco groaned and ran his hand through his wet hair slightly. “I don’t even know what I’m saying, it’s complicated. I have opened up to Bex about some things… the things that I could anyway even if I had to mugglefy my past a bit.”

“Muggle-fy?” Harry questioned on instinct.

“Shut up.” Draco said with no malice whatsoever. “It’s a word in my head, you know, to make something muggle friendly. I told her that I went to boarding school in a Scottish castle with houses and prefects and stuff but obviously couldn’t tell her everything…”

He settled back into the bath and looked up at the ceiling again resting his head on the back of the bath. He couldn’t see Harry this way but it was nice to just talk and know he was listening.

“Anyway, she tried to make me feel better about being a bully. She came up with all these reasons about why people become bullies and said it wasn’t who I am now and that’s what mattered but she doesn’t really get it. She’ll never know the things I’ve done and… well it has been fun hanging out with you but you’re still a reminder to me sometimes about who I really am inside, who I’ve been escaping from... I don’t want them to see that side of me. It’s so hard sometimes. Mattie will say little things occasionally about me being kind or whatever and I’ll think ‘if only you knew’. I don’t want them to know that no one back in the UK would ever describe me as  _ kind _ ... I don’t want them to hate me.”

There was another slight pause as Draco continued to stare at the ceiling and he was slightly worried he’d said too much. He wasn’t always used to being this vulnerable. Then there was movement from the side of him and the next thing he knew Harry was perched on the side of the bath again but up near Draco’s head this time and a tentative hand came into the water to rest lightly on Draco’s shoulder. It was pretty intimate, but it was nice.

“Bex is right though Draco. It’s not who you are now.” Harry said softly. “She obviously can’t know everything and it must be hard for you to not be able to talk to her about a lot of things… but I do know. I knew what you were like then, I know what you’ve been through and I can see who you’ve become now. Draco, you’re a good person and you  _ are _ kind.”

Draco scoffed with disbelief.

Harry’s hand left Draco’s shoulder to rest on the other side of the tub. That meant that Harry’s arm was kind of round the back of Draco’s neck, even though it wasn’t touching him if Draco leaned his head back more, he could rest it on Harry’s arm. He didn’t but he wanted to, weirdly. 

The other man also chuckled slightly as he rearranged himself. “Yeah maybe it’s not a word I would have used to describe you a week ago but a week ago I still had the school boy Draco Malfoy in my head and that’s not fair to you because you’re not the same as you were then. Hell, that was nearly eight years ago, none of us are the same. We’ve all grown up and I told you that no one cares about what happened in the war or at school anymore. The people who deserved it have all been punished for it. They are either dead or in prison and everyone else has just moved on and is trying to live their life.”

There were a few things that Draco could say but he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say. In the end what came out of his mouth was just a quiet and pretty insecure “Really?”

“Yes, Draco, really.” Harry’s gentle and kind voice spoke out again. “You’re not lying to your friends, you’re not being fake with any of them, you’re just being who you are now. They’re friends with you because they like you, because you’re a good guy.”

Well that was quite something, Draco reflected. He didn’t really know what to make of it or what to say. He wanted to believe Harry so much but it was hard. He’d completely separated himself from his past. Separated himself from who he used to be, his old life and the world he’d grown up in. 

Having Harry Potter here in his new life was odd and he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. The one thing he did know was that he felt like going out and having fun. The other thing that he knew was that, for whatever strange reason, being with Harry was fun. 

What was it he’d told himself the other day? Don’t overthink it, just embrace it. 

“So Potter?” Draco said after a couple of moments of comfortable silence. “Want to go to a wedding tonight?”

* * *

  
  


“So what does one wear to a hot Caribbean wedding that they’re not invited to?” Harry called out to Draco who was taking a leak in the bathroom.

He’d been walking around in his silk kimono since he’d come out of the bath (and yes, they’d had a heart-to-heart while Draco was in the bath… odd but nice) and now he’d simply discarded the robe on the bed and wandering into the bathroom naked to start getting ready to tonight.

Harry had definitely taken (another) glance at Draco’s cute perky arse and those long slender legs with the barely there blonde hair. He wasn’t going to complain if Draco wanted to walk around naked though, maybe Harry would too if it wasn’t for the fact that he practically had a permanent semi around Draco, especially naked Draco.

Draco flushed the toilet and came back into the bedroom, at which point Harry gave a quick sneaky look at Draco’s front and then turned back towards his rail of clothes. Draco came to stand next to him a moment later in a fresh pair of boxers. These were neon yellow with a black hand print on one arse cheek and ‘spank me’ written over the top. 

Harry smiled at them and then turned his attention back to the rail where Draco was flicking through having not actually verbal replied to Harry’s question yet.

“All your clothes are boring Potter. I expected better of Blaise.” He stated. “I thought he might push you to be more… adventurous.”

Harry half laughed and half shrugged. “I’ve never been fashion conscious, or bothered about any of that stuff. I just wear what I’m told but apparently I have a ‘public image’ to maintain and the clothes make a statement about who I am.”

“Yeah, a boring statement.” Draco said flicking past all the different types of white shirts Harry had.

“There are some patterned shirts there.” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah the short of stupid Hawaiian shirts that middle class white people wear on a tropical holiday because they think these will help them ‘fit in’ when all they do is highlight the fact that they are a stupid tourist even more.” Draco said all in one go barely taking a breath.

Harry had to concede that Draco had a point and it was funny to see him get all haughty and irritated, so he just laughed. 

“So are you going to find me something suitable or what?” He said with a smile, boldly standing there in the smallest, tightest pair of plain black boxers he owned. 

“These trousers are very nice.” Draco said, pulling out a pair of bottle green formal slacks. 

“Yeah, they are.” Harry agreed. 

He really couldn’t care less and was happy to be dressed to be fair, especially if Draco liked the clothes… if Draco liked  _ him _ in the clothes. Yeah, that would be good. He wanted to look good for Draco.

“White shirt because they are very nice quality and fitted shirts to be fair and you do look good in white even if it’s boring but…” Draco handed him a shirt and then trailed off as he went over to his own chest of drawers (which looked small but Harry had soon realised that like the bath, the drawers were a lot bigger on the inside) and pulled out a couple of things.

“We’ll jazz it up a bit.” He said holding up a dark green bow-tie and a pair of brown leather…

“Suspenders?” He said in disbelief. “You can’t be serious?”

“Why not? You’ve got a tiny bit of a hipster beard and messy hair going on now. It’s much nicer than the buzz cut and the clean shaven look you had before. I reckon you’d make a hot hipster.” Draco said looking him up and down approvingly.

Well that did it. He’d probably wear anything if Draco said he looked hot in it.

“Alright then.” He shrugged as he started to put on the outfit.

“Wear those nice brown leather shoes with it to match the suspenders and hurry up, we should get going soon.” Draco ordered in his posh bossy tone as he went back over to his own chest of drawers.

“Yes sir.” Harry said instinctively.

Draco whirled round so fast at that and cocked his eyebrow at him. He had that bloody great big smirk on his face that made Harry’s stomach twist and his cock stir. He also felt his face blushing at the implication of those two words. He hadn’t meant it like that… but he didn’t say anything to correct that either as Draco smiled at him with interest and then went back to getting dressed himself.

When Harry had finished, he looked in the mirror and actually liked what he saw.

“See, I told you. Trendy and hot as fuck.” He heard Draco call out.

“Yeah, OK… thanks.” Harry said, still looking at himself. 

He didn’t like mirrors usually, he just wore what he was told, kept his hair short like he was told and didn’t care how he looked. Today though, he looked and he liked what he saw which was unusual for him and gave him a little boost.

“If you’ve finished admiring yourself then we can get going.” Draco’s voice had a tone of amusement in it as he spoke again.

“Right, yeah. Sorry I-” He turned round and... _ ho-ly fuck! _ Draco was bloody gorgeous.

He was wearing tailored slim fit navy slacks with a shiny navy satin shirt. The shirt had a vintage style ornate pattern on it with tigers, darker blue swirls with dark red, gold and even purple in places. It was interesting, kind of oriental in style like some of Draco’s other clothes and it really suited him with a couple of buttons undone of course and tucked into his suit trousers. 

Harry stepped closer to him and reached out his hand to examine the pendant on the gold necklace he was wearing, it was a delicate gold compass.

“This is beautiful.” He said sincerely.

Draco, who was slightly taller than him, was looking down at Harry carefully holding the pendant and Harry realised how close they were standing. He wanted to lean in and kiss Draco, he’d nearly done it the other evening and it had been on his mind ever since. There was this heat between him and Draco, a kind of magnetic pull that was hard to ignore. What had the guy said earlier about a holiday fling? That could work… 

Except he likes being here. He likes spending time with Draco. He likes that they were sort of friends now. Did he want to change that by trying to start something more with him? What if he kissed Draco and Draco got mad at him and kicked him out or something. Then he’d be back to being a sad loser on his honeymoon alone and he really didn’t want that. 

Didn’t sex complicate things? That’s what people were always saying anyway. Maybe, even though he really really wanted to do something…  _ anything _ with Draco, maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe he could continue to hold in his urges and have the occasional sneaky wank. It would be fine.

He was thinking about all of this and yet they were still standing very very close together with Harry’s hand cupping Draco’s necklace and his knuckles brushing against Draco’s sternum. 

He coughed and stepped back, running his hand through his hair. Draco… Draco stepped forward and then sighed and turned away again. That was odd, he looked almost disappointed. 

“We should get going.” He said in a flat voice that Harry did not like the sound of.

Now he was just confused, did Draco want him to kiss him? But then if that’s what Draco wanted why didn’t he just kiss him?

“Fine, yeah, let’s go.” Harry said in an equally flat voice.

Well tonight would be interesting at least.

*~*

“So, what will it be, Potter?” Draco asked him with a broad smile when they had reached the bar.

The water taxi ride had been quiet and somewhat awkward for some reason but as soon as they’d stepped off the boat, Draco did what he did best. He gave Harry a cheeky grin, cracked a joke at his expense and just like that they were fine again. Back to friends who went on fun tourist adventures, sort of romantic holiday dates and apparently had deep conversations when one of them was in the bath. 

“Er, I dunno, a cocktail? Not too sweet, anything you recommend.” Harry said leaning up against the bar and taking a look at their surroundings.

They were at another hotel resort but a much larger one on the main island. They’d had no problems getting in, Draco had just wandered through the hotel like he owned it and strolled purposefully through the wedding guests smiling politely to some and waving to others. He even stopped to compliment one lady on her outfit.

“Act like you belong and no one will question it. No one at a wedding ever knows all the guests. The bride and groom are too caught up in the day to notice and by this point in the day everyone has had a few drinks.” Draco had said to him out of the corner of his mouth as they had walked over here. 

He had even waved confidently to one guy who looked confused for a moment but then waved back with a big smile. “If you act like you vaguely know them then they will assume that you have friends in common and that they’ve seen you somewhere before. They are always too embarrassed to say they don’t remember you so they go along with it.”

Harry just absorbed all this and watched Draco ‘in action’, it was fascinating to see and his confidence was incredibly sexy.

The reception was being held on the large outside area by the pools and attached gardens; everything was very fancy. The main bar was a glossy white circular structure up a gentle sloped path. It was overlooking the beach below but this part of the hotel was on a cliff and the beach wasn’t actually accessible from here but it did provide a lovely view.

To the left of the bar the path sloped down again and meandered through formal gardens that looked very British. The right of the bar had lots of very white circular tables and chairs placed sporadically around the large paved area all around the various pools they had here. There were lots of beautiful lanterns and fairy lights. It was very atmospheric but even though the guests were all dotted around, drinking and having a good time, it felt oddly stiff and formal to Harry. It was just all rather opulent. 

From the raised position the main bar had, Harry could see a dance floor in front of the bar (or behind it depending on where you were standing) in between the tables and the formal gardens. At the moment there was a swing band playing next to it but no one was dancing yet, it was probably still early and it looked like there was a DJ area set up for later.

“Ridiculous isn’t it?” Draco mumbled, turning to stand next to Harry facing out and pressing a drink into his hands.

“Cheers.” He said, taking the glass. “And what is?”

“All of this.” Draco gestured. “They come all this way to get married but apart from the weather, they could have this set up in the UK really. There is nothing authentic here, nothing local, nothing of culture, the gardens are set up to be similar to those in British country manors for goodness sake.”

“Right yeah, I know what you mean.” Harry scoffed and then tried some of his drink. It was good, strong and kind of similar to a mojito but without the mint. Mostly he just really liked the glass, it had a nice weight to it. “What is this?”

“‘Ti Punch.” Draco replied, scouting the crowd. “Made with white rum, cane syrup, and lime juice.”

“It’s good. A lot of rum though.” Harry commented. 

“Everything here has a lot of rum in it. Wanna try mine?” Draco offered, holding out his much bigger, much fancy cocktail with what looked like half a pineapple sticking out of it with a couple of cherries and a metal straw.

Meh, what the hell. Harry shrugged and gave the straw a suck as Draco held the glass out to him. It was alright, very creamy but also very sweet. What was wrong with beer, Harry thought to himself.

“What is that?” He said screwing his nose up slightly.

“Piña colada.” Draco said with a smile taking his drink back. “I’m going to warn you, I like these a lot, rather too much really and they go down very easily.”

“That’s alright.” Harry said with a broad smile and another large sip of his own drink. “You should have fun, let your hair down.”

“My hair is already down, Potter.” Draco said with his dry sense of humour.

“So it is.” Harry said, looking at Draco’s slightly wavy light golden locks tumbling down the side of his face in a kind of very deliberate but seemingly effortless ‘messy’ look. “I like it like that.” Harry said without thinking.

Draco raised one eyebrow and the corner of his thin pale pink lips went up slightly. “Good to know.”

The two men looked at each other for a moment, leaning up against the side of the bar and the confusing heat between them was back. They sipped their drinks but continued to give each other little glances over the top of their glasses and even though there was lots of movement and noises around them they weren’t paying any attention to anyone else. The only people that existed were them and-

“Drake! You came!” 

Suddenly Harry’s view of Draco’s handsome face was obscured by very bright hair that was electric blue up near the roots but quickly faded down into a vibrant green. It was all brought back into a singular long fishtail plait which completed the whole ‘mermaid’ look. 

“You could at least have confirmed with me that you were coming. You haven’t replied to any of my texts.” The very pretty, young, thin lady who at this point Harry assumed was Bex said, whilst stepping back from the hug she gave Draco and then hitting him on the arm.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry.” Draco just shrugged. 

“I’ve missed you.” ‘Probably-Bex’ whined affectionately to Draco.

That time he did look a little guilty and the soft smile he gave her was genuine. “I’ve missed you too.” He mumbled slightly.

She stepped back from Draco and turned towards Harry. He could see her properly now she was facing him, she looked very professional but trendy at the same time and she was extremely attractive. She was wearing cropped sleek black smart trousers and a sleeveless grey chequered blouse tucked into them with a black chiffon necktie attached to the top of the high neck blouse. She had smart black heels on and was clutching a thin purple folder and had a walkie-talkie clipped into the top of her trousers.

“So you must be the mysterious Harry.” She said in an excited tone looking him up and down with sparkling blue eyes. 

“I don’t think I’m that mysterious really but I am Harry.” He replied casually and then stuck out his hand. “Bex I’m guessing? Pleased to meet you.”

She looked down at the hand like it was offending her and then just looked over at Draco with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged at her and Harry felt like they were having a whole conversation in silence whilst he just stood there like an idiot with his hand still hovering in the air.

Then she turned back to him batting his hand away and enveloped him in a big hug. “I cannot wait to talk to you.” She said enthusiastically. Then she looked at the elegant watch on her wrist and turned back to Draco. 

“There’s a table over there at the back that no one has sat at in ages. I need to make sure the first dance goes off without a hitch and then I’ll come and find you.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, winked at Harry and then walked off unclipping her radio and talking into it.

“She’s… interesting.” Harry said, struggling to find the right word but he found himself smiling.

“Yeah, she’s interesting.” Draco just agreed.

They got some more drinks whilst they were standing at the bar anyway and then went to find that table with them both carrying a drink in each hand. It was easy to find a free table now to be honest as everyone was heading over to the dance floor to watch the first dance but they still chose the one right at the back that didn’t have any stuff on it. 

As they sat down, Harry was looking around at the wedding decor from a different perspective. “So how would you do it then?” He asked Draco.

“Do what?” Draco replied, seeming confused.

“Your wedding.” Harry clarified. “Come on! Your best friend is a wedding planner and one of your favourite pastimes is to crash weddings. When we first arrived you were clearly critiquing the venue and the decor… you must have thought about it.”

Draco scoffed and protested far too much. “No, I’ve never thought about it. Merlin, Potter, what an idea. As if I would sit around at weddings and think about what mine would be like when I am never even going to get married…”

“Right. Of course not.” Harry said with a smile.

*~*

“So mysterious Harry. Tell me everything.” Bex said coming over to the table ten minutes later bringing with her another two cocktails for Harry and Draco even though they still had almost full ones on the table.

“Erm, again, I don’t know why I’m such a mystery but what do you want to know?” He said as she sat down next to him, not Draco and put a very well manicured hand on his arm.

“Well you’re a mystery to me.” Bex said pointedly at Harry with an amused expression and then gestured vaguely towards Draco. “For months I have to hear this man moan about how this totally awful guy who he absolutely hated at school is coming here and how he just has to hide himself away for two weeks to completely avoid him. Next thing I know, I wake up on Tuesday, having had an early night the night before, and Mattie tells me Drake is asleep in the guest bed with the very same arch nemesis that he was supposed to hate and be avoiding. So yeah… mystery. Now spill.”

Harry smiled slightly and glanced at Draco while he took another long sip of his ‘cocktail’ that he was pretty sure was just neat rum with a hint of lime. Draco just shrugged as if to say ‘tell her what you like’, they had spoken a bit more about what Bex knew and what she didn’t over dinner before they came out.

“We did hate each other at school.” Harry started casually. “He was an aristocratic prick who always knew exactly what to say to piss me off but to be fair to him I had a lot of deep rooted anger issues and sometimes I provoked him just as much because it felt good to have someone to direct my anger towards. So yeah, we were definitely like…  _ rivals _ or something but we’ve both been through some pretty messed up shit and we are both decent human beings really so we were kind of there for each other when it really counted. Even if we did hurt each other… a lot, we helped each other in the end too.”

Harry deliberately looked back over at Draco when he spoke. He was quiet but he gave Harry a barely-there smile and a tiny nod of the head before continuing to drink his ridiculous cocktail. 

Bex was looking back and forth between Harry and Draco with interest. “And now?” She prompted.

Harry shrugged again. “We haven’t seen each other for over seven years and yeah it is crazy that I booked the hotel he works at as my… honeymoon but here we are. The past is the past, we’ve both moved on. When I saw Draco again I was shocked but I thought it was better to get drunk with him than to get drunk alone… again. You may have noticed that I don’t have a wife with me on my honeymoon.” Harry scoffed.

“Draco…” Harry started slowly again, not quite sure how to say it. “Draco has helped me a lot this week. Helped me to just have a good time while I’m here so I guess we’re… friends now.”

“Is that what we are Potter?” Draco said from the other side of him with a smirk.

Harry looked at him, rolled his eyes and then took his drink in his hand again.

“So you call him Draco but he calls you Potter?” Bex questioned with an amused look.

“Yeah, best not to question it. I don’t.” Harry chuckled. “He calls me Harry when he’s being nice.”

“Excuse me.” Draco said as if he was offended. “I’m never nice.”

“Of course you’re not darling.” Bex said. “Now go be nice and fetch us some more drinks.”

“We don’t need any more drinks.” Draco said, raising his eyebrow and gesturing to the ones on the table that Bex had brought over ten minutes ago which they’d hardly touched.

“Go get more drinks.” Bex repeated, giving Draco a knowing look. “Make mine a soft one though, I’m still working and feel free to take your time about it…  _ Draco _ . Oh, that’s kind of sexy, Draay-co.”

“Yeah, it is kind of sexy.” Harry blurted out loud, clearly the rum was talking. He coughed a bit and blushed furiously.

Draco said nothing but he looked delighted as he stood up, pushed his chair back under the table and made his way to the bar. Over his shoulder he just called out “Don’t let her intimidate you Potter.”

Harry huffed. “I’m not intimated.” Bex leaned forward onto her elbow which she had propped on the table and stared at Harry. “...much.” He added.

“Don’t worry Harry, I’m not going to grill you.” Said Bex in a soft tone and relaxing her posture with a smile. “It’s just interesting to meet someone Drake went to school with. I’d never pry into his old life without his knowledge or consent so I’m not expecting you to tell me anything. He’s told me bits here and there so I know he’s had a bit of a tough time of things…”

She sighed slightly before continuing. For now, Harry just wanted to listen. “He told me that he was a… what did you call him, a  _ ‘aristocratic prick’ _ at school and I guess if I look really hard I can see it, the aristocratic part at least. I have seen him be a bit… cold to people sometimes but it’s usually only to people who deserve it or he uses it as a defensive mechanism. He was a bit of a bastard to me a couple of times when we were first getting to know each other, tried to push me away when the conversation was getting too deep, too real. He didn’t want to be vulnerable I guess but I didn’t let him push me away because I’m just as stubborn as he is. Over the years he’s got a lot warmer to people.” 

Harry was smiling and nodding along slightly. Yes, he could see that.

“But I’d never describe him as a prick and I definitely don’t see him as a bully. To me he’s just Drake. He’s got a great sense of humour, really dry wit, you know? That’s what made us first get on when I met him and he’s really sweet, even if he pretends not to be, he’s helped me out in a few tight spots. Yes he’s an insufferable perfectionist sometimes but it’s only because he really cares about things. He cares about his job, he has drive and ambition but he doesn’t shit all over others to get himself ahead either. He wants to bring those that deserve it up with him, he’s fallen in love with the islands here and he cares about the local people and their culture. Plus he has a real adventurous spirit. He’s settled down a bit now but when we were first travelling together he wanted to do anything and everything. It was thrilling and he was just really great company, he always managed to make me smile no matter what mood I was in, still does.”

“Yeah he makes me smile too.” Harry found himself saying and Bex looked over to him with a curious but pleased expression. 

“I take it that hasn’t always been the case though?” She asked carefully.

Harry snorted. “No, I can’t say he made me smile much at school but he has this week. Most of the time he just made me want to punch him, my best friend actually did punch him once.”

“Good for him.” Bex chuckled.

“Her.” Harry corrected with a cheeky smile.

“Oh even better.” Bex said with a twinkle in her eye. “You might have to tell me more stories like that.”

Harry laughed but didn’t say anything. The story of Draco being turned into a ferret came to mind but he could hardly tell Bex about that.

Bex was quiet for a few moments but then when she spoke again she had a serious tone in her voice. “I’m sorry if he bullied you or made life difficult for you at school or whatever, like I said I don’t know the circumstances really but I feel this weird need to defend his past actions even though I don’t know that much about them. I know what it’s like though. I realised from a pretty young age that I liked girls and it did make my life harder at school. I’ve seen my fair share of bullies but I just know that bullies are usually like that for a reason. One of the girls who tormented me at school later confessed to me that she was dealing with a lot of internalised homophobia because of her parents beliefs. She is a lesbian too but was really scared to come out because her parents were homophobic idiots. She apologised to me and I ended up helping her embrace her sexuality. We still email each other.”

“That’s good of you, to help her and forgive her.” Harry said sincerely.

“It was easy to forgive her once I understood where her behaviour came from.” Bex said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Harry said, stilling sipping his rum cocktail. He definitely felt tipsy now but it was helping him to relax and put him into a pensive mood. “My cousin was a bully too but then his dad was a bully and encouraged that behaviour in him. My cousin was copying his father’s actions because he thought it was the best way to gain his respect, approval and ultimately his affection I guess.”

Harry was silently thinking that Draco was the same but he didn’t know how much Bex knew about Draco’s father.

Bex though, seemed to read his mind. “Well, from what Draco has told me about his father, I would say that was the same with him.” 

“Yeh, you could say that. His father’s a massive dick.” Harry said before he could stop himself.

“Do you think that people can change?” Bex asked curiously.

Harry thought about it for a moment but then he nodded. “I think they have to  _ want _ to change, that’s the most important thing, but yes, I think they can.”

“And do you think Drake’s changed?” Bex asked again, in the same curious but carefully polite tone as before.

“Absolutely.” Harry said with a slightly chuckle. “When I first heard him behind the reception desk being all bossy and a little mean to the receptionist I thought he was the same as ever just… well, less pale. But I know he was on edge that day because of my arrival and I also know more about that receptionist now so I can’t say I blame him for his attitude towards her. I’ve seen the way he is with others like JP and, oh er… the french guy on reception whatever his name was...”

“Tibault?” Bex supplied.

“Yeh him.” Harry clarified.

“Anyway,” he continued. “I can definitely see that he has changed for the better. He was trying to be like his dad, he never had the opportunity to be anything else that was just how he was raised. But then after- after school, I guess he had the chance to get away and discover who he really was away from all the… challenges that he faced and the influences in his life. He’s not the same now but then none of us are the same as when we were teenagers. That’s what growing up is all about I guess, unfortunately for us we had to grow up a lot faster than most. He’s erm, he’s become a good man though, I can see that.”

“He has.” Bex agreed with a soft smile. “And you seem to have forgiven him?”

Harry just shrugged. “I forgave him a long time ago really, before, er, before we left school.”

“You did?” Came a quiet voice from behind him.

Harry turned round quickly and was surprised to see a rather stunned Draco standing amongst the palm trees behind him holding a tray of drinks. Bex, Harry noticed, didn’t seem surprised to see him.

“How- how long have you been standing there?” Harry questioned blinking rapidly at him.

Draco stepped forward slightly and looked a little guilty but then relaxed his face into that slight smile and raised eyebrow that he often sported. 

“Since about the time you called my father a ‘massive dick’.” He replied.

“Oh right, yeah. Sorry about that.” Harry stuttered slightly.

“No you’re not.” Draco said quickly but still with a smile as he stepped forward again and placed the tray of drinks on the table.

“No, I’m not.” Harry conceded with a shy smile of his own as Draco took his seat next to him again.

“Quite accurate really, no offence taken.” Draco said simply as he passed a coke along to Bex and Harry was actually relieved when Draco passed him a beer and not another rum based concoction. Draco himself now appeared to have a white wine spritzer.

It was quiet again for a couple of moments at the table and Bex took that as her cue to leave saying she had to make sure the presents from the gift table were making their way up to the honeymoon suite. She stood him and then squeezed Harry’s shoulder slightly.

“It was really good to meet you Harry and I hope we can all hang out again before you leave when I’m not working. You should come to ours for dinner one night.” She said in a very friendly manner.

Harry cast a quick glance to Draco but he didn’t seem put out by it so he smiled back at Bex. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Well we’ll sort it out then but that requires you to actually reply to my texts babe.” She said in a slightly warning tone to Draco.

“I will.” He said getting up to give her a warm hug and with that she picked up her radio and her coke from the table and left.

Draco sat back down and Harry wondered whether they should talk about what he overheard or whether they should just not mention it but as he was sipping his beer Draco seemed to make that decision for them.

“Did you really forgive me… back then?” He said in little more than a whisper. 

Suddenly the confident, care-free Draco was replaced with the broken vulnerable teenage boy Harry saw in the bathroom during sixth year.

“Yeah… surely you know that? I wouldn’t have spoken up at the trials otherwise.” Harry said simply.

“I never really understood why you did that, I guess I just thought you were being Potter and doing ‘the right thing’ but I still thought you hated me. You never looked at me once and when you spoke it was all factual, quite detached… and it’s not like we ever had a proper conversation about it.” Draco argued.

“Yeah, true.” Harry said slightly uncomfortably. “I hate public speaking so I wrote it all down before the trials and just read it off the paper. I guess I was trying to separate my emotions a bit. I was struggling then, I didn’t really know how to feel about everything and I was pretty flat generally but I knew you or your mother didn’t deserve Azkaban. Honestly, I was undecided about your father but I just recorded what I saw and left the decision up to the Wizengamot.”

“Thank you for that by the way, I never did thank you properly.” Draco said quietly and Harry just shrugged again. “When did you start to forgive me?” Draco asked in that timid voice again.

“I don’t know when exactly but I guess it was during sixth-year, you just stopped being a bully that I hated and became a victim of the… war like everyone else.” Harry replied, lowering his voice and nervously picking the label on his beer bottle in front of him.

“It didn’t matter what ‘side’ you were on, I could tell that you didn’t want it anymore than I did or anyone else. None of us had a choice really. I mean, you did do some pretty bad shit but I could see how much it was hurting you that day… in the bathroom. When I saw you my first instinct was to help you, it didn’t matter that you were Draco Malfoy, it just mattered that you were hurting and you needed help…”

He did a quick check around again to make sure no one was listening but they were quite a distance from the rest of the wedding guests milling around by the bar or having a good time on the dance floor in the distance.

“But then you… well you know-”

“Tried to crucio you.” Draco said bitterly and Harry nodded somewhat awkwardly.

“Yeah and I just saw red again but… well I didn’t mean for it to be that bad. I- I should not have used that spell and, argh, fuck Draco, I’m more sorry about that than you’ll ever know. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever done. I couldn’t hate you from that day on really. Then when I saw you again that night… on the astronomy tower and I could see how much it was affecting you and what an impossible position you were in-”

“I was still a coward.” Draco interrupted him with that same bitter self-loathing tone as before.

“No you weren’t.” Harry said stubbornly. “I know everyone thinks that I’m this paragon of virtue, nobility and justice or whatever but I don’t know what I would have done in your situation… If my mother had still been alive and I knew  _ He _ had her by the throat so to speak… I don’t think there’s much I wouldn’t have done to protect her. I’m not saying you didn’t make some wrong choices along the way but you made some right ones too when it really mattered and that’s something.”

“That’s what you said at the trials.” Draco said with a small smile.

“I don’t really remember what I said honestly.” Harry said, taking a swing of his beer again. The serious conversation had made him sober up again mostly but the beer was very welcome.

“I’ll remember every word until the day I die.” Draco said seriously but avoiding Harry’s eye. “But it’s er, it’s nice to hear it again, to be reminded of it and know that I’m capable of earning forgiveness from someone, especially from you.”

“Everyone is capable of earning forgiveness if they know what they did wrong and are making an effort to be better.” Harry said, deliberately looking at Draco. He felt it was important for Draco to understand this.

Draco did actually look up this time and meet Harry’s eye. “Thank you.” He said quietly and the two men just held each other’s gaze for a moment until Harry coughed slightly and looked away from the intensity of that look.

“Well this has been lovely and all but aren’t people supposed to get drunk and have fun at a wedding?” He said in a more light-heartened tone.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Draco agreed with a smile and reached for his slightly abandoned drink again. “Cheers Harry.”

“Cheers.”

*~*

An hour later, a tipsy and reluctant Harry found himself being dragged over the dance floor.

“I’m not dancing Draco.” He protested.

“Oh come on Harry.” Draco whined.

“No, it’s not happening.” Harry said stubbornly, planting his feet on the paving slabs in front of the bar. “You go have fun. I’ll watch from here.”

Draco’s eyebrow twitched up with interest. “Oooh you going to watch me then are you? OK then, have it your way.” He said flirtatiously as he spun dramatically on the spot and walked towards the dancefloor wriggling his hips as he went.

Harry smiled to himself, hmm yes he would be quite happy to watch. He leaned back against a section of the bar and watched as Draco started grinding shamelessly up against some guy. Good he looked good, those sleek navy trousers were so tight across his toned little arse and the way he was moving his hips… it was sinful but Harry couldn’t look away.

All of a sudden the guy Draco was dancing with was watching those hips too and then he wasn’t only watching them, he had his hands on them. Right… yeah, this was how Draco picked up guys, Harry thought bitterly to himself, his mood quickly turning sour but he didn’t really know why. 

Well, he did know why if he was honest but he should have prepared himself for this. Draco clearly got laid a lot and why should this week be any different. The poor guy shouldn’t have to go without just because Harry was here. Maybe Draco would take the guy back to Bex’s and Harry would just get a water taxi back to Draco’s alone. If Draco didn’t mind him being there by himself that is but they didn’t have to worry about Biscuit tonight.

Suddenly Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice to his right. “You look like you could use a drink, what will it be?”

He turned and saw a petite brunette facing him at the bar and flashing him a dashing smile. Her smile was really cute. In fact she generally was just really cute, small but curvy in a pale blue cocktail dress and looking up at him with twinkling blue eyes.

“Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me what you want to drink?” She asked him again, looking a bit amused.

“Right sorry, er yeah, beer would be great thanks. It’s erm, it’s a free bar right? Or do you need some money?” He said very awkwardly. 

She laughed, probably _ at _ him. “Yes it is a free bar. Something tells me you’re not used to girls offering to buy you a drink anyway though. Although God knows why, you’re pretty hot, maybe the girls where you usually go aren’t as forward as me.”

“No, I guess not.” Was all Harry could say. To be honest plenty of girls had offered to buy him drinks on the rare occasion he’d ever gone out but that was in the wizarding world where he was famous. He always thought they were interested in him because he was Harry Potter but this girl didn’t know him and just thought he was hot… that was interesting.

She ordered his beer from the bartender along with a glass of rosé for her. When the drinks were placed on the bar she took a step close to him and passed him the bottle. When he took it from her their fingers brushed together slightly before she withdrew them.

“So what’s your name?” She asked with another dashing smile.

“Erm, H-Harry. What’s yours?” He said, stupidly not knowing what else to say.

“Olivia.” She said simply before taking a sip of her wine and looking at him curiously over the top of the glass. “Are you always this nervous around women?”

“Oh, er, Jesus you are… forward aren’t you? Erm, I dunno, I was supposed to get married last Saturday to the girl I’d been with for eight years so I guess I’m not really used to this.” He replied, very awkwardly and really unsure why he was bringing up Ginny.

“Right. That does explain things.” She said simply. “And now you’re at a wedding, that’s rough, no wonder you looked so sad and depressed. So you fancy a holiday shag to cheer you up?”

“No he doesn’t but thanks a lot.” Came a completely different voice to his left.

He turned to find Draco scowling at… oh what was her name again?

“And he needs you to speak for him does he?” She said scowling back at him, arms crossed over her chest. Then she turned back to Harry. “I’ve got a room here, come on, I’ll make it good for you.”

Wow, er, OK… this was an unexpected turn of events. What was he supposed to do in this situation? 

She was looking at him waiting for his answer but he was too busy looking at Draco who had stepped up to him so close that their sides were almost pressed together. That hot intensity that was so frequently between them was back. If he was honest with himself he was extremely horny and he knew who he wanted but he wasn’t sure if that would happen.

“Well?” She prompted.

“Harry.” Draco all but whispered in his ear.

Harry put his beer bottle on the bar with his left hand, barely looking at it as he turned his face towards Draco, they were so close that they could kiss… again. They kept finding themselves in this situation.

“Right well clearly you’re more into him so I’ll just go.” Came the female voice from his other side but he didn’t turn to watch her leave.

“What was that about?” He asked Draco, swallowing thickly and stepping back slightly but he could go far because he was already against the bar. “I thought you would encourage me to find a holiday fling or whatever you called it earlier.”

“Yes, but not with her.” Draco said boldly, stepping forward again to trap Harry against the bar.

“Then with who?” Harry asked breathlessly as he felt Draco crowd him in the best possible way.

“With me.” Draco said simply, leaning his head even closer. He had both his hands on the bar either side of Harry and had stepped in very close but wasn’t actually touching Harry anywhere. “God you are an oblivious idiot. I’ve been giving you all these hints but maybe I need to spell it out for you.” 

Merlin, he  _ was _ an idiot. Sometimes he thought Draco had been flirting with him but he thought it was just a laugh and Draco seemed flirty with everyone. “You- you want me?”

“Of course I want you Harry.” Draco said in a low sultry tone that went straight to Harry’s cock. Draco tipped his head forward again but to the left of Harry’s face and whispered into his ear. “And I know you want me, I heard you yesterday crying out my name as you came.”

Harry gasped and felt flustered all over, he wasn’t sure if he was breathing. Draco had heard that? He didn’t realise he’d come back that early. Oh fuck.

Draco drew back his head slightly so he could look at Harry again, his face just hovering slightly in front of his own. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I pretended like I hadn’t heard you but you should know I was doing exactly the same thing yesterday afternoon. I didn’t need to go back to the hotel, I did it so I could have a wank because thoughts of you were driving me crazy.”

“You… yesterday… over me?” Harry said not very eloquently.

Draco just laughed. “Yes I did. So now we’ve established that we both want each other, how about we head back? This is a bit… public.”

Harry swallowed thickly again and just nodded.

*~*

Draco took him by the hand and led him swiftly and efficiently through the rest of the wedding guests the way they’d come in earlier. Before Harry knew it they were back at the water taxi pontoon. They stood there waiting for a water taxi but it only took a few minutes before they were in one. Draco didn’t let go of Harry's hand the whole time, Harry could easily have yanked his away but it felt nice, so he didn’t.

Harry didn’t say anything the whole way back, he really wasn’t sure what to say. Mostly he was just thinking about what exactly would happen when they got back to the beach hut. He felt nervous but excited at the same time and his cock was so hard now in anticipation that frankly if Draco didn’t do anything then he’d just have to wank himself off on his bed again whether Draco was there or not. 

Actually the idea of Draco being there watching him was pretty hot. Initially he’d been mortified at the idea that Draco had heard him yesterday but now… the thought of him listening, well, fuck. 

He was very deliberately looking out onto the water and not at Draco even though his right hand was still clasped in his. Now though, he shifted slightly on the bench seat at the back of the boat and used his left hand to pull his trousers away from his crotch a bit in a desperate attempt to relieve some pressure off his aching erection.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got the same problem.” Draco whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Harry’s neck.

When the boat pulled up alongside the Desire Resort mooring point, Draco practically threw a couple of notes at the driver and pulled Harry off the boat before it had even come to a complete stop. Harry stumbled slightly onto the boardwalk but Draco grabbed his elbow to steady him and then walked them both very deliberately in the direction of his place.

It didn’t take them long, given that they were practically running, so soon they were through the double french doors of Draco’s beach hut. Draco had let go of Harry’s hand though to unlock it and once they were inside everything suddenly slowed down. After all the anticipation of getting here, now they were both here, both clearly hard and it was certainly private but they were both just stood looking at each other.

In the end it was Harry who stepped forward feeling emboldened by Draco’s words back at the bar and feeling like he should prove that he wasn’t always an idiot about these things. 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for days.” He said simply.

“So kiss me now.” Draco practically demanded, also taking a step forward.

Harry stepped forward again reaching out his hand to grab the collar of Draco’s shirt and pulling him in to close the final gap. His other hand went on Draco’s hip as his right found its way to the side of Draco’s face cupping his jaw with his thumb and leaving his fingers to trail down Draco’s neck.

Then he kissed him.

It was soft at first despite the intensity they both clearly felt, Harry just easing them into it but it heated up rapidly as Draco grabbed the sides of Harry’s face with both hands, moving his mouth expertly against his. Draco’s lips felt soft and firm at the same time, a complete contrast that perfectly mirrored the complex man that Harry was kissing. 

Harry was kissing Draco… and it felt bloody fantastic. Draco clearly felt so too as he parted his lips in a tiny moan and Harry used the opportunity to boldly slip just the right amount of tongue into Draco’s waiting mouth. 

He began exploring it fervently and Draco seemed all too happy to let him. He tasted sweet and fruity and even thought Harry didn’t particularly like the drinks Draco had been drinking somehow he still couldn’t get enough of the way Draco tasted now.

Draco was the one to pull back but he didn’t go far as he continued to cup Harry’s face in his hands and just lent his forehead down onto his. “Fuck, Harry.” He said breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, panting heavily himself and letting his hand fall down to Draco’s other hip just holding him there lightly.

“You OK there Potter?” Draco questioned in a steadier voice. “I know we’ve both had a few drinks, we don’t have to do anything more tonight if you don’t want to. I might just have to get myself off though if you don’t mind.”

“No, don’t do that.” Harry said, in a low gruff voice he barely recognised.

“No?” Draco questioned with his signature smirk.

“No.” Harry repeated firmly. “Let me, please, I want to.”

“You want to… give me a hand-job?” Draco clarified.

“Yes.” Harry said simply, happy that Draco was making things crystal clear but not really able to articulate many words himself. 

“Am I allowed to reciprocate the favour?” Draco asked in a low voice, his eyes darkened with arousal and his breath hitched slightly.

“Please.” Harry practically begged.

“Are you sure you want this?” Draco closed his eyes for a second and breathed deeply before continuing in a voice that mostly sounded controlled even if it broke slightly in a few places. “Consent is important to me Harry, so I’m giving you this chance to think it through and say no as it’s really hard for me to restrain myself right now.” 

This time Harry knew he had to find the words and he forced himself to have a moment and then speak evenly as it seemed important to Draco, hell, it was important to him too really.

“I’m sure I want this Draco.” He said seriously.

There was a moment where the two of them just gave each other those long intense heated stares that they’d become accustomed to recently and then Harry brought his lips down on Draco’s again but with twice the ferocity as before.

Hands were moving everywhere as they kissed passionately and fingers were fumbling with clothing items. 

“The bow-tie and these damn suspenders are in the way. Whose idea was it to wear these?” Draco grumbled against Harry’s lips as Harry was working on the last on Draco’s shirt buttons. 

“Your. stupid. idea.” Harry said in between kisses over the corner of Draco’s lips and across his jaw. 

As Harry undid the last button at the bottom of Draco’s shirt he planted his hands firmly on Draco’s flat stomach and slid them all the way up the centre of Draco’s bare torso, splitting them at the top to run each hand along the top of his shoulders sliding the shirt off as he went. All the while kissing and nibbling slightly at Draco’s ear and neck.

“God Harry, I love your lips on my neck.” Draco muttered as he finally got the suspenders and the bow-tie off and chucked them on the floor of his kitchen somewhere. 

In the end Draco just ripped the shirt off Harry not bothering with any of the buttons and flung that onto the floor as well. 

“Fucking love your chest Draco, been staring at it for days.” Harry whispered against Draco’s skin as he kissed his way down his collarbone and bent his knees slightly to take one of Draco’s dusty pink nipples into his mouth.

“Argh, Jesus Harry, yes... yes, I know you have.” Draco said smugly with his hands running ferociously through Harry’s hair and giving it a gentle tug now that it was a bit longer on top.

“Bed.” Draco commanded, stepping away but finding Harry’s hands to pull him in that general direction.

“Yes.” Harry agreed out loud and allowed himself to be led.

Once they were there Draco immediately dropped Harry’s hand so that he could his own to unzip his trousers and pull them off hastily. Harry watched him as Draco spread himself out onto the bed on his back in just his neon yellow ‘spank me’ boxers.

“Those boxers are ridiculous.” Harry said, shaking his head slightly.

“Well feel free to come and take them off me.” Draco said, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry made quick work of his own trousers and socks, not caring where they ended up and crawled onto the bed on top of Draco. He bracketed his knees either side of Draco, hovered his body over the top of his leaning on his elbows and kissed him again. 

“I believe you consented to a hand-job.” Draco teased slightly, stopping the kiss to talk.

“Hmm.” Harry mumbled. “Make it wet then.” He demanded as he shifted his weight onto his left elbow and held his right hand up to Draco’s mouth.

Draco immediately held onto Harry’s hand and pulled his fingers one by one into his mouth, sucking on them enthusiastically as he looked into Harry’s eyes. Then he stuck out his gorgeously pink tongue and ran the length of it slowly and deliberately across Harry’s palm a few times fluttering his long eyelashes at him as he did so.

Harry chuckled. “God, you look good like that.” He said honestly.

“Bet I’d look better with my mouth around your dick.” Draco said arrogantly in a low and frankly filthy tone.

“Fuck. Yeah. I bet you would.” Harry acknowledged, his mouth going dry at the thought.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Draco said with a smirk.

“M-maybe tomorrow.” Harry agreed, blinking rapidly and swallowing. 

Resuming the task at hand, he moved onto his side pulling Draco with him so he was lying on his side too facing him as they continued to make out. This way he was able to run his hand down the side of Draco’s figure and then slip into the front of his boxers. 

If he were to stop and think about giving a hand job to another man he’d probably get nervous but he wanted this, so he didn’t overthink it. He simply took Draco’s hard length into his hand and proceeded to smear the bead of pre-come down it that had gathered at the head. 

It did feel strange, doing to another man what he liked doing to himself but it wasn’t  _ that  _ unfamiliar and he was encouraged by the breathy moans that Draco was making. Plus it felt nice too. He’d gotten a quick peak at Draco’s dick earlier in the bath, when the bubbles hadn't quite covered it but he longed to see it properly. It felt very nice though.

Draco wasn’t as long as Harry or as thick but Harry liked that, it didn’t feel too intimidating and he could handle it well with one hand. Even though his cock was impressively hard, the skin was soft and Draco was completely shaven everywhere which Harry also liked the feel of.

They had stopped kissing and Harry was just breathing heavily into Draco’s neck having lost track of where Draco’s hands were and what they were doing.

Just as he was about to remind Draco that he had asked to return the action, he felt him doing so and Merlin, didn’t it feel good to have Draco’s soft slender fingers wrapped around his aching prick. He’d somehow managed to get them nice and slick with some kind of oil too, when had he done that? He clearly knew what he was doing though.

They continued like that for a little while, fumbling together, wanking each other off, kissing when they could and moaning loudly in between, giving each other all the verbal praise and encouragement they wanted. They didn’t care how loud they were, and Draco, as it turned out, was loud. 

It was Draco that came first, crying out Harry’s name as he did so and boy didn’t that do something for him. It definitely helped Harry reach his own incredible climax. He’d had plenty from Ginny over the years but he didn’t remember a simple hand-job ever feeling that good before.

It took him a while to recover from it as he lay on the bed just trying to get his breath back but he didn’t feel embarrassed as Draco was doing the same.

“Why did we wait so long to do that?” Harry said after a while, collapsed on his back and looking up at the mosquito net hanging from above the four poster bed frame.

“I thought about doing it as soon as you admitted you were also into guys but I was half worried you might hex me still.” Draco confessed with a slight chuckle.

“But you wanted to?” Harry asked intrigued and turning his head towards Draco again.

“There’s a lot of things I want to do to you while you’re here Harry, if that’s what you want too.” Draco said, looking back at him with a smile, his voice sounding all soft and sated. “But I was kind of waiting for you to make the first move, I didn’t want to take advantage of you or anything.”

“Because I’m supposed to be heartbroken and vulnerable?” Harry scoffed slightly. Draco said nothing but shrugged one shoulder lazily. “I give you full permission to take advantage of me.” Harry said perfectly seriously, even if it was with a smile.

Draco’s smile grew wickedly. “Well in that case I can promise you that the rest of your time here will be very enjoyable indeed.”

“Hmm, I’m sure it will.” Harry said, closing his eyes.

“Don’t go to sleep yet Potter.” Draco said poking him affectionately in the ribs. “We’re both still all sticky. Bath first and then bed.”

“Argh, why don’t you have a damn a shower?” Harry grumbled.

“Because baths are much more relaxing, especially when you’re tired.” Draco insisted. “You won’t even have to do any of the work, I’ll wash you.”

“You will?” Harry opened his eyes again in interest.

“Yes, come on.” Draco said seductively before stripping his cum stained boxers off and heading to the bathroom naked.

“Hmm, OK, maybe a bath won’t be so bad after all.” Harry said, following him eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the reader who requested a Draco getting jealous of Harry moment, included here for you, hope you liked it!  
> If anyone had anything else they'd like to see then let me know.  
> Hope you liked the smut too, I did take note of your comments and rating will probably go up at some point. More sexy stuff on the way! ;)
> 
> Feedback is encouraged, I love reading your messages and reply to every single one and if anyone ever wants to chat then find me on Tumblr: @hufflepuffromantic  
> Have a good week all, until next time! ;) <3


	8. Day 8 of what is now officially a holiday fling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was struggling with this chapter as I have a lot of ideas for the end half but we're not quite there yet and didn't really know what to do with the middle so had writer's block for ages.  
> In the end I came up with this so sorry again for the wait but hope it's worth it.
> 
> First note: I know nothing about Caribbean tourism and local livelihood/poverty so this story may not be an accurate reflection on real life there at all. I have done zero research on that area I'm just using it to show Harry and Draco each how much they care and how they are both quite kind, sensitive and caring. I just thought it made for a good story that is all so please keep that in mind for this chapter and the next one.  
> There are some mentions of racism/sexism, the owner of Draco's hotel is a dick but please note these are not my views or the views of the characters in my story, I hope that's clear!
> 
> Second note: Rating is going up, not so much for this chapter but more so for next. It might still be in mature zone, not really sure but doing it to be safe.  
> This chapter contains mentions of rimming and then it's implied but it's not that graphic (sorry!)  
> There are also some light Dom/Sub undertones to Harry and Draco's 'relationship' too which they do talk about a bit here. No formal arrangement or hardcore BDSM but basically they both get off on Draco giving Harry orders in the bedroom.

Well Draco’s plan must have worked because when he woke up on Sunday morning, not only was he naked but he also had a hot naked man plastered to his back. Harry was obviously a cuddly sleeper as Draco had suspected from what he’d seen and heard, the other man was used to having besides him at night after all. He had one arm around Draco like the other morning only this time he’d slipped one leg in between Draco’s too and his whole body was tucked in firmly behind Draco’s, spooning him aggressively.

Draco very much liked being the little spoon and feeling his body practically encased in Harry’s. It was what he had been fantasising about, waking up to feel Harry’s morning wood pressing insistently against his arse and now it was a reality. There was nothing separating them, no boxers in the way and Draco could really feel it.

The best thing about it too was he didn’t have to ignore it or pretend to be asleep anymore. They’d agreed last night that, seeing as they were both single and both attracted to each other, there was no harm in having some fun in Harry’s last week on the island. 

So Draco would have some fun. 

He wiggled his arse back even more and started grinding it against Harry’s hard length. It was even better now he could picture Harry’s dick so clearly. He didn’t think he’d ever forget how good it had felt in his hand last night and then how he’d gotten a nice good look at it in the bath afterwards. Harry’s cock was perfect, there was no other word for it.

In fact he just really liked Harry’s body in general. To be honest, Draco wasn’t fussy and he didn’t think he had a ‘type’. He’d slept with guys with all different looks and body types but if he had to put down what he liked on paper then Harry’s body would definitely tick all of his boxes. 

Draco could never quite decide if he wanted to be the taller bossy dominating one or if he wanted to be manhandled, squashed and crowded by someone bigger than him in the best possible way. He’d experienced both with different men but there was something telling him that with Harry he could get both in the same package. 

He just knew that sex with Harry would be good. They might not have liked each other at school but they’d always had that fire and that intensity between them, only now that they liked each other that intensity had turned sexual and there was definitely passion there. So far he was taking the lead because Harry had never been with a man before and he seems to like being bossed around but Harry was a natural leader, this much Draco knew, and he had a feeling that once his confidence grew they could try switching it up. 

Draco didn’t always like being told what to do and with some men in the past that had tried to be dominant it had just been a massive turn off. With Harry though… yeh Draco could picture Harry getting all bossy and it was a good vision.

As he continued to grind himself back onto Harry, he started to feel the other guy stirring now and move forward against him even more. Harry mumbled and the hand that had loosely been wrapped around Draco’s torso started moving across his chest with intention until Harry found one of Draco’s nipples and started rubbing it and twisting it slightly between his thumb and forefinger.

Draco groaned and arched his back on impulse. “Harry?” he questioned as he reached his hand back and grabbed Harry’s hair.

“Hmm?” Came the mumbled response followed by a filthy moan as Draco gave an experimental tug on Harry’s growing jet-black mop.

“My neck.” Draco ordered as he tried to pull Harry's mouth down on his neck, angling his head to give him the space he needed. It was a little awkward as Draco couldn’t really see Harry but he was hoping he’d give Harry enough prompts and instructions and Harry would run with it. 

Which he did and Draco hadn't been lying when he said he loved Harry’s mouth on his neck, it was definitely a  _ thing _ for him. Harry started off giving him soft little kisses and kitten licks all up and down the side of his neck. Then he found a low spot on the juncture of Draco’s collarbone and gave a little suck.

“God yes, Harry. Suck right there… that’s it… harder.” Draco continued to boss him around and Harry was responding to him beautifully getting spurred on by Draco’s sounds and instructions.

Draco put his own hand over Harry’s that was still tormenting his nipple deliciously because he wanted it somewhere else now. He brought Harry’s hand lower and lower with his own as Harry continued to assault his neck. After Harry’s hand was coaxed around Draco’s cock Draco wrapped his own on top of it too and proceeded to show Harry exactly how he liked being handled. Not that Harry’s attempt last night had been bad… not bad  _ at all _ but Draco got off on this, telling and showing guys what he wanted and then them giving it to him as enthusiastically as Harry was.

Harry rose to the challenge magnificently and gave it to Draco hard and fast when Draco urged him on and then slowed down to an agonising pace when Draco was nearing the edge just like Draco told him to. Harry's breathing was hot heavy against his neck in between the little kisses and sucks and Draco knew he was getting off on his too, getting off on following Draco’s instructions and just giving him pleasure. 

A couple more cycles of that, a few twists down at the base of his dick and up and a few swipes over over his head with Harry’s thumb pressing into his slit and Draco couldn’t hold off much longer. He just wanted one more thing.

“Ha- Harry, close... Want you to- ugh, want you to bite me as I come… Please,  _ now _ .” He mumbled in a low throaty voice that was thick with arousal.

Harry groaned the loudest yet and then followed through incredibly sinking his teeth just lightly into the skin of Draco’s neck, just where Draco knew there would be a delicious reddish purple bruise. It was just hard enough to hurt but not too hard and it was exactly what Draco needed to push him over the edge and spill into Harry’s hand.

“Jesus Harry that was good.” Draco gushed honestly as he recovered.

“Yeah?” Harry questioned from behind him, sounding a bit more awake now and giving him a gentle kiss over the spot that he’d bitten. 

Draco couldn’t see his face but he could feel the smile on Harry’s lips and hear how pleased the other man sounded. Oh yes, he was right. Harry definitely had a little bit of a submissive trait, this would be fun.

Harry cheekily wiped the evidence of Draco’s orgasm all over Draco’s stomach before Draco batted his hand away.

“You’re lucky I’m not going to make you lick that off me.” Draco warned. 

The way that Harry moaned as he rolled onto his back behind Draco told him that Harry wouldn’t exactly be opposed to that though. Another time maybe, Draco thought to himself and smiled.

Draco rolled over himself now to face Harry. “Morning.” He said happily.

Harry looked at him with a slightly shy smile and actually  _ blushed  _ like he’d been caught doing something naughty. That look alone was almost enough to make Draco hard again.

“Morning.” He replied after a moment.

“That was an excellent way to wake up Potter, top marks.” Draco grinned.

Harry’s smile only grew. “It was fun.”

“Yeah, I thought you were enjoying yourself.” Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow almost accusingly which made Harry’s blush deepen slightly. “But we need to take care of you now don’t we? And I seem to remember something about my mouth looking good around your dick.”

Harry groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head as he took a deep breath. 

Draco placed a gentle hand on Harry’s chest and trailed it down his abs. “Shall I take that as a yes?” He teased.

“Fuck yes.” Harry said breathless already. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Hmm, I do like it when you beg.” Draco purred and Harry blushed again.

He thought about holding off until Harry was really begging him and making Harry tell him how much he wanted to suck him off but he didn’t want to push Harry too far when they’d really only just started.

“Prop yourself up slightly on the pillows, I want you to watch me.” Draco commanded and Harry hurried to obey, clearly eager.

Draco nudged Harry’s legs open. “Spread them wide.” He said in his bossy tone that he was delighted to see that made Harry’s beautiful flushed cock twitch slightly. 

Draco happily settled himself in between Harry’s legs and got to work on one of his favourite activities. Maybe he was an arrogant bastard but he  _ knew _ he was good at this and he was determined to show off for Harry. The Weaslette’s attempts at a blowjob would pale in insignificance to Draco’s and he would make it so Harry would never forget how good his first time being sucked off by a man would be.

*~*

A little while later they found themselves in the magically expanded bath again relaxing and cleaning up after their morning activities. This would probably be a regular occurrence now. Despite Harry’s grumblings he seemed to have been converted to a bath person pretty quickly and admitted that he found Draco’s epsom salts pretty relaxing. He’d used the lemongrass ones this time, citrus was invigorating and good for mornings.

Draco had even indulged a little and made them some mimosa’s to have in the bath because why not? This was what holidays were all about and it was heavenly. Draco’s taps were in the middle so no one had to be at the tap end, they were both just relaxing back at each end with Draco’s legs resting over the top of Harry’s slightly.

“So would you have gone back to that girls hotel room if I hadn’t been there?” He asked Harry curiously.

Harry just shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve never had a one night stand and I’m not sure it’s really my thing. I have been approached before but usually I figure it’s because of who I am. Also, all the wizarding world knew I was with Ginny so I guess they were just trying to tempt me and then they’d sell the story to the papers or something. It was obviously very easy to say no before because I would have never cheated anyway.”

“Last night was the first time where I  _ could _ have said yes and it was strange.” Harry continued thoughtfully. “I am single, she didn’t know who I was, there would have been nothing wrong with it… plus I was incredibly horny. I have been all week but to be fair that’s mostly down to you so if you weren’t there I probably wouldn’t have wanted to hook up with anyone that badly.” 

Harry looked straight at Draco with a bit of a smirk, no hint of any blushing now as he was confidently confessing how much he wanted Draco. 

“So, on balance, no.” He finished as he sipped on his mimosa.

“Good.” Draco replied with a smile as he enjoyed his drink too.

“That was kind of hot you know, your jealous scowling at her.” Harry chuckled.

Draco scowled at him. “I wasn’t jealous.”

“Right, sure.” Harry looked at him accusingly over the top of his glass.

Draco huffed a little but he knew he’d been caught out and was just playing along. “I was pissed off.  _ I  _ was supposed to be making  _ you  _ jealous by dancing with that guy but then when I looked you weren’t even watching me, you were too busy flirting with her.”

Harry’s look changed to one of sudden realisation. “Ohh, that’s what that was? I, erm, I did watch for a while, you looked incredible... but then the guy was definitely interested in you and I remembered what you said about picking up guys. I thought you might want to go back with him.”

Draco chuckled slightly and shook his head muttering “oblivious fool” under his breath slightly. Then he looked at Harry square in the face. “I can’t even remember what he looked like, it was all for you.”

Harry flushed slightly again but looked pleased and was obviously only too happy to join in with the honest confessions. “Me neither, I was too busy looking at you. I can barely remember what the girl looked like either to be honest.”

“She was awfully forward.” Draco said screwing his nose up slightly and returning to his mimosa.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “So you’ve never just bought a guy a drink and then offered to shag him? Seems like your style.”

Draco stayed quiet but he felt a slight tug at the corner of his mouth. He  _ might _ have done, he thought to himself.

Harry carried on after his little dramatic accusatory pause. “Besides, I actually like women that are quite forward about things... and men I suppose.”

“Oh yeah?” Draco grinned knowingly, this was the opening he’d been looking for to bring this up. “Got a bit of a submissive trait in you Potter?” 

There was a slightly choked noise as Harry spluttered into his drink and then coughed. He had that little blush in his cheeks again and didn’t quite meet Draco’s eye when he spoke. 

“Maybe…” He began tentatively. “I don’t really know, it’s just… I’m not talking hardcore BDSM stuff but I like to please people, to make people happy. I’m not always great at picking up on things though as you can tell. You’re right, I am oblivious most of the time. I like it when people are clear with me, no room for misinterpretation, they tell me what they want and I deliver.” He got it out quite clearly in the end despite his initial stumber.

Draco was practically gleeful as he raised his knee out the water slightly and brushed his foot over Harry’s thigh. “Yes, I could tell that. That’s a very good thing Harry and I’m definitely going to have fun with that.”

“I’m sure you will.” Harry replied with a bolder smile and a chuckle but then turned slightly more serious as if he did really want to work it out for himself. 

“I mean, I don’t exactly have a wealth of experience but out of my two relationships, if you can call what me and Cho had a relationship, that’s what I’ve picked up on. Cho was an emotional mess and I know what wasn’t her fault but it was so difficult to understand what she wanted me to do. It was a disaster and I hated it. It just felt so complicated and I felt panicked because I didn’t know what to do. It was like I was expected to know but I didn’t and that was horrible, I don’t like that feeling.” He paused to finish what was in his glass and then reached down to set it on the floor now that it was empty.

“Then with the war everyone expected me to know what to do too and I didn’t.” He said sadly. “Even Ron and Hermione followed me blindly and I was so grateful for their loyalty but they thought I had more information and a big grand plan and I just didn’t. That expectation they had of me was a heavy weight to carry around.” Harry paused and took a deep breath. “I  _ can  _ lead. I loved teaching the DA and I love being the captain of the team, that’s what keeps me going in my job… but after the war and outside of Quidditch… it’s kind of exhausting for people to expect me to be in control and know what to do all the time. Sometimes it’s nice to just let go and not think.”

“I think that’s what first attracted me to Ginny. She has always been fiercely strong and independent, she knows exactly what she wants and she’s clear about it. I could read her, I could understand her and things between us were just really easy, at first anyway. I didn’t exactly have any sexual experience and she’d already slept with Dean, so it was a little daunting. But I didn’t feel like I had to fumble my way through and guess with her. She told me and showed me exactly what she liked and it worked, for both of us. She’s always been dominating in the bedroom and quite frankly I’ve always liked it. The sex was amazing and I think that’s what kept us together for so long…” 

Harry trailed off and sighed slightly before continuing. “But she was pretty bossy and controlling outside of the bedroom too which I guess I didn’t enjoy so much. She mothered me a lot and she didn’t let me take care of her like I wanted to sometimes but I didn’t know how to change that dynamic between us… I think I was a bit of a coward.”

“I don’t think anyone could ever describe you as a coward.” Draco pointed out as he brushed his thumb over Harry’s shin under the water.

“Yeah but you’re talking about ‘The Saviour’. That guy was brave, the post-war plain old Harry, not so much.” Harry suddenly looked a bit sad and dejected. Harry might not quite be the heartbroken man that you might expect after being stood up at his own wedding but there was no doubt that he was still a bit of a broken man underneath it all. Draco suspected he’d been like that for a while though.

“I was just so sick of fighting, I just wanted a nice simple life where I could play quidditch and then come home to someone I loved and who loved me back. That’s all I still want. I don’t care about all the other crap so it was easier to just say yes, let other people worry about it and do what I was told. That way I didn’t have to think about things, I didn’t have to make decisions. I liked it at first but then at some point I lost track of myself and what I really wanted... The scary part is I’m not sure when that happened and the even scarier part is I really think I would have gone through with it, you know, the wedding I mean. I didn’t want it, I knew I didn’t want it deep down but I would have married her and stayed loyal to her for the rest of my life which is just pathetic really.”

Harry looked down into the water and suddenly looked so small, like the weight of the world was crashing down on his shoulders. “I’m pathetic. And I  _ am _ a coward because every day I thank my lucky stars that she called it off. I know that makes me a selfish bastard but there we go, that’s how I feel.”

Draco didn’t say anything for a minute. He just let the silence comfort Harry and give him a bit of a breather. Then he reached across and gently took Harry’s hand in his still under the bubbles. 

“I think you really needed to say that.” He said quietly.

Harry looked up finally and seemed to realise just how much he’d said. “Shit, yeah sorry. That was a bit of a rant.” He mumbled guiltily. 

“No that’s good, don’t be sorry.” Draco insisted softly, moving his thumb slowly back and forth across the pulse point on Harry’s wrist. “You’re allowed to rant and I’m happy to listen anytime.”

“Thanks.” Harry said fumbling with their hands slightly until their fingers were interlocked. 

“I’m not great at the whole advice thing but I am good at listening. For what it’s worth though, I don’t think you’re selfish at all, I think you’ve got it all twisted in your mind.” Draco started slowly, thinking it through in his mind and trying to come up with the words that Harry needed to hear. 

“I think you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met. So much so that you barely even think about what you want. In fact, sometimes I don’t even think you know what you want. You just go along with other people too much because you’re so worried about upsetting them. You want to avoid confrontation and I get that, you’ve done too much fighting, you’ve lost too many people that you love... But you’ve settled. That’s what you’ve done in your job and in your relationship.”

Draco thought he needed to point out some hard truths to Harry and he only hoped it wouldn’t sound too harsh. He wasn’t really sure  _ why  _ he cared but for some reason he  _ did _ care. Harry seemed genuinely interested in what Draco had to say though.

“You liked Miss Weasley, everyone thought you were good together, it was neat, it was easy but did she really make you happy? No. You like quidditch so you play but there’s all the bullshit around being a celebrity and being a professional sportsman so does it really make you happy overall? No.”

He paused to let that sink in for a moment, half worried that he’d taken it too far but Harry was nodding along slowly with a slightly melancholy look. 

“You are so kind Harry, don't lose that. It’s good to want to make others happy and it’s  _ certainly _ not a bad thing to be a bit submissive in bed and be a generous lover… But you also have to realise that it’s OK to think about what you really want and put yourself first too. At the end of the day, you’ll only be the best person you can be for the people you love if you’re happy in yourself. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah… it does.” Harry said slowly, he was clearly thinking about it but there was the start of a tiny smile. “Luna said something similar to me too. Something about making myself happy first so I can spread it to those around me.”

“Exactly.” Draco said with a smile and nudging Harry with his foot. “So will you try to make yourself happy? When you get back home?”

Harry smiled at him properly this time and it reached right into his eyes. He breathed out a sigh and sat up a bit taller but also a bit more relaxed, like the weight had been taken off his shoulder. “Yeah… I’ll try.”

“Good.” Draco grinned mischievously. “But you know… while you’re still here you can make me happy.”

Harry laughed at that and it was a really nice sound. “Yeah, OK. I could do that.”

“Excellent. You can start by cooking brunch.” Draco declared with a wink. 

*~*

After their bubble bath Harry proceeded to do just that. Apparently brunch was a bit of a favourite of his and if he ever ever did have a good solid day off in the off season, a lie in and then Harry cooking brunch was something that often happened back home for him. 

He also said though that he was sick of having to have relatively healthy brunches that consisted of lots of eggs and usually fish. Even though he said he liked those, what he was really in the mood for was pancakes, so that’s exactly what he made.

Draco was pretty impressed actually that Harry could whip up a pancake batter pretty easily with no recipe. It was then that Harry told him that on the rare occasion that he had his Godson for the weekend he would make him fluffy blueberry pancakes exactly like this. 

Harry had a soft sappy smile on his face when he spoke of Teddy Lupin that was both happy and sad. He obviously loved him but he admitted he didn’t spend as much time with him as he wanted to and it was pretty obvious he felt guilty about it. Draco put a gentle hand on Harry’s arm as they sat on the deck and told him that he was sure he was doing his best.

It was odd to think of the young boy Harry was talking about being Draco’s family. He knew he existed but it felt very distant to him. He’d never known his mother’s sister Andromeda as she had married a muggle before he was born and had been ostracised from the family. It was sad and really quite stupid to think of that being a reason not to see family now that Draco practically lived as a muggle and his best friends were muggles.

He knew his parents didn’t harbour the same views as they once did either. His father was hardly  _ thrilled _ that he had a muggle job but he accepted it which was a miracle for him. It seemed slightly odd in this new post-war world that his mother hadn’t tried to reconcile with her sister though, not that he knew of anyway. Draco would like it if she did and then who knows, maybe one day he could meet her too on a trip back home or in France. 

It was nice though, talking to Harry about his surrogate family. He obviously cared about them all and Draco could sense that he was worried about his relationship with the Weasleys when he got back home as he was no longer officially marrying into the family. Harry didn’t say as much but Draco sensed it. 

He cheered up though when he spoke about Andromeda and Teddy. He alluded to the fact that they were kind of the only family he had that was just his. Apparently Draco’s Aunt had been stepping into the ‘Mother-of-the-Groom’ role for the wedding whilst Mrs Weasley obviously was a maternal figure to Harry, she was Harry’s ex-fiancé’s mother first and foremost. 

Draco couldn’t speak for how the Weasleys would treat Harry once he got back home but he liked to think that his Aunt would look after Harry and be Harry’s family even though he didn’t know anything about her. The way Harry spoke about her made him want to know her though. 

The whole thing was a bit weird and kind of happy but kind of sad too for Draco to reflect on. It left him a little quiet and pensive all afternoon.

*~*

Said afternoon was mostly spent wandering around the botanical gardens, the main (and pretty much only) tourist attraction on this particular small island. Most of the beach around the island was owned by the hotel resort but in the middle of the island a collection of beautiful gardens were nestled in amongst the thick trees and they were well worth a visit.

Before they went to the gardens, they did have a little bit of chat about Harry’s living situation. Originally he’d been planning to move back to the hotel this week as Draco had managed to switch the rooms around and upgrade another couple to the honeymoon suite. 

This meant that as they were getting ready to go out, Harry had nervously asked Draco if he wanted him to move out today. Draco had forgotten all about the original plan so was taken by surprise and immediately said no he didn’t want that without really thinking about it.

The look on Harry’s face had been a mix of happiness and relief so Draco couldn’t bear to change his mind once he’d realised what he’d agreed to. He did like his space usually but if he was really honest with himself he liked having Harry here. Besides, they’d basically agreed to a week of casual sex which would definetly be easier if Harry was staying here. 

Draco decided to follow his rule and not overthink it, it had served him well thus far and he was just going with the flow. Harry was staying here for the rest of his trip, that was decided quickly and they just moved on. The walk to the gardens was short and the weather was slightly cooler today which made it more pleasant.

“I know you said that you don’t do tourist stuff much but you must come here right?” Harry asked him as they entered the main greenhouse and started to follow the path through the tropical indoor garden. “I mean, it’s a stone’s throw from your house and it’s free.”

“Yeah I do, but I don’t usually walk around like this during the day.” Draco explained. “When I come here I usually just come and sit for a bit in the evening when everyone else is having dinner when it’s quieter.”

“That’s fair.” Harry said casually, nodding along. He then paused and seemed a little hesitant about what he was going to say next but then his face looked like he’d decided to just go for it. “Do you bring your… notebook or sketchbook or whatever it is here?”

That was an odd question and not what Draco thought Harry would say. He wondered why he’d thought of that and he was surprised but not unpleasantly so. He had been using his notebook in front of Harry a bit after all but he just didn’t realise the other guy was paying much attention to it. 

“Er, yes I do actually. Why?” He frowned slightly at Harry, not annoyed, just curious and mildly amused.

Harry just shrugged. “Just, erm, well trying to get to know you more I guess. You mentioned writing on your laptop… Is the notebook like an ideas book or do you draw in it?”

Part of Draco wanted to question why Harry was making a particular effort to get to know him properly, it’s not like they were going to be in each other’s lives next week. They’d obviously had quite a few deep discussions at this point and Draco liked talking to Harry but mostly he liked listening and talking about Harry. He wanted to help Harry in his life for some reason. 

He had liked talking to Harry about Bex and Mattie and others on the island, his friends, his work, his travels, Blaise and even his parents, the big things, the serious things. Somehow the little things like his hobbies and passions seemed insignificant and he didn’t really know why Harry wanted to know. Maybe it was just something to talk about as they walked. 

“I do both.” He said simply after a moment's consideration. “I use it to plan my writing, to note down ideas and to draw.”

Harry’s expression was strange, it was soft and pleased and Draco didn’t understand it. He was looking at him… fondly but he didn’t know why just simply confirming that he wrote and drew warranted that expression. 

As they walked around they admired the bright flowers. Harry stopped to take some photos of them occasionally and Draco remembered how he’d drawn quite a few of them in the past.

“So do you write, like, fiction novels or short stories or…?” Harry trailed off, apparently running out of literary categories already. It wasn’t his strong point clearly but he was trying and he seemed genuinely interested.

“Originally I just kept a journal when I was travelling.” He started as they continued to follow the path, down the stone steps and to the next part of the internal garden, stopping briefly so Harry could take a photo of a butterfly. Draco wasn’t really sure what prompted him to just talk and share but it just seemed easy with Harry. 

“It was a way to record my memories and my experiences. I know I have it all in here-” He tapped his head and smiled slightly knowing Harry would know what he meant about using a pensive. “But this way seemed more… therapeutic. I could really explore how I  _ felt _ about what I saw. After a good year of doing that it sort of evolved into a story about an only child who was raised in a really conservative old fashioned household and then went travelling and had his eyes opened to the world.”

“Really?” Harry actually stopped in his tracks to look at Draco properly and his expression this time was full of wonder and bright eyed curiosity.

“Er, yeah.” Draco mumbled. He never spoke about his more serious stories to anyone and was now wondering if he sounded stupid.

“That’s amazing. Is it finished?” Harry asked as he leaned up against the banister of the indoor pond. 

Draco nodded. “That was the first one I finished about four years ago.”

“Is it published?” Was Harry’s next question.

Draco spluttered in surprise. “God no! No one has ever read it.”

“What?” Harry’s attention had been on the fish in the pond then but he’d spun round quickly to look back at Draco. “Are you serious? No one, ever? Why not?”

Draco just shrugged again, a little embarrassed. His gaze was definitely on the fish and not on Harry. “It’s not good enough to publish, I doubt anyone would want to read it.”

“I would.” Harry said straight away, causing Draco to look back at him instead of the fish pond. When he did Harry blushed slightly. “I mean, obviously only if you wanted me to… but I would really like to read it if -ah- if I’m allowed, but if it’s private or something then… yeah, not to worry.”

Draco didn’t really know how to respond to that. He turned back to watch the fish just to give himself a moment of reflection. That story was personal and probably really rubbish, did he really want Harry to read it? No. But then did he secretly really want to know what Harry thought of it? Yes. And did he have this weird feeling to give Harry anything he wanted when he asked for it? Yes.

He tried not to reflect too much on that last question, pushing down strange thoughts of that nature that he’d been having all week. Instead he just shrugged it off and acted casual.

“Yeah, I guess that would be alright. If you really wanted to read it.” He replied after some consideration.

“I really would.” Harry said in a quiet and serious voice beside him.

“Right then.” Draco replied and then cleared his throat. “Shall we?” He gestured to the path that they had been following.

Harry just nodded and they walked together in comfortable silence for a few minutes, following the path through the last section of the indoor garden and then out through the glass doors to the outside part. They walked out to a more formal structure of outdoor garden with a wide grass lawn and symmetrical raised brick flower beds. 

After a few more stops for Harry to take some pictures, they continued under a wooden pagoda that had jasmine climbing up it, to the end that had a curved stone bench between two more raised flower beds. Draco gestured to it and they sat down knees touching and slightly facing each other.

“So what do you like to draw when you come here?” Harry asked, seemingly determined to really get to know Draco. The way he was asking was so genuine too, like it really mattered to him to know rather than just simply making polite conversation.

“Single flowers mostly. Sometimes I drew bigger landscapes and wider scenes but what I really like is taking one thing and focusing on that, drawing every tiny detail.” Draco reached out behind him slightly to gently touch the petals of the beautiful frangipani flowers. “These are my favorite. I like the contrast of the pure white flowers and the vibrant green leaves but then they have that delicate touch of yellow in the middle too and they are such a pretty shape.”

“Yeah, they are beautiful.” Harry agreed.

“I actually have my next tattoo planned this coming week with one of my drawings. It’s a collection of frangipani flowers and leaves and it’s going on my forearm here where the mark used to be.” Draco elaborated. “I’ve wanted a tattoo there for ages but I just wanted to wait until the skin was fully smooth and healed. I wasn’t quite sure how it would react to a tattoo if there was anything left of that, erm, old one.”

He was being careful as there were a few other people wandering around the gardens, Sunday afternoon was a popular time to visit so he didn’t want to use words such as ‘muggle’ and ‘cursed mark’ but he figured Harry would know what he meant.

“ In Hindu mythology, Frangipani flowers are a symbol of devotion to someone. That’s why they are often used in wedding ceremonies.” Draco explained and Harry was listening eagerly. “But I quite like the Buddhist meaning as a symbol of new life and renewal. Thought that was appropriate for me and for that location.”

“That’s perfect.” Harry smiled softly at him and actually reached out to place a gentle hand on Draco’s knee. “It’s going to look amazing I reckon. Did you say your appointment is this week?”

“Yeah, I thought I would use my time off to get it done. It’s on Friday afternoon, not sure what you have planned for then.” Draco said, glancing down at the hand that was still on his knee and resisting the urge to put his over the top of it.

He likes physical affection, probably because he went so long without it growing up, but it was still strange to have it from someone that wasn’t Bex or Mattie. Usually touch was either platonic or it was a casual sex hook up. With Harry he seemed to be getting both but it also seemed to be something more that he didn’t want to think about.

“I don’t have anything planned for Friday during the day, it’s the last full day of the holiday and I wanted to leave it open to revisit our favorite place during our stay. Maybe I should get one too.” Harry said brightly as if having a sudden idea. He took his hand off Draco’s knee at the same time and Draco almost missed the touch. 

“Oh yeah?” He said amused. “You’re going to get a tattoo?”

“Well, why not?” Harry grinned. “This holiday is amazing and it is a turning point in my life too. A tattoo to symbolise and remember it all seems a good idea and I do really like yours. You think I’d look good with a tattoo?”

“Yes, you’d look good with a tattoo Harry.” Draco said, chuckling and shaking his head slightly. “If you’re serious then I can text my guy and see if he can fit you in before or after my appointment. I’m sure he could.”

“Yeah, I think I am serious.” Harry was nodding his head and his eyes were sparkling, clearly he’d had this idea and he wasn’t going to let it go now. Once Harry got something in his head he was determined.

“So what are you going to get?” Draco asked curiously.

Harry took a moment and looked down at his lap slightly reflectively and then reached past Draco, getting in closer to him, and lightly thumbed over the petals of another flower by Draco’s side.

“I only really know one flower. This is a type of lily right?” He said in a soft voice.

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. “Yes, that’s a Caribbean lily, I’ve drawn that a fair few times too.”

“Will you… erm. Would you- would you draw a tattoo up for me? Of a Caribbean lily? Then I can remember my time here and, er, have it symbolise my mum at the same time.” Harry asked nervously.

“I’d be honoured Harry.” Draco said seriously, and the idea of having his sketch on Harry’s skin… well that definitely appealed too. 

“What do lilies symbolise?” Harry asked Draco tentatively.

“Not sure about Caribbean lilies specifically but generally lilies are seen as a symbol of devotion, although it varies according to the type and colour. The more common white lilies mean purity and virtue but Tiger lilies symbolize  confidence, pride, and wealth .” Draco started, he actually loved studying all the meaning of flowers and often helped Bex with flowers for all the weddings she planned. “In Greek mythology they tend to be associated with motherhood and rebirth but in China they symbolise good luck and are often used in weddings for that reason.” 

“Oh nice.” Harry said considering Draco’s words. “Lots of different meanings then that I can use. What are tiger lilies? They sound interesting.”

“They’re beautiful. They have some tiger lilies around the corner in the next garden. We can look at those too and you can think about what you want and where you want it. I can draw up a few ideas later.”

“Amazing. Thanks.” Harry said beaming. “Can’t believe I’m going to get a tattoo, come on, let’s go look.” 

Harry jumped straight up enthusiastically and he grabbed Draco’s hand pulling him in the direction of the next garden. Draco laughed at Harry acting like a kid in a sweet shop and absolutely refused to think about the fact that he was essentially holding Harry’s hand now.

And if they continued to hold hands through the rest of their visit in the botanical gardens… well, that could be part of a non-string attached holiday fling... right?

* * *

The day had been perfect. It had been so relaxing to wake up slowly, fool around in bed, then have a bath followed by brunch and then a walk around the botanical gardens. Did it get much better than this? 

When they got back Draco had ended up showing Harry some of his sketches of the flowers he’d done, including the one he was going to get as his own tattoo. They are absolutely stunning. Most of them were in black and white but that made them seem really elegant and Draco had achieved such realistic definition. 

Having seen the flowers first hand Harry could picture all the amazing colours and practically see them jumping off the page at him. Some of them were in colour too and they were even more beautiful but Draco’s tattoos were all monochrome as that’s what he preferred. 

Harry was undecided whether he wanted colour on his tattoo or not but he knew he wanted one and he knew he wanted Draco to draw it for him. He was really excited about it. It would be the perfect reminder of this holiday and his time with Draco and lilies were obviously something that meant a lot to him. Maybe if this tattoo went well he’d get another one to symbolise his dad at some point too.

It was getting closer and closer to dinner and Harry had told Draco he had a booking for dinner but he hadn’t told him where and now he was getting a bit worried about it. If he thought their dinner last week was romantic, it was nothing on what he thought tonight would be. 

To celebrate the end of the first week of his supposed honeymoon, Harry had booked dinner at the posher beach restaurant in the resort. The one that had individual wooden open sided huts on the beach where you could sit and have your dinner and the waves would lap up onto the shore underneath you. It looked quite intimate and romantic in the pictures anyway. 

Right on cue, Draco said he wanted to change for dinner but wasn’t sure how dressed up he should be. He stripped down to his ‘I licked it so it’s mine’ baby blue boxers and stood by his chest of drawers.

“You going to tell me what to wear Potter?” He asked with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

“You could just wear those and we could have dinner here instead.” Harry said with a smile and a very brazen look up and down Draco’s body.

“Tempting but the deal was I get to accompany you on all these expensive luxury things you have booked. Do you not want to take me on your romantic dinners anymore?” Draco pouted and flashed his long eyelashes dramatically.

Harry laughed but inside he was thinking that the ‘puppy dog eye’ look was a good one on Draco and he probably would give him anything he asked for if he looked at him like that.

“It, erm, well, this one does look pretty romantic. You OK with that?” He said slightly nervously.

“Of course, I like a guy who knows how to spoil me. I know it wasn’t booked for me but I can pretend.” Draco replied confidently.

“Alright then…” Harry said slowly. “It’s just, well it’s at the hotel so you might be recognised.” 

“Ah.” Draco said in realisation. “You’ve booked a hut on the beach havent you?”

Harry was nodding, still a little nervous but Draco was smiling and still looked confident so that made him feel better. 

“I’ve never actually eaten there but always kind of wanted to.” Draco confessed. “And I’m not too fussed about the staff knowing. I like to stay professional in front of the guests and I usually am in front of the staff too but they like to know that I’m only human. They’ll eat this story up, they’ve all been speculating about the ‘fit guy who’s on his honeymoon alone but hasn’t been at the hotel all week’ anyway.”

“They have?” Harry questioned, a bit surprised.

“Of course! We love the gossip and things never stay quiet.” Draco chuckled. “JP wouldn’t have said anything because he’s loyal but the night porter saw us come off the boat last night and Madison knows we know each other. She’s definitely not loyal to me and the biggest gossip there is.”

“Oh right, yeah, suppose that’s true.” Harry conceded. “I just hadn’t really thought about it and how it might affect you with your work colleagues. You sure it’s OK?” 

“Yeah it’s fine.” Draco waved his hand in the air dismissively. “It’s been years since I was the centre of the gossip, about time I had some limelight. They all know I’m gay anyway, I mean, it’s pretty obvious. I never ever hook up with our hotel guests, just people staying at other resorts but I have slept with some of the staff like Rapheal so it’s hardly a secret. Plus I gotta let the younger recruits know that I’m still young and cool myself.” He added with a wink.

That made Harry laugh and feel more relaxed. “Oh are you now?” 

“Of course I am.” Draco replied indignantly. “Let the staff see us tonight and have their fun with the gossip, no harm done. Plus you are really fit and obviously rich, they’ll all be jealous of me. If anything it will improve my reputation.”

“OK then, well I’m happy to help in that case.” Harry chuckled again. Sometimes he still thought Draco was hiding some insecurities and did have a bit of a mask on but there was no doubt he always knew exactly what to say to stop Harry worrying or feeling awkward about things.

He stripped down to his Zabini boxers that were nicely fitted and very stylish but no doubt boring compared to Draco’s collection. Then he cast a freshening charm on himself to save a shower (which Draco didn’t have anyway) and then one on Draco after he asked for it.

Draco reached into his seemingly small chest of drawers that actually had unlimited storage space and pulled out a pair of terracotta coloured smart cropped trousers that of course fitted him beautifully when he slipped them on. It was a bit cooler today and would be this evening too as they sun started to set, so he put a white tank top on with a low scoop neck and tucked it into his trousers. 

“You’ll like this shirt, it seemed appropriate today.” Draco said smiling and holding it up for Harry to look at before putting it on.

“Tiger lilies.” Harry said with a smile. “You look really good, as always.” He added.

It was true too, Draco did look good. The black short sleeved shirt with orange tiger lilies and other tones of yellow, whites and browns on went perfectly with the trousers. He put his pair up in a slightly messy man bun which was definitely Harry’s weakness and finished the outfit with a stylish gold triangle pendant necklace, a couple of gold cuff bracelets and some brown boat shoes. Harry never wore jewelry and never had any desire too but he really liked it on Draco. 

Harry stuck with his plainer block colours with white trousers, a thin light blue denim style shirt and a lightweight cream linen blazer. He wore smart shiny brown shoes and a brown belt and tucked a blue pocket square into the pocket of his blazer to add some style. It also made the outfit slightly smarter but the open collar helped keep it casual. 

Draco came across to undo one more button on Harry’s shirt that he was normally comfortable with but he said he was definitely hot enough to pull it off. Draco called his clothes boring but then Harry knew Draco thought he looked good because of the expression in his eyes and his blatant flirting. Maybe his wardrobe was a bit boring but it was what he had and what he felt comfortable with. He’d leave the bolder fashion choices to Draco who could most definitely pull them off.

They walked to the beach restaurant which was at the far end of the resort and a little way away from the main hotel building on a more secluded beach. It had one main restaurant building where the kitchen and bar areas were but the tables were nestled in the individual huts scattered across the beach. 

The waitresses were walking around the beach barefoot but beautifully manicured feet. In fact they all seemed to be beautiful all over. All female, all skinny and all dressed in skimpy outfits consisting of tight white short shorts with a decorative scalloped edge to show off their long, bronzed oiled legs and white matching crop tops, also with a scalloped edge to them, displaying their toned flat and tanned stomachs. Each waitress had a tiny half apron tied around their hips over their shorts in blue with the hotel logo on them and a little pocket for their pad and pencil but that was the only ‘professional’ part of their outfit.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked over at Draco. 

“Yeah, I know, I should have warned you.” Draco muttered. “Bex hated working down at this restaurant with that ‘uniform’ but they asked her often because she’s white and fit. Ridiculous isn’t it? I told you the owner is a dick and he always puts the good looking staff in the most exclusive parts of the resort where the guests can see them and the restaurant manager is the same, he’s about the only manager that I don’t like actually. I try and be fair in my department but like I said, I can’t always control who gets hired.” 

“Yeah it’s not great.” Harry agreed. “I feel a bit pissed off that I gave the company my money now, I don’t want to encourage those sort of racist, misogynistic and sexist attitudes. Are there even any male staff at this restaurant?”

Draco shook his head a bit sadly. “It’s still a white straight man’s world mostly.”

Harry frowned. “Maybe I can write a strongly worded letter to the owner when I get back.” 

“You’d do that?” Draco asked, half skeptical and half impressed.

“Hell yeah, got to call people out on their behaviour when they’re being dicks.” Harry said passionately. “Although when I say  _ I’ll _ write a letter it is usually Hermione or Sam that writes them. Still, it’s always my idea and my name carries weight so I always try and use it for good when I can. I know it won’t mean the same here but I’ve paid a lot of money for this trip and I think I should say that it would be nice to see more diversity amongst the staff and more professional uniforms that don’t sexualise the waitresses.”

Harry hadn’t realised his hand was clenched tightly until Draco slipped his into it and ran his other hand gently up and down Harry’s arm to soothe him.

“That would be great, thank you Harry.” He said sincerely. “Also, if you want to do some good on this island before you go and spend your money on something worthwhile then I can show you a couple of local projects that need funding. No pressure obviously but-”

“I’d really like that Draco.” Harry said immediately, not even needing to think about it.

“OK then.” Draco said smiling. “We’ll do that tomorrow. Maybe I should take you to see JP’s mum again properly.”

“Yes do, that would be great.” Harry said giving Draco’s hand a little squeeze. “We’ll make time for it in the schedule, even if we have to cancel something else. I’d really like to leave here knowing more about the locals and the culture and feel like I’ve done something to help rather than just put money in an already rich man’s pocket.”

“Alright then, that’s what we’ll do.” Draco said stubbornly with a soft smile on his face that he couldn’t quite keep hidden. “For now though don’t let it ruin your night. This is part of your package and it is a really beautiful restaurant. The atmosphere is always really nice here and the food is better down here than at the main restaurant but I’ve never had the luxury of eating it properly. Plus it’s not all bad here you know. Tourism has really helped the local economy and the resort does still give loads of local people jobs.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Harry nodded as they had reached the checking in desk now and a waitress was making their way over to them. “Let’s enjoy the evening and then be philanthropists tomorrow. I’m starving.”

*~*

It did turn out to be a very enjoyable evening after that. Their little beach hut was right on the edge of the beach and they had an incredible uninterrupted view of the sun setting over the ocean and reflecting off the water. Draco had been right, the atmosphere was lovely and the dining experience was something very different that Harry would remember for the rest of his life.

The raised wooden slatted floor of the hut was lined with a large soft rug and large rectangular padded cushions to sit on with another triangle one to lean back on. The table was low in front of them so it was like eating on the floor but just a very luxurious floor where you could see the beach below. Draco was the other side of the table to him so he couldn’t really touch him like he’d wanted to but then maybe he shouldn’t anyway.

Harry wasn’t quite sure of the ‘rules’ of a causal holiday fling. He wasn’t sure if it was supposed to just be sex and no touching outside of that or if it was like having a temporay boyfriend. Although so far since they’d started fooling around last night and admitted their attraction to each other, there had been a lot more little touches. 

They’d been holding hands a lot today and they both seemed comfortable with it so maybe it was OK. That seemed more familiar to Harry, he was used to being in a relationship and it was what he liked. He wasn’t a ‘sex-only’ kind of guy. He liked to be able to hold hands and cuddle. Even though Draco claimed he was a ‘casual-only’ sort of guy he definitely seemed like he appreciated the physical affection Harry was giving him and had even initiated it himself a few times.

They were so comfortable in each other’s company by now and the conversation was easy. Draco seemed to be opening up to Harry more now too and although initially he’d seemed guarded when Harry asked about his writing, now he was volunteering information on other novels he’d completed and ideas he had for the future. 

He even confessed to writing some shorter erotic stories which Harry found he wasn’t surprised by at all. Apparently he had submitted some of those anonymously online on some muggle websites and people had loved them. Homosexual holiday romances and steamy flings in the Caribbean obviously made for good reading. 

“You should write one based on this.” Harry suggested jovially after a couple of glasses of white wine from the bottle he was sharing with Draco. “Old school rivals who hated each other meet again on a tropical island years later where one of them comes on his honeymoon alone after being stood up at the aisle and the other helps him out by showing him all the wonders of sex with a man.”

He expected Draco to laugh but instead he looked away blushing slightly. “I may have already started that story.” He mumbled sheepishly.

“Are you serious?” Harry asked, beaming with joy.

“Do you mind? I’m not using real names of course and I might not ever post it.” Draco asked, glancing up at him slightly to read his expression.

“No of course I don’t mind, I think it’s great.” Harry said honestly.

Draco smiled at him properly then. “Well in that case then yes, I am serious.”

“Will you let me read it when it’s done?” Harry asked curiously.

“Maybe.” Draco said non-committedly. “I’m not making any promises.”

“So people have read your shorter stories and the erotic ones but not the longer more serious one?” Harry asked, fascinated about Draco’s stories and the man before him that he once knew but had changed so much.

“Basically yes.” Draco nodded. “Bex and Mattie have read some of them too so I guess I kind of know some opinions on my writing but they don’t know about the story I wrote based on my life. No one knows about that, I told Bex it was all just private diary stuff.”

Harry considered that for a moment. “So I’m the only person you’ve ever told?”

Draco’s eyes widened slightly in realisation as if he was surprised by that too but then he shrugged it off as if it didn’t actually mean anything. “Suppose so.” He said quietly.

After that it was quiet for a little while as their seafood starters got cleared away and their fish dishes came out. It was a set menu and technically this was their third course if you counted the amuse bouches that came out with the wine at the beginning. Draco had been right though once again, the food here was really good.

“So you know you said you write erotic fiction?” Harry asked with a cheeky smile as the waitress left them again.

“Yes….?” Draco said slowly, clearly waiting to say what Harry was going to say next.

“And you draw?” Harry prompted.

“Yes…?” Draco said again but this time with a twinkle in his eye that suggested he might know where Harry was going with this.

Harry paused a bit for dramatic effect as he twirled his glass around before taking another swig of wine. “Have you ever done some erotic drawings to go with your stories?”

Draco flashed him that flirty smile. “Why? Would you like to see them?”

“Yeah I kind of would actually.” Harry confessed. He had been worried about this meal being too romantic and there was no doubt that the setting was but the atmosphere between him and Draco now was more flirty than romantic. 

It was probably the anticipation. Last time they’d been out for dinner together the sexual tension was there between them but Harry wasn’t sure what to do about it and was overthinking it. Now though he knew the likelihood was they would go back to Draco’s tonight and have some sort of sex, it was clearly where the night was going and it was nice not to have to worry about it. 

“Maybe I’ll show you when we get back then.” Draco said after his own dramatic pause.

“I have a feeling you have a lot more you could show me.” Harry winked feeling emboldened by the wine and pouring the last of it out of the bottle into their glasses.

“Oh you have no idea.” Draco practically purred and then flagged the waitress down for another bottle of wine before Harry could respond.

They flirted some more over the main course and their second bottle of wine as Harry asked more about Draco’s stories and art and Draco seemed more than happy to talk about them now. Things turned slightly more serious when Harry asked Draco if he would ever consider actually publishing his stories as proper books and Draco confessed he’d like to but didn’t think they were good enough. 

At one point, as they were waiting for their pre-dessert (what the fuck was a pre-dessert anyway?!) things got a little bit more romantic again as the stars started coming out in the night sky. It turned out that February was a good time to see the Canis Major constellation and Draco pointed it out to him. In all honesty Harry struggled to see a dog but his eyes did linger on the brightest star that Draco pointed out because that was one he did know.

“Sirius.” He said quietly.

Draco though wasn’t looking at the sky anymore, he was looking at Harry and Harry could see him nodding and smiling at him in his peripheral vision. 

The heat between them was definitely back on during dessert though as they finished their second bottle of wine and were both feeling tipsy and Draco confessed to being a horny drunk. Hearing that Draco was not only horny but horny for Harry… yeah that definitely stirred something up in Harry. 

Well, he was kind of Draco’s only choice for a shag tonight to be fair seeing as they'd already agreed that Harry would be staying and not moving back to the hotel but Harry still chose to be flattered by it.

It was a nice thought though knowing that Draco wanted him to stay when he didn’t have to. He had a room at the hotel now that wasn’t sickeningly romantic and made him think of Ginny and that had working air conditioning but it would still feel cold and lonely there. Draco’s beach hut was warm, cosy, friendly and almost felt like home to Harry now. 

He liked it there a lot and Draco had said yes straight away when Harry had brought it up earlier without an ounce of hesitation. That had felt good. And the way Draco was eyeing him now over dessert as if he could wait to get him back to the beach hut and have his wicked way with him… yeah that felt good to.

They made it back to the beach house having walked the long way round the island on the way to let their dinner go down a bit. Although the walk was mostly tame there were a few little suggestive gropes in there and the anticipation for what was to come was steadily growing. Harry knew there was still plenty more to explore with Draco but he wondered how far they would do tonight. 

Obviously there was one clear thing in his mind but it seemed established by now that Draco would take the lead and boss Harry around which Harry had made known was more than OK by him. Was he a natural submissive? He wasn’t sure. Would he submit to Draco? Absolutely. There was something really hot about a confident, sexy experienced Draco telling him what to do.

“So you wanted to see my erotic art?” Was the first thing Draco asked when they got back to his.

Harry had forgotten all about that but now he nodded eagerly.

Draco went to his desk and rummaged around in his top drawer for a little while before pulling something out from the bottom of the paperwork pile. The angle of it was hidden from Harry’s view at the moment and Draco took a deep breath like he was still making up his mind before he steeled his expression and passed it to Harry.

Harry’s first expression was wow. This drawing was amazing and Draco was seriously talented. This second expression was… holy fucking shit.

He had to look again to make sure he knew what he was looking at but it looked suspiciously like him on that paper. He was looking at himself straddling Draco’s face and that was definitely Draco lying flat on the bed because he could see the little details of his tattooed feet against the sheets. 

Draco’s long slender hands were wrapped tightly around Harry’s muscular thighs and his long golden hair was sprawled out in the pillow underneath him but you couldn’t really see his face because… well because Harry appeared to be sitting on it. Sitting and enjoying whatever the hell Draco was doing to him based on the expression of pure bliss etched onto his face in the coloured pencil lines. 

His face was slightly turned up to the ceiling creating a beautiful arch in his back his hair was a little longer than it was in reality but incredibly messy in a sexy way and he had a thicker stubble beard. 

“Fuck Draco this is… this is really good and incredibly hot.” Harry said after ages seemed to have past with him and Draco saying nothing. “Is this… is this...?” He started a few times but couldn;t seem to get the words out.

“Yes it’s you Harry.” Draco said quietly as if he was still a little nervous but there was a definite edge of arousal to his voice. “...and me.” He added as an afterthought.

Harry nodded stupidly with his mouth hanging open slightly. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure if he was actually breathing. “And I’m…”

“...sitting on my face.” Draco finished for him with a bit of a grin now.

“Yeah.” Harry said breathlessly. “And you’re…”

“...eating your arse out.” Draco completed Harry’s broken sentence again stepping forward to him boldly this time. “Do you like that idea Harry?”

Harry swallowed thickly and dropped his hand down that was holding the picture to look back at Draco standing inches away from him now. He couldn’t seem to find the words so he just nodded again.

“Good.” Draco said simply, taking the picture from Harry’s hand and setting it back on the desk. “Because it’s what I’ve been fantasizing the most since I saw you again. You have no idea how much I want to be between those thighs Harry.”

Jesus fucking Christ, was this really happening? Thought Harry. He knew that rimming was a thing, he’d done it before to Ginny and had really wanted to know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of it but had so far not got his wish.

He had anal sex with Ginny a number of times and it was something they both enjoyed but she’d never paid any attention to his arse. He'd suggested it once only to be shot down so he’d never brought it up again. He’d even brought some toys for himself but with the idea that they could use them together. After testing the waters though with asking Ginny to even put a finger near his hole and seen how she reacted to that he didn’t dare bring it up again. So the toys had just been for solo use. 

On his own he could replicate the feeling of having a cock up his arse with a dildo well enough, even if he had never experienced the real thing (so far anyway…) but rimming was hardly something one could do by oneself. He hadn’t even thought about it with Draco, his mind had been skipping straight to pentrative sex, either way round would be fine by him but now… well now he felt stupid for not fantasising about his too.

Draco was seductively running a hand down Harry’s back to then cup his arse and give it a squeeze but Harry seemed to be frozen in time. His stunned response seemed to be amusing Draco and spurring him on as he grabbed Harry’s arse with two hands now and brought him forward flush against Draco, chest to chest. Then he leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear. 

“Is that what you want Harry? Tell me.” He demanded.

“Fuck yes.” Harry said enthusiastically, finding his speech again even if it was a bit husky. 

“Well then, I’m going to get us some water first.” Draco leaned back to look at Harry properly but still had a seductive undertone to his voice as he was issuing his instructions. “I want you to go into the bathroom and make yourself all clean for me and then come and find me on the bed. I’ll be ready for you.”

“OK.” Harry all but whispered. He didn;t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. Nothing had even happened yet but it had been the whole evening of talking and thinking about it. The setting, the anticipation, the desire and just Draco.

Draco just oozed sex in everything he did. He was so fucking hot, so well presented and put together. His confidence was a massive turn on for Harry and he loved how masculine he was but then occasionally he gave a slight androgenous vibe too that Harry really liked. Most of all though, every time he dropped his voice and gave Harry a command in that sexy tone Harry was just gone. 

And right now he was just so fucking gone. Tonight was going to be very fun indeed, he thought to himself and he went to prepare himself for Draco as Draco was getting ready for him. Just the idea of that was incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pintrest page has been updated again so feel free to check that out if that's your thing.  
> www.pinterest.co.uk/hufflepuffromantic/the-desired-drarry-fic/
> 
> I'd really love to hear from you, please let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
> Comment or come and chat to me on Tumblr. :)  
> Feel free to make any story requests too and I'll try and work them in!


	9. Day 9 of complicated emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! :O Another chapter already!  
> I've been working hard at this one all weekend for your guys cos I love you all <3  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, they motivate me and make me write faster so keep them coming if you want more of this story! :)
> 
> This is another steamy one ;)  
> And it's also just massive in terms of plot... there is A LOT going on in this chapter so I think you'll enjoy it! Hope so anyway!  
> It's pretty chunky in terms of size too, I just always write big chapters but if that's not your thing then you can just the vertical line separating Harry and Draco's POV to treat it like two chapters. There are plenty of other little breaks too. 
> 
> As with last chapter, I haven't done my research in terms of poverty in Guadeloupe and it may not be accurate. I'm not trying to make any social economic commentary at all, it's just a story and I'm using this plot point to make the characters endear themselves to one another. I hope I've done everything sensitively but constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> Also this chapter does bring up past child abuse so please be aware of that. It is in the main tags aswell.
> 
> Happy reading :D

Harry woke up blissfully happy on Monday morning but he wasn’t quite ready to open his eyes or get up just up yet. He was feeling boneless and satisfied in the best possible way, the way you only felt after having really good sex, which he had twice yesterday. Once in the morning and once in the evening and right now he just wanted to bask in those recent memories. This is what honeymoons are all about anyway, right?

True, it wasn’t exactly the person he thought he’d be having sex with this week but if he was honest with himself what they’d done so far was definitely up there with the best sex of his life so he was hardly complaining. Especially last night…

Last night had been something else. He didn’t really have anything to compare it to, no one had ever asked him to sit on their face before, but my God he wanted to do it again. It had been filthy and wet and sloppy and so fucking hot. Harry had sported a permanent blush on his cheeks at the thought of what he was doing, or rather what Draco was doing to him, but that just made it better. 

Draco certainly knew what he was doing and Harry found his experience a massive turn on even if there was part of him that might be jealous of his previous lovers, however ridiculous that notion was. At one point Harry was sure he’d blurted out loud how magical he thought Draco’s tongue was, he’d had no idea just how good it would feel. 

He felt like he could almost come on Draco’s tongue alone at times but in the end he practically begged Draco to let him wank himself off at the same time. Asking for Draco’s permission had been a lot hotter than Harry thought it would be and when he gave it he then sat himself up and told Harry to come on his face which… wow, yeah… that was something that Harry was unlikely to forget any time soon, if ever.

So being rimmed was now something Harry could definitely say he enjoyed. Harry wasn’t exactly shy about his body and he’d been thinking and hoping that someone someday would explore that most intimate part of him but when it had actually happened it did feel like he was letting Draco in completely through his innermost barriers. It got him thinking what it would be like to have Draco’s cock there instead… yeah he wanted that.

Although he really  _ really _ wanted to fuck Draco too. He wondered which way round Draco wanted it, they hadn’t properly talked about it but Harry got the impression that Draco usually bottomed. He was hoping he would find out today one way or another. 

Of course he hadn’t been a selfish lover last night. After his orgasm he’d asked Draco how he wanted Harry to get him off and Draco asked him if he could fuck his face. It wasn’t something Harry thought he wanted until Draco had asked but then hearing Draco say that was almost enough to make Harry hard again so of course he’d said yes. 

It was definitely something he would do again too seeing how much Draco had enjoyed it. When Draco had asked for permission to come down his throat Harry hadn’t even hesitated. He’d tasted his own come before, he was a curious being, it hadn’t been that bad so he’d endured it. Draco though tasted better and Harry could get used to that. 

Kissing Draco afterwards knowing where Draco’s tongue had been and what Harry had just had swallowed was incredible too. Although kissing Draco was just incredible full stop, the man could kiss and Harry just wanted to kiss him all the time.

He stretched out on the bed and opened his eyes finally and when he did he realised that he was alone. A quick look at the small clock on Draco’s bedside table told him it was later than he thought and he knew Draco was an early riser so it was hardly surprising. Still, he wanted to track him down so he could snog his face off.

The likelihood was Draco was sitting on his terrace with his notebook and a cup of tea and Harry smiled when he got up, wandered through and realised how right he was. It was funny really how familiar he was with Draco’s habits now and how much he knew him and felt comfortable in his home.

Harry walked right up to where Draco was sitting in his chair and perched himself right in his lap before proceeding to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Draco seemed a little surprised but he went with it happily.

“Morning.” Draco said with a hint of amusement in his voice when Harry finally pulled back but stayed in his lap. “What was that for?”

Harry just shrugged. “Woke up thinking of all the fun we got up to yesterday and I just wanted to kiss you.”

“Fair enough. You can kiss me anytime.” Draco said casually, with a smile.

“Can I?” Harry said happily, he hadn’t been sure if that was in the ‘rules’ of a holiday fling but he was beyond happy that Draco seemed so chilled out about casual touches and kisses anytime. 

“Sure.” Draco confirmed like it was no big deal but then he jerked his knees up slightly to give Harry a gentle shake. “This doesn’t work this way round though, you’re heavier than you look Potter.”

“Oh sorry.” Harry chuckled and jumped up off Draco’s slender legs.

Draco got up too after Harry did and then put both his hands on Harry’s shoulders to push him back into the chair. Then he happily climbed onto Harry’s lap and Draco was right, this way round did feel better somehow. The dynamics between them were slightly odd. Draco liked being in charge and bossy but then he also liked to be the little spoon and curl into Harry’s lap apparently. Harry liked it though, it seemed like it just worked for them and if they were happy with it then that’s what mattered.

They sat like that for a while in comfortable silence with Draco resting his head on Harry’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry had one hand on Draco’s leg whilst the other was running through Draco’s loose locks of hair. It felt nice, cosy but also quite intimate. Not for the first time there was a little niggling thing in the back of Harry’s mind that said this felt more like a relationship than a no-strings attached temporary fuck buddy but he just ignored it.

“So, coffee and breakfast?” Draco asked after a while, sitting up slightly.

Harry groaned and shook his head. “Not for me thanks.”

Draco gave him a quizzical look so Harry explained.

“It hit me last night that in a week today I’m going to be back at the pitch training and I haven’t exactly been following my exercise and diet plan.” He grumbled. “I’m not saying I’m going to be healthy every day for the rest of the week, I still wanna enjoy my holiday but I should try a bit here and there. I was thinking of going for a run and then doing my workout on the beach. After that I’ll probably just make myself a protein shake.”

“Fair enough.” Draco agreed, even though initially he’d looked like he wanted to argue. “Healthy day today but you’re still going to have some treats this week if I have anything to do it with. Plus I happen to know a really good workout routine that you’ll love.” He said with a wink.

“I’m sure you do.” Harry grinned back.

*~*

In the end Draco had come for a run with Harry and had kept up with him effortlessly. He might not have the strength that Harry had but he was clearly fit and good at cardio work. Running together was fun actually, Harry often ran with Ginny so he was used to having a running partner. Running with Draco he realised that as much as it’s fine to have different hobbies as well, Harry didn’t think he could be with someone long-term who didn’t enjoy exercise and sport like he did.

Draco didn’t join in with his exercises though but that was fine because they were tailored to Harry’s training plan anyway. It didn’t mean he didn’t watch though until Harry told him he was putting him off with his lewd remarks and to go and make himself useful. 

It was then Harry’s turn to issue Draco instructions as he told him he had protein sachets in his suitcase alongside recipes. His nutritionist had packed him enough for one a day to start each morning with but so far they hadn’t come out of Harry’s luggage. Draco did a good job of mixing them up with some blended fruit and coconut water and they had one each on the beach finally ready to start the day.

They’d already discussed that the morning would be Draco’s so he could show Harry some of the local projects that needed funding and meet some more of the locals too. Then, in the afternoon Harry already had a snorkelling trip booked that he was looking forward to. This evening they would stay in and Harry would stick with the healthy food and cook some fish and rice. So that was the plan for the day.

After stripping off their workout gear and having a quick rinse off in the sea followed by a couple of freshening charms they both stood naked in the bedroom area ready to get dressed properly before heading out.

“So what ridiculous boxers are you wearing today?” Harry asked jovially.

“Nothing outrageous.” Draco claimed, facing his chest of drawers and slipping on a pair of seemingly simple white boxers with a black trim.

“Turn around.” Harry said, refusing to believe there was nothing more to them.

Draco did so slowly and then flashed Harry a cheeky grin. The left side of the boxers at the front had a pair of bright pink lips with ‘sex bomb’ written underneath.

Harry chuckled. “Well, at least it’s true.” 

“Of course it’s true.” Draco said arrogantly, but he seemed pleased at Harry’s reaction.

He slipped on a pair of old, slightly scruffy looking simple blue jeans which was an odd choice for Draco and Harry was intrigued. Then, on top he wore a slightly baggy white cotton T-shirt that had a big African tribal looking cuff on each sleeve and a matching wide block of African tribal print around the deep V-neck collar. He put on a pair of simple brown leather flip flops and didn’t jazz up the outfit with any of his usual jewellery. 

Suddenly Harry realised that Draco was deliberately dressing down as they were going to visit some of the poorer community today. Harry wasn’t sure if he had any older clothes with him but he definitely didn’t want to come across as a white rich bastard. 

“That’s a nice top.” Harry said simply.

“Thanks. Maman Martin’s neighbour makes clothes and this is one I brought from her market stall. It was too hot last week to take you around the market properly but she also makes clothes to order for a lot of the locals. She’s made me a few custom pieces over the years so if you wanted to support her she could take your measurements today and have some things ready for you to pick up from her stall on Market day on Friday.” Draco suggested.

“Yeah definitely, that’s a great idea thanks.” Harry agreed enthusiastically. “I’d love to have some handmade clothes to take back.”

“She has a whole range of t-shirts like this in different colours. Here, try this one on. I like mine baggy so it should fit you alright.” He chucked Harry a similar one to his but it was a dark navy colour. The V-neck wasn’t as deep and didn’t show as much chest but the tribal patterned trim was much wider taking up most of the top of the t-shirt with the patterned border being a bit thinner on the sleeves.

“Cheers.” Harry said slipping it on. It actually fit him reasonably well. 

It was slightly too long on the torso and slightly too tight across his broad shoulders but not uncomfortably so. He put on a pair of plain white shorts with it and took a leaf out of Draco’s book just slipping on some plain black flip flops.

Draco pulled a few items out of his storage and held them up for Harry to see as he spoke. “Mostly she makes more casual T-shirts and African style tunics like these. She makes proper tailor shirts like this too in a more formal style with buttons, either short sleeves or long sleeves.” 

The longer tunic style tops weren’t really Harry’s style. He knew they went well with Draco’s love of longer baggier tops which he would pair with super skinny trousers that he could definitely pull off but Harry couldn’t seem himself wearing them. Some of the shirts did appeal though. 

The big bold African prints weren’t what he would usually go for but it would definitely remind him of this holiday and the culture here. There was one black shirt Draco had that was mostly plain but with a bright coloured trim running all the way down the middle where the buttons were and then the same pattern was on the edge of the sleeves too. He could see himself wearing something like that.

“If I gave her some of my white shirts that you find boring, do you think she could jazz them up like that black one you have?” Harry pondered out loud.

“Definitely.” Draco said, looking pleased. “That would save her having to make the fitted shirt, she could just alter yours and it’s a good way for her to use some scraps. She likes to get the most out of all the material she has because some of it is pricey. I have told her she should make more patchwork style stuff just mixing and matching loads of different fabrics into one top or skirt. She didn’t think anyone would buy them but I commissioned a skirt like that for Mattie for her birthday last year and she loved it so now she’s making me a patchwork jacket.”

“You’d look good in that and it’s a great idea to use all the material possible.” Harry was genuinely impressed with how Draco was helping a local woman and her business. It seemed like it was something that was important to Draco and he was happy to help.

*~*

A little while later they were back in Draco’s boat making their way over to JP’s little community. It was his day off today and he wasn’t even sleeping during it as he wasn’t due back at work until tomorrow night so Draco had texted him to let him and his mother know they were coming.

Harry enjoyed the boat trip as he always did and he recognised the little beach area that Draco had organised that little authentic Caribbean dinner on for him last week. It was odd to reflect on how much had changed between them since then but it was nice. 

Draco drove them further round to a tiny beach that was surrounded by thick vegetation and had a number of run down boats tied to little wooden posts. They made Draco’s boat look like it belonged to a millionaire. 

They walked a rough but well trodden little path through the thick bushes into a little clearing with about five houses in and there was a further collection of shacks further down the path that Harry could just about see. 

All the buildings were single story and were basically just wooden huts with corrugated metal roofs. Draco’s beach house had a certain shabby chic charm about it but unfortunately these were just plain shabby. They were all brightly coloured but most of the paintwork was peeling and most of them didn’t have proper windows. 

The biggest building looked like it was two houses sort of pushed together, or maybe like the other section had been added on at a later date and didn’t quite fit together right. The left side was slightly recessed and red with a proper front door and actual windows either side of it that looked brand new. The paint looked pretty fresh too. 

The right side stuck out from it and didn’t have windows, just two half boarded up holes in the wall. It was a dirty yellow colour but the paintwork was really bad and had mostly all peeled off. Clearly it was in the middle of being repainted though as the left side of it that joined the red was a neat bright turquoise colour that looked fresh. 

Harry recognised the man holding the paintbrush who immediately put it down upon seeing them and walked towards them.

“Hey, welcome dude.” He said to Harry giving him a massive warm hug that Harry wasn’t quite ready for.

“Hi JP.” Harry said fondly and then smiled as a familiar dog came running out of the house upon hearing them.

Draco greeted JP fondly as Harry knelt down to nuzzle Biscuit. “Hey there boy, I missed you.”

“You got the windows done, they look great.” Draco said excitedly as he walked towards the house and Harry stood up to be part of the discussion.

“Yeah I fitted them myself yesterday. Was a bit tricky but I managed.” JP said proudly. 

“You should have said man, I would have helped you.” Draco said growing at him slightly in disapproval.

“No way am I interrupting your holiday boss. You deserve this time off and I didn’t want to get in the way of your…  _ fun _ .” JP looked at Harry pointedly on that last word and then raised an eyebrow at Draco.

“Yeah alright, shut up now and stop calling me boss!” Draco teased in mock annoyance. “Seriously though if you need help with the next lot let me know.”

“I could only afford one lot at the time but I’m being paid this week so I should be able to pick them up at some point on Friday and then fit them on my day off on Sunday when I don’t have to sleep.” JP explained to Draco and then turned to Harry. “You free Sunday? Could use your muscle, Drake doesn’t have any.” 

Harry laughed slightly at first and then felt a tiny pang of sadness. “I’ll, erm, I’ll actually be back at home on Sunday, I leave Saturday afternoon.” There was a slight awkward pause as JP looked to Draco and was it just Harry’s imagination or did Draco look a bit sad too.

But then Draco cleared his throat and smiled, clapping JP on the shoulder as if nothing was wrong. “Sorry, you’re stuck with me but I’m stronger than I look, I promise and I’d be happy to help. Painting looks good.”

“Yeah I’ve been saving it up to do on my long weekend off. Maman is so happy with it and she loves the windows. It was really nice to finally be able to pay for those for her.” JP said with a hint of emotion in his voice as Biscuit came to rub against his legs affectionately. 

“I bet. You’ve done good brother.” Draco said with a smile. “Now where is Maman?”

JP called out loudly in the direction of the house. “Maman, ton fils Anglais est ici.”

“She calls me her English son.” Draco explained to Harry in a quiet voice, sounding secretly pleased.

The rest of the visit with JP’s mum was lovely. They didn’t go in but they sat out on the grass outside with some tea and biscuits that she gave them and chatted away. Her English wasn’t as good as JP’s but she did know a few phrases so she managed to communicate with Harry with Draco’s help. Draco though was speaking in rapid and fluent French to her a lot and Draco speaking French sounded so damn sexy Harry had to stop himself from getting too flustered by it.

Maman Martin was a lovely woman, so warm, friendly and motherly. Draco was telling Harry all about what she did to feed the community during her limited time off and how she also taught free cooking classes to anyone who wanted them so they could learn to feed themselves and make cheap ingredients stretch fast. 

JP interrupted Draco at one point to tell Harry how Draco often stopped by with ingredients as he’d brought too much for himself and wouldn’t get through it all as he’d eaten at the hotel and didn’t want the food to spoil. The expression JP gave made it obvious that he knew Draco was a blatant liar who clearly brought food just for them to feed the community with but Draco didn’t say anything.

Harry asked for Draco’s help to tactfully ask Maman Martin if she would allow him to give her some money to help her mission in feeding the community. Draco had already told him that she never accepts things for herself but she might accept it if she knew it was for her mission and not for her personally. Draco told her on Harry’s behalf that he wanted to help the community while he was here but he didn’t know what was most needed. 

She did end up accepting some money from him but only because was apparently in desperate need for some more big casserole dishes so she could deliver more dinners out to the shacks down the road who were apparently a lot more poverty striven than this little community who had least did have some means of making their own money.

Harry didn’t want to come across like a complete privileged idiot so he did confess to her that he knew what it was like to go hungry and he wouldn’t wish it on anyone. True, he had lived in a nice house and it wasn’t because they didn’t have money that he’d gone hungry as a child but he didn’t give her the details. 

He wasn’t trying to compare his situation to the children here and ended up stumbling over his words a little as he wasn’t quite sure how to get his point across but Draco gave him a reassuring squeeze on his thigh and translated his words to JP’s mum. Of course Harry wasn’t quite sure exactly what Draco said but he trusted him. 

Draco gave him a curious and slightly sad look again and Harry wondered whether he should tell him more about the Dursleys or not. JP’s mum though had given him a bigger hug and thanked him when he praised her for her efforts and told her that he just wanted to help in some small way.

After that they paid a visit to her neighbour Annette so lived in a tiny blue wooden house that did look quite cute. Even if she was obviously quite poor too she clearly cared and did what she could to make her home look nice. 

She was thrilled to see them too and gave Draco a massive hug. It seemed like everyone they came across loved Draco. The dear little old lady seemed really happy to meet Harry too, her English wasn’t great either but they muddled through. Harry showed off the top he was wearing and she was so happy to see one of her handmade clothing items on him. She immediately went into the next room though and produced another one that she said would fit Harry even better and eagerly pressed into his hands.

When he got some money out for it she refused which Harry felt honoured and guilty about at the same time but he gave her a bigger order of bespoke clothes to make up for it. Draco helped him a lot as they talked through what he wanted in terms of design and he’d even brought his sketchbook and pencils with him so they could draw a few designs out together. He gave her a couple of white shirts to embellish. 

It turned out that she also made tablecloths too so Harry eagerly chose some fabric and ordered three of those, one for Molly and Arthur, one for Ron and Hermione and one for Andromeda. During their visit she gave Draco the patchwork bomber jacket that she’d finished for him and it did look really good.

Annette was more than happy with Harry’s business and they told her that they would see her at the market this Friday to collect what she’s made for Harry and pay her. She took down all of Harry’s measurements, kept Draco’s drawings and then they left her to it.

*~*

After another little walk around the neighbourhood and lots of chats with even more members of the community, Draco took him to lunch at a little local café for a homemade iced tea and a salad.

“I obviously do have access to money” Draco started as they sat down at a little table on the café terrace. “But I’d have to get my father’s accountant to transfer it and it’s not really  _ my _ money if you know what I mean. My father sent me quite a substantial sum when I decided to settle here permanently and it was enough for me to buy the beach house and my boat outright but since then I’ve made my own money and been reluctant to rely on my family fortune.”

Harry nodded along, he could understand that. He’d never really felt like he earned his money but then he’d rather than both his parents alive and his Godfather alive and have empty vaults if he could choose.

“Obviously I’m fortunate as I don’t have to pay rent or a mortgage or anything so it means my salary goes quite far and I’m able to save most of it. I do one off donations to local causes as and when I see them but I don’t have an unlimited supply that I can continuously give away. So I prefer to give the other commodity that I have and that’s my time.” Draco continued. “I meant it before when I said I hardly ever book time off and I am a bit of a workaholic with no life but I do some volunteer work too.”

“Oh that’s amazing Draco. What do you?” Harry asked, genuinely interested.

“Well, as you’ve probably gathered, my main aim or passion is to get more locals into employment and in higher paid jobs as that’s what’s needed to end the cycle of poverty. The problem is there is a bit of a vicious cycle with the education and employment here amongst young people. Teenagers drop out of school so they can earn money and help feed their families but then because they don’t have a full education they can’t get the higher paid jobs or won’t get put up for promotions when they’ve earned them.” Draco paused to take a sip of his drink. 

He’d gone for a raspberry iced tea whereas Harry was listening eagerly and enjoying his lemon variety. 

“I have a contact at the local job centre who calls me for help sometimes when they have too many people on the books for their limited resources and staff to cope with. I have coached people for job interviews a bit, not that I’m an expert mind you-”

“Well you helped JP get his job, right? So you can’t be that bad.” Harry pointed out. 

“That was a bit easier as I knew who he had to impress and what he was likely to be asked.” Draco replied sensibly. “But I know what I would look for if I was hiring someone and I’m quite good with words and presenting myself in a certain way so I think I’m OK at giving advice.”

“I’m sure you are Draco and I think it’s great that you can help out in that way.” Harry said sincerely, placing a gentle hand on Draco’s arm that was rested on the table. The more he got to know Draco the more he liked him.

“The job centre could really do with more resources though. They have one computer that the staff mostly share. I gave them my old laptop when I bought a new one which has helped but it’s still not great.” Draco said sadly. 

“I buy them books sometimes that they can loan out, you know, non-fiction education and self help sort of books but they could do with a whole lot more. They also try to send people on adult classes to learn new skills but they don’t have the funding to pay for them so people have to pay or at least partly pay for them themselves which they can’t really afford. The school on the main island offers some free night classes for adults and young people so that’s good but the teachers don’t get paid to run them so it relies solely on volunteers. I help them out in the off season teaching English and writing skills to those who need it and Bex comes along to lend a hand sometimes too.” 

When Draco spoke he fidgeted nervously as if he didn’t like admitting all this and Harry knew he wasn’t telling him what he did to make himself look good, he was just highlighting the areas that Harry could help. 

“So can I help with funding?” Harry asked straight away, suddenly desperate to do something.

Draco smiled shyly at him and had a soft look in his eye. “I mean, I’m sure you already do enough charitable work with your money but if you really wanted to then it would be welcome. Not that I’m telling you what to do-”

“I thought we already established that I like it when you tell me what to do.” Harry interrupted with a cheeky smile.

Draco smiled too and shook his head slightly. “Not like this Harry.” He said with mild amusement but then turned more serious again. “I wouldn’t have normally brought it up, I definitely don’t want it to look like I’m taking advantage of your generosity. It’s only because you said last night that you wanted to put your money towards something good while you’re here too rather than in the pocket of my boss.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me Draco.” Harry insisted. “I offered and I wanted you to tell me what projects I could fund. Besides, I really like hearing about this and learning more about what you do in your spare time. It’s no wonder Mattie always says how kind you are. You really care and it’s nice to see. You’re a good man.”

Draco blushed slightly and looked a little embarrassed but still pleased. “I’m trying to be. I won’t make up for what I’ve done but I’d like to die knowing I did something good with my life too.”

“Hey.” Harry said fiercely, making Draco startle slightly as he grasped his hand firmly in his and gave it a squeeze. “No talking like that. Firstly, you’re young and you’re not dying anytime soon so you have your whole life ahead of you to do something good with it. Secondly, you don’t have anything to make up for. You were given a fair trial and if you deserved to go to prison you would have done. You didn’t and that’s all there is to it. You deserve to live your life and enjoy your freedom however you like, just like anyone else.”

Draco was quiet for a little while and he looked past Harry to focus on the plain wall beyond but he kept his hand in Harrys and eventually he squeezed Harry’s hand back and returned his gaze to him. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

“No worries.” Harry smiled back at him fondly. “I’d really like to give the job centre some money so they can buy some more resources and afford to fund some adult life skill course for those that need it. We can sit down and work it out, I’ll go with your advice on whether to do a big lump sum or monthly donations. I haven’t turned my phone on the whole time I’ve been here but I can call Sam. She’ll contact my accountant and make it happen.”

“Amazing, thank you Harry. It will make such a difference.” Draco almost looked emotional, it was the closest Harry had seen him to getting emotional anyway. He was so passionate about this, Harry could tell and it made him so happy that he could help.

“Right, shall we go snorkelling?” He said with a warm smile.

“Definitely.” Draco said keenly, looking a lot brighter and ready to have some fun.

* * *

Snorkelling was really fun. Draco had done it a number of times before but not for a few years. He’d forgotten how nice it was to swim and explore the sea freely and how beautiful the coloured fish and corals were around the island. It made him want to get back and sketch, suddenly inspired by the variety in marine life. 

There were other tourists on the boat, including a couple actually on their honeymoon looking very loved up, a small group of student friends, an older couple and a family of four. Draco had groaned when he saw the kids on the boat, he usually didn’t like kids but actually the boy was really interested in the island and was asking his parents lots of questions. 

Draco didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it was just hard not to and he actually knew some of the answers to the curious eight year old’s questions so he’d answered them. He’d been thrilled at Draco’s local knowledge and his parents had looked pretty grateful not to be the one bombarded with questions. They’d apologised to Draco in a bit of a joking way but he’d honestly said he didn’t mind and halfway through the two hour guided snorkelling trip, him and the young British boy were practically inseparable.

Harry had been eyeing his interactions with the kid curiously and had formed a soft sappy smile on his face. Draco didn’t quite know what to make of that so he just ignored it. But then when he’d seen Harry happily chat with the younger girl and splash around with her a bit he realised he probably had an equally sappy smile on his face too. 

Towards the end though the kids were getting tired and had wandered back to their parents on the boat. Therefore Harry and Draco had ended up swimming by themselves again and had got a bit competitive with how far they could swim and what they could spot under the water. Before they knew it, they were on their own and quite far away from the main group.

Harry got really excited when he saw a small group of sea turtles and he grabbed Draco’s side and pulled him close under the water to point them out. Draco had seen them before but still appreciated the sight, they were beautiful.

What he appreciated more though was being plastered close to Harry’s hot half naked body under the water and he eagerly wrapped his hand around Harry’s waist too. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of Harry’s skin under his hand and was gliding his hand over Harry anywhere that he could touch.

The flirting and the heat between them resumed right on cue and Draco’s mind was wandering to all the things he still wanted to do to Harry. He still couldn’t quite believe he’d gotten to fulfil his fantasy of being between those delicious thighs and Harry had allowed him to rim him so freely. God, it had been good. That would stay in his wank bank for a very long time, right alongside the image of Harry letting him fuck his face. 

Harry was living up to Draco’s filthy imagination in every possible way and it was very rapidly turning into the best sex Draco had ever had. Would today be the day they went all the way? He hoped so. He wanted Harry to fuck him as much as humanly possible from now until he went home.

Eventually they realised they really should make their way back to the boat and the rest of the group. They did so easily but the tour guide still gave them a little bit of a telling off for wandering so far away. They returned the equipment they’d hired to him and then got off the boat and back onto Draco’s when they got to the main dock on the biggest island.

*~*

They hadn’t bothered drying off or putting their tops back on and Harry sitting next to him on the boat in nothing but his sleek black swimming trunks was mildly distracting to Draco as he was trying to drive his boat back home. 

Harry wasn’t exactly pale to begin with, his skin was naturally more weathered and olive toned than Draco’s, but his time here had given him a lovely sun-kissed glow and the light from the sun was reflecting off his wet skin and highlighting all his toned muscles. Those abs looked so good that Draco couldn’t decide if he wanted to draw them or lick chocolate off them, preferably both.

“You know, it’s not quite dinner time yet and I feel like I haven’t quite worked up enough of an appetite.” Draco said to Harry with a raised eyebrow as he pulled the boat up onto his little beach.

“Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?” Harry said in a tone that let Draco know exactly what he was thinking of.

“I think you know.” Draco said in a low sultry voice as he dropped the rope into the sand and came up behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and whispered into his ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

He heard Harry’s breath hitch and then he turned around in Draco’s arms to face him, his pupils dilated and his chest heaving slightly. “Fuck yes.” He breathed out. “I wasn’t sure which way round you wanted it but I’m ready for anything.”

“Well I usually bottom, I love being fucked.” Draco confessed with a twisted smile and a twinkle in his eye. He leaned back to look slightly more serious for a moment though as he thought maybe it was important to have some kind of proper communication too. “Plus you said you’ve had anal with women before-”

“One woman.” Harry corrected but Draco ignored it. He didn’t like thinking of Harry with  _ her _ after her backwards views on bisexuality. 

“-so I thought this way round would be better for you first time with a man anyway.” Draco continued sensible before he dropped his voice again and ran his hands up and down Harry’s bare back seductively. “But I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought of it the other way round too. If you want me to fuck you, I would happily oblige.”

“Fuck.” Harry said again, blinking rapidly as he processed that.

“Hmm yes, that’s the general idea.” Draco pressed himself further into Harry and grabbed his arse at the same time to bring Harry closer into him too, grinding their hard cocks together through their damp swim shorts.

Harry leaned into it when Draco pulled him and he tilted his face up to kiss Draco with purpose. Draco continued to rock his body against Harry’s who arched up into the touch. At the same time Draco was walking backwards up the beach towards the house and Harry was following but determined not to break their kiss.

They fumbled up the steps and did have to stop kissing a little then so they wouldn’t completely trip up onto the deck but soon Draco found himself with his back up against the locked french doors and Harry was kissing him again.

Kissing Harry was something else and Draco wanted more of it. As he clashed their hips together, he wound his hand to the back of Harry’s neck to pull him close and kiss him harder. Heat pooled in Draco’s stomach and pleasure rolled through him as Harry ground up against him and their chests pressed together. It felt good,  _ so good _ and Draco lost all thoughts other than kissing Harry.

Eventually though he realised he would have to unlock the doors at some point if they were to go inside so he pushed Harry off him slightly. Harry got the message and took a little step back but he was clearly a bit dazed already. 

His expression was completely blissed out with dark lust filled pupils. His hair was beautifully tousled and his lips were red and swollen from kissing. God he looked good like that and the best part was Draco had made him like that. Draco had drawn these reactions out of Harry bloody Potter and was about to have sex with him and make him look even more shagged out. If that wasn’t a power trip then Draco didn’t know what was.

He smiled and despite himself he gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, slightly sweet and chaste, before he turned to unlock the doors and open up his beach house for them. As he threw the doors open he turned back to Harry and held out his hand for him. 

Harry though ignored the hand and stepped up to run his hand over Draco’s chest, up and down it like a man possessed as he brought his lips into Draco’s neck and drove him wild like only he knew how.

“God, Harry.” Draco was lost, he couldn’t even think and wasn’t in control of this situation now at all. Harry was the one pushing forward, Harry was the one taking initiative and hitting all of Draco’s sensitive spots that he’d learnt over the last few days.

One of Harry’s hands was splayed over Draco’s hard pink nipples, rubbing it eagerly and drawing little moans out of him whilst the other was tangled in the back of his hair. Harry gave Draco’s hair a little tug forcing him to tilt his head back and arch his back, giving Harry more access to his long slender neck. Merlin, he knew that was Draco’s weakness.

Harry was working fiercely giving his neck little licks and sucks up and down, stopping occasionally to nibble on his sensitive earlobes exactly the way Draco liked and then returning down to the slightly purple bruise that was still there on Draco’s collarbone, reclaiming it with passion. Draco was starting to wonder if it was a good thing that he taught Harry exactly what he liked as Harry had clearly taken it on board all too well. 

“Fuck Harry, you’re going to kill me.” He moaned out as he gripped onto Harry’s neck completely lost to the feeling and digging his nails into Harry’s skin ever so slightly.

Harry chuckled against his neck, the cocky bastard and if anything it just spurred him on more, drawing more moans out of Draco. Draco was suddenly grateful that he didn’t have any neighbours. He imagined what the two of them would look like and sound like from an outsider’s perspective, they hadn’t even made it inside yet.

Draco moved back into the house and brought his hands up to the sides of Harry’s face now he could reach it. He kissed him again and half wondered whether it was possible to come from kissing someone. If it was then he probably could with Harry, he was the best kisser Draco had ever been with.

He pulled back again and this time his hands had found their way to Harry’s hips. He held him there firmly for a moment, trying to get his breath back and some form of control for what they were about to do.

“Jesus Harry.” He mumbled, taking the moment he needed to gather himself.

Harry just stood there looking very pleased with himself and so damn sexy.

“I thought I was in charge here.” Draco chuckled, shaking his head slightly. If he didn’t calm himself down then this would all be over far too quickly.

Harry dipped his head slightly and then looked back up at Draco with those bright sparkling bottle green eyes under those dark lashes. Fuck he had beautiful eyes. “What do you want me to do then?” He asked sinfully.

Harry’s words went straight to Draco’s cock as it twitched against his shorts desperate for some relief. He was going to have to take a moment to splash some cold water on his face and think of Professor McGonagall or something if he was going to last.

He took another deep breath and willed himself to speak slowly and calmly. “You’re going to strip and make yourself comfortable on the bed. Sit up against the headboard and wait for me. Don’t touch yourself, you’re all mine. For your first time I’m going to ride you. You’re just going to sit there and I’m going to fuck myself on your perfect cock. Does that sound good?”

By the time Draco had finished speaking, all resemblance of Harry’s cocky attitude was gone and he was back in this genuine blissed out submissive space. He was looking up at Draco like he was the most perfect thing in the world. That expression gave Draco all the confidence he needed to do this as he didn’t mind admitting he was actually a little more nervous than he was making out to be.

Harry stood there stunned with his hands on Draco’s waist. Draco brought one of his up to cup Harry’ jaw and looked at him sternly. “I asked you a question.” He reminded Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Harry said quickly. “God Draco, yes that sounds good.”

“Good.” Draco said simply before swooping in to kiss Harry again. He meant it to be hard and sexy but somehow it had ended up being sweet and almost romantic, he didn’t know why, maybe they just needed this moment. What the hell? Since when did Draco give  _ sweet  _ kisses?

When Draco broke the kiss he gave Harry’s arse a playful pat and then turned swiftly to take himself into the bathroom.

The break he had in the bathroom turned out to be a Godsend. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous, it was just sex. He’d had sex with countless guys and never felt like this and he’d messed around plenty with Harry already. They had both known where it was leading so why did this feel like such a big moment?

This is just casual, no-strings attached holiday fling sort of sex, just like all the other times, Draco remined himself. So what if he knew Harry and they were sort of friends now, that didn’t make it different…

Except it did and he knew it, he just didn’t want to admit it.

He took his time getting himself ready and in the right headspace. Just sex, he repeated. He knew how to have sex. He was going to go out there, be confident and fuck Harry just like he would with any other guy. He could do this and not develop any feelings. He was Draco fucking Malfoy, he didn’t get  _ feelings _ .

*~*

He stepped back out into the bedroom with his casual sex hat firmly back on, ready to take the lead a bit and give them both a good time. The sight that greeted him was very welcome indeed. A naked Harry sat up on the bed, propped up against the pillows on the bed head and a hard cock sitting up proudly but neglected with Harry’s hands firmly by his side obeying Draco’s explicit instructions.

His plan abandoned already, all Draco could think about was getting another taste of that delicious cock as he crawled up onto the bed. Half of him wanted to kiss Harry again but he couldn’t think straight when he did that so he went for Harry’s beautifully flushed dick instead with no hesitation.

Harry moaned and arched off the bed slightly. God Draco loved this. He loved the thick heavy weight of Harry on his tongue and the salty taste of skin, especially as they had been in the sea. He licked and sucked expertly enjoyed the freedom to do so this time instead of having Harry fuck his face like before. He experimented a bit dropping down and drawing Harry’s balls into his mouth and it turned out Harry _ really _ liked that. Good to know.

“God Draco.” Harry moaned louder and then practically whimpered as he dropped his head back against the pillows and clutched his hand into Draco’s hair, not pushing him just holding him close exactly where he was. “I can’t... please… I want…” He stuttered.

“What do you want Harry?” Draco pulled back enough to ask before sweeping his tongue back up Harry’s length in a long hard motion and taking his head into his mouth lightly.

“Fuck, I want…” Harry trembled slightly. “I want  _ you _ ... Please, I won’t last otherwise...  _ Please. _ ” He begged again, and it was beautiful to hear Harry beg. He sounded so strung out already and Draco could wait to hear what he sounded like when he was really wracked with pleasure.

“God Harry,” Draco said, pulling off completely and sitting up to run his hands over Harry’s chest. “You’re so gorgeous like this, especially when you beg for me.”

“You’re beautiful Draco.” Harry said sincerely, cupping Draco’s head in his hands and looking right into his eyes. 

Draco went still, completely taken aback by that. It hadn’t been what he expected Harry to say and for the moment he just stared at him as Harry seemed to stare back, right into his soul. Draco swallowed the feeling down as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

When he looked back at Harry it was with fierce determination and more than ready to resume the task at hand. He leaned over to the bedside drawer and got out the lube pressing it into Harry’s hands. “Open me up for you.” 

Harry nodded eagerly and switched from looking at Draco to quickly obeying him, slicking his fingers up ready. He wiped the excess off on his cock, getting that slicked up too and the sight of it sitting up stiffly, glistening and all ready for Draco to ride was magnificent. 

Draco crawled up Harry’s body straddling him and helping him to reach back behind him. Harry found his entrance easily and confidently circled his hole before gently pushing a single digit up into it. 

That alone was enough for Draco to moan and push down into the touch. He leaned forward, completely forgetting about his temporary rule not to kiss Harry. He couldn’t help it, Harry was right there and his plump lips were so inviting. 

“More.” Draco breathed against Harry’s neck after a short while as he moved across Harry’s jawline to kiss him again.

Harry was breathing rapidly but other than that remained silent, just nodding and pressing another finger into Draco with expertise that Draco hadn't expected him to have. Harry was stretching him beautifully and soon Draco was rocking back on his fingers impatiently and begging for more. Harry responded instantly as he always did to Draco, God could he be any more perfect? Soon Draco was enjoying three fingers and he knew he was more than ready. He told Harry so and Harry was beyond eager to comply. 

When they finally came together it was bliss. Draco had done this hundreds of times, yet it felt like the first when he sunk down onto Harry, he’d never known it to feel quite like this and he couldn’t put his finger on why. They just moved together so well and there was no need for any instructions now, no need for anyone to take the lead or be more dominant, they were just a partnership, there for each other’s pleasure.

Harry’s hips bucked up against Draco’s and rolled with such fluidity drawing Draco’s pleasure out of him. He rose and fell in perfect time with Draco’s movements and it felt effortless, like they had been doing this forever. Harry’s hands racked across Draco’s lower back and then came to grip him firmly at his hips, digging in just enough to make Draco feel him. Enough for Draco to picture the little red marks that would be left on his soft skin after Harry had finished, but not enough to hurt. 

Draco wasn’t sure which one of them controlled the pace in all honesty, it didn’t matter. Together they were both moving and Draco was riding Harry agonisingly slow and then as fast as he could, switching up the speed and the angle with Harry doing half the work too.

Harry propped himself up more and Draco sat on him with their chests pressed together, riding him like there was no tomorrow. Harry’s breath was hot against Draco’s ear, muttering sweet nothings and encouragements mixed in with notes of pleasure and breathy moans. Draco was usually the more vocal one but he couldn’t seem to find the words, he whimpered and moaned but it wasn’t coherent. He didn’t need to communicate though, he didn’t need to tell Harry what to do because Harry was doing everything he wanted. Harry was just everything.

Draco didn’t even need to think for once, everything else but the two of them moving together blissfully on the bed fell away and the world was just the two of them. He couldn't remember it feeling this good with anyone else, it just couldn’t and when Harry went back home again would Draco find anyone else as satisfying? Draco was struck with the notion that he would happily spend the rest of his life with Harry buried in him fully like this, it just felt so perfect, like they just fit together.

Fuck it was hard work though. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back and his chest heaving. His thighs were burning with exertion and he was clinging onto Harry for dear life. Harry sensed Draco tiring and pounded up into him now, taking over from Draco completely on the workload. They were embraced tightly, arms wrapped around each other and hearts racing when they finally reached the height of their pleasure together.

Draco may have moaned Harry’s name, he honestly wasn’t sure. He wasn’t completely sure he was even still alive. His thoughts were fuzzy and he felt weightless crashing back down onto Harry’s chest, still sitting in his lap and completely full of him in the best way possible. He loved feeling this full and he wasn’t ready for Harry to pull out. He was worried when he did he would feel empty again and he didn’t want that. 

He really didn’t want that. He hated feeling empty and sometimes it was a feeling that was all too familiar.

He suddenly became aware that he had tears rolling down his face. Somewhere, at the back of his head he realised how mortified he was about that and it was a bit terrifying but mostly he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Harry was still holding him close and running his strong hands up and down Draco’s back, talking soothingly to him. Draco just allowed himself to be held and snuggled into Harry feeling completely safe and at home in his arms.

Eventually he started coming back to himself and became uncomfortably aware of the sticky mess between him and Harry and the tears drying on his cheeks. Fuck, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to ride Harry hard and fast, he was supposed to stay in control and keep it about sex. Instead it had become… more. Become something that he was determined not to think about.

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he started to pull back from Harry.

“What?” Harry questioned with a smile and held Draco firmly a few inches away from him so he could look at him but not allow him to escape too much. “What on earth are you sorry about? That was fucking incredible Draco.”

In spite of himself Draco blushed and smiled. He did immediately feel better though and less like he wanted to run away from Harry and hide in the bathroom.

“I’m a fucking mess.” He laughed gesturing to his face and the rapidly drying come on his stomach and Harry’s chest.

Harry tenderly swiped his thumb over Draco’s cheek, wiping away the last tear. The action left Draco’s chest aching but he pushed that away and fortunately Harry moved on to poke at Draco’s stomach slightly. 

“I quite like you being a mess.” He laughed. Then his expression and his voice filled with awe. “Draco, you came untouched, that… that was quite something and I liked it… a lot. Is that something you do… often?” He asked slightly tentatively.

Draco shook his head slightly. “Not often no. I know I can do it and it has happened before but it usually takes more than that… I dunno, you’re just… Well, you’re something else Potter.”

He willed his tone to stay light-hearted and casual but he wasn’t quite sure how successful he was. Harry though seemed very pleased with Draco’s words. After a short while though he groaned and bucked his hips again slightly in a gentle nudge for Draco to get off.

“Come on, we should clean up.” He sighed. “And I’m fucking starving now.”

Draco laughed. Everything would be fine, everything would be back to normal. They were just hanging out and having casual sex and Harry wasn’t making anything weird. Good.

He reluctantly climbed off, ignoring the sad feeling of emptiness that rippled through him. Then Harry immediately made him feel better by planting lots of little chaste kisses all over his chest and then up his neck and over his jawline. It made him feel wanted still, it was nice. 

Harry was the one who got up and got a washcloth from the bathroom. He came back and cleaned Draco up first, sweetly and tenderly before cleaning himself up too. Harry’s continued glances and touches were nice. Draco wasn’t used to it but there was something that made him feel good about it. Like it wasn’t just a quick fuck with a stranger. 

There was still something lingering that he was refusing to think about. It just almost felt like him and Harry were in some sort of relationship, not just a fling. He tried to remember his number one rule to not overthink things. He would just enjoy this for what it was while it lasted and if Harry wanted the affection outside of just sex then that was alright with Draco. He could do that and not get attached, he’d never got attached before and never had any problems saying goodbye to any of his lovers.

*~*

The heat between them had cooled dramatically after they had both been sexually satisfied but the gentle touches and the little kisses continued as they moved effortlessly around the kitchen together. Draco didn’t really cook but he wasn’t completely useless. He’d prepared dinner together countless times with Bex and Mattie and was normally put on salad duty but he could make a mean mango salsa which Harry was only too eager to try. He said it would go perfectly with the baked whole fish and coconut rice he was doing.

As dinner was cooking, Harry did go into the bedroom to finally turn his phone on so he could get in touch with his personal assistant about setting up a standing order to the job centre here every month so he could support their mission to get more locals into employment and get them the skills they needed for it. 

He was longer than Draco thought he would be though and he actually had to turn the oven off to stop the fish overcooking before Harry got back. When Harry did return he was quiet and looked stressed and unhappy. Draco didn’t like that look in him and wanted to do something to make Harry happy again. He asked Harry if he was OK but Harry just nodded and then changed the subject.

They sat outside and had dinner on the deck as always, watching the sun go down. Harry was still unusually quiet through dinner but he was chatting a bit. He smiled but it just didn’t quite meet his eyes. Dinner was delicious and Draco could definitely get used to eating like this, shame he couldn’t though. He was tempted by the wine in the fridge but Harry was having a healthier day and a break from alcohol so Draco followed suit.

It had been a long and slightly emotional day including Draco opening up about his volunteer work and Harry being so kind and eager to help out as well as a fair amount of physical activity too. Therefore they were both pretty tired and happy to curl up on the sofa and watch a film this evening. Harry might still be taking the mickey out of Draco’s DVD collection but children’s films were great for just switching off and relaxing… or so Draco thought.

In the end they settled on Matilda as Draco had only got that cheap at the market a couple of weeks ago and hadn’t watched it yet. They settled in with another glass of water and Draco’s small sofa meant they had to sit pretty close together. Not long after the film had started, Draco could see something was wrong as Harry tensed up besides him. 

“Are you OK?” Draco asked him in a slightly concerned voice.

“Fine.” Harry answered back but he didn’t sound fine. 

Draco opened his mouth to… well to say something but truthfully he wasn’t sure what but Harry seemed to sense this as he offered more information freely.

“I just didn’t expect it to hit a bit close to home that’s all.” He said quietly.

Draco frowned but then as the film was showing a young child fend for herself as her parents neglected her, he understood. It had been on his mind last week as Harry had let little things slip but Draco hadn’t wanted to push him too hard on it.

“Do they- do they remind you of your muggle family?” Draco questioned gently moving ever so slightly closer to Harry.

Harry just chewed his lip slightly and nodded. 

“Hey,” Draco said gently to get Harry’s attention as he placed his hand on Harry’s thigh just lightly. “Do you not want to watch it?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s fine, it’s a kids film right? How bad could it be? I mean, at least she has a proper bedroom.” He laughed feebly.

Draco frowned not really knowing what Harry meant by that but undecided if he should ask. “They don’t even know how old she is.” He pointed out in the end, not really sure what possessed him to just carry on speaking. “How could they miss her birthday?”

Harry scoffed from besides him and looked away. After a second he spoke in a tone that Draco really didn’t like. He sounded so empty and detached as he looked straight at the wall. “I didn’t even get a birthday until I was eleven. Hagrid made me a cake and bought me Hedwig. That was the first cake and present I’d ever received.”

“The muggles didn’t celebrate birthdays?” Draco questioned, confused.

Harry laughed but there was no joy in it. “Oh they celebrated my cousin’s alright. He always had a massive pile of presents that got bigger and bigger every year. Mostly he played with something for a day, broke it and then chucked it in his second bedroom never to be played with again.”

Draco turned towards Harry instinctively reassuring him with a gentle thumb over the pulse point in Harry’s wrist. “So let me get this straight, your cousin had two bedrooms and you didn’t even have one? Where did you sleep?”

Harry let out a long low sigh and then suddenly he turned into Draco putting his head on Draco’s chest. It took Draco by surprise but there was no way he would turn Harry away when he was obviously reliving painful memories. The poor guy just needed a hug so Draco wrapped his arms around him and then kissed the top of Harry’s head.

He froze then. Fuck, what the hell had he just done. He had  _ kissed _ the top of Harry’s head… Jesus, he was an idiot. That was what boyfriends did… Before he could panic and try to backtrack though, he heard a small voice come from Harry that only made him want to hold him closer and protect him from any pain.

“I slept in a cupboard under the stairs.”

What the fuck? Was Draco’s first reaction. His second was to try and apparate half way around the world to hunt down these muggles and make them answer the whole fuck ton of questions that had just entered Draco’s head. He hadn't hexed anyone in nearly a decade and now he suddenly very much wanted to.

He didn’t do either of those things though. Harry was the important one right now. Last week he’d told Draco that his childhood was shit but he didn’t want to talk about it but now it seemed like maybe he did. Draco wanted to give him the time and space to do so calmly without overacting if that’s what Harry needed.

Subtly he reached for the remote to pause the film before resuming his gentle touch, rubbing up and down Harry’s back and holding him against his chest. He was just thinking of the right verbal response to follow that up but then Harry spoke again.

“My Aunt and Uncle hated magic. They were scared of it and jealous of it I suppose but they never wanted anything to do with the magical world and they certainly didn’t want anything to do with me but they didn’t really have a choice.” Harry spoke quietly in a flat tone but now he’d started he seemed to want to just get it out.

“So they tried as much as possible to just shut me away. They never told me anything about magic. They told me my parents died in a car crash and I was never allowed to ask any questions about them. I knew I was different but I didn’t know why. I made stuff happen sometimes and they punished me for it and called me a freak but I was just so confused… A bit like Matilda.” Harry confessed, sounding broken and Draco could picture the scared little boy in his head.

“They either ignored me completely, or they treated me like a servant. I was never allowed to have fun, never allowed to be a child really. I didn’t have any friends, anyone that I could talk to. I was completely alone and I didn’t understand why everyone hated me so much. I thought it must be me, I thought I was completely... unlovable.” Harry did break then, emotion finally cracking through his voice.

“Oh Jesus Harry, that’s just…” Draco trailed off, what could anyone say to that? He hugged Harry close and then pushed him away just enough to make Harry look up at him properly but Draco still had his arms wrapped loosely around him. “You are not unlovable Harry, do you hear me? I’m so sorry they made you feel like that but that’s to do with their issues, it’s not to do with you. You  _ are _ loved Harry, by your friends, by your family, by…”

“Not by Ginny.” Harry scoffed.

This was definitely something that Draco didn’t feel comfortable with but he persevered for Harry’s sake. “I’m sure she did love you Harry just like you loved her. Eight years is a long time to be with someone and I’m sure you will always love each other in a way. You just weren’t right for each other but that doesn’t mean that you’re not right for someone and it certainly doesn’t make you unlovable.” 

Draco tried to put all the feelings of platonic love for Harry in his words to show him that he is loved but he was ignoring any other niggling feelings. It was hard, he felt a bit messed up and confused himself about everything himself at the moment.

Harry was quiet for an uncomfortably long time. He separated himself from Draco and he hunched over on the sofa looking sadly down at the floor when he spoke. “She’s moved on it seems.”

“What?” Draco said instinctively, that wasn’t what he was expecting at all.

“Yeah.” Harry laughed bitterly. “There’s me feeling guilty about having this fling or whatever with you when she’s apparently already gone back to Dean. I had loads of missed calls, voicemails and texts about it on my phone when I switched it on. I haven’t listened to all the voicemails and I’m not sure if I want to but I got the gist of it when I scanned through the texts.”

Jesus, that’s why Harry had been so quiet after checking his phone, no wonder it had messed him up a bit.

“Apparently Ginny wanted to talk to me about it properly and be the one to tell me before I heard it from anyone else, I guess that’s what all the missed calls were about but in the end she messaged me. Just as well really as Ron, Hermione and Sam have all sent me warning texts about it too. I even had a text from Dean but I didn’t read that one. One of Ginny’s texts said that nothing happened between them while she was with me and I  _ think _ I believe her but it’s hard not to twist it in my mind when they’ve always been really close and he was her first all those years ago.”

“Shit Harry, that’s… Fuck.” Draco said, feeling a bit blindsided. “Sorry, I’m not sure what to say. I’m not great at the whole advice thing.”

“It’s OK, don’t worry.” Harry said with a small smile and reaching out to hold Draco’s hand as if Draco was the one that needed reassuring. “It’s a lot.”

“Yeah… it is a lot.” Draco agreed sadly. He steeled himself, took a deep breath and turned towards Harry again.

“Your muggle family were the absolute worst Harry. No child deserves that but the fact that you were raised like that yet you are still one of the kindest men on the planet… that’s amazing, you’re amazing. You always see the good in people even when you have been treated like that. You saw the good in me when I didn’t deserve it and stood up for me at the trials when I was awful to you at school.” Draco suddenly had a sick feeling in his stomach. “I thought you were so privileged, Merlin… how wrong was I. Fuck, Harry I’m sorry for everything I ever said.”

“Don’t. It’s fine.” Harry said, putting a hand up to stop Draco and then bringing it down to rest it on top of his again. “I didn’t tell you to make you feel bad. It just felt good to get it all out.”

“I know.” Draco said quietly. “Thank you for trusting me with all this.”

“I do trust you Draco.” Harry responded earnestly.

“Well thanks.” Draco was warmed by those words more than he cared to admit. Trust was a big deal for him. “And about Ginerva… I don’t want to tell you what to do but, well maybe you should speak to her properly. It might be good for you to hear what she has to say for yourself so you can get it straight in your head before you go back home. Like you said, it’s easy to twist it up in your mind and I know what you’re like, you’ll internalise it and repress it until it crushes you and I don’t want that. It took me a long time and a lot of trust building but I learnt the hard way that open communication is always better.”

Harry gave him a strange sort of expression and a few emotions flashed behind his eyes as he slowly smiled at Draco. “I guess you do kind of know me.”

A slow sort of realisation came over Draco, he hadn’t even realised what he’d said.. “Yeah… I guess I do.” He said slowly. “But listen, it’s late and it will be even later in the UK, you don’t have to do it tonight. Why don’t you take a walk, or sit on the beach for a bit? It’s so beautiful and peaceful here at night and it will clear your head. I’ll give you half an hour and then I’ll come out with a hot chocolate. I might not be able to cook but I make a mean hot chocolate and I don’t care about your goddamn healthy eating plan. I’m putting your blasted nutritionist on the list of people I need to hex on your behalf if you mention her again.”

“There’s a list?” Harry asked with amusement.

“Too right.” Draco answered with meaning. “And your ‘good-for-nothing’ Aunt and Uncle are on the top of it. There will be hell to pay if I ever see them I’m telling you.”

That made Harry laugh and Draco just felt happy he was able to do that. Harry nudged him gently with his shoulder. “Cheers Draco, you’re a good friend. A night time walk and a hot chocolate sounds perfect, you’re the best.”

Draco smiled at him with all the strength that he could muster and he hoped it came across like a bright encouraging smile but honestly to him it felt weak. He was exhausted. He watched Harry smile at him back as he stood up and then he did something Draco didn’t expect. He leaned down to kiss Draco sweetly on the cheek before he walked out onto the beach. 

Somehow that kiss felt more intimate than anything they've ever done… and they’d done a lot. Draco brought his hand up to gently touch the spot on his cheek that Harry’s lips had touched as he watched him walk away.

Harry had been hurt, was still hurting and it wasn’t fair when he gave so much of himself to the world. It made Draco hurt too.

Shit. He was in trouble here wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Pinterest page if you want to see pictures of locations, outfits and more: www.pinterest.co.uk/hufflepuffromantic/the-desired-drarry-fic/
> 
> Come and find my on Tumblr if you want to chat: @hufflepuffromantic
> 
> Please comment and let me know if you're enjoying it so far and what you like about it, what you'd like to see next or any predictions you may have!  
> I love reading your comments and do a little happy dance every time one pops into my inbox! I also reply to every single one. :)
> 
> Next story to update will be Sharing the Story, chapter 42 :O but more chapters for this one coming soon!


End file.
